


Yuuna Yuki, The Supreme Queen of Games

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Banter, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Destiny, Developing Friendships, Duelling, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Girls Kissing, Gun Violence, Hanging Out, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Misgendering, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sexist Language, Sibling Bonding, Sleep Deprivation, Song: Shake It Off (Taylor Swift), Supernatural Elements, Texting, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 137,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Judai "Yuuna" Yuki knew from a young age she was a girl, no matter what her parents said against that. Yubel taught her how to play Duel Monsters and about their previous life as her Guardian and protector. She's finally on Duel Academy Island, where her parents can't reach her and she's free to be herself. But secrets can only stay secret for so long.Soon enough though, Yuuna has more than just her own secrets to worry about. Such as but not limited to: Alexis hating her guts, Blair's secrets and similar issues, the disappearance of Atticus Rhodes, Syrus's confidence problems, the fact Jasmine and Mindy just can't spit it out, Chazz being Chazz, Bastion being too nosy for his own good, the random shadow games she keeps getting involved in and the world destroying God-like cards under the island.I'm sure it'll be fine.(Cross-posted on Fanfiction.Net)
Relationships: Hamaguchi Momoe | Mindy/Makurada Junko | Jasmine, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Past Life Soulshipping, Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki & Everyone
Comments: 142
Kudos: 124





	1. The First Queen of Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna barely manages to escape her parents house to get to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams on time. Because of her lateness, she now has to Duel one of the Academy Professors in order to gain entry into Duel Academy. Will she be able to impress her teacher enough to make it in?

_ "You are not a girl, Judai, get out of that dress right now!" _

_ The little girl sobs as she nurses her cheek, her father's words echoing in her head. She knows she's a girl, no matter what he says or what Mother says. But they won't believe her, the only one who does is… _

_ She sniffles, "Yubel?" _

_ The spirit appears in an instant, in all their gender non-confirming glory, "Little Princess, what do you need?" _

_ The girl holds herself close, her cards in her lap, "A name. I can't be Judai anymore. I was never Judai, but my Mother and Father don't accept me. Please, Yubel…" She sobs, hiding her face, "I can't be a boy!" _

_ Yubel is quiet for a while, but the little girl's sobs still fill the room. She almost doesn't hear their reply. _

_ "Yuuna." _

_ The little girl opens her eyes, removing her hands, "Yuuna?" _

_ Yubel nods, smiling just a little, "I think it would suit you. You can have the Kanji for game, since I know you love Duel Monsters." _

_ She gasps and nods, "Like Yugi Moto, the King of Games, too! I, I can be Yuuna!" She shakes her head, making eye contact with Yubel, "No, I am Yuuna! I'm not Judai Yuki. I'm Yuuna Yuki!" _

_ Yubel smiles at her. _

_ Yuuna smiles back, but dread fills her stomach, making it drop. _

_ "Yuuna?" Yubel calls, concern making them frown. _

_ Yunna looks up at Yubel with fear, "What if Mother or Father find out?" _

_ Yubel shakes her head, "They won't. Even if they do, I'll protect you Yuuna. Because it is my destiny to protect you, no matter what, Little Princess." _

_ Yuuna tilts her head, "Destiny?" _

_ Yubel nods, "A long time ago, I was a human boy. I had a close friend, who I swore to the King I'd protect with my life. The friend I had was Haou, the Supreme King. He had the power of the Gentle Darkness and he was destined to save the world from the evil Light of Destruction..." _

* * *

Yuuna wakes up at 6am, feeling nerves claw at her throat. Today's the entrance exam. If she can't escape the house without them knowing, she'll miss her chance. She changes into her school uniform, the gross, sickly feeling in her gut curling when she catches her appearance in the mirror. She looks like a boy and she hates it so much and it's all their fault-

Yubel appears before her, _ "I'll scout out the kitchen, to let you know if they're asleep still." _

Yuuna swallows, nodding as she holds her Deck to her heart, "Please. Thank you."

Yubel nods and flies through Yuuna's bedroom door. She counts her breathes, trying to keep calm. She can do this. She'll be free if she can just pass this test. She's an amazing Duelist, with a lot of luck and Yubel on her side. She managed to make it through the written exam, so she'll make it into the Academy no problem once she passes the Duel portion of the Exam.

Yubel appears through the door, _ "You're clear." _

Yuuna opens the door and slides through the kitchen, trying to minimize her presence, being as quiet as a mouse. Yubel's card is warm against her chest, soothing on her terrified heart. She makes it to the front door and slips outside with her sneakers in hand, barely daring to breathe as she closes the doors. Only after ducking below the wall outside her house, does she put her shoes on and start running.

Yuuna runs and runs as fast as she can. She doesn't look back, knowing Yubel is watching out for her, warning her before she can get hurt. They'd always been there for her, guiding her as she learned how to use her powers. She could have used them years ago to escape her parents, but she doesn't want to be in jail or the foster system. So for years she'd smile and nod, hiding who she really is because of those people. Not anymore. This is her chance and she has to take it!

_ "Yuuna!" _

Yuuna opens her eyes and shouts as she crashes into another person. She hits the ground hard, her cards thrown everywhere and Yubel hissing at the man.

_ "How dare you hurt my Princess!" _ Yubel raises their hands-

"Yubel, don't you dare!" Yuuna scolds them, picking up their card first.

Yubel turns to her, scowling, _ "He just stood there even though it was clear you couldn't stop!" _

Yuuna shakes her head, brushing the dust off their card, "And I shouldn't have been running with my eyes closed. Sorry, sir."

Yubel hisses and crosses their arms. Yuuna smiles, shaking her head as she picks up the rest of her cards. They're so protective.

"You're a Duelist, aren't you Miss?"

Yuuna gasps, turning around, being quiet, "... Yes." She grabs her last card, "I'm trying out for Duel Academy."

The man chuckles, "You don't say."

Yuuna stands up, holding the cards to her chest. She looks the man in the face and gasps, "Oh my God."

It can't be.

The man offers her a card, "Take this. I think he belongs with you."

Yuuna hesitantly takes the card, swallowing, "Are you sure?"

Is this real?

The man nods, "He asked to go with you. I'm sure he'll be in good hands."

Yuuna gasps, "So you can-"

The man walks around her, "Good luck."

Yuuna turns to watch the man walk away, staring at him. Then she finds her voice.

"Tha-thank you!" She bows, "I'll make you proud!"

She stands straight to see the man giving her a thumbs up before he continues on. Yuuna doesn't know how long she stands there, watching him.

He knew.

"He knew I was a girl." Yuuna turns to Yubel, heart in her throat.

Yubel smiles at her and pets her head, _ "Indeed he did, Little Princess." _

Yuuna hums, then looks at the card he gave her.

Card Profile: Winged Kuriboh

[A small ball of brown fur, with big, round, darker brown eyes and 2 white, feathery, silver wings. He has 4 green paws with 3 yellow claws each.]

Monster Card. Level 1. LIGHT.

Type: Fairy, Effect

Effect: On the turn this card is destroyed in battle, you take no damage.

ATK: 300/DEF: 300

The card winks at her, giving a cheerful, _ "Kuri, Kuri!" _

Yuuna gasps and smiles gently, pressing the card to her heart, "Thank you."

Yubel chuckles softly and shakes their head, _ "Didn't you want to go shopping before the exam?" _

Yuuna nods, then slips Winged Kuriboh into her Deck Box, "Let's go."

Yuuna and Yubel run for the nearest shopping mall, hoping to make it in time.

* * *

Yuuna takes her seat with a gasp of breathe, heaving and panting. Yubel gently fuses over her, but Yuuna's fine. She just didn't realize how hard it'd be to run in heels.

Yuuna has to smile at the thought.

She's wearing heels.

Her very own heels.

They're not that high, with block backs to properly hold her weight and help her run. They're black with a fake zip on the outside for decoration and cover just above her ankles. Her tights hide her hairy legs she didn't get to shave and her skirt is red and plated and just… it feels right. Her black shirt is from the girl's section and the bra she stuffed with a few socks make her look like a girl, too. Not to mention, her red leather jacket feels amazing and makes her look tough. There wasn't much she could do about her hair, but once she's at the Academy, she can grow it out as long as she wants and wear it however she wants. Pigtails, pony tails, braids, plats, all the things she wanted to try but never had the chance.

Yuuna doesn't regret being late and finally, with her breathe, she and Yubel start exploring the stands, watching the matches as they unfold.

A boy battling an examiner with a Vorse Raider catches her eye and she leans over, gasping in glee, "Look at him go!"

The short boy with the blue hair in front of her yelps and turns to her. Yuuna internally cringes and gives the boy a sheepish smile, then turns back to watch the match. He uses Ring of Destruction to destroy the Vorse Raiser, effectively destroying the remains of his opponent's life points, sacrificing his own all the same.

Yubel hums their approval, _ "He risked his Life Points to get to his opponent's. Bold move." _

"That guy really tour it up!" Yuuna agrees, clutching the front of her seat in excitement. She HAS to Duel this guy!

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa." The boy in front of her explains. She glances at him, humming, "He got the highest written score out of everyone, they say he's a genius."

Yuuna's smile falls a little, "Wow. I barely passed."

Yubel flaps their wings, glaring at Yuuna, _ "You are near impossible to teach." _

Yuuna flashes them an awkward smile.

"Yeah, me too. I'm Syrus Truesdale, by the way." The boy calls, looking at the ground, "I get test anxiety easily, I don't know how I won my Duel."

Yuuna smiles and gently squeezes his shoulder, "You're in, that's amazing! I can't wait to be your classmate, Syrus."

Syrus turns to her in surprise, "You've passed then?"

Yuuna shakes her head, "Not yet. I just arrived."

Syrus grimces, "Misawa's Duel was meant to be the last one."

Yuuna and Yubel gasp, staring at each other.

Oh no.

Oh no, oh no, she can't have missed her test, she can't go back to that house, she can't go to that Hell, they'll kill her, they'll kill her, they-

"_Yuuna, breathe._" Yubel holds her hand and though Yuuna can't feel it, their touch soothes them.

Yuuna focuses on a few deep breaths, while Syrus looks her over in worry.

"You okay?" Syrus reaches for her.

Yuuna waves him off, "I'm fine, don't worry." She glances down the stairs, eyes widening with opportunity, "Let's go meet Bastion!"

She walks down the stairs in her barely shaking heels and Syrus followers her. Yubel flies ahead, looking Bastion over, then shrugging. He can't see her then. Too bad.

"Good game, Bastion." Yuuna rests her arms on a chair behind Bastion.

He turns to her, then turns to the front, "Thank you."

Yuuna glances at Yubel, gathers her courage and throws down the gauntlet, "You might be the second best Duelist here."

Bastion turns to her, staring at her in shock. Syrus is gaping at her while Yubel nods in approval.

"If I'm second best, who's first?" Bastion stares at her.

Yuuna points to herself with a confident grin, "That'd be me. Duelling is what I'm best at."

Bastion hums, looking her up and down.

**"Yuki Yuuna to Duel Field 4."**

Yubel lets loose a fang in their smile, _ "So the hypnosis worked. Brilliant." _

Yuuna lets out a breathe and straightens, "I'll prove it, if you like."

She walks down the stairs, catching the tail end of Syrus mumbling about how confident she is before getting out of hearing range. Yubel flies beside her, holding out their hand.

_ "I'll be with you, Little Princess." _ Yubel coes.

Yuuna smiles at them, nodding as she puts her hand over her heart, "I know you will, Guardian."

Yubel disappears into their card and Yuuna walks onto the platform that'll take her to the Duel Field. She puts her hand over her heart as she's taken under ground, moving in complete darkness. It's a comforting darkness though. Curling around her, helping her feel safe. The dark is where she belongs after all.

But when the light comes, she knows she'll have to fight. So fight she will.

The ceiling opens and Yuuna rises through the opening to meet her opponent. He's an older man with purple lipstick, a long blue coat, pink frilly sleeves and long blonde hair in an ankle length ponytail. He's wearing a Duel vest strapped to his chest and could not look more dramatic if he tried, she's certain of it. Yuuna laughs a little, then straightens up.

"So miss, your name?" The man calls.

Yuuna smiles, feeling the honesty hit hard, "Yuuna! Yuuna Yuki, sir!"

That is her name, she can say it, she can tell it, she is Yuuna Yuki!

The man hums, glaring at her slightly, "Well Signora Yuki, I'm Professor Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy."

Yuuna lets out a gasp, "Incredible! I didn't think I'd get to meet one of my teachers so soon!" She rubs the back of her head, laughing, "This is an honour, really sir!"

The man bristles, "That's Professor Crowler to you!"

Yubel appears at her side, giving her a look, _ "Yuuna, he's a teacher. He's going to be better than the other Examiners. This won't be an easy match." _

Yuuna turns to them, "I know that, Yubel. But I'm ready for a challenge, if you are."

Yubel beams, "_Always._"

They disappear again and Yuuna turns to her soon to be teacher, watching him activate his Duel Blazer. She watches in awe as it comes to life. Yuuna activates her own Duel Disk, the anticipation growing. She'll get into Duel Academy, no matter what it takes. She's never going back to that cell shaped like a house again. The only thing standing in her way is Professor Crowler. Not for long though.

"Are you ready?!" Yuuna calls, drawing her hand.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, young Scholar?" Professor Crowler raises an eyebrow at her.

Yuuna laughs, "Okay then. Get your game on!"

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

PROFESSOR CROWLER: 4000

Yuuna draws, looking her hand over with a smile.

Regenerating Rose is begging to be called to the field, while Yubel is telling her to calm down and Stygian Street Patrol is asking for some peace. She has Sinister Seed, Hate Buster, and one copy of Dual Gate in her hand as well.

Dual Gate's no good right now and she can't summon Regenerating Rose because it's a Level 7. But if she gets Stygian Street Patrol in her Graveyard by battle, she can Special Summon Yubel later. If she creates a combo with Sinister Seed, she can have monsters to sacrifice to keep Yubel on the field, until she draws Samsara Lotus, who can regenerate to save her sacrificing monsters all the time. Professor Crowler is a teacher, he's probably going to be stronger than her and will pull out all the stops at the start. So she'll give it all she's got, so long as her Monsters want to fight with her.

"You okay with going to the Graveyard this early in, Stygian Street Patrol?" Yuuna whispers to her cards.

Stygian Street Patrol revs his engines, _ "Bring it on." _

Yuuna giggles a little and whispers again, "Alright then, here goes."

She hears the card huff loudly.

Yuuna picks her cards, "I summon Stygian Street Patrol in ATK Mode and throw down a Facedown! That's that, teach!"

Stygian Street Patrol takes to the field with a rev of his engine, eager to show off his 1600 ATK Points. With a card behind him, it's obviously a trap waiting to spring. The only question, is if Professor Crowler will fall for it.

"Really? A weak ATK position Monster and a Facedown? I hope you have more options than that, Signora Yuki, or you won't make it into this Academy." Professor Crowler shakes his head.

Yuuna grits her teeth.

He draws his card, "I'll start off nice and easy and play the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

Yuuna grits her teeth, "Okay, what's that do?!"

"What it does is, allow me to take a peek at your hand, and toss one of your cards into the Graveyard!" Professor Crowler cackles.

Yuuna gasps as her cards start glowing, then holograms of them appear on Professor Crowler's side of the field.

Yubel appears at her side, _ "It's okay, he has to pay 1000 Life Points, so he's not getting out unscathed." _

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

PROFESSOR CROWLER: 3000

Yuuna grits her teeth, "But it must be worth it to him."

Yubel grits their teeth and disappears back into their card.

Professor Crowler chuckles as he observes her cards, "Oh yes, I remember some of these when I was a naize rookie. You small town dropouts really aren't doing so well."

Yuuna growls, holding her cards protectively to her chest, "Don't you dare insult my cards, Professor! They're here to help me and they're doing their best!"

"Yes, yes, of course." Professor Chronos waves his hand and selects a card, "Regenerating Rose to the Graveyard!"

Yuuna yelps as her card continues to glow and she reluctantly puts it to rest. So much for her contingency plans. At least there's no way he'd use that Spell again, with that high a cost on his life points.

"I set two cards Facedown and finally, I'll play Heavy Storm!" Professor Crowler plays his cards and suddenly a tornado strikes the field, "This destroys every single Spell and Trap Card on the Field!"

Yuuna has to shield her eyes, so she can't see what Professor Crowler destroys along with her Sinister Seed. Damnit, her combo is broken!

"And when I destroy two copies of Statue of the Wicked, I get to summon a Vicious Token Monster for each of them!" He cackles as he continues and dark clouds come rolling in.

Two golden worm-like monsters with headgear appear on the Field as the tornado dies down in a puff of black smoke. Yuuna watches them in awe. Two tributes on the Field on his very first turn and a normal summon left to use them with. He really isn't holding back on her.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Professor Crowler calls over the roar of his beasts.

Yuuna laughs, "You kidding? Of course I'm ready, I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

She doesn't have to hold back either. She probably shouldn't go full Haou on the guy, but she won't have to take it easy on her opponent either. Yuuna can't wait.

Professor Crowler scowls at her, "Well, I am an excellent teacher."

Yuuna grins, itching to have her turn already. She might have lost Sinister Seed and Regenerating Rose, but she has other combos and other options. She's already learning a lot and she wants to learn more.

"Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Professor Crowler holds his beast high, reflecting off the light.

Then out of the flames of the two tokens, comes a huge, hunkering, iron giant, covered in rusting armor, with one red eye and 3000 ATK Points to spare. Oh no. Stygian Street Patrol is in ATK Mode and she hasn't got her Sinister Seed.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Professor Crowler chuckles.

Yuuna can't stop smiling, "Nope! I've always wanted to Duel one!"

And she really has. The high powered Monsters, the strange Spells, the overwhelming odds. Yuuna shares her grin with Stygian Street Patrol, but it's shaky.

The monster scoffs, _ "Stop hesitating and let's gun it, I don't care if he's got 10,000 ATK Points, I can take him." _

Yuuna shakes her head, whispering, "Okay, okay, you've made your point. I won't be scared, then."

Stygian Street Patrol laughs and revs his engine, as if preparing for a fight.

Professor Crowler laughs, not giving her a chance to say goodbye, "Ancient Gear Golem attack! Mechanised Maylay!"

The giant draws back his fist and strikes Stygian Street Patrol hard, sending her Monster flying. Yuuna calls out to him, then screams herself when the wind from Ancient Gear Golem's attack sends her to her knees, gasping for breath, sweating hard.

"Did I forget to mention when my Monster attacks a DEF Position monster, you take the difference in points as damage? So don't bother doing that on your next turn, Signora Yuki." Professor Crowler calls.

Yuuna tries to heave for breathe, but the monster's fist strikes through her anyway.

YUUNA YUKI: 2600

PROFESSOR CROWLER: 3000

Professor Crowler laughs, tutting her, "Now now, don't feel too bad. We are the best Duel School in the country, some people just aren't cut out.. for… it-"

"I really want to come to this school now!" Yuuna laughs, shakily getting to her feet, "That was incredible, you really know your stuff, Professor! But you don't know everything!"

Professor Crowler bristles, "I beg your pardon!"

"You have no idea what's in my Deck, or what I'm going to play. So don't get comfy..." Yuuna points to the only card on the field, "Because I'll destroy your Ancient Gear Golem!"

The crowd goes nuts, asking her if she's lost her mind.

Professor Crowler laughs at the top of his lungs, "Now, I've met many young and arrogant students like you before, Signora Yuki. But you almost certainly take first prize for foolishness."

Yuuna smiles, "Well, I never responded well to standardised tests. So maybe your assessment will be wrong."

Professor Crowler gives her an icy glare, trembling, grinding his teeth. Professor Crowler looks like he might forgo the Duel and strangle her directly.

Yuuna has to giggle, "This is going to be fun."

Yubel chuckles, appearing at her side, _ "I'm glad you're having fun, Yuuna, but please try to win, you do have to make it through this match." _

"I will." Yuuna nods, turns to her Duel Disk and gently pats the Graveyard slit, "Thank you, Stygian Street Patrol. I'll call you when I need you."

She hears a grumble and a yawn, then laughs, shaking her head. Yuuna turns to Professor Crowler, who is still ready to kill her. Well, she can't go disappointing him, can she?

Yuuna goes to draw her next card, when she hears a soft _ "Kuri, Kuri!" _

Yuuna and Yubel gasp, staring at her Deck. She draws the card and looks it over.

"Winged Kuriboh…" Yuuna whispers.

The little monster coos at her.

She smiles at Winged Kuriboh, "Nice to meet you, little guy."

Winged Kuriboh giggles and winks at her. Yubel shakes their head and disappears back into their Card.

Yuuna examines her hand. Dual Gate, Hate Buster, Winged Kuriboh and Yubel.

Again, Dual Gate is useless to her right now, because it's other copy isn't in her Graveyard. Her field is empty, but that can change if she just removes Stygian Street Patrol from her Graveyard. But each turn, Yubel requires a monster sacrifice to stay on her Field and the only monster in her hand is Winged Kuriboh. But if he's destroyed by battle, she won't take any damage for one turn.

Will that be enough though to draw Samsara Lotus? Or should she summon Yubel anyway and sacrifice Winged Kuriboh to them? He's so young and new to her Deck, it feels wrong to destroy him like this.

_ "Kuri!" _

Yuuna gasps, looking at the card, "Winged Kuriboh?"

Winged Kuriboh is winking at her, as if trying to say it'll all be alright.

Yuuna smiles and nods, "Okay then. If you have faith, then I will too."

Yubel gives her a proud smile and Yuuna calls, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF Mode!"

Winged Kuriboh appears on her Field, staring up at Ancient Gear Golem with all the bravery in his heart. Yuuna feels herself smile. She's so blessed that he's willing to fight beside her.

"That ends my turn." Yuuna nods towards Professor Crowler, "Not bad, right?"

Professor Crowler just cackles, "No, not bad. But not good either. I'm a Master Technician, I've seen better plays before. A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian. Even one with Wings, it's DEF Points are much too low to stand up to my Ancient Gear Golem."

Yuuna feels her hackles rise, "His DEF Points may be low, but he's got-"

"Now, now, calm down." Professor Crowler draws his card, "I'm just stating simple facts. We won't have time to debate this. Because I'm destroying him right now!"

Ancient Gear Golem brings back his fist.

Winged Kuriboh gives a _ "kuri!" _

And then he's gone.

"Sorry, Winged Kuriboh…" Yuuna whispers.

Professor Crowler gives her a look, "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

Yuuna gently picks up Winged Kuriboh's card, glaring at him, "My gear is just fine. Because Winged Kuriboh was destroyed this turn, I take no battle damage!"

Professor Crowler freaks out and the stadium is in uproar at the turn of events.

Yuuna ignores it all and gently presses her forehead against the card, "Thank you, Winged Kuriboh. For having faith in me and protecting me."

She hears a weak _ "kuri" _ and puts him in the Graveyard. She hopes Regenerating Rose looks after him while he's in there. He's so young.

"Fine, I suppose your lame, little, dropout Monster saved you." Professor Crowler smirks, looking ready to flip his hair, "But now you have nothing you'll be able to summon and I'll defeat you on my next turn. Really, it's a disgrace you come to this Academy with cards like that."

Yuuna stiffens, her anger rising, "What did you say?"

"Oh, hard of hearing? I'll repeat myself then." His smile widens, a little manic even, "Signora Yuki, your cards are a disgrace, your skills shameful and I will not allow you to set foot on Duel Academy Island, so long as my Ancient Gear Golem is on the Field!"

Yuuna can't hear her world crashing down around her, drowned out by the anger flooding her ears, pulsing in her veins, fuelling her strength, "ENOUGH!"

Professor Crowler blinks at her, "Oh?"

"Don't you DARE insult Winged Kuriboh, Regenerating Rose, Stygian Street Patrol or any of my monsters again, I won't allow it!" Yuuna feels her strength surge through her, reaching for the power fused to her very soul, "Throughout this Duel you've been nothing but an elitist snob, treating my cards without a hint of respect, or me as a Duelist with any either! I'm ending this right here, **right now!**"

Yuuna places her fingers on her Deck and concentrates. She concentrates on Stygian Street Patrol's arrogance and strength in the face of Ancient Gear Golem. She concentrates on Winged Kuriboh's bravery and self-sacrifice at the giant's hands in the face of her fear and hesitation. She concentrates on the power deep inside herself. The Gentle Darkness meant to save the world from the Light of Destruction. The Darkness meant to save the world from Light. The shadows and the abused meant to save the world from the lights and the elites, like him!

Yuuna draws her card, eyes a brilliant golden. She looks at her card.

Samsara Lotus.

Yuuna smirks, her eyes turning back to honey brown, "Ready to dish out some sweet-scented revenge, Samsara Lotus? Yubel?"

Samsara Lotus hisses and spits, eager to join the fight and rip Ancient Gear Golem to shreds. Yubel gives a nod of approval, showing a little fang. This one's for Winged Kuriboh.

Yuuna begins her play, "I summon Samsara Lotus, in ATK Mode!"

The angry spitfire small monster with 0 ATK appears on the field with her haunting glare and 3 lily pads. The crowd boo and shout, saying it's a terrible move. It will be if Yuuna doesn't manage to make this work.

"Oh okay, another amateurs mistake." Professor Crowler rolls his eyes, "Now, can anyone tell Signora Yuki here-"

"I now activate the effect of my Stygian Street Patrol in my Graveyard!" She pulls him from the slit in her Duel Disk, "By removing him from Play, I can Special Summon a Fiend Monster with 2000 or less ATK Points from my hand! Meet my favorite Monster, teacher!"

The dark clouds come rolling in from her Deck, surrounding the Field, covering Professor Crowler in darkness. Yuuna feels love and trust and friendship brew in her gut as her oldest friend slowly appears on the field, inch by inch, coming out of the shadows.

Professor Crowler screams, "What is that?!"

A flap of two leathery dark wings and the clouds disappear, revealing Yubel in all their 0 ATK point glory.

Yuuna giggles, "Scared?"

Professor Crowler hisses at her, "No, not at all." He smirks, "Your lame little Monster may have an unusually high level, but that doesn't mean she's invisible. If anything, you made a terrible mistake, summoning that creature in ATK Mode. My Ancient Gear Golem will destroy her and the rest of your life points, Signora Yuki, on my next turn."

Yubel hesitantly covers their left chest with their wing, self conscious and scared.

Yuuna smiles at them, "Ignore him. You're perfect, just the way you are."

Yubel turns to her, then smiles a little.

Yuuna's smile turns competitive, "Show him just how perfect you are, in fact. Ready?"

Yubel cackles, flapping their wings, _ "Always, Little Princess." _

Professor Crowler yawns, interrupting their bonding moment, "If this is the best you can do, I feel rather sorry for you, Signora Yuki. You've done well for an amateur, but I'm on a completely different level than you. I'm sure your local Duel Monsters Community College will be happy to have you after my next turn."

"There's not going to be a next turn, teach!" Yuuna turns to Ancient Gear Golem, eyes flashing a faint gold for a second, "ATTACK!"

Yubel flies to Ancient Gear Golem, fist at the ready.

"Fine with me, if you want your monster to destroy herself! Your silly Samsara Lotus nor your Yubel have done any damage to his attack points." Professor Crowler laughs, pointing at his monster, "I knew power drove people to madness, but I never thought it would work on a dropout girl like you!"

Yuuna has to laugh to herself. Oh if only he knew how much power she really had.

But another time, if he proves to be worthy of destruction by them.

"You're right! Yubel, nor Samsara Lotus have lowered your Ancient Gear Golem's ATK Points, or raised each others'. They don't need to!" Yuuna raises her fist, "Because whenever Yubel does battle with an opponent's Monster, you take the damage instead of me!"

Professor Crowler loses all color in his face, "Wait! Time out!"

_ "Go! Guardian's Strike!" _ Yuuna calls with Yubel, their voices in tune.

Yubel flies high, then starts a dive towards Ancient Gear Golem.

Professor Crowler freaks out, tugging at his hair, watching helplessly.

Yuuna smiles, heart in sync with her best friend as love and trust and friendship curl around her heart like a pair of wings.

Ancient Gear Golem takes one punch from Yubel.

The monster falls to pieces, collapsing on top of Professor Crowler.

YUUNA YUKI: 2600

PROFESSOR CROWLER: 0

WINNER: YUUNA YUKI!

Yuuna brings two fingers to her head in a salute, then points them at Professor Crowler, "Gotcha!"

The monsters fade away, Yuuna sharing a grin with Yubel before they retreat into the Deck.

She pulls her cards from her Graveyard and shuffles them back into the Deck too, kissing each one and thanking them for their courage. Winged Kuriboh blushes and gives a squeaky_ "kuri!" _ while Stygian Street Patrol smirks wide and starts making her blush when he goes on and on to Regenerating Rose about how the prettiest girl in the world kissed him. Samsara Lotus hits him on the head while Regenerating Rose shakes hers. Yuuna giggles.

She may not have a loving and safe home situation. But she has her cards and she's getting out. If she can last 3 more days, she'll make it.

Compared to 11 years? This will be easy.


	2. A Chill on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna's safe and sound at Duel Academy now, with a new best friend, her own Dorm Room and a Drom Teacher she likes well enough. But who's this Alexis girl? Why does she give Yuuna the shivers?

_ When he was young and foolish, he remembers wanting to befriend the Princess of Light. _

_ A little girl with glorious white hair reaching her lower back stands near the wall of the room, looking over it all with an icy stare. She's colder and brighter than any 11 year old little girl should be, but such is the life in the royal court. You grow up fast and die young. _

_ He walks over to her, smiling at her with golden eyes and an outstretched hand, "Hi. I'm the Prince of Darkness. Who are you?" _

_ The Princess of Light gives him a dirty glare and turns away from him, her nose up, "I don't want to associate with a beast of the Darkness. Father says you'll destroy us all and I'm not foolish." _

_ The Prince of Darkness laughs, "Mother says that the beings of Light will seal away my soul and use my body as a puppet. Perhaps that makes me foolish, but I still want to be your friend, Princess." _

_ The Princess of Light stares into his eyes deeply, as if searching his soul for lies. _

_ She huffs and stalks away. _

_ 20 years later they met again on the battle field, exhausted, desperate, needing to destroy the other for destroying all they held dear. But they were too injured to do anything. _

_ The Princess of Light whispers, "Could we have been friends, if our fates weren't tied like this, Prince of Darkness?" _

_ The Prince of Darkness remembers that night, that ball, the icy glare and the blinding hair now tipped in blood and laughs, "Maybe in the next life, Princess of Light. I'd like that." _

_ She laughs bitterly, "If only fate were so kind." _

_ And so their souls left this world for the next, one knowing this time would be different, the other knowing things would stay the same. _

* * *

Yuuna wakes up with Syrus gently shaking her arm.

She yawns and smiles down at him, "What's up?"

"We landed, Yuuna, I don't know how you slept through all that." Syrus shakes his head, smiling at her, "What were you dreaming about?"

Yuuna thinks for about 3 seconds, "I don't remember."

Syrus groans, shaking his head at her, "Yuuna…."

Yuuna gives a sheepish chuckle.

Her nerves had been on a trigger for the last three days, trying to act like a perfectly normal "boy" with her parents who hate her and hiding the few clothes she felt okay wearing, in a rucksack she was ready to grab and run with if an emergency came. That emergency came the night before the helicopter was meant to take them to Duel Academy. Her parents tried barging into her room, drunk and angry because they thought she stole her mother's dress. Jumping from the two story window is never fun, but she survived the landing and escaped those maniacs.

Then she ended up hiding in a tree in the park, until the stadium opened and she could finally get on the helicopter, safe and sound. She was the first one there and managed to get changed on board, free to be herself, finally. Yuuna was awake to see herself flying, finally having her freedom. But the adrenaline crash was too strong and she passed out soon after.

Syrus and Yuuna are the last ones off the helicopter as a consequence of him staying behind to wake her up. She keeps her rucksack to her chest, waving off the officers who offer to take it to her room. She doesn't have much, but it's hers and she won't lose it. Introductions on a big screen to Chancellor Shepard, (which she slept through standing up, but not letting go of her rucksack), everyone was given their uniform, PDAs and room numbers.

Yuuna can't help but fall in love with her Slifer Red jacket the second she sees it. Red has always been her favorite colour, bold, courageous and firey. It helps her feel braver wearing it. Not to mention, with the long sleeves and it being a size too big, in the winter, it'll help her hide on the days she doesn't feel like putting socks in her bra.

"Yuuna!" Syrus waves to her.

Yuuna waves back, rucksack safe on her back, beaming when she walks up to him. Syrus in a red jacket too, "You're in Slifer too?"

Syrus nods, "Yeah! I'm so excited to meet my roommates!"

Yuuna smiles, relief releasing in her heart. She really is living the dream.

She's in the school of her dreams, chasing the carer of her dreams and her Destiny, with her Duel Monster family in her Deck and her first human friend sharing a dorm with her. It's everything she's always wanted and more.

But best of all…

She won't have to see Mother or Father until summer. Maybe not even that if she can convince the faculty to let her stay during holidays.

Yuuna laughs, and spots Bastion making a corner, "Hey Bastion, are you in Slifer too?"

But he's wearing a yellow jacket and a teasing grin, "Let's see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

Yuuna rolls her eyes, "Sorry, sorry, couldn't see since I'm colorblind."

Bastion blinks at her, "You're colorblind? That would certainly explain it."

Yuuna lets out a laugh, "Kidding, kidding, hahaha!"

Bastion rolls his eyes and shakes his head, walking away.

"See you around the dorms!" Yuuna waves to him.

Bastion turns to her, "I doubt that very much, your Dorm isn't particularly close to the others."

He points over his shoulder at the cliff, where a small building with a red roof sits.

Yuuna grins at Syrus, "Race you there?"

Syrus gapes at her, "No fair, you've got longer legs!"

"But I'm wearing heels." Yuuna snickers, "And I'll give you a 5 second head start, deal?"

Syrus hums, then nods.

Yunna counts down with her fingers, "Ready, set, go!"

Syrus takes off and Yuuna counts to 5 in her head before racing to catch up. While catching up to him, Yubel comes flying from around the school building, to fly at Yuuna's side.

"_ There appears to be traces of the Light of Destruction here, but I can't pinpoint the source." _ Yubel gives the volcano a suspicious look, " _ Though that's rather ominous." _

"We'll keep an eye out for the Light of Destruction, then." Yuuna hums and shrugs, "As for the volcano, I heard Seto Kaiba likes to be dramatic, so I'm sure he just did it for the aesthetic. He wouldn't actually put our lives on the line."

Yubel shakes their head, "_ You have too much faith in a man you've never met." _

Yuuna nods again, "True, but so does everyone else here."

Yubel sighs and rolls their eyes, "_ Humans." _

Yunna giggles and rolls her eyes, "Duel Monsters."

Yubel glares at her and Yuuna laughs, sprinting ahead and finally catching up to Syrus, while Yubel disappears into her Deck. They climb to the second floor of their new dorm and it's the most beautiful place Yuuna has ever seen.

"It's like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus whimpers, hand on the crummy yellow paint job.

Yuuna smiles, leaning over the railing, "Look at the view though! I can't even see the mainland!" She turns back to Syrus with a fist raised in excitement, "This place is great!"

With the mainland out of sight, that means her parents will never find her and there's no way they could know she's here. She really is free. It's like a dream come true.

"What room number is yours, Yuuna?" Syrus calls, looking at his PDA, "I've got room 15."

Yuuna hums, pulling her own out of her pocket and gasps. And she wakes up, because that's her room number too.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, she can't share a room with him, he's going to notice that she's different within a few days if she's lucky and she can't have Yubel hypnotize him!

"Yuuna?" Syrus walks over to her.

Yunna groans and pockets her PDA, "It's broken, it won't tell me!"

"That's a bummer." Syrus shrugs, smiling, "You can sleep in my room if you still don't know yours by tonight, if you want."

Yuuna blinks at him, "You serious?"

Syrus nods, then turns bright pink and covers his face, "I'm sorry, that was really creepy! I swear I wasn't trying to perve, I'll even stay outside when you're changing and stuff, I didn't mean to be gross, I'm sorry!"

Yuuna stares at him and she remembers her screaming father who'd regularly break her door locks and rip her things to shreds the second she put one foot out of line and she...

She laughs, heart lighter, "It's alright, Syrus, I knew you weren't being pervy. You were being sweet." She smiles at him, "Thank you."

Syrus blinks at her like he can't believe she said that. Yuuna can't believe she said that either. No human has been sweet to her since before she learned she was a girl and even then, they weren't nice. It's good to know there are good people out there.

Maybe ending up as Syrus' roomie won't be too bad.

* * *

"You think we knew each other in a past life? Like you were the Ancient Pharaoh and I was the Guardian Priest Seto?"

She takes it back.

Yubel is laughing at them now, like they can't believe the field day they're having.

"I don't think so Syrus, we're too cool for that. They broke the mold when they made the two of us." She smiles at him a little awkwardly, while glaring at Yubel.

They sit on the desk, cooing and giggling, "_ Oh yes, how I fondly remembered Guardian Priest Syrus watching over you and trying to follow in your footsteps, but he was just too weak to have any hope of getting to your strength." _

Yuuna glares at them, annoyed beyond belief. Syrus could be strong, that's why they're here at Duel Academy. To become stronger Duelists.

"Yeah, for different reasons." Syrus sighs, looking down.

Yuuna rolls her eyes and says aloud, turning to face him, "Syrus, I'm giving you a mission. You have to repeat what I say, okay? It's very important."

Syrus gives her a funny look, "Okay?"

Yubel blinks, then shakes their head with a chuckle, "_ And here we go again." _

Yuuna inhales, looks him dead in the eye, grabs his hands and says, "Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist!"

Syrus gapes at her, jaw dropping, blushing, "What?! Why do I have to say that?!"

"Because you agreed to copy me, now do so!" Yuuna lets go of his hands, to clap hers, "Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist!"

"Sy…" Syrus swallows, clenching his fists, "Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist?"

"Good. If we're going to be working on that confidence, I want us doing stuff like this daily. With that done…" Yuuna grabs the curtains and pulls them back, "Let's work on your pad!"

"Those were closed for a reason!"

Yuuna yelps and turns to Yubel with a glare, hissing out between her teeth, "Why didn't you tell me someone was here?!"

Yubel cackles and disappears into the floor. Yuuna hates it when they do that.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there!" Syrus grabs the curtain and closes it.

Yuuna nods, blushing a little, "Yeah, sorry."

"Well do you see me now?" The voice calls and an angry koala-like head appears on the top bunk.

Syrus screams and jumps into Yuuna's arms, who holds Syrus just fine. This guy is way too light, she has to get some food in him.

The koala headed boy is grumpy about sharing his room with two newbies, so he explains the rules of Duel Academy's dorms. How the Obelisk Blue students were the best of the bunch due to grades and being rich asshol- sorry, having "connections". How the Ra Yellow were the younger students with the potential to back it up. Finally, how the Slifer Red students were one failed exam from being expelled. Syrus was disheartened by this, but what the boy, Chumley, said near the end was what worried Yuuna the most.

"What's a girl doing in our dorm anyway?" Chumley huffs, looking her up and down.

Yuuna feels nerves brew in her gut and she folds her arms, "What's wrong with me being here?"

"Duh! All girls go to Obelisk Blue the second they show up." Chumley rolls his eyes, shaking his head, "You get special treatment because boys and girls shouldn't be dormming with each other."

Yuuna feels all the color drain from her face and remembers the paperwork she had to hand in, unable to fake her identity, all the papers with the wrong marker and the wrong name and-

"Maybe they wanted to branch out." Yuuna finds an excuse, "Give girls more opportunities to join in at Duel Academy, I don't know. I didn't even know there was a girls' only dorm until just now."

Chumley gives her a suspicious look and huffs.

Syrus hums, finger on his lips, "He does have a point though. I heard that all the Slifer Reds were supposed to be sharing dorm rooms with each other and I don't think it's fair you have to share it with the rest of us."

Yuuna lets out a silent breath, thankful he believed her. Now, she needs to find whoever handles the paperwork and let Yubel work their magic, before her secret gets out. She hates having to use it, but it's an emergency. She's going to be the first Queen of Games and save the world from the Light of Destruction, she can't let paperwork keep her out of school.

"I'm gonna go explore then, see if I can find my dorm room." Yuuna waves at Syrus, heading for the door, "Later."

Syrus waves his hand, "Later Yuuna! That offer is still open, by the way!"

Yuuna smiles, heart warming from his kindness and nods to him in return. She walks out the dorm room and finds Yubel waiting for her, leaning against the wall. They float at her side as she starts walking towards the main Duel Academy building, grabbing her rucksack straps, just to remember it's there.

"_ I thought classes didn't officially start until Monday." _Yubel inquiries, looking at the building in confusion.

Yuuna grits her teeth, "Girls only belong in Obelisk Blue. I'm in Slifer Red."

Yubel gasps.

She turns to them, "If we don't find out who handles the paperwork and get them to shut their mouths, I'm in trouble. A lie about opening opportunities in Slifer Red will only work for so long."

Yubel nods, "_ I'll do whatever I can to help you, Little Princess." _

Yuuna smiles at her old friend and nods, "Okay then."

The two continue to walk into the building, Yuuna doing her best to look casual. She takes a few glances in the Duel Arenas, seeing a few different students in different jackets doing practice Duels in each Arena. So far, she's only seen students in Red in one room, the Yellows in the other. There's another Duel Arena coming up and a few Obelisk Blue students walk out it.

"Man, what a waste." The one in the middle scoffs, "That girl's best card isn't even that good."

Yuuna slows a little, watching as he gives the card in his hand a nasty glare.

"Yeah, you said it Chazz." The one with blue hair on the left nods along.

"Yeah, it's worthless. I say you trash it." The brunette on the right says.

The boy in the middle scoffs and drops the card right in front of him. Yuuna hears a scream and she acts without thinking, even as Yubel tells her to stop. She rushes and catches the card before it can hit the ground, knocking Chazz to it instead. On accident, she swears.

"What the hell?!" Chazz snarls, coughing on his ass, staring at her like a wet, angry cat.

Yubel flies to her side, giving her a glare, "_ Yuuna, that was reckless." _

Yuuna knows, but she doesn't care. The card she's holding is a little kitten called Rescue Cat and he gives a little purr when she gently rubs his card art, "It's okay. You're safe now."

"What's your deal, Slifer Slime?!" Chazz stands up, looking down at her, fists shaking at his sides.

"_ Yuuna, don't antagonize him!" _ Yubel hisses, flapping their wings in worry.

Yuuna faces him head on, holding the card to her chest, "I just think it's rude to drop someone's precious card, that's all."

"What?" Chazz glares at her, then his eyes widen and he smirks, "Well what do you know, you're the kid who beat Dr. Crowler with your cheap 0 ATK monster."

Yubel groans, dropping their head into their hands, "_ Now he's done it." _

Yuuna's eyebrow twitches, "Yubel isn't cheap and neither are any of my other Monsters, Blue Blood. Now who did you take Rescue Cat from?"

Chazz's grin widens and she gets a gross feeling when he looks her up and down like a piece of meat. Yuuna stands her ground, protecting Rescue Cat from his sight with her hands. His friends are surrounding her, so she can't take off running in any directions without knowing any of them down. Looks like she'll have to fight her way out of this one-

"Princeton!"

Yuuna, Chazz, Yubel and the two Obelisk Blues look at the call of the name and see a girl with red hair marching up while a girl with black hair follows behind her, pulling on her friend's arm. Both are in Obelisk Blue uniforms suited for female students.

"Duel me right now!" The red hair demands, "Give Mindy back her Rescue Cat!"

"Jasmine, please, a deal's a deal!" The black haired girl looks frantically between the red head and the boy.

Chazz scoffs, turning to her fully, hands on his hips, "Yeah right, Jasmine. I'll beat you just like I've beaten every single Obelisk Blue in our year already. Besides, I don't have her stupid Rescue Cat anymore, I never cared about garbage cards."

"What?!" Mindy shouts, looking frightened and scared.

"He's here." Yuuna shoves past Chazz, knocking him into the wall accidentally and offers Mindy the card, "Chazz was going to drop him, but I caught him. I hope he's okay."

Mindy takes the card with a relieved smile, "Oh thank Gods, he IS okay." She gently kisses the card art and slips it into her Deck box, "Thank you so much, Miss?"

"Yuki." Yuuna offers her hand, "Yuuna Yuki. Mindy right?"

Mindy nods and takes her hand, pressing her other one to her heart, "Yeah, Mindy Hamaguchi." She uses her free hand to gesture to the other girl, palm up and open, "And this is Jasmine Makurada."

Jasmine waves, smiling in approval, "Thanks for getting Mindy's card back." She narrows her eyes a little, "I didn't know girls could be in Slifer Red…"

Yuuna laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "It's news to me too."

Shoot, she needs an out. She looks to Yubel, hoping for a distraction or something-

"Don't ignore me, Slifer Slacker!"

Oh thank Gods, Chazz is being an ass. She can work with this.

Yuuna turns to him, dropping Mindy's hand, blinking at him owlishly, "Sorry, Blue Blood, who are you?"

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one Duelist in Duel Prep School!" The blue haired Obelisk Blue huffs, wrists on his hips as he gives Yuuna a pointed stare.

The brunette cheers, pumping a meaty fist, "Yeah, he's going to be the next King of Games!"

Yuuna shares a secret smile with Yubel and shakes her head, "Sorry, but I'm not sharing that throne with anyone."

"Excuse me?" Chazz's eyebrow twitches, like he wants to punch her.

Mindy and Jasmine look at her in surprise.

Yuuna smiles, turns to Chazz fully and points to herself, "I'm going to be the first Queen of Games, Mr. Princeton. And I'm not sharing the throne with a Blue Blood like you."

They all look at her in varying degrees of shock, awe and surprise.

"This sure is a motley crew."

All heads turn to the new girl on the scene, Yuuna locking eyes with her in a heartbeat.

Then time pauses, a feeling running through their veins like electricity. It's strong and makes them look each other up and down, assessing the other if she's an enemy or a friend. Sight, sound, smells, all other stimuli disappear as the pair look at each other, images of a white haired girl and a golden eyed boy overlapping in their minds' eyes. Yuuna feels something like hope fill her heart, while the girl stares her down like a stranger.

"Alexis!" Mindy cheers, snapping the moment the second it formed, "I got Rescue Cat back from Chazz!"

The blonde girl blinks and looks at her friend, "Oh?"

"Yeah, Yuuna got it back for me." Mindy turns to her with a smile.

Yuuna nods and offers a small smile of her own, "No problem."

Jasmine pouts a little, folding her arms, "I was still ready to get him back for you, Mindy."

Mindy giggles, turning to her with a small smile, "I know, Jazz. Thanks."

Jasmine blushes a little, but Yuuna nor Alexis pay any attention to the pair. The two walk a little closer to each other, that same feeling from before demanding something of them. Yuuna doesn't know what this feeling is and Yubel has vanished, so they can't tell her anything.

"So you're the infamous Yuuna Yuki." Alexis offers her hand, "Alexis Rhodes."

Yuuna nods, a little suspicious but takes her hand all the same, "Nice to meet you."

The two stare each other down while shaking hands still. Yuuna distantly notices a small scream breaking out in the back of her head.

Alexis is the one who backs down first, breaking the handshake, "Part of me wants to Duel you here and now, to see how I stack up against the girl who beat Dr. Crowler."

Yuuna grins, reaching for her cards, "Then let's get our game o-"

"However, the Obelisk Welcome dinner is about to start and I came here to make sure none of you were late." Alexis walks around Yuuna, leaving her absolutely hanging.

Yuuna turns on her heel and watches Chazz scoff and walk away with his lackeys, "Yeah, great. Whatever Rhodes. See you there."

Mindy and Jasmine sigh, then smile at Yuuna.

"It was nice meeting you." Jasmine smiles at her, nodding.

Mindy waves, grinning wide, "Thanks so much again, for getting my Rescue Cat, Yuuna!"

With that, the pair walk back to the Obelisk Blue Dorms, leaving Alexis and Yuuna alone in the hallway. For her hurry to get the others out of here, Alexis doesn't look ready to go anywhere, staring at Yuuna with ice in her eyes. Yuuna wonders distantly if the hallway got colder just because of the intensity.

"The Slifer Welcome Dinner is going to start soon, Yuuna." Alexis says.

Yuuna nods, "I'll see you around then. I really want to have that Duel now."

Alexis nods and turns on her heel, as if it never happened in the first place.

Yuuna stands in the hallway for a while and feels cold all over, then she starts rubbing her arms to get some warmth. But nothing chases away the chill and Yubel hasn't returned either. This isn't like them at all.

Yuuna grits her teeth and starts running for the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

"Yuuna, you made it! I saved you a seat!"

Yuuna sees Syrus waving her over, an empty seat at his side with a plate of food there too. Yubel emerges from their card art as Yuuna takes her seat, taking off her rucksack and putting it on the chair next to her.

"Syrus, I could kiss you right now." Yuuna beams at him, grabbing her chopsticks.

Syrus gives an adorable yelp and blushes to the tips of his ears, which makes Yunna giggle. Yubel is laughing at him, cooing and teasing, but luckily he can't hear them. Yuuna sees the man at the top of the room start addressing the group, but she can't wait anymore.

She starts eating, mumbling through her mouthfuls, "This is great!"

She hasn't eaten this great in years!

Syrus gives her a panicked look, "I think we were supposed to say something about ourselves before we started eating, Yuuna."

"I'm starving, does that work?" Yuuna gives him a cheeky grin.

No way she's stopping now, not for anything.

Yubel shakes their head, wings flapping softly, _ "You'll be lucky if you don't get in trouble with your teachers, Yuuna." _

She doesn't mind, they can't be any worse than her parents.

"I'm serious Yuuna, he's walking over here!" Syrus looks up, just as a shadow crosses her plate.

Yuuna looks up to see a man with long black hair in a ponytail looking over them. He's got a cat in his arms, his eyes narrowed like he disapproves and yeah, Yuuna's getting detention on the first day, what a world!

"Since some of us don't feel like sharing…" The man smiles, "Let's just eat."

Yuuna looks up at him gratefully, "Thank you, uhh…"

"Professor Banner. I didn't realize I'd be getting my first female student this year." He hums, "I thought everyone had a roommate though."

Yuuna laughs nervously, "Yeah, I couldn't find my dorm room earlier, because my PDA stopped working for a bit. So I don't know if I have roommates or not."

"Well everyone else here is a boy, so we can't have that." Banner nods and straightens up, "I'll show you too a free dorm room after you've eaten."

Yuuna gapes at him, "You're serious?"

"Yes, it is important you feel safe at Duel Academy and you really should have your own room." Banner smiles at her, "It wouldn't be appropriate to have you share with a boy."

Yuuna can't believe it, she...

She smiles at him, "Thank you, sir."

Banner nods with a smile and goes to sit at the head of the room. It quickly dissolves into light chitchat, with everyone getting to know each other, mingle with upper classmen and classmates. A few cards get traded around too, with soft laughs and friendly smiles. Yuuna even shares a few words with Syrus and a few other classmates between her stuffing her face with food. She's so used to just getting it all down her as fast as possible, she's done while Syrus is still halfway through his food.

Yuuna shares a smile with Yubel while watching everyone enjoying their first meal as a dorm together. When everyone's finished, Banner asks for a volunteer to help do the dishes.

"I will!" Yuuna raises her hand first.

It's the least she can do after changing the plans earlier.

Banner hums, "Okay then. Would anyone else like to help me and Miss Yuki?"

Suddenly practically everyone else in the room raises their hands, waving to get his attention. Yuuna wonders why they didn't before…

"Would you like to pick who helps, Miss Yuki?" Banner chuckles, "We need a 4 student team on this."

Yuuna hums and sees Syrus has his hand up while Chumley has his hand only half raised. She picks the pair of them and two more boys she thinks are in her year, then they get to work, while everyone else turns in for the night.

"Nice work everyone, boys go ahead to your rooms now." Banner claps, taking off his apron.

Most of the boys walk out, yawning and stretching. Syrus pauses in the door way, turning around at the last moment, "Yuuna?"

Yuuna hums, taking off her apron, "Yeah Sy?"

Syrus smiles and waves a little, "Good night."

Yuuna feels her heart warm and she waves back, "Sleep well, Syrus. Thanks for a great first day."

Syrus nods and he walks out of the room. Yuuna yawns and bends down to grab her backpack, which Yubel has been guarding all this time. Yuuna shoulders her bag as Banner finishes putting away the last glass. The two make towards the cafeteria.

"So Miss Yuki, what do you think of Duel Academy so far?" Banner asks, walking out the room with her.

Yuuna hums as she adjusts her rucksack, "It's amazing! The Duel Arenas are incredible, the rooms look pretty awesome. Other than one or two Obelisk Blues, everyone is really friendly, too. Not to mention, my home room teacher is awesome."

Yubel rolls their eyes, _ "Everyone's so friendly because you're a pretty girl, Little Princess." _

Banner laughs, "Yuuna, you flatter me!"

Yuuna beams at him, blushing a little, "I try my best."

She really is lucky to be here. Incredibly lucky.

"Now, this will be your room." Banner fishes out a key from his pocket, "As your home room teacher, I'm required to have a copy of each key, but I'll only use it in an emergency."

"Makes sense." Yuuna nods, holding her rucksack to her chest.

Yubel chuckles, _ "One little spell from me and that key will be useless at the drop of a word." _

Yuuna rolls her eyes at them. Yubel will do no such thing.

"I hope you like it." Banner opens the door and gestures that she go in.

So she does. It's exactly the same as Syrus and Chumley's room, with a small kitchen inside, a desk and a triple bunk bed. Yubel immediately flies for the top bunk and trots around it in a circle, like a cat going to sleep. Yuuna has to stop herself from giggling at the adorable sight.

"This is great, Professor Banner. Thank you." Yuuna puts her rucksack on the desk, spinning once to see the whole room.

"Not a problem. You'll find your key in the top draw and the times food is served in the mess hall on your PDA when it starts working again. The showers are outside unfortunately, so everyone can use them at any time. However, we can arrange it so you have an hour where you're the only one permitted to use it. If there's anything else you need to be sorted, just let me know." Banner calls, hand on the door knob.

Yuuna smiles and bows to him, "I will. Thank you so much for everything already."

Banner nods and closes the door. Yuuna straightens and lets out a sigh. She's safe. She takes off her jacket, prepared to turn in and unpack tomorrow. She's barely got anything it won't take her long. But she can't stop smiling as she changes into the school academy PJs.

_"Sleep well, Little_ _Princess."_ Yubel hums, yawning on the end of their sentence.

Yuuna giggles and calls quietly, "Night, Yubel. I love you."

_ "Love you too." _Yubel mumurs and then they're out for the night.

Yuuna closes her eyes and smiles. She's safe.

* * *

Alexis turns on every light and lamp in her room, making it as bright as possible, before drawing her card. She looks to see, she drew exactly the card she wanted to see.

"_ Ice Princess." _ Suddenly, a voice echoes from the card.

Alexis swallows, "Yes, White Night Queen?"

The temperature of the room seems to go down. Alexis is used to the cold though.

"_ Why didn't you destroy the Prince of Darkness right then and there? It was daylight, you were in your element. You would have destroyed him easily." _She sounds disappointed and it makes Alexis want to curl in on herself.

"I didn't expect the Prince of Darkness to be masquerading as a girl. Convincingly too, if she managed to make my friends think she was one." Alexis looks at the card seriously, trying not to shift her eyes too much, "I would have blown my cover if I challenged him right there. I have to wait until the time is right to reveal myself."

An angry scoff, "_ Just remember to do it soon, Ice Princess. Your brother's fate hangs on you defeating the Darkness that trapped him." _

Alexis feels fear spike in her gut, "I know, White Night Queen. I'll begin my investigation into his hide out, too."

"_ The abandoned dorm? I've already told you you'll find nothing but rubble and pain there. You are a strange child, to seek out a useless place." _ White Night Queen sounds annoyed, now.

Alexis glares at her, "I just want to make sure he isn't using that cursed place to store his power, or destroy it if it is being stored."

"_ How very clever, my dear. How very clever…" _ White Night Queen doesn't sound impressed, " _ Be swift about your investigation. You never know what agents of the night the Prince of Darkness will be using. If he's gone so far as to fake his identity, he must be desperate to hide who he truly is and his intentions with your people. Don't let him win, Ice Princess. I choose you to fight for a reason." _

Alexis looks at her bedside table. On it is a picture of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who wears a wide grin while hugging a little blonde girl, who Alexis once was. The boy is her brother and when he came to Duel Academy, the shadows swallowed him up, taking him from her. The darkness stole her brother.

She is the light and she will get him back, or die trying.

No one messes with her family. Certainly not the Prince of Darkness.

He could not be in more danger than he is right now, as she plans his demise.


	3. Throwing Down the Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna's finally going on her first girly day out since, since forever! And she's doing it with Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis! What's this, Alexis wants to Duel her too? This is going to be awesome! Wait, why, why is she glowing like that?

_ She gets her name when she's 7, but she starts learning about being trans when she's 6. She's looking at her cards while sitting behind a tree and then on the other side, two people start talking. _

"_ Sister, I… I'm not sure if I'm really transgender." _

_ She remembers putting her cards down, because she'd never heard that word before and wanted to know about it. _

"_ What makes you think that, Katy?" _

"_ Uhh, well… a trans person is someone who is told they're one gender, because of their… parts, but learns that they're a different gender when they get a little older. I thought I wasn't a boy, but, I still wear my old clothes and love my caps. I still look like a boy. So am I really a girl, even though I don't look like one?" _

_ She remembers how she held her breath, how it shook her to her core that there was someone like her out there who felt the same. _

"_ That's up to you to decide. There are plenty of tomboys in this world, Katy and they're still girls. Being a trans girl who wants to wear dresses, like me, is normal. But it's normal to be a trans girl who wants to wear boy cloths, too. Wanting to get surgery and take hormones to look like a girl is perfectly natural. But it's okay if you don't want to do that stuff too. There's no easy way to work out your gender identity, but I'm always here for you, little sibling. I love you." _

_ "I love you too, sister. Thank you." _

_ She remembers how she cried, because knowing she could be a girl, even if she didn't look like one, meant the world to her. Even if it was only a stranger talking to another stranger about it. _

_ She remembers how she told Yubel that night, that she thought she was a girl. She remembers how Yubel would call her their Little Princess while she practised and tried out being a girl. It only took her 3 months to realize how much happier she was being a girl with the person she trusted the most. It took another 3 months, after her 7th birthday to find the courage to tell her parents. _

_ Who only met her with hatred. _

* * *

"Whoa, slow down Yuuna, or you're going to be sick!" Syrus warns, watching her nervously.

Yuuna swallows her fried shrimp, grinning, "Oh I'll be fine, I can't wait!"

Chumley gives her a weird look, but she doesn't pay him any mind, "What's got you so excited before 8am anyway?"

The three of them are in the Slifer Red dorm, eating lunch on a Saturday morning. The weather could not be more beautiful, the sun shining bright as the students talk about their weekend plans, be it visiting the card shop or catching up on homework. The first week of classes has been a little rough, but Yuuna can take it. She lived with Mother and Father after all.

Yuuna finishes her mouthful, swallows hard and after drinking some water, she beams at the pair, "I'm going out with Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis today! Just us girls, I'm so excited!"

Syrus and Chumley look between each other, blinking and Yuuna giggles as she does back to eating.

Then Syrus looks at her, pointing a little, "And you're going out dressed in your uniform?"

Yuuna blinks at looks down at herself, then looks at Syrus. She finishes her mouthful and bites her lip nervously, putting down her food.

"Do you think it's too formal or something?" Yuuna tugs at her red skirt.

She only has her outfit from the exams and her uniform jacket to wear, that was part of why she wanted to go to the mall today. After she won her Entrance Exam Duel, she hide every single coin and piece of money she could find in her bag, money she'd been saving and hiding since she was 7 years old. She'd spent it on nothing while she tried to get out of that evil house and now it paid off. She probably had enough money to last her a year at Duel Academy, is she spread it thinly enough.

Yuuna made it out the evil house alive, but now she'll have to find a way to get money if she wants to stay out of the house. Preferably options that keep her out of jail.

"No, not at all." Syrus says.

Yuuna blinks, coming out of her own head, "I'm sorry, what?"

Syrus blinks at her and smiles, "I don't think there's anything wrong with wearing your uniform, I mean, we are technically on school grounds. I didn't have that many other clothes when I came to Duel Academy, so you're not alone in that, haha."

Chumley stares at Syrus and then yelps, stammering out, "Yea-yeah, what he said!"

Yuuna blinks at the pair and slowly starts to smile. She didn't think she'd find any human who would support her and make her feel safe, but here she is. Syrus and Chumley right in front of her, offering their kindness. Her heart feels warm and her head a little light, knowing people like them care about her.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Yuuna nods to the two and swears, "I'll face whatever comes today with a great big smile then!"

She goes back to eating, as do the other two boys. Roughly 30 minutes later, she walks out and wanders the school grounds, trying to find the mall, the excitement still running through her veins. She giggles as she wanders down the path, seeing the thick forest on one side and the ocean cliffs on another. Duel Academy is paradise.

Yuuna laughs and spins, looking up at Yubel in joy, "Isn't it great?! I'm going to the mall!"

Yubel smiles, nodding, "_ It is, Little Princess. I'm glad you're going to have fun today." _ They narrow their eyes though, looking to the woods, " _ After though, we need to investigate the forest." _

Yunna blinks up at them in confusion, "Why?"

"_ Because I could sense a power in there. A power of darkness." _ Yubel turns back to her, eyes serious. " _ As the Supreme King's reincarnation, it is your duty to investigate it and make sure these dark powers aren't hurting anyone." _

Yuuna's eyes widen and she looks down at the forest. Her senses aren't as good as Yubel, having not been able to practice her powers when she was under her parents' thumb. But even she can feel… something in there. Something scary.

Yuuna nods. She won't let it hurt anyone. "Okay then. I'll make sure to check it out after the sun's set. May as well do it in my element."

Yubel gently pets her head, beaming, "_ Worry about it later then. Just have fun today." _

Yuuna grins and goes to hug them, trying hard to not pass through them, "I love you, Yubel. Thank you."

Yubel pets her head and after hugging for a while, Yuuna pulls back and takes off running for the campus mall, while Yubel watches her go. They look into the forest, where they feel the darkness spilling out. The darkness that Yuuna controls is Gentle. It's the night sky, the world of dreams, it hides the innocent and misleads the wicked. But this darkness…

It feels crawling and insatiable, waiting for something to happen, to unleash it on the world, to wreak havoc and destroy, for it's the only thing this insatiable darkness is meant to do. The same kind of darkness they encountered in the Spirit World 5 years ago.

Yubel presses a hand to their dragon heart and curses, before flying into the forest, to do some investigating on their own.

* * *

Yuuna blinks, setting down her pink lemonade, "You mean Rescue Cat isn't a card you use in your Deck?"

They (Alexis, Yuuna, Mindy and Jasmine) are sat around a circular table in a small cafe on the third floor, a busy hallway one side with big windows in the roof, letting in all the light. Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis are all in their school uniforms too, so Yuuna's glad she isn't the only girl out.

"No." Mindy shakes her head, fingers curled around her bubble tea, "Rescue Cat isn't compatible with my Deck, since I use Fiend types. But my little sister wanted me to take her with me to Duel Academy, so I know she's always with me."

Jasmine cooes, head in her hands, staring at Mindy dreamily, "That's so sweet."

"I know right?" Mindy giggles, pulling the card from her Deck Box. "Rose just wants me to have the best time I could when I went to Duel Academy, since it was such a big step for me." Her smile turns a little wistful and vulnerable. "I've never moved, let alone lived without my protective parents and my little sister. I was kinda crying when the helicopter came to take us to Duel Academy."

Yuuna feels something twist and coil around her heart. She thinks it's jealousy.

Jasmine reaches out her hand and puts it over Mindy's that's still on the table, "Well, you're not alone now. You've got us."

Mindy stares at her in shock, blushing just a little. Yuuna feels a coo bubbling in the back of her throat, but she keeps it to herself. Yuuna smiles and turns to Alexis, making eye contact with her. The blonde has been quiet for most of the time, silently observing and still makes something Yuuna doesn't understand flare up in her heart. She still doesn't know how to feel about this feeling in her chest.

Mindy giggles softly, "Thanks Jasmine."

"Jasmine's right, Mindy. This is a big step up for all of us and we should all be there for each other." Alexis hums.

Yuuna nods, then turns back to Mindy with a smile, "Yeah, that's what's Duelling is all about! Helping each other out, doing our best and growing from facing tougher obstacles!"

Mindy smiles at the pair of them and gives a determined nod, "You girls are right!"

Yuuna giggles, closing her eyes. She's hanging out with the girls and having fun. She IS one of the girls and having fun. It's like a dream come true, she hopes it never ends.

She opens her eyes and looks down the hallway, "Where should we all go next?"

Mindy glances at her bags at her feet, "Well, we already went into the shoe shop, so how about a trip to a clothes shop? Anyone have any preference?"

Jasmine raises her milkshake, taking a sip from the straw, "I know the perfect place to get a few cute t-shirts."

Alexis nods, taking a sip of her iced coffee, "We should go there next then. I also know a shop that's having a sale on mini-skirts."

Mindy and Jasmine are on it like moths to a flame, "Mini-skirts?!"

Yuuna laughs, "Why don't we go there first and check out the cute shirts after?"

The two nod and giggle. Yuuna turns to Alexis with a small smile, but she's still not smiling, quietly sipping her iced coffee. Yuuna frowns a little, looking her up and down. She can't figure her out. Alexis is like a wall of ice in the middle of winter, impossible to get through and harder yet to climb. Why is she so closed off? What makes her tick?

"Yuuna, you almost ready?" Jasmine asks, her milkshake glass empty.

"Almost!" Yuuna chugs the last of her glass, gently slamming it on the table, "Done!"

Mindy's already up, spinning in circles as she holds her bags, Alexis keeping hers at her side. Jasmine is grinning while offering a hand to carry one of Mindy's bags, but the two decide to carry them together. Yuuna picks up her own bag of new sneakers, boots and a pair of sandals, then off they go.

Mindy and Jasmine walk ahead, sharing a bag and giving each other eyes when the other isn't looking. They look so happy and so close. Yuuna wonders how long they've been together. And if she'll ever meet someone who makes her feel like that…

A hand on her shoulder makes Yuuna jump as she turns to see, "Alexis?"

Alexis is… smiling a little, "Why don't we give these two some alone time? They look like they'd enjoy this becoming a date for them."

Yuuna blinks in surprise and watches Jasmine and Mindy walk further ahead. They don't even noticed that Alexis and Yuuna have stopped, as if they're in their own little world. Plus, this is the first time Alexis has smiled. Maybe this is Yuuna's chance to find out what makes her tick, to learn about Alexis.

So Yuuna turns to her fully, smiling trustingly, "Sure thing, lead the way. But I wanna drop my bags off at the Slifer Dorm first."

Alexis nods, smile disappearing and she starts pulling Yuuna somewhere else.

* * *

Yuuna looks around the forest in confusion, "Why are we out here?"

"I wanted to Duel you privately, if that's okay." Alexis is head of her, still holding her wrist.

Yuuna swallows, feeling nerves brew in her gut. "Yeah, that's fine."

The two of them are walking deep into the forest, the same one that Yubel had warned Yuuna about having a dark power this morning. Yubel isn't here to help her, though. She's on her own. Alexis has always given her a weird feeling, but she can't be a bad person, right? She's just a normal girl, like Yuuna, so she has nothing to be scared of.

Not that Yunna is all that normal, but details.

Yuuna doesn't have to be scared of Alexis at all. She needs to calm down on the paranoia.

They break through the trees and Yuuna gasps in awe at the view. They're near the cliff face, with the waves crashing on the rocks below, the sea gulls flying high above. Yuuna runs towards the edge, looking down. There's a beach much further down, near the water and rocks, where people are playing volleyball and swimming.

"It's beautiful, right?" Alexis walks next to her.

Yuuna nods, turning to look at Alexis, "Yeah, it's awesome."

Alexis nods, smiling just a little. Yuuna beams at her, giggling. She has a nice smile, but it's not quite meeting her eyes. Yuuna hopes she can change that.

"We ready to go then?" Yunna grabs her Deck on her hip.

Alexis looks up at the sky, then nods, turning to Yuuna, "Yes."

"Yay!" Yuuna cheers, running back towards the trees. She inserts her Deck in her Duel Disk, then turns it on, the shadows of the trees reaching for her. Yuuna smiles at them, then turns to Alexis, "Get your game on!"

Alexis nods, activating her Duel Disk, "I'm first!"

ALEXIS RHODES: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

Alexis draws, the sun shining down on her. She looks at her cards, then selects two, "First I'll play two facedowns. Then I'll summon Etoile Cyber."

A beautiful ballerina in red and light blue appears on the field, with 1200 ATK Points at the ready. Her long ribbon like ginger hair spills down her back in little ringlets Yuuna's a little envious.

Yuuna smiles, heart racing as the excitement from the Duel starts to get to her, "Oh wow, this is going to be awesome! You got anymore tricks?"

Alexis stares at her, then closes her eyes, "Your move."

Yuuna blinks. Well she's gone cold fast. But Yuuna won't waist this opportunity! 

So she smiles and giggles, drawing, "Here I go!"

Yuuna looks at her cards, blinking in confusion. Her hand is really different this time. In her last Duel, Stygian Street Patrol and Regenerating Rose were bickering in her hand. Instead, she's got Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World shouting and bouncing around, talking about how he's going to absolutely wreck this girl and Brron, Mad King of Dark World laughing his head off. Dark World Brainwashing, Dark Corridor, Dark World Dealings and Dark World Lightning are in her hand, too.

Yunna giggles and hushes her monsters, "Easy guys, you'll get your fun soon enough."

Beiige cheers and Brron starts cackling. Yuuna laughs with them, then grins at Alexis. This is going to be a fun Duel, she just knows it!

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark, Alexis." Yunna grabs a card, "Because you're going to meet the Mad King of Dark World, Brron!"

Brron takes to the field, bound in his chains, cape flapping around him with 1800 ATK points to boot. Brron breaks out of his chains, laughing as he stretches his arms in ways a human really can't. Alexis gives him a glare and Brron laughs at her, poking his tongue out and flapping it. Etoile Cyber glares at him, raising her arms for a fight, which only makes Brron turn around and slap his behind repeatedly.

Yuuna shakes her head, "Alright, alright, save it for later. We got a Duel to win." She points forward and declares, "Attack!"

Brron back flips towards Etoile Cyber, who rushes to meet him.

"Traps, activate." Alexis calls.

Yuuna gasps, watching the cards flip up.

"Doble Passe allows your Monster to directly attack me, instead of attacking my Monster." Alexis has her arms folded, as if this doesn't bother her in the slightest.

Brron jumps over Etoile Cyber and laughs victoriously.

"And Spirit Barrier means that so long as I have a Monster on my Field, I take no battle damage." Alexis starts to glow, a barrier of ice appearing.

Brron punches it and flies back, shaking his hand, sobbing about how cold it is. Beiige in her hand laughs at his misfortune and she hushes him. Not the time!

Yuuna grits her teeth, "Okay, but why do all that?!"

"For the second effect of Doble Passe." Alexis glares right through her, "After allowing your Monster to directly attack me, I get to wage a direct attack on you."

Brron shouts and tries to get in the way, but Etoile Cyber is already standing in front of Yuuna, tall and strong. Yuuna takes a step back, looking up at the ballerina, mouth open wide.

"Etoile Cyber's ATK points increase by 600 when she attacks a player directly." Alexis's warning rings out-

The same time Etoile Cyber spins on her toes and kicks Yuuna across the face. Yuuna stumbles, falling to her knees.

ALEXIS RHODES: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 2200

Brron hides his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers.

Yuuna pants heavily and looks up through her bangs, staring at Alexis hard. With two traps, she's completely shut down Brron's attack and ability, while destroying nearly half of Yuuna's life points. If she'd been able to land Alexis even 100 damage, she'd have been able to discard Beiige and get him on the Field to continue the fight. Alexis is strong, there's no doubt about that.

Yuuna laughs as she gets to her feet, "That was amazing, Alexis! You're something else!"

Alexis looks at her, the sun shining down on her, casting shadows under her eyes. The Spirit Barrier shimmers in the light, nearly blinding Yuuna.

"Are you done?" Alexis hums.

Yuuna laughs and shakes her head, standing steadier, "Not even close!"

She looks at her hand, swallowing a little nervously. She's not done, but she's not looking too great right now. She couldn't summon Beiige, who is now tamping and jumping up and down, demanding to get in there. She can't use Dark World Lightning unless Alexis plays another facedown.

But that means she has 5 cards in her hand. If she puts Dark World Brainwashing face down, she'll be able to get Brron back in her hand and then she'll discard Beiige, which'll let her Special Summon him. She could also use Dark World Dealings to draw something new, discard Beiige now and give Brron some back up. But that could give Alexis something new, even if it'll take away from her hand. Or she can use Dark Corridor to get a different Dark World Monster in her hand and discard it to use it's ability now, if it suits her.

Yuuna hums and looks at Brron, looking for ideas. Brron just shrugs and looks at his nails. Yuuna sighs as he pulls out a nail file and starts eating it. She's not going to have any of those left at this rate.

"I play Dark World Dealings!" Yuuna grins as she plays her spell, "We each draw one card and then we each discard one card. Sound good?"

Alexis draws from her Deck and wordlessly selects a card from her hand to send to the Graveyard.

Yuuna goes to draw her card and hears a gentle, "_ Kuri!" _

She beams as she draws, smiling wide at her friend, "Winged Kuriboh, it's good to see you!"

The little monster flaps his wings, cooing right back at her.

Yuuna giggles and then discards Beiige, "Now, because Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World was discarded, I get to Special Summon him from the Graveyard!"

Beiige takes to the field, spinning his sword of bones between his hands, his 1600 ATK points begging for some action.

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Yuuna puts Dark World Brainwashing face down.

Now, she only has 3 cards in her hand, so she can use Dark World Brainwashing on Alexis' turn. Sadly, none of her current cards get beneficial effects from Discarding, but Dark Corridor will let her search for a Dark World monster to take on whatever Alexis throws at her next. Hense why she saved it. She's got this!

"Draw." Alexis does just that. She glances over the 4 cards in her hand, then picks 2, "I play Polymerization, fusing the Etoile Cyber on my Field with the Blade Skater in my hand!"

Yuuna gasps, starting to wriggle in excitement. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow!

Etoile Cyber and another ballerina in lavender and darker purple appears, the two dancing together and then the Fusion Monster takes to the field, in red and purple, with long flowing black hair and 2100 ATK points.

"Cyber Blader has a different special ability, depending on how many Monsters you have on your Field." Alexis holds up two fingers, "Because you have two Monsters, her ATK points double."

Yuuna gasps, as Brron screams and starts running around like a headless chicken and Beiige waves his sword, ready for combat. No way is she leaving them to face a 4200 ATK point Monster!

"I activate my trap, Dark World Brainwashing!" Yuuna points to the Fusion Monster, "If I have at least 3 cards in my hand, when an opponent's monster activates it's effect, I can return a Dark World monster to my hand and change Cyber Blader's ability! Beiige, return!"

Beiige rages against the decision, but comes back to her hand. Brron screams and continues running around, looking at Yuuna as if she's mad. Cyber Blader's ATK stays at 2100. Alexis grits her teeth.

"Now Cyber Blader's ability is to discard one random card from the opponent's hand." Yuuna smiles, pointing to herself, "Meaning, me. Take your pick, Alexis."

Alexis sighs and folds her arms, "The one on your far right."

Yuuna grins, discarding, "Beiige, looks like it's your lucky day!"

Beiige takes to the field, this time in DEF position with only 1300 DEF points, but it's better than leaving him and her life points open. She couldn't do anything to save Brron though, unless…

"Alexis, you gonna continue your-" Yuuna flinches as Brron screams one last time, turning into specs of data, "attack?"

ALEXIS RHODES: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 1800

Alexis glances at the two cards in her hand and sighs, "I end my turn."

Yuuna wipes the sweat off her brow and looks at Winged Kuriboh, "That was close. Hope Brron doesn't kill me for this."

Winged Kuriboh furiously flutters his wings, as if promising to protect her from him. Yuuna laughs and smiles at him, then looks over the field.

She can't do any damage to Alexis thanks to Spirit Barrier and she needs to summon a 2100 ATK point Monster at least, if she wants to get rid of Cyber Blader, thus rendering Spirit Barrier useless and letting Beiige finally do some damage to Alexis' life points. She can think of a combo she can use to break through that defense, but she's going to need all the cards for it. Dark Corridor can help her find one, but can she draw the other card?

"Come on Deck, don't fail me now." Yuuna giggles and then, "I draw!"

She hears an angry hiss and looks at the card she just grew, "Scarr!"

The beast hisses, making Winged Kuriboh squeak and hide. Yuuna shakes her head. This isn't the play she was hoping to be able to make, but she can still do something. She just has to get a tougher creature on the Field.

"I play Dark Corridor, so now I'm allowed to look for a Dark World Monster in my Deck and then discard a card in my hand." Yuuna puts her spell into motion, grinning at Alexis, "Is that awesome, or what?!"

Alexis blinks, looking like she's finally a little interested. Good, because it's going to get interesting! Yuuna searches her Deck, then picks her Monster. This is going to be fun.

"Since I discarded Silvia, Warlord of Dark World, I get to summon him!" Yuuna points to her field as the monster appears.

Beiige gives a roar, as a terrifying warrior takes to the Field. The midday sun shines on him, reflecting off his shiny armour and feathers. He glares at the Fusion Monster and holds his sword high, his 2300 ATK points at the ready.

Alexis's eye twitches, but that could be the barrier, "Nice try, but my Spirit Barrier means I won't take any damage from Cyber Blader's battle."

"Yeah, but it won't save Cyber Blader from destruction or stop you from hurting when Beiige attacks you, which I'm allowing him to do now!" Yuuna switches Beiige to ATK position and punches the air ahead of her, "Go!"

Silvia roars and rushes Cyber Blader. The ballerina throws her hands out, trying to negate her destruction, but she doesn't make it. Neither does Yuuna's Dark World Brainwashing, which is destroyed along with her. The Spirit Barrier stops Silvia from touching Alexis' life points, so he returns to her side. Beiige charges for Alexis, his sword raised high and he brings it down hard on her head.

ALEXIS RHODES: 2400

YUUNA YUKI: 1800

Yuuna laughs as Beiige returns to her side, raising her hand high, "That's the way to Duel! I end my turn."

Yuuna smiles at Silvia and Beiige. Silvia scowls at her, Beiige grins cockily and she just laughs. She knows they love her. Yuuna focuses on Alexis though, grinning even as she scowls.

The Spirit Barrier is down and it'll stay down if she doesn't get a monster on her Field sooner rather than later. Yuuna's finally managed to attack her too and it was a strong attack. But as soon as Alexis draws, she'll have 3 cards in her hand. She's such a strong Duelist, it's hard to tell what she'll do. Yuuna just hopes she can get through whatever tough spot Alexis will throw her in.

"Yuki."

Yuuna gasps. That's the first time Alexis has used her name all day.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to Duel you?" Alexis looks at her with ice in her eyes.

Yuuna blinks, tilting her head in confusion, "Figured you wanted to see my skills. That's what you said on the first day, right?"

Alexis doesn't look happy, like she gave the right answer. She looks annoyed. Yuuna swallows again.

"Consider this a warning." Alexis's eyes are like jagged icicles.

She looks up at the sun and Yuuna watches in awe as she starts to… glow? Is Alexis glowing?! The whole world suddenly seems a little bit brighter, as if the sun is focusing it's light on this spot, just for Alexis. She looks like an angel in it, her hair looking closer to white for just a moment.

Yuuna feels dread fill her stomach at the thought, her chest aching.

"I draw!" Alexis shouts, drawing her card and the moment disappears.

Yuuna feels like the breeze from it slices through her hair, scratching her cheek.

"I summon Cyber Tutu in ATK mode!" Alexis raises her card up high, the sun's rays reflecting and scattering off the card.

A tiny little girl, in a similar outfit that Etoile Cyber wears, appears on the field, in a fluffy tutu with ballerina shoes, pink hair, a visor and 1000 ATK points.

"Cyber Tutu can attack the opponent directly if your monsters are stronger than her." Alexis comments.

Yuuna blinks as she looks at the unassuming Monster. What could Alexis be thinking?

Alexis puts her second card high, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Blader!"

Yuuna gasps as the ballerina comes back to the Field, her 2100 ATK Points standing strong, even in the face of Silvia's stronger ones.

"But why do that?" Yuuna murmurs, "Your Tutu and your Cyber Blader aren't strong enough to defeat Silvia or Beiige and you already used your summon."

Even if Cyber Blader attacks Beiige and Cyber Tutu attacks Yuuna directly, she'll still have 300 Life Points. It's not perfect, but she'll be able to hang on and she has Silvia on the Field, the strongest monster in play. Is Alexis trying to make a last stand?

Alexis raises her last card, "I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon, granting her 1500 more ATK and DEF Points!"

Yunna gasps as Silvia takes a protective stance before her and Beiige roars, sword over his head. Cyber Blader screams as her right hand mutes into a grotesque form, almost like a trident with a small orb of light in between the forks. Her points rise high, to 3600.

Yuuna squeaks as she does the math in her head, "Oh fish."

She can't stop this.

Alexis closes her eyes for a moment, then she opens them wide and points, "Attack!"

Cyber Tutu goes in first, dancing around Silvia and Beiige, kicking Yuuna across the face. Yuuna shouts as she hits the ground, her arms hurting, her chest aching. It feels like she's been stabbed as the sky is overlayed with the sunset for a moment, but it's a sharp moment.

ALEXIS RHODES: 2400

YUUNA YUKI: 800

Silvia raises his sword and charges for Cyber Blader, even as she fires her weapon. It takes one strike to obliterate him.

ALEXIS RHODES: 2400

YUUNA YUKI: 0

WINNER: ALEXIS RHODES!

Yuuna stares at the tree above her, feeling the loss roll over her like a winter wind. She feels cold to her core, feelings not her own threatening to swallow her.

"Good to know you're not unbeatable." Alexis says, walking towards her, "It'd be a shame if you were."

Yuuna forces herself to sit up, wincing all the same. Alexis' eyes are colder than the worst winter she's ever known and Yuuna feels shivers wreck her body.

"You can't even speak? I didn't think you'd take a loss this badly." Alexis glares down at her, "Stay down, then. If you want a rematch, just DM me."

Alexis walks right past her, but Yuuna doesn't turn to watch her walk away. She's too busy trembling, staring at her cards. Winged Kuriboh cooes at her in worry and even Scarr's growls and huffs sound concerned. But she can't lie and say she's fine.

_ "Consider this a warning." _ Alexis said.

_ "There appears to be traces of the Light of Destruction here." _ Yubel said.

The light seemed almost attracted to Alexis and she glowed, like it was shining just for her.

Yuuna rolls onto her side, curls up and cries.

She knew she'd have to follow the Supreme King's destiny at some point. She knew she'd have to fight the Light of Destruction, the Princess of Light, the Vessel and the other monsters and creatures Yubel told her about at some point. She knew she'd have to go on a one-man war against the Light at some point, likely dying in the process, though Yubel swore they'd protect her.

Yunna just thought she'd get to see her 16th birthday before then.

* * *

Alexis sighs as she walks deeper into the forest. She places her Cyber Girl Deck back in it's box and then pulls out her other Deck.

She draws the top card, "Mission complete."

"_ Mission complete, you say? If I recall, you left the Prince of Darkness alive, Alexis. _ " White Night Queen sounds like she's barely holding her temper. " _ Which means that your brother is still trapped in the darkness. Why didn't you use your true Deck on him? _"

Alexis remembers the way Yuuna smiled and laughed with her two best friends, how they couldn't stop talking about her on the way to meet her in the mall. She remembers the way Yuuna tried to get her involved in their conversations, even when she acted stand offish and cold.

"Is it possible that we misfired?" Alexis looks at the card, "Other than the cards she used, I don't think that girl was dark at all."

She wants that to be true, but she knows it's not.

White Night Queen tuts her, "_ Ice Princess, we've been over this. The Supreme King commands darkness. The ability to hide. Illusions. Lies. He was able to hide that he's a man, has he not? Even you can't see through his illusion, if not for me. _"

Alexis grits her teeth. She remembers that lesson, that was repeated again and again in hopes of it getting through her head. It's in there, she just doesn't want it to be true.

"_ It is your destiny to fight and destroy him, Ice Princess. You failed once and it cost the universe 10,000 years of torture, under the darkness' thumb. _ " White Night Queen gets colder in her hand. " _ You knew it was him the second you made eye contact and he knew it was you. That's why he tried to become your friend, so you would let your guard down around him. _"

Alexis feels the cold biting at her fingers and swallows her cries of pain down. She mustn't let go, or she'll lose the one person who's helping her find her brother.

"Even if that's true, I needed to test my strength against him first. No point in squandering the powers of light if he can't even defeat my Cyber Girls." Alexis looks ahead as she walks through the underbrush, "Besides…"

She soon finds herself in front of a warn out building, falling to ruin and rubble. Her eyes harden.

"This is the place he originally disappeared. We have to investigate it and bring my brother back." Alexis looks down at the card, "That was the deal."

White Night Queen hums, but she doesn't sound pleased. "_ If you insist, Ice Princess. Don't you dare go easy on the Supreme King in your next Duel. If you do… _"

Alexis bites her lip as ice suddenly appears on her finger tips, sticking them to the card. She should be used to this punishment, but it still hurts, catching her off guard when it feels like the blood in her very body turns to ice.

"Understood, White Night Queen." Alexis grits out.

The ice slowly recedes and Alexis can breathe again. She looks the abandoned dorm over and when she strains her eyes, she sees a camera in one corner of the building. Curses. She's going to have to find it's feed and mess with it if she wants to investigate the dorm. The only place that would have access to that would be Chancellor Shepard's office. She's going to have to sneak in anyway to gain access to her brothers' files.

Alexis turns on her heel and leaves the forest behind.

She doesn't see the three eyes that watch her.


	4. Secrets and Standing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushed after her defeat at the hand of Alexis, Yuuna is soon busy with two other problems: the new kid Blair Flannigan and Chazz being Chazz, as usual. Yuuna never leaves a friend behind and she never backs down from a challenge. Can she beat Chazz and help Blair believe in her?

_ When the Herald of Darkness was barely a young man, he met a young woman. The legends, if they had survived, would tell you of a dangerous affair the two kept hidden until the Herald fell in battle with the Princess of Light, leaving her behind to mourn his fate in a world filled with light. _

_ Reality had been much different though. _

_ That young woman was a strong warrior who the Herald could sense a power of darkness within. He trained this young woman in secret, protecting her from his enemies and his people. _

_ The young woman would demand. “Why hide me away, when I can aid in the battle against the Light of Ruin?!” _

_ The Herald would say. “The people already have a messiah. They don’t need another one.” _

_ The young woman spent years puzzling over this, trying to understand why the Herald kept her powers a secret and encouraged her to do the same. _

_ It was only after he fell that she began to understand. _

* * *

Yuuna doesn’t get up for a long time. She hears her PDA give a ping and ignores it. It pings again two minutes later and she ignores it. Only when it pings a third time does she pull it out of her pocket and look at it. Her eyes are puffy and still hurt from when she’d sobbed, but her heart aches more. She opens the messages, they’re just simple texts.

_ Mindy: hey, where did you and lexy disappear off to? did you two have a date ;) _

_ Mindy: if you need romantic advice, i’m always here to help you out!!! _

_ Mindy: seriously though, where are you? _

Yuuna forces herself to type in her usual way.

_ Yuuna: sory, got distracted dueling, lexi totaly creamed me! u should’ve seen her! i’m okay, just resting up after the duel, sorry to ditch u and jasmine. u looked like u were enjoying UR date, mindy, u ain’t slick ;) ;) ;) _

_ Mindy: lol, where’d you get an idea like that from silly? glad to know you’re okay!! take care! :) _

_ Yuuna: will do (thumbs up) _

Yuuna puts her PDA down and sits up, rubbing at her face. She hadn’t even bothered to put her cards away after her Duel with Alexis. She gently picks up Scarr and kisses him, shuffling him into her Deck. She does the same for Silvia, who she feels pet her head, Beiige, who she hears muttering about ripping Alexis to ribbons and Brron, who is going to talk to Gren about Alexis. She’s glad he’s doing it because she doesn’t think she’s got the kind of courage that takes right now.

She finally picks up Winged Kuriboh, who appears in front of her, cooing and nuzzling her face. Yuuna sobs anew and wishes she could hold him and touch him, hug his soft fur and sob into it for real. But she doesn’t know enough about her powers to do that, she can’t even go up against the Princess of Light when she was wielding an Earth Deck, there’s no way she can face her when she uses her real Deck.

“_ Yuuna? What happened? _”

Yuuna looks up at Yubel and hugs herself, shaking. “I… Yubel, I-” She curls in on herself. “Gimme a second, I’ll be fine-”

“_ Hush, hush, it’s alright, Yuuna. I promise. _ ” Yubel places their hand on her head, gently running their claws through her hair. “ _ I’ll protect you. _”

Yuuna remembers how Yubel simply vanished whenever Alexis would appear and bites her tongue to hold in a bitter comment. She doesn’t want to hurt them.

“_ Let’s get you back to the Slifer Dorm, okay? _ ” Yubel looks her over, humming. “ _ Do you need help to stand? _”

Yuuna manages to shake her head and gets to her feet, leaning onto the tree just to hold herself. She has to be okay, for them. They can’t know how scared she really is, or they’ll have to decide if they have to protect her heart or her destiny. Yuuna knows which is more important to Yubel, but she also knows which is more important to the 12 dimensions.

So Yuuna gives Yubel a shaky smile. “I’m alright, I just Duelled Alexis Rhodes and got beat bad. I can talk about it while we walk.”

Yubel blinks, narrowing their eyes. “_ Alexis Rhodes? _”

“Obelisk Blue. First year. Powerful Duelist.” Yuuna swallows at this, counts to three so she doesn’t fall to pieces. “Potentially the Princess of Light.”

Yubel gasps and grabs her shoulders. “_ Yuuna are you certain?! Why didn’t you summon me? _”

“I couldn’t draw you out. You disappear whenever she appears, it’s…” Yuuna swallows, looking at her Deck. “It’s so strange.”

Yubel is looking her over with wide eyes, then looks at their hands, shaking just a little. “_ I was meant to protect you from her. She killed you. She killed you and I wasn’t there- _”

“Yubel, this isn’t 10,000 years ago, please calm down.” Yunna reaches out her hands, hovering them over Yubel’s arms. “I’m alive! I’m alive and she didn’t kill me! I’m okay!”

Yubel looks her over, eyes frantic. They wrap their arms around Yuuna’s head in an imitation of a hug, like they always have whenever Yuuna’s needed it. She hugs back as best as she can, arms trying not to go straight through Yubel.

“_ I swear I won’t let her hurt you. _” Yubel murmurs.

“You can’t make a promise like that, Yubel. Otherwise it’ll tear you apart when she does, because she will find a way to hurt me. I’ll be alright.” Yuuna drops her head a little, takes a breath and then says with as much strength as she can muster. “I’ll protect you from her too.”

Because Yuuna might be scared out of her mind, but the thought that Alexis wants to hurt Yubel is enough to start a small fire in her belly, chasing away her fear with anger and protectiveness. No one is hurting her Guardian. Not so long as she can help it. Yubel pulls back a little to stare at her face and Yuuna smiles for them, holding onto the feelings of anger and protectiveness with all her strength.

Yubel shakes their head and swipes some hair off Yuuna’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “_ You are something else, Little Princess. _”

Yuuna giggles, smiling genuinely from the affection. “So I’ve been told. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Class, we have a new student, if you please.” Banner says, that evening at the dinner table. “He missed the helicopter and so arrived at school late, but has been working hard to be with you all here. Please be welcoming to Blair Flannigan.”

Yuuna lifts her head when she sees the small boy at the top of the hall, standing next to Banner. He’s wearing baggy pants and a huge hat, with frightful large eyes and his hands are behind his back.

Yubel hums as they cross their arms, looking at the new student. “_ He looks awfully young. _”

Yuuna nods and looks at Syrus. “Who do you think he’s going to be rooming with?”

Syrus shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Yuuna sees the boy looking at her, his eyes wide and she wonders….

“Hi Blair!” Yuuna stands up, waving to him. “Do you want to sit with me and my friends?”

Blair blinks at her, but nods, running over to take a seat by her. 

“I’m Yuuna Yuki.” She offers her hand.

Blair coughs once and then takes her hand. “I’m Blair. Nice to meet you.”

His voice sounds like he’s forcing it to be deeper than it actually is. His hair doesn’t show much in his hat and his face is soft.

“Hi Blair, I’m Syrus!” Syrus leans over the table, offering his hand.

Blair takes it and soon enough, he’s deep in conversation with Syrus and Chumley about how they’re going to room together, since Syrus is the only one with a free bed in his room, besides Yuuna. Yuuna joins in and does her best to make Blair feel welcome. But he freezes up at the thought of washing his back with the boys and asks them to let him change on his own. His voice goes higher pitched whenever he’s scared or surprised and he coughs to get deeper again. Yuuna’s got a theory.

But she’ll ask later.

* * *

Yuuna’s door opens late at night, about an hour after Banner sent everyone to bed. Yuuna has her eyes closed and her breathing calm, waiting for the door to close and the footsteps to fade before opening them. She sits up in bed, pulling the covers off. She’s glad she wore black jeans and a black shirt when she ran away from home, because her skirt would have stood out in the night. She doesn’t bother with the socks and the bra this time around, no one’s going to see her. 

She has a mission to accomplish. She has to get into the paperwork and change it before it gives her away. 

“_ You sure you want to do this now? _” Yubel hums, sitting in the top bunk.

Yuuna turns to them, nodding. She has to do this now. It’s dark, she’s in her element and if she leaves it any later, she may risk her identity. She can’t afford to do that.

She heads for the window and climbs out. There’s another window right below her, but it’s completely dark and the curtains are drawn, so whoever’s there shouldn’t be able to spot her sneaking out. So Yuuna drops. She lands perfectly, rolling once. She watches Yubel float out the window behind her, until they’re at her side. Yuuna nods to them.

“What are you doing?”

Yuuna gasps and turns around to see- “Blair? Why are you awake this late?”

The new student stands before her, narrowed eyes, still wearing his hat. “I asked you first.”

Yuuna giggles and rubs the back of her neck. “Would you believe me if I said I was just going to have a stroll?”

Blair narrows his eyes further. “No, because most people don’t jump from two story windows if they’re just having a walk. Especially just after Banner did his final checks to make sure everyone was asleep.”

Yuuna blinks and smirks. “So we’re both sneaking out to do something we shouldn’t.”

Blair stiffens. Right on the nail. This is starting to encourage her theory.

“_ Yuuna. _ ” Yubel warns. “ _ Don’t antagonise him. _”

“It appears we are. The question is…” Blair walks over to her. “Will you try to get in my way?”

Yuuna shrugs. “I might. But maybe we can help each other instead.”

Blair blinks at her.

“You’ve got a secret. But so do I.” Yuuna puts her finger to her lips. “It can be easier to hide secrets if you have someone to back you up. An alibi so to speak.”

Yuuna doesn’t know the first thing about forging birth certificates or anything else that the school may have. If her theory about Blair is true, then maybe Blair can help her.

Blair glares at her. “You don’t know a thing about me. Why should I agree to tell you anything?”

“Because I know what it’s like to be afraid.” Yuuna says.

Blair gasps.

Yubel murmurs softly, their heart broken. “_ Yuuna… _”

Yuuna steps forward. “I know what it’s like to hide who you are to keep yourself safe. To take the drastic decision to run away to a place no one knows you so you can finally be free.” She walks until she’s in front of Blair and kneels before him. “I’m not going to tell anyone anything you share with me here Blair. But I can tell you’re hiding something. Secrets get easier to hide if you have someone you can help hide them.”

Blair stares at her, he’s shaking.

Yuuna offers her hand. “I’ll share mine if you tell me yours.”

Blair gulps and looks at Yuuna’s hand nervously. Then he sits on the ground in front of her, arms around his legs. Yuuna waits patiently, sitting cross-legged. Yubel stares at the two, tense and worried.

“I’m a girl.” Blair whispers.

Yuuna hums. “I figured as much.”

“_ I can’t believe you were able to tell. _” Yubel murmurs.

Yuuna shrugs and gives them a small smile. It takes one to know one, it seems.

Blair gulps and looks up at her. “Do you think anyone else has it worked out?”

Yuuna shakes her head with a soft smile. “Nah, I’m just perceptive and used a little woman’s intuition to figure this out. You did a good job for a disguise but you won’t be able to wear that hat all the time. Weren’t able to get a haircut or you just like having long hair?”

Blair groans and holds herself close. “But now everyone’s going to work it out and they’re going to take me back to my stepmom because I just couldn’t cut my hair.”

Yuuna freezes, memories of terror and fear grabbing at her throat. “Your stepmom?”

“_ Don’t tell me. _” Yubel whispers, wings fluttering.

Blair swallows and hides her face in her legs, “I.... I don’t wanna go back home. Not when she hates me. My dad’s been sick for a long time too. He can’t protect me from her.”

Yuuna feels the ice that froze her slip over her heart, forming a protective shield around a place she knows will go to Blair. “I won’t let her then.”

Blair gasps, looking up at her. “What?”

“Blair, I promise that your stepmother won’t find you on Duel Academy Island. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you, okay?” Yuuna gently rests her hand over Blair’s, smiling reassuringly.

Blair’s eyes drip with tears and she wipes her face. “Why?”

Yuuna smiles and gently tightens her grip on her hand. “Because my Mom doesn’t like me either.”

Blair stares at her, eyes wide. “You mean she-”

“Yep. And my father.” Yuuna presses a finger to her lips, winking. “That’s my secret. Can you keep it?”

Blair stares at her and nods. “I will.” She smiles hesitantly. “Thanks, Yuuna.”

Yuuna smiles. “Not a problem.” She gets to her feet and offers Blair her hand. “Do you still want to do whatever you were up to? Or will we save the mischief for another time?”

Blair shakes her head, taking Yuuna’s hand and getting to her feet. “I’m a little too emotional for that. I’ll put in the forged birth certificate another time.”

Yuuna blinks at her. “You know how to forge a birth certificate?”

Blair shrugs and nods. “Yeah, I’m eight years old, do you really think I’d be able to be here if I couldn’t?”

“You think you could forge one for me too?” Yuuna smiles, winking at her. “Can’t have the professors learning my biology doesn’t match my identity.”

Blair blinks at her and nods. “Sure thing. It shouldn’t be a problem, if you know what’s on the original.”

“Lucky for us, I do.” Yuuna doesn’t actually, but it shouldn’t be hard for Yubel to sneak a peek at her birth certificate. “I can give you a note with the information another time?”

Blair nods. “Let’s get to bed then, before we’re caught. Night, Yuuna.”

“Night, Blair.” Yuuna smiles, waving to her.

With that, the two take different staircases to return to their rooms, their shared secrets held tight to their chests.

* * *

Yuuna yawns, head in her arms. She’s exhausted.

Alexis is answering Crowler’s question about Duel Monster Card Types and Groups, but Yuuna can barely listen to her yabbering. 

“You!”

Yuuna blinks, shaking the sleep from her head. On both her sides, Syrus and Blair squeak, jumping to their feet.

“Syrus Truesdale!” Crowler barks. “Explain to the class what a Field Spell is.”

Yuuna sees Syrus starts mumbling, struggling to get the words out while Blair sits back down, groaning as she hides her face, while the Obelisk Blues giggle. Yuuna gives them a half hearted glare, then pats Syrus’s hand. He turns to blink at her.

“You can do this, Syrus.” Yuuna smiles at him, giving him a thumbs up. “I know it!”

Syrus gulps and looks up at the ceiling. “A, uhh, a Field Spell is a spell card, that uhh-”

“Even Grade Schoolers know this!” Chazz shouts. “Hurry up and sit down, Slifer Slime!”

The class breaks out into laughter and even Crowler chuckles behind his wrist.

Yuuna feels protectiveness flare in her gut and she stands up, turning around to glare at Chazz. “Leave him alone, Blue Blood, he’s got this!”

“Yuuna, calm down!” Blair squeaks.

Chazz snarls, hissing at her. “Who told you to stand, Slifer Slacker?”

“Miss Yuki, sit down!” Crowler calls, hissing. “Or do you want detention?!”

Yuuna ignores him, pokes her tongue out at Chazz and turns to Syrus, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Try again, you can do this, Syrus. I know you can.”

Syrus stares at her like she hung the stars and nods, making little fists in front of him and turns to Crowler. She sits down, Blair looking at her in confusion. Yuuna smiles at her, then turns to watch Syrus do his best.

“A, a Field Spell is a type of Spell card that changes the playing Field. It normally can, uhh, it supports a certain type of Monster, like supporting Water Monsters with more ATK points or Dragon Monsters with more DEF points!” Syrus sits down then, hiding his face in his hands.

Yuuna beams and puts her hand on his shoulder. “You did an amazing job, Syrus, well done.”

Syrus removes his hands and smiles at Yuuna a little shakily. “Thanks.”

Yuuna nods and turns to the front, nestling her head in her arms. Crower is glaring at her. Yuuna is tempted to show him her middle finger, but she’d much rather be sleeping, so she does that instead. She doesn’t see him biting his handkerchief, intense hatred in his eyes as she passes out. Blair does though.

* * *

Chazz huffs as he walks through the corridor. “Stupid Slifer.”

That damn Slifer Slime needs to get out of his school, who does she think she is, pushing him around like she’s some big shot?! He’s Chazz Princeton, he’s the youngest Princeton brother and he’s got a job to do and that’s become the King of Games. She’s got no right to think she can have his throne when he needs it most!

Chazz lifts his head and blinks. Huh, Rhodes is standing there, looking at a card. And… is she talking to it?

“Rhodes you off in lala land or something?” Chazz walks over, huffing.

She’s the reason he couldn’t cream that Slifer yesterday, he hates her. 

Rhodes turns to him and puts her card back in her Deck slot. “Hi Chazz.”

“Don’t ‘Hi Chazz’ me like we’re old friends.” Chazz scoffs, putting his hands in his pockets. Then he smirks. “But if you wanna be my friend, that can be arranged. All you have to do is ask.”

He looks her over and hums. Maybe even more than friends, but that’s unlikely. Not with his fucked up body.

“No thanks.” Rhodes turns and walks away from him.

Chazz bristles and calls out. “Hey, don’t just walk away from me when I’m talking to you, Rhodes, I’m the number one Duelist for a reason and I’ll prove it right here and no-”

“Except you’re not.” Rhodes stops and looks over her shoulder at him.

Chazz feels the hallway suddenly get colder, but he ignores it, curling his hands into fists at his side.

“Yuuna Yuki beat a teacher before she even became a student.” Rhodes doesn’t smile, she just says it like it’s a fact and it’s an annoying one. “Beat her and get back to me.”

Chazz growls as she goes back to walking, curling his hands into tighter fists. 

“Oh yeah?!” Chazz shouts after her. “Well once I beat that damn Slifer, I’m coming after you, Rhodes, just you wait!”

She doesn’t turn around, but she better wait, he’ll MAKE her turn around. He’ll make them all turn around and look at him for once! They’ll all see he’s the King of Games, they’ll see it!

Chazz pulls out his PDA and shoots off a message. Then he smirks.

Yuki will be his first stepping stone to victory.

* * *

Yuuna stares at the message in surprise, reading it over a final time. But no, she’s not seeing things.

_ Hey Slifer Slime, you think you’re tough, but I bet I can take out all your pathetic little monsters in one turn. If you think I can’t, meet me in the Obelisk Duel Arena at 7pm tonight. You can bring your little cheer squad if you like, the more the merrier. Can’t wait to see you lose. _

_ -Chazz Princeton _

“Yuuna?”

Yunna looks up. Chumley, Blair and Syrus are all giving her concerned looks, all of them eating in the Slifer dorms. It’s their mid-day lunch break and they’ll have classes again soon. Yubel isn’t with them, since they’re investigating the going-ons in the forest, as she was this morning.

“Who just texted you?” Blair narrows her eyes. “Are you in trouble?”

Yunna shakes her head and looks at the message again. “No, but I think Chazz wants me to be.”

She reads it aloud, making Chumley gulp, Blair narrow her eyes and Syrus fidget with his hands.

Syrus gulps. “Are you going to go through with it?”

Yuuna smiles, shrugging as she pockets her PDA. Is that even a question?

“Of course I will. When someone gives you a challenge, you gotta step up to the plate. There’s no choice.” Yunna makes a small fist as she stabs her fried shrimp. “Besides, I think it’ll be fun to wipe the floor with him.”

Blair gapes at her. “But Yuuna, it’s forbidden to use the Duel Arenas off hour. If you’re caught, you’ll get detention at best and expelled at worse! With how much Crowler hates you, you know he’s not going to let this slide.”

Yuuna blinks, then holds her chin, thinking. She didn’t know that, of course Blair would look out for things like that. She came here much better prepared to avoid being expelled than Yuuna is, even though she’s so young. It’ll be dangerous to accept Chazz’s challenge. 

Yunna smirks. She’ll just have to make sure she’s not caught.

That Blue Blood won’t know what hit him.

* * *

So at 7pm, Yuuna walks into the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena alone, save for Yubel. Chazz is waiting for her with his two lackies from before, smirking at her like he’s already won this.

Yubel appears at her side. “_ Wipe the floor with him, Yuuna. _”

“Well, well, well. The Slifer Slime showed.” Chazz chuckles.

Yunna takes a breath, then lets it out and grins. “You better believe it. I never back down from a challenge, especially when someone insults my monsters. I gotta defend their honour.”

Soon enough, Yuuna is on one side of the Duel Field, while Chazz is on the other, his two lackies behind him.

“Time to find out if you beating Professor Crowler was a fluke, or a fact.” Chazz grins, baring his teeth. “It was probably a fluke though. No way a slacker girl like you could get him.”

Yuuna rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but I did. And more importantly, we’ll find out which of us will be the next King or Queen of Games when this is over.”

A Duel over that title seems almost silly now, after Duelling Alexis and losing. She can’t wait to have a simple Duel though, no risks and no chance of losing. She’ll cream Chazz, make him eat those words and even if he beats her, there’s no chance of her getting hurt. Well, her pride might be a little bruised, but she can live with that. It’ll be a chance for her to learn and work up her skills again.

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure you’ve got your tissues on hand when you lose, Slifer Slacker.” Chazz looks almost bloodthirsty, like a warrior more than eager to see blood spill.

Brron would be proud of him.

“You too, now game on!” Yuuna calls.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

The two of them draw their hands and then Chazz takes the first turn. “Alright Slacker, for my first move, I’ll summon Chthonian Soldier in ATK Mode!”

A bulky warrior monster wearing tattered clothes takes to the field, with only 1200 ATK to it’s name. 

“I’ll also throw one card facedown.” Chazz scowls.

Yuuna looks the Field over, draws and then looks at her hand. Winged Kuriboh “_ kuri _”s to her from her hand, while Yubel appears at her side and Gren, Tactician of Dark World, is looking at his book and then to Snoww, Unlight of Dark World, bowing to her. Dark World Brainwashing, Dark Corridor and Dark World Dealings are in her hand too.

“_ My lady, it appears you are the only one in Lady Yuuna’s hand with enough power to destroy the brute before her. _” Gren says while bowed.

Snoww sighs and nods. “_ It would appear so, Gren. _”

Yunna laughs and shakes her head at the two. “Okay, Gren, cut the back seat Duelling and let me get to it.”

Gren straightens and then bows to her. “_ Of course, Lady Yuuna. Please, proceed. _”

Yuuna holds back a groan. “Just call me Yuuna, okay?”

“_ You know it’s pointless, Yuuna. Let him have this. _” Snoww shakes her head.

Yuuna shrugs and looks at her cards again. She has to think carefully. This may be a playful Duel, but her pride is still on the line here and she’s not about to let Chazz beat her! She’s going to get stronger, strong enough to take on Alexis and save the world from the Light of Destruction, no matter what it takes.

Yuuna closes her eyes and lets the memories wash over her.

In her Duel with Dr. Crowler, he took out her facedown and then attacked her monster, ruining her combo and any hopes she had of building up a good defense. There’s no telling what Chazz’s facedown card could do, so she has to take it out first.

Yunna nods, opens her eyes and picks her card. “I summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World!”

Snoww graces the field with her 1700 ATK points, cape billowing behind her.

“I also play the spell card, Dark World Dealings!” Yuuna slips her Spell in her Duel Disk. “We each get to draw a card and then we each get to discard one, sound fun, right?”

Chazz snarls at her as he draws. “You had a bad hand or something, slacker?”

“No.” Yuuna draws and then discards Gren. “Because when Gren, Tactician of Dark World is discarded to the graveyard, I get to destroy any Spell or Trap card on the Field!” 

“Say what?!” Chazz shouts.

An afterimage of Gren rises from Yuuna’s graveyard and rushes across the Field, jumping over Chthonian Soldier and slamming his book into Chazz’s facedown card. 

“No way!” The brunette lackey shouts.

The blue haired lackey starts to sweat. “Uhh, Chazz, you gonna be okay?”

“Shut up!” Chazz snarls and turns on them. “I’m going to be just fine, stuff you guys!”

“No you won’t be!” Yuuna giggles, throwing a fist forward. “Snoww, take out that Chthonian Soldier!”

Snoww dashes across the field, septer in her hands. “_ With pleasure, Yuuna! _”

She brings it down on Chthonian Soldier’s head, completely destroying it, creating a massive dust storm. 

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 3500

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

“Oh yeah, that’s how we do it!” Yuuna cheers, pumping her fist.

Yubel chuckles at her side, then their eyes widen as they look to the sky. “_ Yuuna look out! _”

Yuuna looks up as a sword dives towards her, cutting her straight through, making her scream.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 3500

YUUNA YUKI: 3500

“Opps, did you not know about my Chthonian Soldier’s super power?” Chazz snears and smiles, his face a mess of ugly lines. “When he’s destroyed in battle, we each deal with the same amount of Battle Damage. Is it too much to handle for a delicate girly like you?”

Yuuna falls to one knee, hand over her heart, breathing hard. That hurt a lot, ouch.

“Yuuna!”

Yuuna gasps and turns around. “Syrus?! Blair?! Chumley?!”

Why are they all here?!

“We were going to invite you for a movie night, but you wouldn’t open your door!” Syrus rushes towards the arena. “We got worried and went looking for you!”

Blair stares her down. “You idiot, you said you weren’t going to Duel him in the arena, do you want to get expelled?!”

“That’s only if I get caught.” Yuuna huffs, pouting at her.

Blair snarls, stomping forward. “You better win this Duel, Yuuna, or I’ll make you wish Dr. Crowler would catch you!”

Yuuna stares at her, heart aching. She probably really scared Blair, especially after the two of them shared such deep secrets last night. Secrets that could get both of them expelled. Blair might have thought Yuuna was going to tell the Principal or another member of staff.

Her eyes narrow and turn to Chazz.

She won’t let that happen. Blair is staying in Duel Academy, away from her stepmom, whatever she has to do to make it so. For now, that means beating Chazz and not getting caught.

“Yubel.” Yuuna whispers. “Go stall the guards, ensure they don’t come across this fight.”

Yubel blinks, staring at her. “_ But what about you, Little Princess? _”

Yuuna smiles at them. “I’ll be just fine, but only if we’re all not caught. I’m counting on you.”

Yubel’s eyes widen and they nod, flying out of the room.

“You won’t keep me down, Chazz.” Yuuna gets to her feet, smiling through the pain. “And I’ll become the next Queen of Games, just you wait and see!”

Chazz snarls, waving his fist at her. “Just end your turn, Slifer Slack!”

“Fine, I will!” Yuuna plays Dark World Brainwashing face down. “I’m all set!”

“Yeah.” Chazz snarls and draws. “Set up to get knocked down!”

Snoww turns slightly, bringing her staff down with an impressive crack.

“I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Chthonian Soldier!” Chazz’s bulky warrior returns to the field. 

Yuuna grins as the old monster takes to the Field. “I ain’t afraid of what he can do!”

“Yeah, well you don’t need to be!” Chazz smirks. “Because my Infernal Dragon is much tougher than he is!”

There’s a burst of flames and suddenly, low and behold, a dark green dragon with red wings takes to the Field with 2000 ATK at the ready. More than Snoww.

Yuuna gasps.

“Infernal Dragon, let lose your flames and remind Snoww here what she does best!” Chazz shouts. “Melt her!”

Infernal Dragon roars and flies straight at Snoww, who jumps into the air and raises her staff, meeting the dragon head on. But it’s not enough to stop her from being destroyed.

“Snoww!” Yuuna shouts, then screams as the left over flames lick over her.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 3500

YUUNA YUKI: 3200

“Don’t think for one second I’m done yet, because more hurt is on the way, Slifer Slime!” Chazz roars, pointing at her. “Chthonian Soldier, get her!”

Chthonian Soldier roars and comes running at her.

“Yuuna!” Syrus and Blair scream.

The monster’s blades strike across her chest, as if he tried to cut her in half with his Wind Storm Slash. Yuuna crumbles to the ground, holding her arms over her chest, hair in her eyes.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 3500

YUUNA YUKI: 2000

“Are you starting to know your place here at the Academy yet?” Chazz’s voice oozes with confidence and superiority. “You might have beaten Dr. Crowler by accident in the exam, but that’s it! It was just an accident! You’re a Slifer Slacker Duel Academy Reject who doesn’t deserve to be here, so go home, crying to your Mommy and Daddy!”

Yuuna thinks of nights when she tried that. When she was locked in her bedroom, crying and screaming for forgiveness, begging them to just let her out so she could eat.

Her shoulders start to shake.

“Go ahead, Slacker!” Chazz calls. “What wong, baby, are you cwying?!”

She huffs and pants.

“Yuuna…” Blair murmurs.

Yuuna throws her head back and laughs. She doesn’t know if she’s crazy, if she’s scared, her life points are down to half and she has one card on her Field she can’t even use. But she…

“This is great!” Yuuna rubs at her chin, smiling. “Just what I came here for.”

She came here to learn to save the world, that’s true. But it wasn’t her only reason. She wanted to escape her parents. She wanted to make new friends. She wanted to Duel with the best of them and prove just how tough she is. Yuuna was ready for this. 

“The trash talking, the action, it’s all so great! I don’t care what happens, there’s no way you can get me to leave Duel Academy now!” She stands tall, smirking. 

She glances at Blair, who’s staring at her in complete and utter awe.

“I promise.” Yuuna smiles at her.

Blair blinks and her shoulders slump in relief, smiling as she does that.

Syrus cheers. “Don’t give up, Yuuna!”

“This is a totally licious Duel.” Chumley calls. “I’m almost glad I got out of bed for it!”

“What the?” Chazz glares at her. “You’re crazy, Slifer.”

“Maybe, but all the best people are crazy. Do you end your turn yet, Blue Blood?” Yuuna rolls her shoulders, shrugging off her fear.

Her parents can’t get her here. Duel Academy is safe. It doesn’t matter what Chazz or Dr. Crowler, or anyone else does to her. She’s safe here and she is staying here, no matter what.

Chazz snarls. “I play two facedowns and because it’s the end of my turn, my Infernal Dragon destroys itself.”

Infernal Dragon bursts into flames, leaving Chthonian Soldier on the field along with two facedown cards. It’s not a good look, but Yuuna knows she can do it.

“I draw!” Yuuna does just that.

Immediately her ears are filled with the sound of cackling and laughing. Yuuna giggles and looks at her card, seeing Brron wriggling in his chains, ready to get some hits in on Chazz and his Chthonian monsters. She has Dark World Brainwashing on the field, Dark Corridor in her hand and Winged Kuriboh prepared to protect her. Oh! And the card she got when she played Dark World Dealings. She forgot to look at it.

Yuuna gasps.

Broww, Huntsman of Dark World is in her hand, silent as usual, waiting to be noticed before making himself known. Of course he wouldn’t say anything when she drew him, he’s always so shy.

“All right then, let’s go!” Yuuna giggles and then- “I’m summoning Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!”

The silent archer takes to the field, his 1400 ATK at the ready as he death glares Chazz and his Chthonian Soldier. 

“Now, Broww, show that Chthonian Soldier why you’re-” Yuuna punches the air. “Silent but deadly!”

Broww draws back his arrow and fires right through the Chthonian Soldier, causing the hologram to burst into pixels and smoke.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 3300

YUUNA YUKI: 2000

“Nice try, dweeb!” Chazz cackles. “But did you forget my facedown and my Chthonian Soldier’s special ability?”

His card pops up and a fireball hurls itself at Broww, destroying him and leading to a massive explosion that covers the whole field.

“Chthonian Blast destroys the weakest monster on your side of the field and then we each take damage for half it’s ATK points!” Chazz howls with laughter. “Problem is, Slacker, you hardly have any left to spare!”

Then Chthonian Soldier’s sword comes flying at Yuuna, in flames as it strikes her from above, making her scream.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 2600

YUUNA YUKI: 1100

Yuuna holds her chest tightly, gasping for breath. 

“It’s almost all over, I don’t know why I expected the girl who beat Dr. Crowler to be all that impressive.” Chazz yawns and holds his hand over his mouth. “End your turn already, so I can finish this.”

“It’s not over yet, Chazz.” Yuuna looks at her hand, then selects. “I play my Dark Corridor spell card, to get one Dark World monster from my Deck and then Discard one of my cards.”

Her Deck pops out a monster for her and she hopes with all her heart it’s the one who can get her out of this jam. She can’t afford to discard Brron or Winged Kuriboh, since neither of them benefit from being discarded.

Yuuna looks at her card and smiles. Her Deck always pulls through.

“Since I’m discarding Silvia, he gets to take to the Field!” Yuuna laughs as she plays him. “He’s just the kind of fighter you can’t keep down!”

Silvia bursts onto the scene, standing regal and tall, giving a mighty battle roar with his 2300 ATK on standby.

“He’ll take out any more Chthonian Soldiers you summon on this turn, Blue Blood, just you wait!” Yuuna pumps her fist high, her excitement rising. This is so great, she can’t believe she pulled that off!

“Ha, my grandmother’s scarier than that guy! My next move is going to finish off your life points!” Chazz draws. “I play my Call of the Haunted trap card to bring back my Infernal Dragon!”

The ghastly dragon returns to the Field, all 2000 ATK points of it.

Silvia scoffs. “_ Another weakling? _”

“I ain’t done yet, Slacker. Normally I’d have to destroy Infernal Dragon at the end of my turn if I have him attack your monster.” Chazz laughs. “But not with this card! I equip Axe of Fools to my Infernal Dragon!”

A goofy looking golden axe appears out of thin air and Infernal Dragon snaps it up in it’s mouth, raising it’s ATK points to 3000.

Yuuna gasps.

“Axe of Fools may cost me 500 points at the end of each turn, but it’s a small price to pay to keep my Dragon on the field, since this cancels all of his abilities, including his self destruction!” Chazz roars. “Infernal Dragon, take out the Slifer Slacker’s monster!” 

Infernal Dragon roars around the axe in it’s mouth and comes flying at Silvia, who raises his sword to defend himself.

“Silvia!” Yuuna calls, helpless.

Silvia manages to push Infernal Dragon away, but then Infernal Dragon makes another swing for him and Silvia bursts into pixels.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 2600

YUUNA YUKI: 400

“Yuuna!” Blair shouts.

“She’s in big trouble!” Syrus whimpers.

Chumley curses. “Yeah and so will we if we’re all caught. We should just end the Duel and go now!”

Yuuna turns to them in shock. Are they serious?

“I could live with that, Slacker, if you’re okay with giving me your best monster.” Chazz smirks, holding his chin. “Maybe if you call me Master Chazz I’ll even forget this Duel ever happened and no one else will ever know of it.”

Yuuna gapes at him. Then she bursts out laughing. Everyone stares at her once again as if she’s insane, but she really doesn’t care.

“Chazz, you’re the crazy one if you think I’m going to surrender. I’d sooner lose a Duel than surrender to the likes of you!” Yuuna smirks. “Do you end your turn yet, Blue Blood?”

Chazz snarls. “Fine!”

The Axe of Fools bursts out laughing, lighting shooting off it and hitting Chazz.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 2100

YUUNA YUKI: 400

“My turn then!” Yuuna draws and looks at her card. Then she laughs. “I play a Monster in Facedown DEF mode and end my turn!”

Her card appears on the Field and then it’s over to Chazz.

“Are you crazy?!” Syrus, Blair and Chumley shout, tipping over.

Yuuna laughs and throws them finger guns.

“Enough wasting my time, Yuki!” Chazz draws. “Infernal Dragon, destroy that weakling she has hiding under there!”

Infernal Dragon roars and charges, swinging the Axe of Fools straight through Yuuna’s card. Which then flips over to reveal a green jar with a big pink eye in it.

“That’s my Morphing Jar, Chazz!” Yuuna grins. “He may be gone, but now we have to discard our hands and draw until we have five cards!”

“Whatever.” Chazz snarls and slips his cards into his Graveyard, then draws. “There, that’s my turn. Hurry up and discard your useless cards and take your turn, Slacker.”

Axe of Fools gives another laugh and strikes Chazz with lightning again.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 1600

YUUNA YUKI: 400

Yuuna ignores Chazz and kisses Winged Kuriboh and Brron before drawing her own cards. This has to work. She took a gamble and this is all she has left. She can do this. She knows she can.

She is Yuuna Yuki, the incarnation of the Supreme King and she is not losing to some stupid Blue Blood with an ego and a grudge.

Yuuna opens her eyes and looks at her hand. She smiles.

“I draw!” Yuuna pulls out her card and grins. “First of all, I play the spell card Foolish Burial! I get to send any monster I want that’s in my Deck to my Graveyard!”

Yuuna pops out her Deck and looks through her cards, smiling, excitement rolling off her in waves. Oh, it’s been so long since she summoned him, she can’t wait!

“What is she planning?” Blair murmurs.

Yuuna discards her card, then plays. “I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World!”

The red monster with a blade in his hands and a trunk growls as he appears, all 500 ATK points ready should she call on them.

Chazz bursts out laughing. “You’re crazy if you think that little weakling is going to be enough to stand up to my Infernal Dragon! It’s like you’re trying to lose!”

Scarr snorts and turns to Yuuna. “_ Are we calling upon the Dragon Lord? _”

“We are, so you okay with seeing the action another day?” Yuuna tilts her head, smiling gently.

Scarr growls and smirks. “_ If it means we win this war, I’m all in. _”

“Let’s go then!” Yuuna shouts. “Now, I’m going to return Scarr to my hand in order to summon the monster I just sent to my graveyard!”

Everyone stares at her, gaping in shock.

Scarr bursts into purple clouds and lightning, two lasers coming from his eyes, lighting up the storm brewing on her Field.

“He’s the strongest monster in my Deck and the Dragon Lord of Dark World!” Yuuna chants, reaching into her graveyard. “Ladies, Gentlemen, Dogs and Frogs, I give you… Grapha!”

Purple lightning strikes the stage from the storm and out of the smoke, a shape begins to appear. Mist pouring from his black jagged teeth. Mighty wings sending the smoke everywhere, causing the lights in the room to flicker suspiciously. A blood red tongue and blood red eyes appear in the mist.

Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World roars and the smoke disappears, revealing him in all his 2700 ATK point glory.

Everyone stares at the monster in horror and awe.

Yuuna smiles at her old friend.

“He…” Chazz stammers. “He doesn’t have enough ATK points to beat my Infernal Dragon.”

“Chazz, I’m not done, so don’t interrupt me, okay?” Yuuna grins, brandishing her spell. “Next I use my Double Summon spell card so I can get my Zure, Knight of Dark World onto the Field!”

The silver armoured Fiend takes to the field, throws his cape and holds his sword at attention, wielding his 1800 ATK points at the ready.

“So what?!” Chazz shouts. “Neither of them have the power to take down my Infernal Dragon!”

“You’re not the only one who can use Equip Spells.” Yuuna slides it in the slot. “Axe of Despair goes to Grapha, raising his points too….”

The ugly and mighty axe appears in Grapha’s hand, giving a roar as his points rise.

“3700?!” Blair shrieks.

Chazz’s lackies scream in terror.

Yuuna smiles. “Grapha, show him how we Duel! Destroy Infernal Dragon!”

Grapha roars and flies straight for Infernal Dragon, who growls around his Axe of Fools. The two take to the skies, where their axes clash for a moment, before Grapha blasts Infernal Dragon with his black flames, setting the monster ablaze and making him pumet to the ground, bursting into pixels.

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 900

YUUNA YUKI: 400

“Alright!” Syrus cheers, pumping a fist.

Chumley gasps. “Wow, talk about a come back!”

Yuuna throws the three of them two fingers up.

“More like lucky moves if you ask me, you Slifer School Scum!” Chazz snarls.

Yuuna turns to him. “You’re absolutely right. I got very lucky when I drew my Morphing Jar and the five cards that came from him.”

Chazz blinks at her, narrowing his eyes.

Yuuna smiles. “But that’s part of what makes Duelling so great! You never know how your luck will hold out or what your Deck is going to give you! It’s exciting!”

Chazz gapes at her, while his lackies rub their heads in confusion.

“And now it’s time for Zure to finish this!” Yuuna shouts, pointing forward. “Go!”

Zure charges at Chazz, who screams and shouts, but there’s nothing he can do to stop Zure from striking him down. 

CHAZZ PRINCETON: 0

YUUNA YUKI: 400

WINNER: YUUNA YUKI

“Gotcha!” Yunna laughs, doing her two finger salute. 

She did it. She beat Chazz!

“Yay!” Blair cheers, waving her hands over her head.

Syrus laughs and pushes the air. “Way to play!”

Chumley beams. “That was so totally licious.” 

Chazz snarls from his place on the ground, glaring up at her. Well, Yunna doesn’t need anymore enemies, considering Alexis will probably call upon an army someday soon. So she walks over to the field and when she stands before him, she offers him her hand and bends down a little.

“Good game, Chazz. Can we not hate each other now?” Yunna smiles, trying to be kind.

Chazz is looking at her like she’s mad and he snarls, slapping her hand away. Yuuna gasps and takes a few steps back, pulling her hand to her chest.

Chazz gets to his feet and snarls, barking at her. “This isn’t over, Slifer Slime! Just you wait, I’ll wreck you and your stupid Deck one way or another!!”

Yuuna narrows her eyes and scoffs. Why did she think he’d be fine after one loss?

“Fine, Blue Blood.” Yuuna huffs and walks past him, calling over her shoulder. “DM me if you want me to beat you again!”

Chazz snarls and shouts. “Just you wait, you damn slacker!”

Yuuna ignores the rest of his ranting and raving, walking over to the rest of her friends. “Now let's get out of here, before security finds us.”

She knows Yubel’s distractions won’t last forever.

Yuuna ushers the rest of her friends out, as quickly as she can. The main building is like a labyrinth to navigate, but once Blair starts leading them with her GPS, they soon find themselves under the night sky. Yuuna has to smile, feeling the full moon shine on her and gently light their path.

“Nice job Blair, you’re amazing.” Yunna giggles, patting her on the back.

Blair looks up and blushes, pulling her hat down over her eyes. “It’s nothing, I don’t wanna get expelled either. I don’t know why I followed Syrus out here.”

“Yeah me neither.” Chumley huffs, catching up to them. “I hate running!”

Syrus appears on Yuuna’s other side and smiles. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you hate it when someone insults your monsters.”

“You got that right.” Yuuna pats her Deck gently but proudly.

Syrus smiles at her. “Can I ask why? I mean it always sucks to have your cards insulted, but you…” He fiddles with his fingers and puts them in his pocket. “You’re really protective of them, like they’re alive or something.”

Yuuna flushes a little and feels her Deck warm.

Blair nods as if in agreement. “I noticed that too. You talk to them a lot when you think no one’s looking.”

“Well…” Yuuna scratches her cheek and looks around, trying to find Yubel, someone to help her decide what to say or do.

But there’s no one. She has to decide on her own if she’s going to tell them her secret.

Everyone’s stopped, as if waiting for her answer.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” Yuuna shrugs, putting her hands behind her back.

Chumley scoffs. “I already think you are, Duelling a Obelisk Blue off hours and nearly getting expelled.”

Yuuna takes in a deep breath and lets it out. “Well, I can talk to Duel Spirits.”

There’s silence. 

“Ever since I was a little girl, I could see, hear and talk to my monsters about anything and everything. I was 10 when I realised no one else could see my extended family, as I sometimes called them.” Yuuna giggles, rubbing the back of her head.

Chumley is staring at her with wide eyes, Blair looks confused and Syrus has his mouth open wide. 

“Hehe. I said you’d think I was crazy.” Yuuna lowers her head and goes back to walking, continuing down the path.

Great. Now they think she’s a freak. 

“Yuuna wait!” 

She stops and turns around. “Chumley?”

He’s running towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder, gasping for breath. “Me too!”

Yuuna gasps. “You mean you can talk to Duel Spirits?”

Chumley nods. “Yeah, since, since I was little I could hear them and sometimes, I can see some of them, but not all the time. It’s mainly Koala monsters I can see and hear!”

Syrus walks up to him, looking at him with wide eyes. “How is that possible?”

“I had heard that some people could talk to Duel Monster Spirits, but I thought it was just rumours.” Blair hums, stepping into place beside them.

Yuuna watches in awe as her friends discuss Duel Monster Spirits, which ones Chumley knows, the Duelists Blair has heard of having that ability while Syrus tunes in with which Duel Monsters he’d like to meet and talk to. They don’t think she’s weird. They don’t think she’s hallucinating. They think she’s being honest.

Yuuna rubs at her eyes as if she’s just tired, wiping away the happy tears before they fall.

* * *

Alexis watches Chazz as he continues to rant and rave, while his lackies try to cover up his bruised ego. She’s surprised with all the noise no one came to investigate the Arena. Unless Yuuna did something to make it so the guards wouldn’t get to her.

Under the light of the empty arena, she draws her card. “White Night Queen, do you sense the powers of Darkness in here?”

The card shudders and mist starts rolling from it, spilling across the room. “_ I do. There’s no doubts left in my mind. The powers of the Supreme King were here and they left a mark. I’ll purify the arena, before his powers can take hold. _”

Alexis holds in her shivers and shakes. She should be used to the damn cold by now. 

Either way, she did what she came here to do. She’s no tech expert, but she’s messed enough with the camera. By tomorrow, it’ll start looping footage from last week. That will give her plenty of time to investigate the Abandoned Dorm. 

And find out where the Prince of Darkness is keeping her brother.


	5. Rearing to Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a month into the school year and that means Promotional Exams! Yuuna doesn't really care about those, but Syrus does and when she's forced to Duel someone from another Dorm, Yuuna's place at Duel Academy is put on the line. Can she pull out a miracle?

_ Yuuna goes through her Deck as she sits in a tree overlooking the playground. All around her, the other kids are playing games with each other, things like tag, hide and seek and even Duel Monsters. But no one wants to play with her. _

_ Yuuna pulls out the card she wanted. “Yubel?” _

_ Yubel appears at her side. “Yes, Yuuna?” _

_ “How come no one else can see you?” Yuuna calls. “Or the others?” _

_ She usually spends play time playing with her monsters, but the other kids think she’s strange when she plays on her own. But Yuuna’s never alone, she’s always playing with Yubel and Brron and Snoww and everyone else in her Deck. Why can’t anyone else see them? _

_ Not even the grown ups can see her Duel Monsters and she doesn’t know why. _

_ Yubel smiles and runs their fingers through her hair. “Because you’re special, Little Princess.” _

_ “You say that like it explains everything.” Yuuna groans. “Come on Yubel, please? There’s gotta be a reason why!” _

_ Yubel huffs and hums for a while. _

_ Yuuna waits patiently. _

_ “The power of the Supreme King was to manifest Duel Spirits and speak to them.” Yubel says slowly. “Not all humans have that ability, so while it’s normal for you to talk to us all the time, it’s not normal for others.” _

_ Yuuna frowns. “That sounds really sad.” _

_ She can’t imagine a life without her spirits. If she didn’t have them then she’d truly be alone. _

_ And that has to be the worst thing in the world. _

* * *

Yuuna laughs as she salutes Syrus. “And with that last attack, that’s game!”

Syrus groans and slumps. “Aww-man. You’re too good Yuuna.”

“She is pretty impressive.” Blair chuckles, sitting next to Yuuna.

Chumley huffs. “Well I still think you coulda won!”

The four of them are in the Red Dorm cafeteria, eating their dinner and hanging out before bed. Most of their fellow Slifers are in their own friendship groups and talking about class, or playing games or still eating. Banner is sitting at the top of the class, mentoring one of the students.

Syrus blinks and turns to him. “You really think so, Chumley?”

Yuuna laughs. “I know so!”

Syrus turns to stare at her, tilting his head.

“What makes you say that, Yuuna?” Blair hums.

Yuuna smiles, rests her arms on the table and leans forward. “Because you’re growing in confidence!”

Syrus’s jaw drops a little. “You, you really think so?”

“I know so!” Yuuna stands up and points at the field. “You’re using your head and engaging in battle with me a lot more than you used to! You used to hide behind your traps and spells a lot, but now you’re using them more to help you actually Duel me! You’re getting so much stronger Syrus, I just know it!”

Chumley hums, holding his chin. “Yeah, now that you mention it, Syrus is getting braver in his Duelling.”

Blair smiles. “I noticed it too. You’re just hesitating a little with summoning fusion monsters.”

Yuuna blinks. Fusion monsters, huh?

Syrus flinches and sighs, shoulders slumping. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

“Well, don’t worry about it for now, we can work to it later.” Yuuna claps her hands once. “For now, you know the drill, Syrus!”

Syrus flushes and looks around. “Oh God, Yuuna do we have to do that here, please?”

“Of course we have to do it here, haha!” Yuuna smirks and points at him. “Now say it with me!”

Chumley groans and covers his ears. “Oh great.”

Syrus sighs and opens his mouth, saying in time with Yuuna. “Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist!”

Blair grins and joins in. “Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist!”

The three of them repeat that until Syrus starts saying it with a smile. As if he believes it.

Yuuna smiles and claps her hands. “So who wants to Duel me next?”

* * *

The moon shines bright, illuminating her path to the rocky outcropping below she saw on her first day. It looks like there’s enough room to Duel, even when the tide is high. No one else is here, good.

Yubel floats across from Yuuna, as if they’re going to be her opponent. “_ Are you ready, Little Princess? _”

A wave crashes at Yuuna’s feet.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Yuuna lets out a breath and then activates her Duel Disk. “Get your game on!”

She draws her hand and blinks when she sees the monsters in it. Silvia, Beiige, Brron are in her hand, but they’re not acting like their usual selves. Brron isn’t laughing and cackling, Beiige isn’t raging for a battle and Silvia isn’t smugly cackling about destroying her opponents. Their cards are warm and it feels like they’re standing at her back, ready to protect her from what may come.

She can understand why they’re so tense. They were there when she last tried to use her powers and it all ended in disaster. They know how much that hurt her.

Yuuna smiles. “Thanks, you guys. We’ll get Alexis, don’t you worry about me or her. I’ll get a handle on my powers and then you guys will get to show her what you’re really made of in our next Duel!”

Brron bursts into laughter, clapping and cheering for her. Beiige roars, ready for a battle, eager to take someone out. Silvia chuckles, a dark and wicked sound that promises defeat for the Princess of Light. Yuuna looks up to see Yubel giving her a proud grin and she grins back.

“I draw!” Yuuna does just that, then glances at the card in surprise.

“_ Kuri, kuri! _” Winged Kuriboh chitters.

Yuuna smiles and nods. “Alright then, little guy, you’re up.”

Yubel says, as the waves crash, nearly drowning them out. “_ Remember your power, Yuuna. Feel it deep in your veins. It’s right there. _”

Yuuna takes a breath and closes her eyes. “I am the reincarnation of the Supreme King.”

The waves crash on the rocks.

“I am the Herald of the Gentle Darkness.”

The moon shines on her.

“It is my destiny to stop the Light of Destruction.”

The wind curls through her hair.

“I will not fail again!”

She snaps her eyes open, raising Winged Kuriboh high and then slamming him on her Duel Disk, summoning the little monster. Winged Kuriboh gives a little “_ kuri _” of triumph.

Yubel narrows their eyes. “_ Is he real? _”

“Only one way to find out. Winged Kuriboh!” Yuuna calls.

The monster turns to her, blinking.

Yuuna opens her arms wide, beaming. “Hug!”

Winged Kuriboh cheers and races to her, giggling up a storm. Yuuna holds her breathe, prays she’ll feel soft fur or feathered wings-

But she feels nothing. Winged Kuriboh bumps her, but it’s little more than a love tap, like she’d feel from her Duel Disk system and a direct attack. She pets him, but her hand goes right through. No fur or feathers.

Yuuna groans and shakes her head. “No dice!”

Yubel sighs and Winged Kuriboh gives a worried “_ kuri _”, eyes drooping. She knows the feeling. It was a vital ability in the battle against the Light of Destruction and only the Supreme King could use it. The last time Yuuna used it… didn’t go well, to say the least. She came to Duel academy to become a better Duelist, but to also learn to control her powers. She has to get this down, or she won’t be able to save the 12 dimensions from the Light of Destruction.

Yuuna picks his card off her Duel Disk and looks up at Yubel, who is floating towards her. “What could I be doing wrong?”

“_ It’s not that you’re doing something wrong, Little Princess. You’re just not used to using your powers on command. _ ” Yubel looks at their feet, then at Yuuna. “ _ I know you don’t like thinking about it, but you remember the last time you used your powers, right? _”

Yuuna swallows as memories of panicked screams and broken glass fill her head and holds herself close. “That… yeah, I remember. I just don’t know what I did then that set them off.”

“_ It was a life or death situation, so your powers reacted to save you. _ ” Yubel puts their hand on her shoulder. “ _ But we can’t count on it happening a second time, so don’t you dare consider doing anything dangerous, okay? _”

Yuuna smiles and shakes her head. She won’t, not on purpose at least. But there’s a dark power on the island, something she can sense even with her poor understanding of her own abilities. She’ll have to deal with it and Alexis soon enough. 

Until then though, she has to work out how to make Duel Monsters solid. 

Yuuna has to master it now that she knows that battle is coming soon.

“Let’s go again! All night if that’s what it takes to make it work!” Yuuna raises a fist in determination, clenching it and grinning.

Yubel smiles and nods, floating back. “_ Okay then, Little Princess. Go for it! _”

Beiige roars, Brron laughs and Silvia gives her a nod from his card art. Winged Kuriboh pops out of his card in spirit form, nuzzling her cheek.

Yuuna laughs and tries again. “I summon Winged Kuriboh!”

* * *

Yuuna yawns in her class with Banner, rubbing at her eyes. Oh Ra, she’s so tired. Maybe she shouldn’t have actually stayed up all night trying to summon her monsters in their physical forms.

Blair stares at her, blinking worriedly. “Are you okay, Yuuna?”

Syrus gulps. “Yeah, you look half dead.”

Yubel hums, shaking their head. “_ It’s my fault for not telling you to get some sleep. Sorry Little Princess. _”

Yuuna looks at the three of them, her human friends sitting on either side of her while Yubel floats above her and smiles. 

She reaches out to pet Blair on her hat. “Don’t worry, I’m all good.”

Yuuna then turns towards Syrus, giving him a thumbs up. “Just stayed up playing Duel Monsters last night!”

Syrus and Blair stare at her and groan, hiding their faces in their arms. Yuuna giggles and Yubel smiles, shrugging their arms.

“Miss Yuki?”

Yuuna blinks and turns towards Banner. “Yes?”

“Would you grab Pharoh for me, please?” Banner smiles.

Yuuna tilts her head. “Pharaoh?”

“Unless you’d like to minor in being a scratching post, of course.” Banner chuckles.

Yuuna scratches her head, then feels something brush against her leg. A fat tabby cat looks up at her, meowing impatiently, while the class bursts into laughter.

“Awww.” Yuuna giggles, leaning down to pet him. “He’s so cute!”

Pharaoh, which is presumably the cat’s name, meows and jumps at her, forcing Yuuna to take her seat and pet him, gently running her fingers through his fur and cooing at him.

Yuuna accidentally spends the entire lesson petting Pharaoh and Blair gives her a copy of her notes for Yuuna to make later.

* * *

“Man, you’re amazing at hockey, Jasmine!” Yuuna laughs as she walks into the changing rooms. 

She’s just finished her P.E lesson with Miss Fontaine with the other girls. For the first school term, the girls are going to be playing hockey while the boys will play football. Yuuna doesn’t know what’s next, but it was kinda fun to see Syrus doing his best to kick the ball while Blair was struggling to pass it okay and keep her hat in place. Of course though, Yuuna only managed to see this when she wasn’t having the hockey ball passed to her or taken from her by Miss Expert over here.

Jasmine smiles, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Yeah, I used to be a hockey captain before Duel Academy.”

“Really?” Yuuna blinks.

Mindy takes off her jacket. “You never mentioned that.”

Jasmine blushes a little, smiling at Mindy. “Well, we never did bring that up. But yeah, I was a hockey captain and was pretty awesome on the field.”

Mindy looks at her with stars in her eyes. “Ohh, that’s amazing! I was never any good at any sports, but I used to be really good at making jewelry.”

Yuuna watches the pair as they continue to click like puzzle pieces, changing comfortably. She’s happy seeing them get along so well, but it looks like they’re quickly becoming more than just friends. She bets it’ll be a week before one of them realizes they’ve got a crush on the other. Until then, Yuuna has to ditch the other girls and change before they notice that she’s different.

So she opens her locker door and blinks in surprise when a letter slips out.

“What’s that, Yuuna?” Jasmine hums, looking over her shoulder.

Yuuna blinks and bends down to pick it up. “I don’t know, but it’s addressed to me, I think? My name isn’t spelled right.”

_ Yuna Yuky _

Really?

“Let me see!” Mindy giggles, taking the letter from her hands. She opens it, reading it and gasps. “O. M. G.”

“What is it?” Jasmine and Yuuna call, crowding around Mindy.

Mindy giggles and turns the letter around. “Zane Truesdale sent you a love letter! He wants to meet you at the abandoned dorm tomorrow night, oh how romantic!”

Yuuna blinks in confusion. “Abandoned what?”

“Let me read that.” Jasmine holds out her hand and Mindy passes her the letter. 

“What’s the abandoned dorm?” Yuuna looks wildly between the two girls. 

Jasmine reads the letter and sighs, pointing at a word near the bottom. “Zane’s name isn’t even spelled right, Mindy, someone’s trying to pull a prank on Yuuna.”

“What?!” Mindy pouts. “Aww, that’s so mean! Why would someone do that to her?”

“Seriously you two!” Yuuna interrupts the two, looking between them wildly. “What’s the abandoned dorm?”

Jasmine and Mindy blink at her, then at each other, then back to her.

“You don’t know what the Abandoned Dorm is, Yuuna?”

All three of them turn towards Alexis, who walks over to them in her uniform. Most of the girls are staring at them now, blinking in surprise, but then go back to their business when Yuuna looks at them.

“I don’t.” Yuuna says.

Alexis looks at her critically, icy waves rolling off her. Yuuna stands firm against her ice, staring her down.

Finally, Alexis replies. “Just don’t go there, okay?”

Alexis walks out of the room.

“What was that all about?” Yuuna murmurs.

Mindy and Jasmine look between each other with guilty expressions.

“Well, either way…” Jasmine shrugs, trying to shake it off. “Yuuna, are you okay about being given a fake love letter?”

Yuuna turns to the girls. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re not bothered that someone wrote you a fake love letter?” Mindy looks at her like she’s weird.

Yuuna shrugs. “Yeah, uhh, no, not really. No one ever did anything like that before to me, so I don’t see why it’s so bad compared to other tricks and pranks?”

“Yuuna.” Jasmine groans, face palming. “This is like, the most insulting thing a girl can get, especially from a guy she likes.”

“And you guys think I like Zane or something? I don’t even know who Zane is.” Yuuna shakes her head. “I’m still confused and I don’t know what this abandoned dorm is, so I’m going to grab my stuff and try to find out about it.” She grabs her bag and walks out the changing room, where she can change in another place. “Later girls!”

“Later Yuuna!” Mindy and Jasmine call.

* * *

Before Yuuna knows it, her first month at Duel Academy is over. Between sneaking around with Blair to change their files, trying (and failing) to pay attention during class and trying to summon her monsters in their physical form, Yuuna has been busy. So busy, she didn’t even realise what the day was.

“_ Little Princess. _” Yubel calls, trying to wake her up.

Yuuna sleeps peacefully, unaware of the outside world. It’s been years since Yubel has been able to see Yuuna sleep so peacefully. But as much as Yubel wants to let her dream, they know they have to wake her up or she’ll miss her test.

Yubel inhales deeply and shrieks at the top of her lungs, shaking the whole building, causing everyone to bolt out of bed if they haven’t already.

Yuuna yawns and rubs her eyes. “What’s ruffled your feathers, Yubel?”

“_ Nothing really. But…. _ ” Yubel narrows their eyes. “ _ You have remembered the Dorm Promotion Exams are here, right? And if you fail both the written and practical exams, you’ll be kicked out? _”

Yuuna stares at them.

Then her eyes widen and she rushes around her room. “Yubel, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?!”

“_ I tried everything. _” Yubel holds up their hand.

Yuuna rushes in front of them with a toothbrush in her mouth.

“_ Calling you, shaking you. _” Yubel flips up two fingers.

Yuuna hops into her jeans, walking back the other way.

“_ Promised you fried shrimp, used the fog horn. _” Yubel flips up two more fingers.

Yuuna stuffs her bra with socks.

“_ I even tried waking up Blair so she could get you, but she was already on her way to class. _” Yubel throws up their thumb, then lowers their hand.

“Well, thanks for getting me up eventually.” Yuuna smiles, slipping her jacket on. “I better have breakfast, stat!”

“_ Have a good one, Yuuna. _” Yubel flicks her finger at Yuuna.

Yuuna’s rucksack goes flying at her, but Yuuna catches it just fine. Yuuna smiles at Yubel, then dashes out the door, closing it behind her.

Yubel smiles and looks around the room. Only a month away from her parents and she’s so much happier already. They’re so glad she got away this time.

Yubel puts their hand over their heart.

They’ll make sure it stays that way. Yuuna will never have to see her parents again.

* * *

Yuuna laughs as she runs towards school, heart on her sleeve and energy thruming through her bones. She’s got this! She’s so got this! Who cares if she studied or how much she did?! She’s going to get to Duel people and it’s going to be awesome, she just knows i-

“What?” Yuuna turns the corner and stops, looking up.

“_ Yuuna, why’d you stop? You have an exam. _” Yubel calls, but then they follow Yuuna’s gaze.

A heavy set woman is pushing a van uphill, struggling with all her might to get it up. Oh man, she needs help.

Yuuna rushes up to the van. “Hang on, I can help!”

Yubel watches her storm up, then sighs, shaking their head. “_ She’s going to be so late. _”

True, but Yuuna doesn’t mind, this woman needs help. So she puts her hands on the back of the van and pushes with all her might.

“Oh thank you.” The woman turns to her. “Are you from the Auto Club?”

“Nope, just your average do-gooder.” Yuuna shoves with all her might, her feet almost slipping in the dirt.

Yubel sighs and smiles, rolling their eyes. “_ If only I were corporal. _”

The woman laughs and continues pushing. “Isn’t that nice?”

Yuuna giggles and gives another big push, moving the van forward just a little. Ra, what’s inside it? Bricks?! Doesn’t matter, Yuuna’s gonna keep on pushing and helping until this lady and this van is just where it needs to be.

“Thank you.” The woman smiles. “I’m Dorothy, you?”

“Hey, it’s my pleasure.” The girl grins. “Yuuna Yuki, at your service.”

“Well I’ll remember this, Yuuna, I promise you that.” Dorothy pushes as hard as she can, getting the van up the hill.

“_ Please at least try to get to your exam on time, Little Princess. _” Yubel shakes their head.

Yuuna smiles, heart alight and continues to push, not caring for her exam. She might not have all the technical information down, but she can Duel with the best of them and she will today.

She’ll prove she deserves to be at Duel Academy. She’ll be just fine. 

* * *

She’s terribly late and finds Syrus sleeping on his test and muttering. “A munch counters a field spell…. With counters…”

“I didn’t know this was an oral exam.” Yuuna hums.

“_ Neither did I. _” Yubel floats overhead. 

Blair shakes her head. “He was having a Slifer sayonce, begging the God Card all night to help him study and pass the exams. It’s a wonder me or Chumley got any sleep.”

Yubel sweat drops, folding their arms. “_ Good grief. _”

“Aww.” Yuuna giggles, then gently puts her hand on Syrus’ shoulder. “Come on buddy, wake up.”

“AH!” Syrus shrieks, jumping up. “I failed, didn’t I?!”

“Not so long as you stay awake for the rest of the test.” Yuuna smiles. “You’ve been working so hard, I know you got this.”

Syrus stares at her and smiles. “Thanks, Yuuna.”

“You three stoges want to keep it down?!”

All four of them turn to look at Chazz, who’s snarling like a cornered rat, hissing at them.

“Some of us plan to pass this test!” His eyes and arms are shaky, like he’s barely containing his rage.

“_ You pass? _ ” Yubel rolls their eyes. “ _ For that you’d need a brain. _”

Yunna giggles, 

Yuuna huffs, fists in front of her chest. “Hey, I always plan on passing, it just doesn’t always work out like that. But I know these two are going to ace it, Blair’s the smartest person I know and Syrus is super hard working!” She grins. “Just you wait, they’re going to get a high score, I believe in them!”

“Miss Yuki?”

Yuuna stiffens, frozen for a moment.

“Why don’t you come down here and get your exam?” Banner calls.

Yuuna laughs nervously. She’s screwed.

Barely ten minutes later find her asleep at her desk, while Blair pokes Syrus in the ear once or twice to keep him from meeting the same fate. Syrus tries waking Yuuna up, only for her to swing her fist at his head, making him duck and scream.

Another ten minutes find Syrus passed out on top of Yuuna while Blair starts rubbing her eyes and trying to stay awake.

Another ten minutes Blair pushes her finished test away from her and puts her head in her arms, dozing off, while Syrus and Yuuna continue to snore through the exam.

Finally, Banner speaks up. “Okay children, pencils down please. The written exam is now over. Please walk, do not run, to get in line for the arrival of the new rare cards.”

“They’re here?!” Everyone in the room shouts.

“Oh dear.” Banner whimpers.

Soon enough a stampede of students barrel out of his classroom like wild animals, dashing for the card shop on campus. All but Yuuna, Syrus, Blair and Bastion. 

“You three may want to give some serious thought to waking up.” Bastion calls, gently shaking Syrus’ shoulder.

Syrus practically jumps from his seat then starts crying. “I flunked, didn’t I? I’m a complete failure.”

“Syrus, if they were grading on melodrama, you’d get an A.” Yuuna lifts her head, stretching her arms.

Blair groans and rubs her eyes with the balls of her palms. “Oh man…. What time is it?”

Her hat starts slipping off her head and her hair starts spilling from it. Yuuna gasps and jumps up, causing everyone to look at her.

“Where’d everybody go?!” Yuuna reaches up and scratches her head, making very intense eye contact with Blair.

Blair gasps and pulls her hat down, tucking her hair under it.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.” Bastion leans on the table. “The new rare cards have arrived and everyone ran to the card shop to spruce up their Decks before the practical tests. Since everyone wants the best cards for themselves, it appears no one told you lot.”

“What, rare cards?!” Syrus shouts. “Thanks Bastion, but why aren’t you getting any?”

“Please, one errant card and my Deck’s delicate balance will be thrown completely off chart.” Bastion smiles, patting his Deck.

Syrus turns to Yuuna. “Mine wouldn’t!”

“So let’s hurry and get to the card shack!” Blair climbs out of her seat. “Thank you Bastion!”

Yuuna laughs. “Yeah, thanks!” She giggles and holds her fists to her face. “There’s nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!”

With that, the three of them make a run for it-

* * *

Only to find the card shack empty. Not a soul or pack in sight, besides the counter girl.

“They couldn’t have….” Syrus trails off.

Blair, Syrus and Yuuna all look at one another. “Run out of cards already?!”

Yuuna hadn’t realised everyone was going to be so feral about the new cards.

The three rush up to the counter girl, Blair leaning towards her to ask. “Excuse me, Miss? Are there any card packs left?”

“Just the regular ones.” The counter girl calls, sliding one pack across the counter.

The three say all together. “We said some, not one!”

“I’m doomed.” Syrus whimpers, tugging at his hair. “I slept through my written test, if I don’t ace my practical test, they’re going to kick me out!”

He’s breathing quickly and harshly, in out, much too fast to be normal. He’s hyperventilating.

Yuuna kneels at his side and gently takes his hands. “Syrus, breathe for me, okay?”

Syrus looks at her, still breathing rapidly, still panicking.

“In…” Yuuna inhales deeply, filling up her chest and stomach. 

Syrus breathes in, choking on his own air.

“Out….” She exhales, relaxing her stomach and chest. 

Syrus breathes out, looking panicked still.

Yuuna repeats this for a while, until Syrus seems calm. Blair pats his back soothingly, rubbing it in gentle circles.

“Syrus, you can have the pack.” Blair says.

Syrus turns and gapes at her. “Seriously?”

“Yeah!” Yuuna smiles, standing up. “I know my Dark World Army won’t let me down, so I don’t need it.”

“I know I passed my test too, I finished it early in fact.” Blair shrugs, putting her hands in her pockets.

Syrus looks between the two of them wildly. Then he breaks out crying and hugs the two of them tightly. Blair stiffens initially, but hugs him and Yuuna, continuing to rub Syrus’s back the whole time. Yuuna smiles, wrapping her arms around her two short friends and holding them closely. She’s so… grateful to have these amazing people in her life, she can hardly believe it.

“Yu-hoo, Auto Club?”

Yuuna blinks, pulling back from the hug a little to see. “Oh, hey Dorothy! How are you?”

“I’m just fine, sweetheart!” Dorothy winks. “You’re all pretty excited for your promotional exams, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Yuuna grins and pumps her fist. “I can’t wait to see what I’m made of and who I’m Duelling! Do you work at the card shop?”

Syrus blinks up at her, looking from Dorothy to Yuuna. “You two know each other?”

“Met earlier today!” Yuuna grins.

“Yep, she was such a helpful girl and since I own the card shop, I figured I may as well stash one pack away just for you!” Dorothy calls, smiling wide.

“Ya mean it?” Blair gasps.

Syrus turns to Yuuna. “Yuuna, that means you still have a chance to do well on your field test!”

Yuuna laughs. “Come on, Sy, it’s not like I was going to fail anyway. I never fail when it comes to Duelling!”

Still, she walks over and accepts the cards from Dorothy-

“_ Not this one. _”

Yuuna blinks, looking at the pack. Do the cards in there not want to be with her?

“You okay, Yuuna?” Blair walks over.

“_ This one. _” That same voice whispers.

Yuuna shrugs and smiles. “Yeah, but I think these cards wanna go to you, Blair.”

“Me?” Blair points at herself, blinking.

Yuuna nods and offers her the pack. “Open them up, see who’s inside.”

Blair hesitantly takes the pack and opens it up, gently and carefully. Then she pulls the three cards out and gapes at them for a while. Yuuna starts to sweat.

Blair lets out the loudest and most unholy shriek Yuuna’s ever heard.

“IT’S HER!” Blair holds the card close to her face then far away, as if trying to see if it’s real. “IS THIS REAL?! OH MY RA, IT IS REAL, I DIDN’T KNOW THEY WERE PRINTING HER!”

Yuuna watches with a small smile as Blair continues to freak out, feeling a laugh bubble up to her throat.

“YUUNA!” Blair suddenly lunges for her, Yuuna barely managing to catch her in time. “YUUNA, YUUNA, THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

Yuuna laughs and hugs her tight. “Not a problem, Blair, I’m just so glad you’re so happy with your monster.”

Blair wraps her arms around Yuuna’s neck and hugs her even tighter, excitedly rambling to Yuuna and then to Syrus about all the new strategies she can unleash now that she has this card. Yuuna does her best to focus on not dropping Blair as the three of them exit the card shop to make their way to the exam hall. Syrus talks with her, excitedly discussing his own Deck and the preparations he’s made for his Duels.

Yuuna wonders if this is what it’s like to have a little brother and a little sister…

* * *

“What?!”

Yuuna looks across the field at her unlikely opponent as the crowd has an uproar. “I’m the Slifer Red who won the chance to Duel a Ra Yellow?!”

“Why yes!” Crowler chuckles, standing in the Field. “And it’s none other than the best of the best in the Ra dorm, Bastion Misawa! I hope you were able to get a lot of Rare Cards so you could beat him in today’s test!”

Bastion stands at the Field at the ready. “Dr. Crowler, is this really appropriate? It’s rather unorthodox for people from different dorms to Duel one another in these exams.”

“Well, there have been a few new changes in this Academy. Female students in Slifer Red, the chance for students from different Dorms to Duel in these exams, you get the memo!” Crowler waved him off. “It’s been a long time coming really.”

Yuuna narrows her eyes. That can’t be right. There aren’t meant to be female students in the Red Dorm, Yuuna knows this. Crowler’s trying to trick her into this Duel.

“Well, are you two ready?” Crowler cackles.

* * *

Up in the crowd, murmurs break out.

“This is so weird.” Mindy says, bending over the railings to look properly.

“I know, right?” Jasmine hums. “I don’t understand why the teachers are doing this all of a sudden, it doesn’t make any sense.”

Alexis sits next to her, arms folded. Dr. Crowler is clearly trying to get Yuuna expelled through this. If he gets out of this school then Alexis won’t be able to make sure the Prince of Darkness doesn’t destroy the world. She hates to think it, but Yuuna has to win this match.

“Alexis, Yuuna said you two Duelled each other.” Mindy suddenly turns to her. “Do you think she can win?”

“Wait, what?” Jasmine calls, turning around.

Alexis uncrosses her arms. “I don’t know, girls. But I hope she can.”

Otherwise she’ll never be able to find out where her brother is.

A few seats away, Chazz sits with his lackies, Raizou and Taiyou.

Chazz scoffs. “Why’d Crowler put her against that nerd?”

If anyone was going to face Yuuna and it was going to be someone from another Dorm, why that dork? 

“Beats me, Chazz.” Taiyou shrugs. “I mean, you are the strongest Obelisk Blue.”

Raizou hums. “Maybe he knew you lost to h-”

Chazz growls and slams his hand over his mouth. “What. Did. I. Say. About. Mentioning. That?”

Raizou sweats under his palm and Chazz pulls it away to let him speak. “Not to tell anyone!”

“Then don’t talk about it where people can hear either!” Chazz snaps.

He settles deeper in his seat and curls his hands into fists. That Ra Yellow better win.

Meanwhile, in a part of the stands that are all red, Syrus, Chumley and Blair worry.

“I got a bad feeling about this.” Syrus whimpers.

Blair bites her lip. “No kidding.”

Chumley groans. “This is so not fair! Yuuna doesn’t have the grades to get away with losing her Field test!”

Blair stiffens. Chumley’s right. They’re setting her up to fail. 

Yuuna won’t accept it, right?

* * *

“I’ll do it!” Yuuna smiles. “If you want to, Bastion!”

Bastion blinks and smiles. “Well, you did say you were the best Duelist here during the entrance exams. I suppose our Duel has been a long time coming.”

“Sweet!” Yuuna pumps a fist. “Then let’s get our game on!”

Crowler scurries out of the way.

“DUEL!”

BASTION MISAWA: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

“Ladies first, if you please!” Yuuna calls, drawing her card.

In her hand, Stygian Street Patrol revs his engine while Samsara Lotus coughs and hisses at him. Yubel manifests from their card to appear at Yuuna’s side, looking over the other cards in her hand, which include Sinister Seed, Double Summon and Dark World Dealings. 

“Oh yeah, I got really lucky now.” Yuuna grins, then selects. “I play Dark World Dealings, which lets us both draw one card and then Discard another!”

Yuuna and Bastion draw. Yuuna places Samsara Lotus in her Graveyard, where she can summon herself later, once Yuuna has Yubel on the Field. But until then, she’s just drawn Beiige, who’s bouncing and cheering and demanding to be put on the Field right this minute, or he’ll eat her bones.

Yuuna laughs. “Well Beiige, the stage is yours!”

Beiige takes to the Field with his 1600 ATK points, ready and willing to rip Bastion a new one.

“I’ll end my turn with a facedown and that’s that.” Yuuna puts Sinister Seed on the field. 

"A fine start, but you're about to see mine is better." Bastion draws. “First, I’ll discard my Duoterion to retrieve a Bonding spell or trap card of my choice!”

Yuuna blinks, turning to Yubel in confusion. “Bonding?”

The crowd murmurs as well, seemingly as confused as Yuuna is.

Yubel narrows their eyes. “_ Be careful Little Princess. I haven’t heard of this before. _”

Yuuna hasn’t either. 

“I’ll play a face down.” Bastion’s card appears on the field. “And I’ll summon my Hydrogeddon!”

A brown dinosaur takes to the field with a roar and 1600 ATK points to it’s name, hissing.

Beiige laughs. “_ A fight to the death it’ll be, little lizard! _”

Hydrogeddon roars right back at him.

“And attack!” Bastion shouts.

Yuuna gasps. “You’re going for mutual destruction?!”

If she doesn’t take any battle damage from Beiige’s destruction, she can’t activate Sinister Seed!

Beiige roars and charges at Hydrogeddon, who roars right back. Beiige brings his sword down on the monster while Hydrogeddon blasts him with an attack that looks like the rest of it’s body and the two explode, with no effects on their life points.

The crowd scream and shout, Yuuna hearing some frantic calls of her name, but she can’t tell who.

Damnit.

“But that’s not all Yuuna!” Bastion calls. “For you see, if my Hydrogeddon is able to destroy a monster in battle, I’m able to summon another one straight from my Deck!”

Yuuna gasps. “No way!”

Another Hydrogeddon appears on the Field, 1600 ATK points all aiming for Yuuna’s Life Points.

“And the best part is, the battle phase continues!” Bastion points forward. “Go!”

The new Hydrogeddon creates a blast just like the last one and hits Yuuna head on, knocking her on her rear.

BASTION MISAWA: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 2400

The Slifer Red students scream and shout, some calling fowl play while others whimper and worry. The Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students cheer and clap, drowning out the sounds of outrage from the Red students.

“_ Yuuna! _” Yubel calls, falling to their knees beside her.

“I’m okay.” Yuuna groans, sitting up properly. “Man, that Bastion sure knows how to throw down.”

Yuuna smiles. This is going to be a tough Duel, but she believes in her Deck and she believes in herself.

“And that ends my turn.” Bastion calls. “Do you wish to continue this Duel, Yuuna?”

Yuuna laughs and pushes herself to her feet with a small jump. “No way am I giving up now! This is too much fun!” She puts her hand on her deck. “I draw!”

“_ Looks like you’re in danger, Coach. _”

Yuuna gasps and looks at her drawn monster, smiling. “Just a little bit, Renge.”

Stygian Street Patrol revs his engines. “_ I can take out that dumb dinosaur in one strike and I can get in the Graveyard so we can get Yubel out, come on, we don’t need his help! _”

Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World raises an eyebrow at him. “_ Whaddaya mean you don’t need my help, biker boy? _”

Yuuna groans and rolls her eyes. “Come on you two, fight later, we’ve got Duelling we need to do.”

Yubel hums. “_ Street Patrol does have a point though. The sooner I’m on the Field, the better. _”

Yuuna hums and turns to Renge. “They’ve got a point. You okay with seeing the action a little later?”

Renge groans and huffs. “_ Fine. You call the shots, Coach. _”

“Will do.” Yuuna giggles then shouts. “I summon my Stygian Street Patrol!”

Street Patrol gives a rev of his engines and zips around Hydrogeddon a few times, showing off his 1600 ATK points.

Bastion narrows his eyes. “They have equal points.”

“That’s right, which means mutual destruction again!” Yuuna calls. “Go, Street Patrol!”

“_ I’m gonna make you see the dinosaurs again, you sucker! _” Street Patrol roars.

Hydrogeddon roars back and the two slam into each other, bursting into pixels. 

“But this time, it’s good for me! When Street Patrol takes out a monster-” Yuuna punches the air in front of her. “You lose life points equal to that monster’s level, times 100!”

Bastion narrows his eyes.

BASTION MISAWA: 3600

YUUNA YUKI: 2400

The Slifer Red students cheer while the Ra Yellow students grumble and pout.

“Why go to all that trouble for only 400 life points?” Bastion calls. “Not to mention, you’ve left your field wide open.”

“Not for long!” Yuuna selects the spell. “Because by playing Double Summon, I’m allowed to bring out Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World!”

Renge storms to the Field, 2100 DEF at the ready, slamming is hands on the ground.

“With that, my turn is done.” Yuuna grins. “Give it all you got, Bastion!”

“I intend to.” Bastion smiles as he draws. “And I’ve got just the card to do that!”

Yuuna blinks.

“I play my facedown card, Bonding - DHO!” The trap pops up. “When I have a Duoterian, Hydrogeddon and an Oxygeddon in my hand or Graveyard, I can shuffle them into my Deck to summon my most powerful beast!”

Yubel hisses. “_ I don’t like this, Little Princess. _”

Yuuna’s eyes widen in awe as shadows of the monster Bastion mentioned appear on the field.

“Go!” Bastion calls. “Meet my Water Dragon Cluster, Yuuna!”

The three shadows roar and merge, then there’s a massive splash, creating water that spreads everywhere. Then the water solidifies, taking on a shape, a shape with two dragon heads bursting out of a mighty body of water, a tail flickering high in the air behind them. The two dragons open their eyes, revealing red gems and give a mighty roar, revealing their 2800 ATK points.

The stadium erupts with shock and awe, the Ra Yellow students chanting Bastion’s name, the Slifer Red students calling out for Yuuna in worry, the Obelisk Blue students laughing with glee. 

Yuuna stares up at the monster. “Amazing...”

Yubel shouts. “_ Renge, watch out! _”

Yuuna gasps, staring out at her field.

“Go, Water Dragon Cluster!” Bastion calls.

Water Dragon Cluster howls and the two headed beasts shoot waterfalls from their mouths, aimed right at Renge. He holds his arms over his head and tries to withstand it, but he can’t take the pressure and is soon destroyed.

Yuuna shouts. “Renge!”

* * *

Up in the stands, Yuuna’s dormmates watch the battle in fear.

“Aww man.” Chumley groans. “This is looking really bad for Yuuna.”

Syrus whimpers. “If this keeps up, she’s going to lose this Duel and get k-”

“No!” Blair shouts, jumping to her feet.

Everyone turns around to stare at her, shocked at the outburst. Blair has tears in her eyes as she watches the scene, watches Yuuna staring up at Water Dragon Cluster in fear. 

Yuuna is the kindest person Blair has ever known. She’s done nothing but help her ever since she came to Duel Academy. She knew their secret, but she hasn’t told anyone and kept her safe. 

_ “Yeah, but I think these cards wanna go to you, Blair.” _

She’d given up that last pack so easily. Just because she somehow knew the card inside was meant to be with Blair. Blair had the best grades out of everyone in the Slifer Red dorm, she passed her test, she knew she’d be able to make it through this but Yuuna…

Yuuna has Crowler gunning for her and Chazz wants her dead. This whole match was set up for Yuuna to fail. She knows it in her gut.

Blair holds the card she got from that pack closer to her chest and whispers. “Don’t lose, Yuuna. Don’t get kicked out. Please…”

In the viewing box though, Vellian is having the time of his life. His love letter plan didn’t work for some reason, but that fool Yuuna completely fell for his trap with the Duel Match! Bastion doesn’t suspect a thing either once he spouted that nonsense about things changing at the Academy, perfect school boys like him will believe anything their teachers say!

Vellian can’t help but laugh behind his hand. “Goodness, perhaps Signora Yuki can’t play with the big boys after all.”

That old fool Shepard is humming at his side. “I still don’t understand how a female student ended up in the Slifer Red Dorm. Her paperwork checks out, but she hasn’t got the grades to make it into the Obelisk Blue Dorm. How’d she get into the Academy?”

Vellian huffs and waves him off. “However she managed to get in, one thing’s for sure. She’s not half as good as everyone thinks she is.”

And once that little stain on his reputation is out of this Academy, he can go back to things that really matter. Like getting rid of more Slifer Slackers. 

Back in the stands, Chazz is enjoying the show too.

Chazz laughs as he sits with his lackies. “Finally, someone’s putting that Slifer Slacker in her place.

Taiyou hums. “Ya really think that Ra Yellow can beat her when you couldn’t?”

Chazz stiffens.

Raizou stammers. “Uhh, what he means by that Chazz-”

“Shut up, both of you!” Chazz smacks his hands over their mouths, gaining a few looks before he scares ‘em off with a glare. He drags them closer to him. “We agreed not to talk about it, remember?”

No one can ever know he lost to that Slifer Slacker, ever! It’s bad enough these two blabber mouths know about it, they’re horrible at keeping secrets. Why’d he ever take them on as his lackies?

But on another part of the stands, Alexis is resisting the urge to bite her fingers. “This is a complete mismatch.”

Jasmine and Mindy turn to her, Jasmine calling. “What do you mean, Lex?”

“I don’t know everything about Yuuna’s grades, but Bastion is the top student in the Ra Yellow dorm. He aced the practical and written entrance exams, but turned down a position in Obelisk Blue for some reason.” Alexis recounts.

She’d done some investigating into the top students in the year, to see if they may become allies or enemies in her search for her brother. Bastion didn’t crop up as someone working for the Darkness, but he may pose a threat if he allies himself with Yuuna.

Mindy gasps. “Really? So he’s as good as us?”

“Possibly better.” Alexis continues. “Meanwhile Yuuna is in Slifer Red and she was late to her written exam. There’s no chance she passed that when she slept right through it.”

“I noticed that too.” Jasmine hums, turning around. “This isn’t right.”

Alexis couldn’t agree more. She may hate Yuuna, but she hates injustice more.

“Oh, please hold on, Yuuna.” Mindy calls.

* * *

“For now I end my turn.” Bastion calls.

Yuuna holds Yubel’s card closer to her chest, breathing a little harder. If she doesn’t get something on the Field soon, then she won’t make it. She really will be kicked out. She’ll have to go back to that cursed house with those horrible people and she can’t-

“Yuuna?”

Yuuna opens her eyes to see Bastion calling her.

“You knew from the beginning that this was a trap, right?” Bastion says. “Why did you decide to Duel me?”

Yuuna looks at him, then to Yubel at her side.

“I…” Yuuna takes in a deep breath. Turns to face Bastion. And smiles. “I wanted to Duel you anyway, that’s why!”

Bastion blinks.

“I don’t care that this is a trap. Or that the odds aren’t in my favour. I know my place at the Academy is at stake here.” Yuuna looks at Yubel and her smile turns softer. “But I don’t care. I Duel because it’s fun. Because I wanna make new friends and keep getting stronger. I wanna be the best of the best!”

Yubel smiles at her, reaching out and running their fingers through her hair.

Yuuna smiles at them, then turns to Bastion. “And that means Duelling strong guys like you too! I’m always up for a challenge and this has probably been my biggest one in a while!” Yuuna pumps her fist. “So keep hitting me with all you’ve got, Bastion! Because I’ll hit back even harder, just you wait and see!”

Bastion stares at her then slowly smiles. “Go ahead, if you think you can, Yuuna!”

“Oh I don’t think so.” Yuuna smiles. “I know so.”

She places her hand on her Deck, unaware of the darkness that slips between her fingers and into her top card. It glows a gentle purple before fading and Yuuna never notices it.

But Yubel does.

“I draw!” Yuuna calls, eyes flashing gold for just a second.

Yubel notices that too, though Yuuna doesn’t.

Yuuna looks at the card she drew with brown eyes and gapes in shock for a while. Then she grins.

“I set a card face down!” Yuuna plays what she drew. “And now it’s time to bring my best friend onto the Field!”

Bastion clenches his teeth.

“I remove my Stygian Street Patrol from play to special summon one Fiend monster with less than 2000 ATK points from my hand!” Yuuna shouts. “And the monster I choose is Yubel!”

Dark clouds cover the field, spilling out onto other matches. Everyone stops to stare as Yubel emerges from the cloud cover, giving a mighty flap of their wings to disperse it.

Bastion stares up at them in shock. “So she’s really here.”

Yubel bites their lip.

Yuuna growls. “Heck yeah Yubel is here and they’re not going to let me down! Let’s go!”

Yubel flies across the Field. “_ This is for Beiige, Range and Street Patrol! _”

“Not so fast, Yuuna!” Bastion calls. 

Yuuna grits her teeth.

“My Water Dragon Cluster has a Quick Effect. I can tribute it to summon two Water Dragons in DEF mode!” Bastion calls.

The Water Dragon Cluster breaks down the middle before Yubel can attack it, leaving two Water Dragons on the Field with 2600 DEF points at the ready.

Yuuna groans and pulls at her hair. “Oh man, I was so close!”

Bastion chuckles. “Yes, but not close enough. Because I know Yubel’s weakness!”

Yuuna hums.

“Yubel can not stay on the Field if there isn’t a monster to be sacrificed by the End Phase. Once she destroys herself, your field will be wide open, I will switch my Monsters to ATK mode and that’ll be that.” Bastion calls.

Yuuna looks at Yubel, who blinks back at her.

Then the two break out into laughter and Yuuna turns to him.

“Bastion, I don’t know if you noticed, but in my very first turn, I discarded a card just for that purpose.” Yuuna grins. “Because during my End Phase, I’m allowed to summon Samsara Lotus to the Field from my Graveyard in ATK Mode!”

Samsara Lotus blooms onto the Field, hissing at the two Water Dragons, glaring them down.

“And now I sacrifice her to keep Yubel on my field, for your next turn.” Yuuna smiles.

Samsara Lotus waves goodbye as she vanishes again.

“You’re up, Bastion.” Yuuna giggles.

Bastion hums. “I draw.”

“And now that you’re in your Standby Phase, I can activate my facedown!” Yuuna calls.

Her card pops up, revealing several people being surrounded by auras.

“Battle Mania!” Yuuna shouts. “All your monsters go to ATK mode and they must attack this turn!”

Bastion gasps. “Great Scott!”

The two Water Dragons move into ATK position, giving a mighty roar to show off their 2800 ATK points. 

The crowd goes wild, the Obelisk Blues shouting at Bastion, the Slifer Reds cheering for Yuuna, the Ra Yellows split either in joining the Blues or Reds.

Bastion looks at his hand, looking in shock, then he raises his head to meet eyes with Yuuna. Yuuna stares right back at him, Yubel glaring him down.

“Well played, Yuuna.” Bastion smirks. “I enter my Battle Phase!”

Yuuna laughs and jumps, pumping a fist. “Oh yeah!” She punches the air in front of her. “Go Yubel!”

“My Water Dragons, attack!” Bastion points.

Yubel and the two Water Dragons meet in the middle, colliding hard. Yubel strikes right through both dragons though and as they burst into waterfalls, they soak Bastion through, getting Yuuna’s ankles wet as the water rushes all over the Field.

BASTION MISAWA: 0

YUUNA YUKI: 2400

WINNER: YUUNA YUKI

The crowd goes nuts, shouting and screaming, many Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows in out-rage, while the Slifer Reds and at least half the Ra Yellows cheer in delight. Yuuna laughs and throws peace signs to the crowd anyway, blasting finger guns to her heart’s content. Yubel grins at her and ruffles her hair.

She turns to look at Bastion, who’s still on one knee and throws him her two finger salute. “Gotcha!”

Bastion blinks at her, dumb-founded, but smiles. Yuuna walks over to him as Bastion gets to his feet and they meet in the middle of the field.

“That was a fantastic Duel, Bastion, your Water Dragon Cluster was incredible!” Yuuna offers him a hand.

Bastion smiles and gasps it. “As was your Yubel, she is rather mighty.”

Yubel flinches.

“Hehe, I know, right?” Yuuna shakes his hand. “I’m really glad **they’re** on my side of the Field and not yours.”

She tightens her grip on his hand, a very mild threat.

Bastion blinks but nods. “Indeed. They’re a powerful card and have clearly brought you luck thus far.”

Yubel blinks and smiles a little. Yunna grins at her.

“Hey!”

“Yuuna!”

Yuuna laughs and turns around, barely catching Syrus and Blair on time as they run into her arms. She spins them around once and then falls on her bum. Before Syrus or Blair can ask if she’s hurt though, Yuuna bursts into laughter and hugs them tightly.

“I did it, guys!” Yuuna laughs.

“I knew you could!” Blair calls. 

Syrus hugs her tightly. “You’re amazing!”

Chumley huffs and pants as he runs over. “Why are we always running?”

Yuuna smiles and looks up at Yubel, who’s beaming with pride.

“Yuuna!”

Yuuna huffs in surprise, looking over her shoulders in shock. “Mindy? Jasmine?”

“We were so worried!” Mindy cries, hugging her neck tightly.

Jasmine pats Yuuna’s shoulder. “Mindy was, I knew you’d pull through.”

Yuuna laughs. “Aww, I didn’t realize you guys cared so much.”

She really didn’t. She knew Syrus and Blair would be worried about her, but she didn’t realize that Chumley, Mindy and Jasmine would too.

Yuuna never thought they’d miss her.

“**That was well played, Yuuna Yuki.**” Chancellor Shepard’s voice echoes from the observation booth, causing all students to turn to where his image is projected. 

Syrus and Blair scramble off her, while Mindy pulls Yuuna to her feet.

“**Not in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever Dueled a Ra in these exams. Yuuna, not only did you hold your own, but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is, inspiring.**” Chancellor Shepard’s voice is full of more pride than Yuuna’s ever heard in her life.

Yuuna’s heart skips a beat and she smiles, holding Syrus and Blair’s hands, grinning with Chumley, Mindy and Jasmine.

“**It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to-** ” Shepard continues. “ **Ra Yellow! Good job!**”

The stadium goes crazy once more, more supportive cheering this time, though there’s still a few nasty remarks among the congratulations. Yuuna doesn’t care one bit about those though.

“Ra Yellow?!” Blair gasps.

“You’re the best Yuuna!” Syrus laughs.

Yuuna laughs as well, picking them up into another group hug, all of them cheering as she does. 

“That’s so licious, Yuuna!” Chumley cheers, patting her back.

“Well done, Yuuna!” Mindy laughs, throwing her arms around her shoulders.

“You've earned that promotion, that was a crazy Duel.” Jasmine grins.

“I do what I can! And I know I did better knowing you guys were cheering me on!” Yuuna looks between all her friends.

Wait. Friends?

Syrus flushes bright red while Blair puffs up her chest in pride. Mindy whimpers and rubs at her eyes while Jasmine rolls hers and hands her a tissue. Chumley grins at her.

Yeah. These are her friends. They all came down to cheer her on because they were worried about her.

“Good show, Yuuna.” 

All of them turn around to see Bastion walking over to them.

“Allow me to be the first,” He extends his arm. “To welcome you to the Ra Dorm.”

Yuuna laughs, puts down her friends and takes his hand. “Thanks a lot Bastion! It’s nice to not have my rivals hating on me for once!”

Confetti falls from the ceiling, Syrus continues to clap and cheer, Chumley waves his arms as if he doesn’t care, Bastion continues to smile, Yubel is actually doing summersaults because they’re so excited, Mindy and Jasmine dance in a circle with Blair and Yuuna, for the first time in her life, feels brave and important and worth celebrating.

But if she leaves Slifer Red, what will happen next?

Who will help Blair stay hidden? 

Who’s going to help Syrus with his confidence? 

Will Yuuna be as close to her friends or will they drift?

* * *

Blair stares into her food and can’t help but sigh for the third time. Sure, Yuuna’s not the only Slifer Red that got a promotion that day and there’s a few new faces she could try making friends with. But she just….

“You miss her a lot, huh?” Chumley says.

Blair stiffens and looks up at him, but nods. 

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Syrus pats her back. “Yuuna’s really special and it feels weird not seeing her in the Dorm anymore.”

Blair shakes her head. “No it’s okay, I just… I just thought she’d at least say goodbye.”

Maybe Yuuna’s just not good at them. Blair never has been, she’s always cried whenever she had to leave her Dad in the hospital and go back to her step-mom.

“Who said I was leaving?”

All heads turn towards- “Yuuna?!”

There she stands in the doorway, waving at them like she doesn’t have a care in the world. “Hey, why’s everyone staring at me like that?”

Everyone is quiet for a bit, turning to look at each other.

Banner states the obvious. “Yuuna, you received the opportunity for a promotion. Did you leave something in your Dorm room?”

“Uhh, of course I left something in my Dorm room, that’s where I live!” Yuuna laughs.

Everyone murmurs in confusion.

Then it clicks.

Blair jumps to her feet. “You turned down the promotion to Ra Yellow?!”

“WHAT?!” The entire hall shouts.

Yuuna laughs. “You got it!”

“But why?” Syrus jumps to his feet.

Blair can’t blame him, she feels shocked as well.

Yuuna smiles at them, softer and fonder. She walks over and then puts a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Ra Yellow is nice and all and Bastion’s pretty cool too, so far, but honestly?” Yuuna grins wider. “It’s just not home without you two in it. You’re the first best friends I’ve ever had and I didn’t wanna leave you behind.”

Blair can’t help it.

She starts crying.

Syrus starts sobbing too. 

He buries his face in her jacket, making her cry out in shock.

“I thought I’d lost you forever!” Syrus whimpers.

Blair laughs and shakes her head, drying her own tears. “Dumby, it’s not like she was leaving the island!”

Yuuna laughs and pulls her closer. “Come on, Blair, group hug! You too Chumley, get over here now!”

Blair finds herself crying into Yuuna’s jacket as her arms, Syrus’s and Chumley’s wrap around her. 

Blair once had hugs like this from her Dad, before he was too weak. They were tight and good and he could wrap his arms around her whole body and carry her around like nothing could hurt her.

Now, she feels something almost like those hugs. With Chumley, Syrus and Yuuna keeping her warm and safe, for just a moment, Blair cries and knows nothing can hurt her.

Yuuna came back. She’s not leaving her behind.

Blair hugs her just a little tighter and wonders if this is what it’s like to have a big sister…


	6. The Abandoned Dorm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna was hoping she wouldn't have to worry about something as scary as the Shadow Games until later. But when Blair gets the bright idea to check out the Abandoned Dorm, Yuuna soon finds herself worrying over her friends as they investigate it, uncovering some of the secrets behind why it's been left to rot. Why is Alexis out here anyway and who's that boy with her?

_ He remembered the first time he saw a shadow game. _

_ He and Yubel were still young and had a lot to learn about the world. They had just been playing in the garden, trying to have some fun even though Yubel had just become a Duel Monster. They just needed some breathing space. _

_ The assassin that tried to challenge them to a Shadow Game hadn’t cared. _

_ Nor had the knight who stepped into the fray. _

_ Yubel had tried to rush him away from the scene, before he saw anything else horrific, as he had while watching Yubel’s operation. _

_ They weren’t quick enough to hide him from the sight of the knight being struck down with a Duel Monster, a lance piercing through his armour. Or the sight of the assassin dropping dead when the knight’s beast launched a counter attack. _

_ He had nightmares about it for months. _

_ They only grew worse when his King told him he’d be using Yubel in these battles. He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting them, he wanted to saw off his own arm before that. _

_ But he had no choice. _

* * *

Yuuna jumps down onto the rocks and smiles at Yubel, raising her Duel Disk. “I’m ready!”

Its the night after the Promotional Exams. Yuuna had been eager to keep trying to use her powers, so after the party celebrating her staying was done, Yubel was ready at the bottom of the rocks to help her. 

Yubel nods across from her, their arms folded. “_ Begin! _”

They’re rather excited for today’s training session too. Especially after what they noticed in the exam.

Yuuna draws, looks at her card and calls out. “I summon Winged Kuriboh!”

Winged Kuriboh appears on the field with a triumphant ‘kuri’, then turns towards Yuuna, bouncing around.

Yubel hums. Maybe today?

Yuuna laughs and opens her arms. “Come give me a hug, buddy!”

Winged Kuriboh races straight for her and Yuuna wraps her arms around him-

She gasps.

Yubel grins. She’s done it

Yuuna squeezes Winged Kuriboh. She lets him go and he puffs back up, smiling with his eyes.

Yuuna screams and lifts him over her head. “YUBEL, I DID IT!”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s in joy, flapping his wings, making Yuuna giggle and dance on the spot.

Yubel practically beams at her. “_ Well done, Yuuna! _”

They knew she’d get it eventually!

As Yuuna continues to celebrate, Yubel thinks back to when Yuuna was Duelling Bastion. When she managed to unlock her abilities…

What was different in that Duel compared to their training? They have to know.

Yubel lifts their head and floats towards their charge. “_ Yuuna, how do you feel when we’re practising? _”

Yuuna hums, running her fingers through Winged Kuriboh’s fur. “Usually a little sleep deprived, a little stressed, but I’m still determined to keep going!” She raises a fist and punches the air. “And I finally did it, I can’t believe this!” She laughs and picks up Winged Kuriboh, pointing him towards them. “Feel how soft he is, Yubel!”

Yubel reaches out a hand for Winged Kuriboh and feels him a little, thinking. Stress and a lack of sleep used to affect Haou’s control of his abilities...

Yubel hums. “_ And how did you feel during your Duel with Bastion? _”

“Huh?” Yuuna blinks, then scratches her head. “Well, I remember I was really excited. I felt like I was making a friend through Duelling, for once, rather than making more enemies. It felt nice to be able to joke and laugh, even if I was a little stressed out.”

Yubel is quiet for a while. Of course she’s been struggling to unlock her powers. She hasn’t been able to while at home, surrounded by the stresses that come with living with the kind of parents Yuuna has. It’s no wonder she wasn’t able to use her abilities here, when she was under the pressure of having to deal with the Princess of Light and bullies already. 

They’d hoped so desperately they could leave that behind when they all came to Duel Academy. Even in this place of sanctuary, they’ve failed her. 

“_ Kuri-kuri? _” Winged Kuriboh flies over to them. 

“Yubel?” Yuuna calls.

Yubel sighs and lifts their head. “_ Yuuna, I have to apologize. _”

“What do you mean?” Yuuna tilts her head.

Yubel floats a little closer to her. “_ I pushed you too hard and you’ve been struggling to train because you’ve been worrying about the consequences of failure. It was only when you were having fun that you were able to access your powers. _”

This is all their fault. They should have paid more attention to her emotional needs.

“What do you mean?” Yuuna gets to her feet, looking Yubel eye to eye. “I didn’t use my powers in my Duel with Bastion, I think I would have noticed if I did.”

Of course she didn’t know she had, the last time Yuuna tried to use her powers, she almost died. 

Yubel shakes their head. “_ You did though. It helped you draw the card you needed the most. _”

Yuuna’s eyes widen and Winged Kuriboh does a somersault. 

Yubel looks at the waves. “_ One of the Supreme King’s gifts was incredible luck in battle. Things would happen by chance and favor him at the last second or just before, depending on the situation. _ ” They turn back to Yuuna. “ _ You were able to unlock that part of your abilities in your Duel with Bastion because you weren’t trying. You weren’t thinking of consequences, you were having fun. _”

Yuuna gapes at Yubel, staring at them in shock. “Really?”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s in a tone similar to her’s, asking the same thing.

Yubel nods. They should have realised that Yuuna was struggling because of the stress on her and done their best to resolve it.

Yuuna looks at them, then looks out at the sea, watches the moon and stars dance on the waves, lighting up the night. Then she pulls out her deck and looks through her cards, humming. 

“_ But there is hope. _ ” Yubel says because there is always hope. “ _ Now that you’ve unlocked the first steps of your abilities, all it takes now is practise. _ ” They kneel at Yuuna’s side and put their hand on her shoulder. “ _ I know you can do this, Little Princess. _”

They’ll make up for their mistakes now.

Yuuna turns to them, mouth wide open.

Then she smiles and nods. “I’ll do my best Yubel. I won’t let you down.”

Yubel smiles and promises the same thing.

* * *

Yuuna giggles as she puts together the Deck. “So, who wants to draw next?”

It’s late at night in the Slifer Red Dorm and Chumley, Syrus and Blair are sat with Yuuna around a table, a candle burning gently while Yubel floats overhead. After cleaning duties, Yuuna suggested they play a spooky story game just because and put a few miscellaneous cards together to form a Deck. Chumley just finished telling them all a mildly scary story, since he drew a level 2 monster.

“I’ll go.” Blair reaches out for the Deck. 

Syrus adjusts his glasses. “Ya know, this has actually been fun.”

Yubel narrows their eyes. “_ I’m surprised it hasn’t turned into a disaster already. _”

Chumley huffs. “Just don’t tell anything too scary, alright Blair? I don’t wanna deal with anyone wetting the bed.”

“Why would we wet the bed?!” Syrus and Blair call out.

Yubel makes a gross face.

Yuuna laughs and shakes her head. “Just draw your card, Blair!”

Blair rolls her eyes and draws, revealing a level 6 monster.

Syrus ohhs. “That’s a tough one. You think you can do something scary with that?”

Blair glares at him. “I’ll have you know I can think of a perfectly frightening story for that.”

Yuuna smiles. “Go ahead then, Blair.”

Blair hums, adjusting her hat. She takes a deep breath. “Once upon a time, there was a Princess.” 

Yubel blinks, crossing their arms. “_ Why a Princess? _”

Yuuna was thinking the same thing. Blair doesn’t seem like the type to be into princesses.

“She was once happy and carefree. Her father was a kind and strong King, who carried his little girl around and showed her the world from his shoulders.” Blair smiles a little as if in a memory. “The people loved the King and his Princess too.”

Yuuna’s eyes widen. Blair’s talking about herself.

Chumley hums. “This isn’t that scary.”

“Shh!” Syrus glares at him.

Blair gives Syrus a small smile and continues. “But one day, the King suddenly fell ill. No one knew why his legs suddenly grew weak, why he could no longer care for his people or his kingdom, why his eyes refused to stay open, as if he was being drained of his energy by an evil curse.” 

Yubel blinks and then they give a sympathetic frown. “_ The poor girl… _”

“The King worried for his people and his daughter and so, before his body completely gave out on him, he sought out a new Queen.” Blair scowls. “And he picked the worst one possible.”

Yuuna curls a small fist at her side. Blair’s step Mom.

“The Queen seemed nice, at first. She said all the right things to make the King like her. She acted all the right ways to make the people adore her. She sang all the right praises to convince the Princess to like her.” Blair curls her hands into fists. 

Yubel hums. “_ Actors tend to be good at what they do. _”

“What no one knew was that the new Queen was a Witch. A wicked and cruel woman, who wanted nothing but the King’s power for herself, so she could squander it until the realm was famished.” Blair puts her hand on her stomach. “Even the Princess struggled to find enough food.”

Yuuna resists the urge to curse. She starved her?!

“The King’s body gave out and he spent all his time in bed, unable to protect his people or his daughter from the Witch’s influence. The Princess would hide in his room when she could, fearing the Witch’s wrath.” Blair looks into the candle light. “The Witch hated the Princess, though she never knew why. So she created a plan to get rid of her.”

Syrus shudders. “Oh no.”

Chumley gulps. “What happened to her?”

Blair snaps her eyes from the fire, to stare at him. Yuuna reaches under the table to take Blair’s hand and give it a supportive squeeze. Blair squeezes right back and looks at her drawn card.

“Late one night, while the Princess was meant to be sleeping, the Witch came to her room. She tried to cast a spell so the Princess would be gone and the Witch could have the King’s money all to herself.” Blair swallows.

Yubel’s eyes widen. “_ Oh no. _”

“But the Princess woke up. She didn’t want to disappear and leave her father and her people. She lied and told the Witch she wasn’t afraid of her.” Blair squeezes Yuuna’s hand. “That was a mistake.”

Yuuna’s heart cracks.

“The Witch destroyed her things, ripping her favourite skirts, stealing her precious pictures of her father, breaking her dolls! She didn’t stop until the room looked like a war zone and the Princess cried in red as the Witch left.” Blair looks Syrus and Chumley in the eye. “Only one thing remained that the Witch didn’t destroy. An apple, dripped in poison, she was going to use to make the Princess disappear.”

Chumley gulps.

Yuuna swears internally as rage bubbles in her gut. 

Yubel curses. “_ I’ll kill her if I ever find her. _”

“The Witch locked the room and left the Princess to starve or eat the poisoned apple.” Blair huffs. “The Princess screamed and screamed, hoping someone would hear her and help her get away.”

Syrus whimpers. “Did she get away?”

Blair seems to pause and think, staring at the card, then looking at him. “No.”

Yuuna’s heart breaks.

“The Princess remained trapped in that room for what little was left of her life. No one heard her screams, or if they did, they didn’t care.” Blair tightens her grip on the card. “The Witch would taunt the Princess with her laughter whenever she passed the room, until the Princess stopped screaming and finally disappeared.”

Yubel sighs, looking at Blair. “_ The poor girl. _”

“A hundred years later, people pass her room and they can still hear her screams and the Witch’s laughter.” Blair looks out the window. “Some say that the Witch still lives though and now wanders the world, looking for the next heart to break and the next fortune to steal.”

Blair is quiet for a while.

Yubel tsuks. “_ If her step mother ever shows her face on this island, it’ll be the last thing she does. _”

Yuuna agrees. 

Chumley huffs. “Well uhh, sure, I guess that was scary.”

Blair raises an eyebrow at him.

Chumley stiffens and wisely backs down. “S-so did Syrus, am I right?!”

Syrus blinks at him, then yelps turning to Blair. “Really scary!”

Yunna hums. “How about you tell the next one, Syrus?”

“Uh, okay.” Syrus reaches for the Deck of cards.

Chumley smirks. “Show ‘em what you can do, Sy!”

Syrus draws a Level 4 monster

Yuuna laughs. “I’m sure he will, considering he drew a card higher than yours.”

Syrus smiles bashfully while Chumley huffs and looks to the side.

Yubel floats and leans against the wall, watching them with a small smile. “_ It’ll be a struggle to top Blair’s tale. _”

Blair lets out a breath and sighs, slumping against Yuuna. “Let’s hear about it, Syrus.”

Yuuna gives her a one armed hug. Syrus takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Okay, here we go.” Syrus opens them.

Yuuna pets Blair’s hat and looks at him. “We’re all ears.”

“_ This should be good. _” Yubel smirks. 

Syrus takes in a deep breath and then he says. “One night, underneath the full moon, I was exploring the forests on the island when I found a path to a cavern that seemed… abandoned.”

Yuuna hums, leaning forward and petting Blair’s hat. “Oh really? Then what?”

Syrus leans on the table, the shadows and light of the candle dancing on his face. “At the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake, where the water ripples and bounces around the edges.”

Yubel raises an eyebrow. “_ And this is supposed to be frightening? _”

Yuuna would hush them if they could.

“So I go in to look very carefully and under just the right angle of light…” Syrus tilts his head forward, as if looking into the lake now. “At the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection…”

Chumley gulps.

“I see a rare and powerful card!” Syrus gasps, tilting his head up.

“Ohhh.” Blair murmurs.

“Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach for it-” Syrus jumps to his feet. “And arm shoots out, grabs me and pulls me into the lake!” Syrus screams and claws at the air. “Help me! Not the water, anything but the water!”

Yubel starts laughing, shaking their head while watching him.

He looks so ridiculous, she can’t help herself. 

Yuuna giggles. “Water’s not that scary.”

Syrus pauses in his clawing, making one of the funniest faces Yuuna has ever seen. “Not even dirty swamp water?”

Blair laughs and smiles at him. “Not really.”

“Oh you’re right, only a chump would be scared of that.” Syrus groans, putting his face in his hands.

Chumley meanwhile has jumped far away from Syrus and is clinging to the wall behind him, trembling and shaking. Yubel is flying around him, whispering about how a water monster is coming to take him away, Blair is giggling behind her hands while Yuuna wonders if Chumley nearly drowned as a child or something.

“Still, that was a good story.” Yuuna smiles, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Middle level scares for a mid level card.”

Syrus blinks up at her, face a little pink, then he smiles and nods. “Th-thanks Yuuna.”

Yuuna smiles and draws back. “No problem.”

“You’re the only one who hasn’t had a turn yet, Yuuna.” Blair hums, straightening up while turning to her. “You ready?”

“Oh yeah.” Yuuna rubs her hands together and reaches for the Deck. “I hope I get a high level!”

She draws a level 1 monster. 

“Aww man.” Yuuna groans, putting the card on the table.

Chumley takes a seat. “Looks like you won’t be scaring us tonight.”

“Too bad you lucked out.” Syrus shrugs.

Blair hums. “How can you scare someone with a level that low, I wonder…”

Yuuna looks towards Yubel and hums. Maybe she should tell them…

Yubel blinks. But they nod and offer a smile. “_ If you trust them, you should tell them. _”

Yuuna smiles. “Well, I’ve got a fairy tale too. Or at least, my Guardian called it that.”

Chumley blinks at her, while Syrus leans forward and Blair gazes up at her.

“Guardian?” Syrus hums.

“Yeah.” Yuuna nods and leans back. “I’ve never had a good relationship with my parents, so my Guardian kinda raised me. They’ve always had my back, no matter what kind of trouble I’m in.” Yuuna looks up at Yubel, who’s floating just overhead. “They’ve taught me so much and I don’t know who or what I’d be without them. They’re my hero.”

Yubel has tears in their eyes, which they quickly whip away.

“Wow. They sound like really good people.” Blair murmurs.

Yuuna shakes her head and holds up a finger. “Person. I only have one Guardian and they’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love them.”

Yubel laughs and shakes their head. “_ You sap. _”

“Oh, they’re non-bianry!” Chumley straightens, then nods. “Makes sense.”

Yuuna nods. “Yeah. They told me a lot of stories growing up, but I’ve always had one favourite. Prince Haou and the Dragon Guard.”

Blair blinks then smiles, settling better. “I love dragons! Let’s hear it!”

Yuuna laughs and nods, patting her head. “Okay then, here goes.”

Yuuna settles and turns to her friends, even Yubel floating down as if they were going to sit with their friends.

“Millenia ago, there was a kingdom where a Prince named Haou lived. He wasn’t like other Princes his age.” Yuuna grins. “He had the ability to control Duel Monsters and to communicate with them too. He had incredible luck in battle and could walk through shadows. He was the Prince of the Gentle Darkness, a power that exists in this world to protect people and allow life to flourish by providing rest and warmth in it’s shadows.”

Blair’s eyes widen in awe. “Amazing…”

It reminds Yuuna of when she first heard this story from Yubel, before she even knew she was a girl.

“But where there is goodness, there is evil to destroy it.” Yuuna looks at the candle. “Prince Haou was born with these powers for a reason, because the world was about to be engulfed by a great evil. The Light of Destruction.”

Syrus frowns. “Aww man. That doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s not.” Yuuna stares at the candle’s flame, her eyes narrowing. “The Light of Destruction is an evil and cold force, seeking to destroy all life on Earth. It infects civilisations where it can, whenever it can, spreading hatred and war, encouraging destruction and creating horror. The Light of Destruction can possess a person’s body, strip them of their will and use them like a puppet until you’re nothing but a good little soldier for a being that wants the world to end.”

Chumley gulps.

“And the only one who could fight it was Prince Haou. He was the only one with the Gentle Darkness’s power. He knew he would have to fight the light alone, some day.” Yuuna hums. “What he didn’t count on was his best friend also knowing of his destiny and willing to risk everything to save him.”

Blair blinks. “What did his best friend do?”

Yuuna looks to Yubel, who nods.

Yuuna looks at her friends. “His best friend offered herself to the King to be transformed into a Duel Monster.”

Syrus gasps. “No way.”

“Yes.” Yuuna nods. “The procedure was painful. A once normal human child had become a terrifying monster, with a dragon’s heart beating in their chest and a body that was half man, half woman, all fiend. Haou wouldn’t have recognised them if he hadn’t known them so well.”

Chumley whimpers.

Yuuna smiles and looks at Yubel. “But Prince Haou didn’t run. Not away from his Dragon Guard. He ran towards them and held them close, while swearing to always love them as a show of gratitude for their sacrifice.”

Blair lets out a small breath.

Yubel smiles and nods. “_ And I’ll always be grateful for that, Yuuna. Thank you. _”

Yuuna’s smile widens and she nods, then turns to her friends. “Prince Haou and his Dragon Guard fought many a battle together and when it was time for the Light of Destruction to rain on their kingdom, they were as ready as they’d ever be.”

“Did they win?” Blair gasps.

Yuuna shrugs and pats her hat. “No one knows. The tablet that contained the legend was damaged at the bottom, so my Guardian didn’t know how the battle ended.” She smiles. “So that’s the end of the story.”

“That’s it?” Chumley and Syrus whine.

Yuuna laughs. “Well, there’s a lot of stories about Prince Haou and the Dragon Guard that my Guardian told me about, but I don’t think we have time to go through them all tonight.”

Yubel’s wings droop slightly. “_ And even if we did, I’ve still got so many I haven’t told you about. Maybe one day. _”

Yuuna nods. Maybe one day.

Blair giggles. “Maybe we should do this again sometime and instead of specifically scary stories, we could just tell each other any story.”

Yuuna nods. “I’d like that.”

“MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest!”

Blair yelps and jumps into Yuuna’s arms, who tugs her behind her and against the wall to shield her, while Syrus jumps under the table and Chumley nearly runs up the stairs until…

“_ You realise it’s just Professor Banner and Pharaoh, right? _” Yubel folds their arms and raises an eyebrow. 

“You just did!” Syrus whimpers.

Blair peeks out from under Yuuna’s arms. “You scared us half to death, Professor!”

Yuuna nods quickly, nearly knocking Blair’s hat off her head. “We’re kinda on the edge of our seats here!”

Chumley whimpers. “At least we were.”

Banner has the decency to look ashamed at least.

Yubel shakes their head. “_ We need to work on your awareness. _”

Okay, true, that skill has been dropping since they got out of the house.

Yuuna slowly releases Blair from her hold, keeping her hat in place as she secures it properly.

“But since you’re here…” Syrus climbs out from under the table, taking his seat. “Why don’t you draw a card? The higher the level, the scarier your story has to be.”

“Oh well that certainly sounds easy enough.” Banner draws a card with one hand, cradling Pharaoh in the other.

It’s a level 12 monster.

“I think I’m going to bed now.” Syrus whimpers.

“I’ll join you.” Blair nods.

“Me three!” Chumley calls.

Yuuna gulps and looks to Yubel. They shrug.

Banner breaks out into wicked laughter. “Don’t you want to learn about the Abandoned Dorm?”

Yuuna leans forward. “Abandoned Dorm?”

She remembers the last time she heard of it. When Jasmine and Mindy said the fake love letter she got was meant to lead there. Alexis got all defensive and testy about it too. Why?

“Why yes children.” Banner places the card on the table and takes a seat. “Today, we only have four official dorms that students may be administered into: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and the two Obelisk Blue Dorms, one for the boys and one for the girls. But there’s a fifth dorm on the island, hidden deep in the forest.”

Blair straightens.

“This dorm was the original Obelisk Blue Dorm, where male and female students resided and were the academy’s best. But slowly, the students began to go missing, one by one.” Banner hums. “The Dorm was shut down and the new Obelisk Blue Dorms were built in record time to save the last of the students.”

Syrus gulps. “Where’d they disappear to?”

Banner leans down, the candle’s shadows and light dancing on his face. “That’s the mystery of it, we don’t know. All we know is that it had something to do with…” His eyes sharpen. “The Shadow Games.”

Yuuna stiffens and looks to Yubel.

Shadow Games? 

Here, on the island?!

“Thanks, you can stop now!” Chumley shouts, cowering behind a table.

Banner barely spares him a glance before continuing. “You see children, the Shadow Games were Duels played by the ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and started using mystical artifacts known as the Millenium Items.”

Yuuna gulps. It wasn’t just the Millenium Items that were used to start Shadow Games. 

“In a Shadow Game, the two players would be gambling their very souls on the match, risking their lives in epic battles with monsters of their own creation.” Banner continues. “If you lost a match five thousand years ago, you would die.” He chuckles and adjusts his glasses. “Very different to our own modern day Duels, right?”

Yuuna curls a fist in her lap. He has no idea.

Blair rolls her eyes. “Come on Professor Banner, there’s no way the Shadow Games were real, or the Millenium Items.” 

Yuuna blinks.

Oh no. Not a good thing. They need to stop her.

“What makes you think that, Blair?” Syrus calls.

Yuuna bites her lip and curses to herself.

“They’ve never been discovered in an archeological digs and the rumours of the Millenium Items even existing came about when Yugi Moto first Duelled in Battle City.” Blair shrugs and folds her arms. “He wore a funny pendant in Duelist Kingdom and when he won, people started copying him and ran around Battle City claiming they were holding items with magical powers or had magical powers just to psych out their opponents.”

Yuuna groans. Damnit, she has to stop or she’s going to get the Shadow Games coming after her.

Banner laughs and smiles at Blair. “Well, that is what most people think. But most stories often have a grain of truth to them.”

“Yeah and the grain of truth is Yugi Moto started a fashion trend that people took too far.” Blair rolls her eyes. 

Yuuna gulps and looks at Yubel, feeling her worry grow. It’s often that those who don’t believe in the Shadow Games suffer the most if they get entangled in them. This isn’t good.

Pharaoh meows.

“Well, that’s my cue to go to bed, as should you all. Good night children.” Banner gets up and walks away with Pharaoh.

“Good night Professor.” The Slifer Reds call.

Yuuna watches him go and feels worry worm into her heart. It could just be a rumour, but….

“Ya know, there was this creepy building I saw in the forest once.” Syrus shivers.

Yuuna stiffens and turns to him. “Seriously?”

He nods.

Yuuna fights the horror that wants to claw out of her throat and scream, taking a few quiet but deep breaths to reign in her fear. She has to calm down. She can’t let them all realise how freaked out she is.

“Awesome, you can lead us there tomorrow night.” Blair says.

Yuuna turns to her. “What?!”

“The Shadow Games are nothing but hocus pocus and I’m going to prove it.” Blair declares, jumping to her feet.

Syrus whimpers. “Is that really a good idea?!”

Chumley shouts. “And what do you mean by ‘us’?! I didn’t agree to this!”

Yubel groans and hides their face in their hands. “_ This is going to be a disaster. _”

Yuuna agrees. She has to stop them before they do this.

“It’ll be fun.” Blair smirks. “Unless you’re all chicken.”

Syrus gulps and turns to Chumley. “Well, most chickens who fly away live another day.”

“Chickens can’t fly, Syrus.” Chumley declares.

Yuuna laughs nervously. “How about we all go to bed and talk about this in the morning?”

Blair glares at her. “But I’m not…” She trails off into a yawn. “Sleepy…”

Yubel snorts.

Yuuna smiles and kneels before Blair. “I can carry you if you want, sleepyhead.”

Blair blinks and looks at her. “I’m not 8 years old Yuuna.”

Yuuna offers her a hand. “And? We all need a little looking after sometimes. It lets us know someone cares about us.” 

It's why she tries not to complain whenever Yubel gets too fussy or keeps telling her to go to bed. She knows it’s because they care.

Blair stares at Yuuna’s hand and smiles, taking it. “Alright then, fine.”

Yuuna giggles. She picks up Blair and turns to Syrus and Chumley. Syrus has a slight pinch in his brow, while Chumley looks like he’s trying not to laugh.

“I can carry you too, Syrus.” Yuuna giggles and offers him the arm that isn’t holding Blair.

Syrus blinks, turns completely pink and grumbles under his breath. “It, it’s not like I need it.”

“I know, but I’m still offering. Come on.” Yuuna smiles.

Yubel grins sharply, wings fluttering slightly. “_ I don’t see why he’s being shy now when you carried him in front of the whole school during the promotion exams. _”

Syrus, pink as a panther, heads in and hugs Yuuna around her neck while she wraps her arm around his legs and back.

“Do I weigh anything to you?” Syrus blinks.

“Nah, you and Blair are like grapes, we need to put some weight on you.” Yuuna giggles.

She starts heading up the stairs, Chumley behind her and Yubel disappears for a while. Then Yuuna enters her friend’s Dorm room. What might have been her Dorm room if things hadn’t worked out.

“Blair has the bottom bunk, Syrus is the middle.” Chumley calls as he climbs into the top.

Yuuna nods and sets Blair down first, then Syrus. She takes off their shoes, puts them next to Chumley’s by the door. Then she tucks the two of them in.

“Night, Syrus.” Yuuna kisses Syrus’ forehead.

Syrus murmurs softly. “Good night, Yuuna.”

“Night, Blair.” Yuuna kisses Blair’s forehead.

Blair yawns. “Nighty night, Yuuna.”

Yuuna feels a giggle threaten to break out of her throat. They’re so cute.

In no time at all, they’re asleep and Yuuna is heading towards the door to go to her room.

“Hey, Yuuna, question.” Chumley calls.

Yuuna pauses and turns around. “Yeah?”

Chumley looks at her. “Did you have any little brothers or sisters at home?”

Yuuna blinks and tilts her head. “No, why?”

Chumley hums and looks down, so Yuuna follows his gaze. But she just sees Syrus and Blair, with small smiles on their faces that Yuuna can’t help but share.

“You’re really good at acting like a big sister.” Chumley says.

Yuuna blinks and stares at him. “What?”

Her? A big sister?

Chumley nods. “Yeah, you often treat Syrus and Blair like they’re your kid siblings. I thought you were getting all motherly and stuff because you missed your real siblings or something.”

Yuuna holds her hand over her heart. Motherly?

_ “This is for your own good Judai.” CRACK! _

“You’re really caring and stuff, it was just an observation.” Chumley huffs, turning away from her. “Don’t be weird about it.”

Yuuna rubs at her face as if she’s tired before any potential tears fall and she looks at Syrus and Blair again. They’re completely sound asleep now. Chumley didn’t know about her mother. Yuuna would never act like her, never. 

So Yuuna fakes a smile. “Thank you, Chumley. That means a lot to me.”

Then she leaves, hides in her room and feels the tears drip down her face and her legs ache with phantom pains. But thoughts race through her head and force the tears to fall faster as she crumbles to the ground, muffling her cries with her hands.

“_ Yuuna? _ ” Yubel appears. “ _ What’s wrong? _”

“Chumley, said… he said I was motherly.” Yuuna sniffles and chokes through her tears. “But I-”

Winged Kuriboh appears and ‘kuri’s to her worriedly.

Yuuna reaches for his card and her Duel Disk, making him real. Immediately soft fur and feathery wings rub against her face and she hugs him to her chest, hiding her face in his fur. Yubel rakes their claws through her hair and kisses her forehead. 

“I won’t ever be a mother. I don’t have the parts.” Yuuna sniffles. “I can’t get pregnant or feed a baby like a mother’s supposed to.”

She knows it’s impossible, something that could never happen. Dear God though, she wished she could be a mother some day and it hurts to know she’ll never be one.

“_ Maybe so, Yuuna. _ ” Yubel hums, petting her head. “ _ But that doesn’t mean you’ll never have a family. _”

Yuuna pauses in the sniffling, turning to look at Yubel. “Really?”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s and nuzzles her face, then flies to her PDA. He picks it up and then drops it in her lap. Yuuna opens it.

The picture app comes up. Specifically, one picture.

Yuuna is in the middle of the picture, with Syrus and Blair under her arms. Mindy and Jasmine are peeking out behind her shoulders while Bastion stands to the side and Chumley is on Yuuna’s other side. 

That was taken the day of the promotional exams.

Yuuna starts to smile a little.

“_ Why did Chumley think you were being motherly? _” Yubel hums.

Yuuna wipes at her tears. “Because I was acting like a big sister to Syrus and Blair.”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s and flaps his wings excitedly. Yuuna smiles and runs her fingers through his soft, spiky fur.

Blair lets Yuuna fuss over her and Syrus lets Yuuna dote on him. Blair passes her notes when she sleeps in class and Syrus shares his food with her too. Yuuna knows she’d put her life on the line for them if it ever came to that.

“_ They may be your friends. But they could be your family too. _ ” Yubel pets their head. “ _ And you’ll always have me too, Little Princess. You’ll always have me. _”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s in agreement, nodding his head. 

Yuuna rubs at her face and tries to get rid of the tears.

She smiles and nods at them. “Thanks, you guys.”

* * *

Despite Yuuna’s best efforts though, the next night find her, Syrus, Chumley and Blair wandering through the forest with torches out in front of them.

“You could think of it as being lost. Or you could think of it as a sign that we should head back.” Yuuna hums as she looks around. 

Blair turns around. “Yuuna, we’ve been out here for half an hour, it’s way too early to quit now.”

Yuuna sighs. Damnit, nothing she can think of is working.

“Are you feeling okay, Yuuna?” Syrus calls, stepping over to her.

Chumley nods. “Yeah, you’ve seemed kinda down all day. It’s not like you to not want to do the reckless and fun thing.”

Yuuna looks between the two of them and wonders… 

“I’m just not sure if this is the safest idea. I’ve got a bad feeling in my gut and I don’t want to go messing with the Shadow Games.” Yuuna hugs her stomach. “That same bad feeling has saved me from suffering before, so I… I’d rather we listen to it and just get out of here. Please?”

She’d gotten that feeling an hour before her parents tried breaking down her room, giving her time to ensure she had everything in her go bag the last time she saw them.

Chumley, Syrus and Blair all look between each other, then the boys look at Blair. She looks between the boys, then sighs and looks at Yuuna.

“How about this?” Blair holds up one finger. “If we can’t find the Abandoned Dorm in another half an hour, we go back, okay?”

Yuuna blinks but nods. Okay she can work with that.

“Thanks Blair.” Yuuna walks over to her, smiling. “Why do you want to prove the Shadow Games don’t exist anyway? You usually guide me away from the reckless things.”

“Yeah, I’m curious too.” Syrus hums. 

Blair stiffens up and looks out at the forest.

Then she sighs. “It’s because of my mom.”

Everyone stops.

Blair looks at the ground. “When I was little and I wanted to know where she was, my Dad said she was in the Shadow Realm. As if I couldn’t understand that she was no more. He used to say there was a chance he could save her.” 

Yuuna puts her hand over her heart. Oh no.

“For a long time, I believed him because I was a kid, what else was I to do?” Blair lifts her head. “So I have to prove to myself that the Shadow Games don’t exist. My mother’s not coming back.”

Syrus reaches out for her. “Blair…”

Blair marches on and Yuuna follows behind her, heart in ribbons. She wants so desperately to help Blair, but the Shadow Games are real. It wasn’t right for her father to lie to her, but if Yuuna says the Shadow Games aren’t real when she knows they are, there’s a chance she could invite trouble. Blair’s already done plenty of damage, practically inviting something to start a Shadow Game with her by denying their existence.

What can she do?

“Hey, what’s that?”

Yuuna lifts her head and sees Syrus pointing his torch down. On the ground lay two flowers, a white rose and a red rose, both looking fresh.

“What are flowers doing this far out?” Chumley calls, pointing his flashlight in the same direction.

Blair murmurs in awe. “I think I know why. Look behind the flowers.”

Yuuna points her torch in the same direction that Blair is aiming hers. And her heart drops in her stomach acid.

An old building is before them, a once regal dome crumbling, with boarded up windows and doors barely hanging on hinges and “Keep Out” tape all around the fence and gate before them.

“The Abandoned Dorm.” Chumley murmurs.

Yuuna curses under her breath. She has to get her friends out of here before something bad happens.

“Okay, we’ve seen it, how about we all go before something bad happens?” Yuuna frantically looks over her friends. “Please?”

Syrus gulps and reaches out to grab her jacket. “I’m with you, Yuuna. Blair, Chumley, let’s go. It’s probably full of lots of ghosts, too.”

“Oh relax you two, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Blair rolls her eyes.

Snap!

Syrus screams and jumps into Yuuna’s arms, while Chumley yelps and hides behind her, the boys screaming. “What was that?!”

Blair and Yuuna point their flashlights to the sound of the noise and find-

“Alexis…” Yuuna gulps.

Alexis glares her down, as does the Obelisk boy behind her. He’s taller and broader than anyone Yuuna’s seen on the island yet, with dark blue hair and eyes to match. Eyes that are just as cold as Alexis’.

“Yuki.” Alexis says.

Syrus gasps. “Zane.”

The boy behind Alexis narrows his eyes further.

Yuuna blinks and sets Syrus down, putting him behind her and away from the Obelisks’ line of sight. Chumley gulps as he looks them up and down while Blair gives them a defiant glare.

“What are you doing out here?” Alexis’s voice is cold, a snarl barely waiting to be unleashed under her breath.

Yuuna narrows her eyes. 

Blair huffs. “What’s it to-”

Yuuna steps up, putting her arm out before Blair. “We don’t want any trouble, okay? We were just leaving.”

She can’t let her friends get hurt. She doesn’t want to start a fight with Alexis now. She actually could go her whole life without fighting Alexis and be happy.

Zane steps up. “She asked you a question.”

Syrus whimpers and Yuuna’s instincts flare up.

She glares him down. “And I don’t have to answer, the reason doesn’t matter because we’re going to leave.”

Alexis steps over. “I want an answer Yuki.”

Yuuna glares between the two Obelisks. She has to diffuse the situation somehow, before Alexis claws out her throat.

“We just wanted to check out the Abandoned Dorm!” Blair suddenly rushes under Yuuna’s arm, holding her hands up in peace. “I dragged us all out here because I wanted to prove that the Shadow Games don’t exist, just leave us alone and we’ll leave you guys alone!”

Yuuna gasps. “Blair!”

Alexis’s hands curl into fists at her sides. “Well you can stop that little quest right now and get out, okay? Children have a way of disappearing around these parts.”

Zane overlooks them again. “It’s strictly forbidden to enter or be near the Abandoned Dorm. If any of you get caught, you could be suspended or even expelled.”

Yuuna’s eyes widen. No way. 

“Then why are you two here?” Blair laughs, hand on her hip. “What, are you the hall monitors?”

Alexis snarls and takes a step forward, hand raised. “I have my own reasons you little-”

Blair gasps and holds her arms up-

Anger rushes through Yuuna as she moves in front of Blair, holding her arms up-

“Alexis.” Zane puts his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. “They’re not worth it. Ignore them.”

Alexis continues to snarl at them and Yuuna glares right back, Blair breathing heavily behind her, Syrus and Chumley whimpering softly. Zane is the only calm one, holding Alexis back, looking over them with a critical eye.

“Fine.” Alexis steps back, looking as if she wants to spit in their direction.

Yuuna lowers her arms and drops her fighting stance, but she keeps Blair behind her.

Alexis huffs and stomps away from them, in the direction of the Obelisk Dorms most likely. Zane watches her go, then turns to the Slifer Red students.

“Don’t get caught. You may not belong on the island, but don’t purposefully try to kick yourselves out.” Zane turns around and walks away.

Yuuna’s blood boils and she shouts back. “We belong on this island as much as you do, you stupid blue bloods!”

Zane doesn’t turn around and Alexis is already gone, disappeared like a shooting star.

Yuuna waits for Zane to disappear before turning on her heel and falling to a knee, hands hovering over- “Blair, are you okay?”

She’s hugging herself tightly, there’s tears in her eyes and Yuuna might actually kill both of those Obelisks if they actually make her cry.

Blair nods, shuddering, spitting out. “I’m fine!” She rubs her arms and then her face and stands tall. “I’m completely fine and even more determined to investigate the Abandoned Dorm now!” She huffs and folds her arms. “What’s their problem, anyway?!”

Yuuna sighs and smiles, reaching up to pet her head. “Just so long as you’re okay, spitfire.”

Blair blushes and if she can get flustered over a nickname, then she must be okay.

“Well…” Chumley murmurs. “I think I might know what’s up.”

The first years turn to him, Yuuna getting to her feet.

“During my First Year, there was this one Obelisk Blue who was really loud but I didn’t know his name.” Chumley folds his arms. “He was constantly hanging out with Zane and this other guy, bragging about his cute little sister ‘Lexi’ and how she’d take Duel Academy by storm when she showed up.”

Yuuna’s blood runs cold.

“Then…” Syrus gulps.

Chumley shrugs. “I used to think he just dropped out or got into the overseas study program after he stopped showing up to class or hanging out with Zane. But…”

Blair gulps and looks out at the Abandoned Dorm. “You think that this guy went missing because of the Abandoned Dorm? And he was Alexis’ older brother?”

“It’d explain the roses, too.” Blair points her torch in their direction again. 

“Makes sense.” Yuuna hums. “Which only means one thing.”

There were Shadow Games played on Duel Academy Island, in this building.

“The rumours aren’t rumours.” Syrus whimpers. “People really did go missing.”

Chumley nods. “Guys, I say we go back.”

Yuuna and Syrus nod.

“Well I say we go in.” Blair says.

“What?!” The others shout.

Yuuna can’t believe this.

“Think about it!” Blair turns around. “If we can find some clue to prove that Alexis’ older brother didn’t disappear because of the Shadow Games, maybe she can stop being so testy and learn where he actually went.”

Yuuna reaches out for her. “Blair, you can’t be ser-”

“You can’t stop me, Yuuna!” Blair stamps her foot and glares at her. “I have to do this. If not for her, then for me. You can either come with me, or you can go back to the Red Dorm.”

Yuuna bites her lip and holds back a groan. Damnit, this isn’t the time to be stubborn! But… If Blair goes in alone and the Shadow Games swallow her up, Yuuna won’t be able to save her or forgive herself.

Yuuna sighs. “Alright. I’ll stay then.”

Blair’s eyes widen. “What?”

Yuuna kneels before her. “If you’re going in there to potentially get hurt, I’m going in there with you to keep you safe and be there for you. You’re my friend Blair. I’m not going to let you get hurt.”

Blair’s eyes tear up and she smiles, whipping at them. “Thanks, Yuuna.”

Yuuna smiles and stands up, offering her hand then looking at the boys. “Well?”

Syrus flushes and rubs the back of his head. “Well, after a speech like that, I’d feel like a big wuss if I just walked back.”

“And I’m not afraid!” Chumley huffs, puffing out his chest. “Bring on the ghosts!”

Yuuna fakes a smile. Great. Now she’s convinced all her friends to walk right into an area where the Shadow Games have happened.

“Let’s go then.” Yuuna turns to the building.

So the Slifer Red gang walk into the Abandoned Dorm, unaware of the masked eyes or ice ones glaring them down.

* * *

For a place that once housed Shadow Games, the Abandoned Dorm is surprisingly mundane.

A dusty chandelier hangs from the ceiling, the once white ceiling now turning grey with cracks and mold all over the top. The wooden wall decorations look rotten and eaten away at, with shattered glass all over the floor and in the broken windows. There’s a table on the ground with some of it’s legs broken beneath it, a chest of draws rotting on the floor, empty bookshelves and some wall decorations above two opposite sets of draws. 

It’s enough to make Yuuna feel calm enough to joke. “Ya know, this isn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.” Yuuna smiles at her friends. “Maybe with a throw rug, some paint and cleaning, we could all move in here!”

“What, are you kidding?!” Syrus gasps. “This is even worse than the Slifer Dorm!”

Blair wanders deeper into the room. “What’s this?”

She shines her light on some of the wall decorations and Yunna recognises them now. The Millenium Items.

Yubel showed her footage of Battle City and told her about what was really going on, listing each item’s powers and explaining to her how Yugi Moto saved the world. She remembers how her love of Duelling and her determination to save the world was really sparked when she understood everything he went through.

“Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?” Chumley gulps.

Yuuna walks over to the wall with Blair, humming. “I know they do, they’re the seven Millenium Items that Banner mentioned.”

Blair rolls her eyes. “Yeah, the things everyone was cosplaying with.”

“Hey you two, don’t stand so close!” Syrus whimpers.

Yuuna hums and turns to Blair. “Oh? Can you name them all, or did you not bother with that?”

Blair gives her a competitive grin. “Rod, Eye, Necklace, Scale, Puzzle, Key and Ring. Happy?”

Yuuna grins and pats her head. “Very much so, spitfire.”

Blair clings to her hat and pulls it down her face, smiling shyly.

Yuuna nods to her and points her torch to other parts of the wall and then her eyes catch on a different tablet.

One with a figure dressed in black armour stands in the centre and the shadow of a winged figure floats above him while seven items surround them.

“What’s that?” Syrus calls.

His torch lands on the tablet and reveals the armoured figure in greater detail. Such as the gold trimmings on his outfit and the seven items surrounding him and the winged figure, who’s been faded with time.

“I don’t know, Sy.” Blair walks over to the tablet.

Yuuna swallows and puts her hand over her heart. She knows.

It’s the Supreme King and Yubel surrounded by the Shadow Charms.

According to Yubel, after he performed the ritual to give Yubel their dragon heart, Haou’s father also created the Shadow Charms. Seven items with the ability to begin a Shadow Game tailored to the weilder’s desires, but they each had a specific ability. Yuuna knew that the original Millenium Items were created by sacrificing an entire village of supposedly wicked people, but Yubel hadn’t told Yuuna how Haou’s father created the Shadow Charms. She almost doesn’t want to know, because she’d hoped she wouldn’t find them.

But if they’re referenced in the Abandoned Dorm, then…. 

“Whoever’s in that, he sure is scary looking.” Chumley whimpers.

Blair looks over her shoulder. “Yuuna, take a closer look at this.”

Yuuna gulps and walks over. “What is it Blair?”

Upon closer inspection though, the winged figure isn’t as faded as Yuuna hoped they’d be. Yubel’s hair is clearly seen and there’s patches of their skin visible, too.

“Doesn’t that look like Yubel?” Blair murmurs.

Yuuna curses internally. “What does?”

Syrus gasps. “Oh yeah, I see it! The figure behind the armored guy!”

Yuuna curses again.

“Weird.” Yuuna lies because it’s not weird, of course Yubel would be there.

“There’s some writing we can actually read!” Chumley calls, shining his torch on it. “Something about a Supreme King who would snuff out the Light with his beast.”

Yunna shudders. “Wow, really weird, what else is here that’s really weird?!”

She turns around and spins her torch frantically, trying to find something to get their attention off that tablet and landing on… a photo. Of a young man in the same uniform that Zane was wearing, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, that look warm even under the glass.

“Chumley?” Yuuna calls. “Is this the guy you were thinking of?”

Chumley wanders over and nods. “Yeah, that’s him!”

“Great, help me get that photo down then.” Yuuna wanders over to it. “Maybe his name’s on the back and we can confirm if this is Alexis’ older brother.”

Blair nods. “Good call! And we can give the picture to Alexis as a peace offering if it is her brother.”

Yuuna smiles and starts reaching for the photo, but she can’t quite get it-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The Slifer Red students turn in all directions, looking for the source of the scream, then they look to each other.

“That sounded like Alexis!” Syrus gasps.

Blair sighs, shoulders slumping. “We’re going to try to rescue her, aren’t we?”

Yuuna nods and turns in the direction she knew the voice came from, deeper in the house. “Let’s go!”

She leads the charge deeper into the house, Syrus and Blair on her heels, Chumley panting behind them.

“Why are we always running?!” Chumley whines. “For once, can we not run?!”

Yuuna ignores him and runs faster down the hallway, until she reaches a balcony overlooking a room full of covered furniture but no sign of Alexis. She shines her torch around the room, the other’s lights soon joining the search-

“Is that a card?” Yuuna blinks.

Sure enough, it’s a Duel Monster card, but she can’t tell which one at a glance. 

“Come on!” Blair starts racing down the stairs.

Yuuna, Syrus and Chumley follow her. Blair gets to the card first and picks it up, turning around to show it to Yuuna.

“You guys Duelled Alexis yet?” Blair asks. 

Syrus and Chumley shake their heads.

“I have. That’s Etoile Cyber.” Yuuna nods, rubbing her jaw. “Definitely Alexis’ card.”

She remembers that kick to the face. It was not fun.

Chumley turns around and points ahead. “There’s only one place she could have gone then.”

Yuuna lifts her head and sees a tunnel up ahead. 

“Then that’s where we’re going.” Yuuna declares.

With that, the four Slifer Reds descend into the tunnel with a rescue mission on their mind. The deeper in, the more they call Alexis’ name, desperately hoping they can find her before anything worse happens. Panic builds in Yuuna’s blood the further underground they go but are unable to find hine or hair of the Obelisk Blue and potential Princess of Light.

Yuuna may be scared of the impending war, but she doesn’t want to see Alexis hurt. Not when she could have stopped that from happening.

Finally, the four of them burst into a chamber. The ceiling is high, with odd lines across the floor, the walls made of craggy stones and cliffs while mist rolls across the ground. And against one of the walls, lies a passed out and tied up Alexis in a fanged coffin.

“Alexis!” Yuuna shouts.

A wicked laugh rings out in the mist. “She can’t hear you! Her mind is far away, trapped in the Shadow Realm!”

The Shadow Realm?!

Yuuna gasps and holds out an arm. “Stay back!”

She stops Blair and Syrus from walking forward just in time, as a figure rises from the mist. An older man, in a black trench coat and top hat, a mask over his face and an odd Duel Disk. 

“You’re wise to keep your distance, child.” The man says. 

Chumley stammers, hanging onto Yuuna’s shoulders. “Wh-who are you?!”

The man chuckles. “Your worst nightmare, children.”

Yuuna bites her lip. This is bad. 

“Oh gimme a break.” Blair huffs under her breath.

The man lifts his head. “Then let me prove it to you.” He lowers his arms. “In a Shadow Game!”

Yuuna’s feet freeze up. 

No. 

No, no, no, she can barely use her powers, she won’t be able to protect her friends if he starts a Shadow Game with her-

“We aren’t afraid to Duel you, but Shadow Games don’t exist!” Blair shouts, stomping her foot. “Stop playing dress up and give us Alexis back!”

“Yeah, hand her over or-” Syrus gulps. “Or you’ll be sorry!”

Yuuna frantically looks at her friends, panic strangling her ability to speak.

The man chuckles. “The others didn’t believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were soon convinced. For when you lose in a game to me, you pay with your soul!”

Wait, others?

Yuuna narrows her eyes and finds her voice. “Are you responsible for the missing students then?!”

The man just continues to smile. “Unless you win, she’s mine forever, as will you all be.”

Yuuna snarls. Damnit, she’s gotta do something. Alexis might not be great, but she doesn’t deserve to be abandoned in the Shadow Realm, nor do the other missing students.

“Yuuna?” Chumley calls.

Yuuna turns her head and sees him offering her his Duel Disk. Yuuna smiles and takes it, then puts it on and slides her Deck inside.

She’s scared out of her mind. She’s never fought in a Shadow Game before. She can barely use her own powers.

But her friends’ lives are at stake here. She has to step up.

Yuuna is the Herald of the Gentle Darkness and she won’t let her friends be consumed in a Shadow Game. Or Alexis.

“Alright, we’ll Duel, Mr.” Yuuna huffs. “What am I supposed to call you?”

The man hums. “Titan will do, my dear.”

Yuuna walks further into the room, while the other Slifer Reds hang out near the entrance of the tunnel. Blair looks ready to storm across the Field and punch Titan in the crotch, while Syrus is hiding behind her and Chumley has a hand on both their shoulders, to hold Blair back and to hide with Syrus most likely.

Yuuna glances at Alexis. She doesn’t look peaceful, as if she’s been drugged or plagued by nightmares.

Yuuna turns to Titan and shouts. “Get your game on!”

“Shadow game that is!” Titan laughs.

“DUEL!”


	7. The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panicking Yuuna steps up to Duel the Shadow Duelist Titan and rescue Alexis from the Shadow Realm. As the Duel drags on, truths come to light even as the situation worsens. Can Yuuna save herself and her friends?

_ “Hello?” Yuuna calls. _

_ No voice answers her in the wasteland she’s in. It’s just her and Yubel, who’s limping behind her because they’re hurt real bad. It, it makes Yuuna feel bad. _

_ She’d begged and begged and begged Yubel to take her away from Mother and Father. And now they were hurt and it was all her fault. _

_ “Yuuna, shh.” Yubel says. _

_ Yuuna quiets down and walks over to Yubel, who holds her hand. _

_ There’s a crack and a growl. _

_ Yuuna whimpers and hugs Yubel’s arm tighter. “Yubel… I’m afraid.” _

_ “Hang on, Little Princess.” Yubel hushes her, bringing her close. _

_ Yuuna sniffles and looks behind Yubel. _

_ Then she screams- _

* * *

TITAN: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

Yuuna glances to the side, where Alexis is still unconcious and trapped in the coffin. “Hang on, I’ll save you Alexis.”

She has to help her. 

“Yuuna, be careful.” Syrus whimpers.

“Kick his butt, Yuuna!” Blair shouts.

Chumley whimpers and looks between the two, as if he’s unsure who to agree with.

“Prepare you fool to enter into…” Titan draws. “The Shadows.”

Yuuna stiffens up. Damnit, she needs Yubel’s help. She doesn’t know how to beat someone who knows how Shadow Games work.

“I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in ATK mode!” Titan declares.

A skeletal monster with wings and a purple robe appears on the field with only 900 ATK to her name.

“An Archfiend monster?” Chumley calls.

“Why in ATK mode when it’s so weak?” Syrus looks at the card hard.

Yuuna bites her lip. She knows it won’t stay weak though. She once researched the Archfiend Deck, to see if those fiends would mesh well with her own.

“Because of her effect, Syrus.” Blair calls. “When Infernalqueen is on the field, all Archfiend monsters gain 1000 ATK points, including her!”

Titan laughs. “That’s right, boy.”

Infernalqueen shrieks and glows a hideous purple as her points raise to 1900.

“Don’t worry, guys, I’m not afraid.” Yuuna lies. “Because I also know the weakness of Archfiend Decks. You have to pay life points every turn for every Archfiend on your field.”

Titan chuckles and Yuuna regrets ever opening her mouth. 

“No I don’t.” Titan selects a card. “Not after activating the Field Spell Pandemonium!”

Suddenly there’s a bright flash of yellow light from Titan’s Duel Disk, causing everyone to close or cover their eyes. When they open them again, the field has completely changed. The old blue and cracky stone statues of snakes have been replaced by red statues of dragons, insects, bones and curves, as if they were Duelling inside the belly of a terrifying beast. There’s even a pit of lava in the centre of the field.

“It doesn’t just change the Field, it changes the rules, too.” Titan continues. “Now I don’t have to pay life points for my Archfiends and if they’re destroyed outside of a battle, I can add new ones to my hand!”

Yuuna bites her lip and curses. She just had to open her big mouth. Now all of her friends are in even more trouble.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Yuuna lifts her head to look at Titan, as he holds up some pendant that looks suspiciously like the Millenium Puzzle. 

“You’ve all but sealed your friends’ fates with your cockiness and you’re right.” Titan points to the side.

Alexis’s coffin suddenly rumbles and closes up, blocking her off from the others.

“Alexis!” Yuuna screams.

But if the girl inside the coffin hears her, she doesn’t wake up as ugly red boney hands suddenly grab the coffin and drag it underground.

“ALEXIS!” Yuuna screams louder.

No. 

No, no, no, she can’t have failed already! 

She has to save her, she has to save her, she can’t let her die again-

“That’s not fair!”

Yuuna snaps out of her spiral of self destruction, turning towards her friends, where Chumley has his hands in fists.

Blair snarls. “We already know this is just smoke and mirrors, stop messing with us!”

“Yeah, what have you done to her?!” Syrus calls, his own hands in fists.

Yuuna gasps. Oh no, they’re going to upset Titan. She can’t let them get hurt!

“The same thing I will do to you!” Titan snarls. “If you don’t shut yo-”

“Hey!” Yuuna snaps.

Titan pauses and turns to her.

Yuuna slams her fist on her chest. “Your Duel is with me, not them! Let’s get on with this already!”

Titan chuckles. “Draw your card then, little girl.”

Yuuna does so.

Her hand is almost entirely made of spells and traps, with only one monster. But luckily he’s one who can handle the Infernalqueen and if she can get it to work with another card.

“I’ve got a plan to hold out, but I’ll need you to take a hit for the team. Is that okay?” Yuuna whispers.

A cheeky laugh greets her. “_ I’m always up for a vacation in the Graveyard, Coach. _”

“I summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in ATK mode!” Yuuna shouts.

Range takes to the Field in all his 100 ATK point glory, hands up to block any oncoming attacks.

“_ I’ve got your back Coach, that creepy Queeny ain’t getting past me. _” Renge huffs.

“Yuuna have you gone nuts?!” Syrus shouts. “Your Renge has way higher DEF points, why is he in ATK mode?!”

Yuuna smiles. “I’ll throw down two facedowns and that’s my turn. Trust me Syrus, I’m not completely insane.”

It’s the best she can do for now, to protect Renge, her friends and get Alexis back.

“Too bad you won’t get to use them.” Titan draws. “I summon Terrorking Archfiend in ATK Mode!”

A red and dark yellow boney and muscled monster takes to the field, with his 2000 ATK points rising to 3000 as soon as he looks at Infernalqueen and glows purple.

“Now you have two terrifying Archfiends to contend with!” Titan calls.

Syrus whimpers. “3000 ATK points?! That’s not good!”

“You’re right, boy and it’s about to get worse for your friend!” Titan throws out his hand. “Terrorking, attack the Gatekeeper!”

Terrorking roars and his ribs open up, releasing a storm of locusts.

Yuuna shouts. “Renge!”

“_ It was an honor defending ya, Coach. _” Renge calls, putting his hands up.

The locusts crash into Renge and Yuuna flips her traps, but it’s too late to save her monster.

“Yuuna!” Blair screams.

Chumley coughs. “There’s so much smoke, is it over?!”

“No way!” Syrus shakes his head. “She’d never go down that easy! Yuuna!”

The smoke clears and reveals two plants with red flowers, a strange contraption with a tube on Yuuna’s Field and her life points barely touched.

TITAN: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 3100

“What?!” Titan shouts. “How are you not dead?!”

Yuuna smiles and points to her trap. “Because of my Sinister Seed. For every 1000 points of damage I would have taken, I can trade that in to summon a Sinister Seed Token. Since I took 2900 ATK points from the battle with Renge, I got two tokens and I’ve ended the Battle Phase!”

The Sinister Seed Tokens give a little wiggle, showing off their 100 DEF points.

Titan snarls.

Blair lets out a breath. “Well done Yuuna!”

Syrus sighs. “Please don’t scare us like that again.”

“There’s more too!” Yuuna grins. “Because I activated my Damage Condenser, which allows me to summon a monster from my Deck with equal or less ATK points to the damage I just took. And I know just who to bring to the Field: Scarr, Scout of Dark World!”

Soon enough her red armoured friend is on the Field, wielding his knife and 500 ATK points with pride.

“_ Finally, I’ll get the chance to see some action. _” Scarr chuckles, licking his knife.

Yuuna laughs and rolls her eyes. “Is there anything you want to do besides fight?”

“_ Of course, I like eating too. _” Scarr snorts.

“Great Duelling Yuuna!” Chumley calls.

“Scarr and the Tokens should be able to keep Yuuna safe until she can get something with enough oomph on the Field to go up against 3000 ATK points.” Blair nods.

Yuuna smiles and holds her three remaining cards to her chest, feeling her heart pounding. She might be able to survive this.

Titan smiles. “I don’t think they’ll keep you safe.”

Yuuna stiffens up. 

Titan holds up his pendant. “At least not from this!”

The pendant gives a burst of light, nearly blinding Yuuna and the others.

“Now the Shadow Games have truly begun!” Titan shouts.

The room lights up in a million different ways as Yuuna glaces at her friends, worry brewing in her gut. Oh no.

“Don’t your life points seem so insignificant when your very soul is at stake?!” Titan taunts.

She can’t let Titan get them! 

“Yuuna!”

Yuuna looks at her friends. “Blair, Chumley, Syrus, are you okay?!”

Syrus points at her frantically. “Forget about us, look at your body!”

Yuuna blinks and looks down.

She can’t see her chest. Her arms and upper chest are just floating in mid air, disattached from her lower body. Actually, part of her arms are gone too.

“WHAT THE-” Yuuna holds back the swear, glancing at Blair.

Blair is shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. “It’s fake, it’s fake, it’s fake, Yuuna it’s fake, don’t believe it!”

“Then how are we all seeing it?!” Chumley whimpers. 

Titan cackles and Yuuna turns to him, panting heavily as black smoke spills across the Field.

“That is the way of the Shadows. Transcending the game and attacking your body.” Titan continues. “Isn’t the power of the Shadows immense?!”

Yuuna tries to take a step, but- “I can’t move my feet.”

“Of course not.” Titan chuckles. “As the Shadow Fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you into it’s grip.”

Yuuna sees Syrus freezing up, sees Blair continuing to tell herself it’s not real, sees Chumley struggling to breathe.

And she knows she has to stop it.

Yuuna closes her eyes and thinks. Thinks about what Yubel told her about the Shadow Games.

“_ The Shadow Games are designed to inflict real pain upon both Duelists involved in the game and have some object to show that the Duelists involved are risking their lives, such as having a pink string or cup of water to represent the loss of points. Whenever a battle takes place, you can feel the aftershocks of it, stronger than you would in a normal Duel. _”

“_ Hey, Yuuna? _”

She opens her eyes and looks at Scarr.

Who’s giving her a funny look. “_ You know this guy’s just a faker right? _”

Yuuna’s eyes widen further in surprise, whispering. “What?!”

“_ Yuuna, if this were real, you’d be in a lot more pain then you are right now. _ ” Scarr continues to give her a light glare. “ _ Hurry up and take out this faker, I know you’ll be able to see through his smoke and mirrors. _”

Yuuna blinks and looks at Titan hard.

That pendant he’s holding looks similar to the Millenium Puzzle. But it’s not. The Millenium Puzzle was sealed underground with the other six items, which means that whatever he’s holding isn’t a Millenium Item at all. It’s just a replica.

Yuuna intensely observes the Field.

There’s too much black smoke to properly see things, but the smoke doesn’t look like it’s from a fire. It’s staying closer to the ground than smoke from a fire would. Is there some kind of fog machine nearby?

Yuuna gasps and looks to where Alexis’ coffin once was. 

It only disappeared after the Pandemonium Field Spell came into play. The Field Spell is hiding the smoke and mirrors.

“You are at the mercy of the night, now!” Titan laughs. “Treasure the numbness, for it will soon pass. Soon, you will be drawn into an infinite abyss of eternal darkness, where every waking moment will be filled with-”

Yuuna takes a step forward, raging forcing her forward. “Oh shut up, would ya, you’re more dramatic than Dr. Crowler. You’re making it sound like all darkness is evil and all evil is darkness.”

She can move! It is all fake!

The only question is, how does she prove it to her friends?

“Hey, guys, remember the story about Prince Haou and his Dragon-Guard?” Yuuna looks over her shoulder.

Blair blinks but nods. “Of course we do, why are we walking about that at a time like this?!”

Yuuna smiles. “Well, Prince Haou has powers of darkness and he’s a hero. There’s no point in being afraid of the dark at a time like this, so I wanted to remind you of that.”

Syrus whimpers. “How can you be so calm?”

Yuuna shrugs. “Hey, didn’t you guys get blackout curtains in your rooms, because I know I did! Makes it way easier to sleep in, I ain’t afraid of the dark! And you don’t have to be either.”

Chumley gapes at her. “What do blackout curtains have to do with a Shadow Game?!”

Titan chuckles and they all look at him.

He holds his pendant higher and it starts off another light show. “Nothing. Those blackout curtains do not wield the same mystic power of my Millenium Item.”

Syrus whimpers. “Whoa.”

“Oh no.” Chumley gulps. “Trouble.”

Blair pants heavily. “Come on, Yuuna.”

“It’s your move, but do make the most of it. It could be your last.” Titan taunts.

Yuuna rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you keep talking Titan, I ain’t afraid of no ghost.”

Titan snarls at her.

Blair gapes at her. “Was that a Ghost Buster’s Reference?!”

“I draw!” Yuuna calls, handily avoiding answering. 

Okay, her first order of business proving that Titan is a faker is getting rid of his Pandemonium Field Spell. What has she got in her hand that can help with that?

Yuuna looks at her cards.

Axe of Despair, Double Summon, Dual Gate and Dark World Dealings. Not one monster or trap to back her up, but maybe…

“I play the spell card, Dark World Dealings!” Yuuna calls. “Now we each need to draw a card and then discard something in our hands.”

Titan and Yuuna do so, praying for a small miracle. She needs to draw Gren, now.

“_ Long time no see, Queen. _”

Yuuna holds back a groan and looks at her card. “Kahkki, as happy as I am to see you, I needed Gren in my hand.”

Kahkki huffs and folds his arms. “_ Excuse you, I’m way better than that bookworm, just tell me who should be hitting the graveyard and they’ll do it, no time flat. _”

Yuuna hums and looks at her Field. If she can use Kahkki to take out the Infernalqueen, Terrorking will still be strong, but not as strong as he could be.

“Discard your card already, little girl.” Titan calls. “Delaying the inevitable is pointless.”

Yuuna smiles. “Titan are you sure you wanna hurry up your Infernalqueen’s destruction?”

Titan hums.

“Because I’m discarding Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World!” Yuuna slips him in the Graveyard. “And when he goes to the Graveyard, he takes down one monster on the Field with him and he’s taking your Infernalqueen!”

Kahkki’s spirit rises from the ground, sneaking around the field with his knife.

Syrus gasps. “Wait, why go for the weaker monster?”

Blair smiles. “Because Syrus, if she takes out Infernalqueen, Terrorking will be easier to demolish! I haven’t seen any monsters with over 3000 ATK points in Yuuna’s Deck, but she definitely has monsters over 2000 ATK points.”

Chumley gasps. “Oh wow, that’s playing it smart. That Infernalqueen is toast!”

Kahkki bursts out of the ground behind Infernalqueen, laughing his head off, knife held up-

Titan laughs and punches the air before him. “Not before I activate another of her abilities!”

Suddenly, six different coloured and numbered orbs rise from the lava pit in the centre and fly over to him, arranging themselves in a circle.

“Oh man.” Yuuna murmurs.

“When my Infernalqueen is the target of an opponent’s card effect, I can roll a die and if it lands on a 2 or a 5, she’s safe.” Titan cuckles. “Of course, if it lands on anything else, your Kahkki can take her to the Graveyard.”

He snaps his fingers and suddenly the number 1 ball is on fire, then the fire jumps to number 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 1 again and again.

“It’s okay.” Chumley gulps. “The odds are way in Yuuna’s favour.”

“She has a two out of three chance of this going her way.” Blair crosses her fingers.

Syrus whimpers. “Come on, come on.”

Yuuna glares the roulette down. “Come on, come on.”

3\. 4. 5.

Yuuna holds her breath.

6.

She lets it out.

1.

2.

“Two!” Titan declares.

Yuuna curses in her head and Kahkki curses as he falls right through Infernalqueen, hitting the ground and his spirit getting sucked into the Graveyard.

“It seems that chance has favoured my Infernalqueen over your own fiends.” Titan brings a fist in front of his face. 

Yuuna groans. “Talk about rotten luck.”

“Yuuna!” Syrus calls.

“This is so anti-licious.” Chumley mutters. “Because even if she tried that with the Terrorking, he had the exact same ability! If she can’t target them and she can’t get something on the field that’s strong enough to defeat them, her soul is toast!”

Blair groans. “For the last time!” 

She stamps her feet and punches Chumley in the arm, who yelps and waves it around.

“There’s no such thing as a Shadow Game, it’s just smoke and mirrors and a really bad actor!” Blair turns on her heel. “Yuuna hurry up and prove all these idiot bo-” She cuts herself off. “Just prove these idiots wrong!”

Yuuna nods. “I’m doing my best here, Blair!”

But with the cards in her hand, Kahkki was her best bet at making it out of this alive and with his ability wasted, she only has Dual Gate, Double Summon and Axe of Despair to rely on.

“I switch Scarr to DEF mode, play a facedown and end my turn.” Yuuna calls, setting Dual Gate.

Scarr huffs as he takes a knee and his points stay the same. “_ Dumb assassin can’t even kill one Queen. _”

“Hey be nice to him, Scarr.” Yuuna rolls her eyes.

“Don’t waste my time! That girl’s soul will still be mine after this Duel and so will yours.” Titan calls. “I draw!”

Yuuna curls her hand into a fist.

“Terrorking, destroy that Scout! Infernalqueen, take out one of the Tokens!” Titan punches the air before him. “Go!”

Terrorking unleashes the locusts from his chest once more and Infernalqueen screams, sending a sound wave at her monsters.

Scarr and one of her Sinister Seeds burst into golden pixels, but as he goes, Scarr sends up a beacon from his eyes.

“Scarr might be gone, but he’s a scout for a reason. He watches the battlefield and calls another Dark World monster to my hand if he falls in battle!” Yuuna pops open her Deck and finds the card she needs.

“_ Truly, it’s about time you drew me, Lady Yuuna. _ ” Gren hums. “ _ I feared your luck was running out. _”

“Oh gimme a break.” Yuuna rolls her eyes. 

Titan laughs. “It doesn’t matter what card you draw or how you play this game. Your soul and the girl’s will still be taken by the Shadows!”

Chumley pants and heaves. “Hurry up, Yuuna, you gotta win!”

“This isn’t good.” Blair bites her lip. “If Yuuna can’t summon something next turn, that Terrorking can take another chunk out of her life points.”

“Don’t say that!” Syrus shouts, then he bursts into tears. “I don’t want Yuuna to disappear!”

Yuuna’s heart stops as she watches Syrus cry.

Then it starts up again, rage fuelling it’s beating, turning to Titan. “End. Your. Turn.”

Titan actually takes a step back. 

Yuuna puts her fingers on her Deck, darkness slipping between them. She draws and glances at her card.

Yuuna smirks. “Titan, your Shadow Game scam is up!”

The other Slifer Reds gasp and Titan takes a step back.

“Did she just say this was a scam?” Chumley calls.

Syrus looks up at him. “What’s she mean?”

Blair slowly smiles. “I knew it. I knew they were fake.”

Titan roars. “Your insolence will cost you your soul! How dare you!”

“It’s because I’m daring, now quit playing dress up before the Shadow Games swallow you whole!” Yuuna raises her hand up high. “I’m gonna prove my soul’s not on the serving plate anymore and Alexis’ was never in the line of fire either!”

The three Slifers look to each other in confusion.

“I play the spell card Dark Corridor!” Yuuna raises the card up high. “I can add a Dark World Monster from my Deck to my hand and send another Dark World Monster to the Graveyard! And I choose Gren!”

Gren slides into the Graveyard and appears on the Field.

“When he gets Discarded, he can take any Spell or Trap card on the Field with him.” Yuuna points at the lava pit. “And I choose Pandemonium!”

Titan roars. “NO!”

Gren’s after image dashes across the field, book open in front of him, until he’s floating over the lava pit. His book starts to glow and he throws it into the lava.

It bubbles and bursts and boils over, creating a massive explosion that destroys the red underworld and reveals the blue basement again, with snake statues on all sides. Terrorking and Infernalqueen look far more out of place in this blue world while the final Sinister Seed Token fits right in.

The black smoke and fog disappears, revealing- 

“Alexis!” Yuuna shouts.

She’s still in the coffin in the corner of the room, asleep but otherwise fine.

“She’s okay!” Syrus gasps.

“So what?!” Titan roars, holding up his pendant. “Her body may be here, but her mind is still locked in the shadows!”

The pendant puts on another light show and Yuuna is really getting sick of that thing.

“Okay, enough’s-” Yuuna pulls Gren from her Graveyard. “Enough!”

She throws him as hard as she can, straight at the pendant-

He slices right into it, cutting through the eye.

Titan shouts. “What did you do?!”

The illusions on her arms and chest disappear, leaving Yuuna whole once again.

“Yuuna, you got your body back!” Syrus smiled.

Blair laughs and gently punches him in the arm. “She never lost it, silly. It was all smoke and mirrors, just like I said.”

“And a little hypnosis too, so you noticed two out of the three tricks.” Yuuna laughs and gives her a thumbs up. “Nice work, spitfire!”

Blair flushes and grins wide.

“This guy is a complete sham and we were never playing a Shadow Game!” Yuuna points at Titan and then snorts. “You’re probably just an unemployed carnie looking for easy money scaring teens.”

Titan hisses and takes a step back. “I’m not out of work, I was the only good thing about that fair!”

Chumley blinks. “Who’d pay this guy to scare us?”

Syrus lifts his head. “No way.”

Blair, Syrus and Chumley all turn to each other and shout. “Crowler!”

Yuuna laughs and turns to Titan. “So, did our head of Obelisk put you up to this?”

Titan snarls. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you can find your way out by yourself!”

He throws the pendant on the ground and there’s a sudden smoke screen.

Yuuna gasps. “Not fair! We’re in the middle of a Duel here, you can’t just run away!”

How big of a coward do you have to be to run away from someone as adorable and non-threatening as her?!

“Yuuna!” Blair shouts, running after her.

Suddenly golden lines burst across the floor. Yuuna gasps and turns around, seeing the golden lights coming from the snake statues and all connecting in the centre of the floor. The golden lines turn into a symbol Yuuna recognises well.

“The Eye of Wdjat.” Yuuna gasps.

The symbol of the Millenium Puzzle and of the Shadow Games.

That means-

The earth starts to shudder and shake, the black smoke disappearing for a moment.

“Yuuna!”

She gasps and turns around. “Blair!”

Then the wind and fog start spiralling around the Slifer girls and Titan. The fog rises higher and higher and Blair screams when she starts floating in the air.

Yuuna runs over to her, grabbing her arm as the fog rises higher, the two girls screaming as they go flying, Blair’s hat coming off her head and her hair flying all over the place. Yuuna tugs Blair under her arms and against her body.

“Hold on!” Yuuna shouts over the wind.

Lightening crackles and then Yuuna finds herself on something like the ground, steady enough to stand on, so she puts Blair down.

“Where are we?!” Blair gasps.

Yuuna looks around and curses at the sight of all the purple shadows and dark light all around them. They’re in the Shadow Realm.

“Blair, stay close to me.” Yuuna reaches out and holds her hand. 

Blair clings to her arm, then gasps. “My hat and my hair clip!”

Yuuna gasps and curses to herself as she looks around; no sign of them.

“What is this place?!” Titan calls.

Yuuna growls and turns to him. “We’re in the Shadow Realm, genius! You mimicking the Shadow Games angered the beings that live here and they want revenge!”

Blair gasps and Yuuna clamps her hand over her own mouth. Curses.

“Your eyes!” Titan screams. “What are you, a demon?!”

Yuuna curses again and looks around, desperate for an eye-covering.

“You just said he was a phony.” Blair says it calmly, slowly. “Don’t start buying into his lies now! It’s all a trick, Yuuna, it’s all a really, really good trick!”

“A trick?!” Titan calls. “I can’t do something like this!”

Then, as if things couldn’t get any worse, they do.

There’s a horrendous shriek that makes Blair cover her ears and Yuuna pull her away from the source, tugging Blair into her arms. Then Yuuna hides Blair’s face in her shoulder as the colour drains from her own face.

Black blobs with evil eyes and tiny legs gravitate towards Titan, spinning around him, latching onto his body-

“Help! They’re attacking me!”

They cover his coat, his Duel Disk, his skin, his face-

“Girl! Save me!”

They dive down his throat and Yuuna nearly vomits.

Then the leftover monsters start crawling towards her and Blair.

“Get back!” Yuuna orders, kicking away one of the beasts that gets too close. “There is an innocent child here, get back! She is not a part of this Duel, don’t involve her in his crimes or mine!”

“_ Yuuna! _”

“_ Kuri! _”

“_ Blair! _”

Suddenly Yubel and Winged Kuriboh burst from her Deck, as does a Monster Yuuna’s never seen before pop out of Blair’s Duel Disk. An older woman dressed as a maid with a dragon’s tail and horns poking out of her black hair.

Blair lifts her head and gasps. “House Dragonmaid? What crazy dream am I in?!” She looks around. “Yubel?! Winged Kuriboh?! When did you summon your monsters, Yuuna?”

Yuuna holds back the urge to swear.

“_ Leave at once! _” Yubel commands, flapping their wings. 

“_ Don’t touch her! _” House Dragonmaid gives a flick of her tail.

The blobs scurry away and the few brave ones left are chased off by Winged Kuriboh. 

Blair starts to pant, looking around. “What’s going on?! When did I hit my head?!”

The blobs all scurry around Titan and force themselves down his throat and Yuuna is actually going to vomit, this could not be worse-

“_ Yuuna Yuki… _ ” Titan calls. Except it’s not his voice, but that of the monsters inside him as the eyes in his mask glow red. “ _ The Shadows pang for a soul…. _ ” He readies his Duel Disk. “ _ Only one shall survive. _”

Yuuna looks to Blair, who’s looking at Titan with tears in her eyes, panic on her face.

And she has to take a risk.

Yuuna puts Blair on her feet and looks up at House Dragonmaid. “Protect her with your life. Don’t let the monsters get her.”

House Dragonmaid puts her hand on Blair’s shoulders and smiles. “_ She’s like a daughter to me. I won’t allow any harm to come to her. _”

Blair gasps and looks up. “Since when could you talk?!” She looks up at Yuuna, truly crying now. “Yuuna, what is going on?!”

Yuuna’s own face wobbles and she kneels before Blair.

“I didn’t want to tell you, because I wasn’t sure if you’d believe me. I tried to convince you not to come to the Abandoned Dorm, because I was afraid this would happen.” Yuuna looks at her best friend, the girl she’d started to see as a little sister.

Blair looks at her, sobbing. “Just tell me what’s going on! Why are your eyes gold?! What were those things?! How is Titan doing all of this?!”

“_ That con artist isn’t doing any of this, little one. _” Yubel says, their arms crossed.

Blair looks up at them in shock.

“Shadow Games are real, Blair.” Yuuna says. “We’re in the Shadow Realm now.”

Blair chokes on an inhale and starts to cough.

“Winged Kuriboh, I want you to protect Blair too.” Yuuna gets to her feet.

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s and flies right in front of Blair, brandishing his wings proudly.

Yuuna nods and turns around-

A tug on her sleeve.

Yuuna looks at Blair, who’s clinging to her.

“What are you going to do?” Blair whimpers.

Yuuna smiles and kneels before her. She pulls an orange bandana from her pocket.

“I’m going to save you. If I don’t make it out of this Blair, please know this.” Yuuna takes one of her hands and puts the bandana in it. “I love you and I don’t regret a single moment we shared that led up to this. Use that bandana to hide your hair from the boys, okay?” She curls Blair’s hand over it. “Be brave.”

Blair stares at her and her tears start anew. “No. Why are you talking like you’re about to die?!”

Yuuna’s smile falls a little and she stands up. “Yubel, you’re with me.”

Yubel nods and Yuuna walks away.

“Yuuna!” Blair calls.

But Yuuna doesn’t turn around this time. She walks over to the centre of the Field and glares Titan down.

“I will only play in this game, so long as the child goes free regardless of the outcome!” Yuuna declares. “She has nothing to do with this Shadow Game and is here by accident!”

“Yuuna, no!” Blair shrieks. “House let me go, please, let me go-”

“_ Very well, the child will leave. After this Duel has been completed in the Shadow Realm! _” Titan declares.

The remaining blobs disperse, forming a ring around Titan, Yuuna, Yubel and the cards they had on the Field. Gren appears in Yuuna’s Graveyard slot, before sliding in. Terrorking and Infernalqueen hiss while Yuuna’s tiny Sinister Seed Token blooms on the Field.

TITAN: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 3100

“It’s still my turn.” Yuuna declares and looks at the cards in her hand. “And because I haven’t used my normal summon yet, I’ll tribute my Sinister Seed Token to bring out-”

The token disappears in a lightning strike, bringing out-

“Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World!” Yuuna slams his card on her Duel Disk.

Lucent takes to the Field in all his silver muscled and armoured glory, glaring the Archfiends down with an impressive 2400 ATK points.

“_ I know you said Duel Academy would be different, your Majesty, but I wasn’t expecting my debt here to be in a Shadow Game. _” Lucent chuckles.

“It talks?!” Blair shrieks.

“_ Please, save the jokes for later, Lucent. _ ” Yubel rolls their eyes. “ _ We have to return to our world sooner rather than later. _”

“On that note, I equip Lucent with my Axe of Despair.” Yuuna points ahead. “Lucent, attack Infernalqueen!”

“_ I’m not a fan of hitting ladies, but if my Queen commands it. _” Lucent brings back the hand holding the axe as his ATK points rise to 3400.

He roars and charges across the Field, socking Infernalqueen across the jaw and sending her bursting into pieces.

TITAN: 2500

YUUNA YUKI: 3100

Titan spews black smoke and snarls at her. “1_ 500 life points is nothing to me! _”

“What’s the matter with him?!” Blair shouts. “That’s disgusting!”

Yuuna curses the fates and looks at her hand. “And that’s the end of the turn.”

“_ I draw then! _” Titan does that.

Then he spews more black smoke, heaving and coughing like an old man.

TITAN: 1700

YUUNA YUKI: 3100

“What’s happening to him?” Yuuna calls.

Yubel sighs. “_ It’s his Terrorking. It requires a 800 life point sacrifice to stay on the Field. _”

Yuuna’s heart quakes and she wonders if Titan will destroy himself before he can destroy her. She’s not sure if she wants him to go out like that.

“_ 800 life points is nothing compared to a soul! _ ” Titan shouts. “ _ I summon my Desrook Archfiend! _”

A skull with four spines for legs that are tipped with claws appears on the field, shrieking mercilessly.

“_ I now activate the Spell card Checkmate! _ ” Titan points at Desrook. “ _ By sacrificing one Archfiend on the field, my Terrorking can wage a direct attack on you! _”

Yuuna gasps.

“_ Yuuna, brace yourself! _” Yubel calls.

Yuuna digs her heels in and holds up her arms. “Right!”

Terrorking’s chest opens up with a shriek and locusts swarm towards her, bypassing Lucent and knocking into Yuuna’s Duel Disk directly.

“YUNA!” Blair shrieks.

Yuuna screams and falls to a knee

TITAN: 1700

YUUNA YUKI: 1100

The locusts let up and Yuuna lowers her hands to the ground, panting heavily, trying not to faint.

“_ Yuuna, are you alright? _” Yubel calls.

She hurts all over, her body hasn’t ached this bad since her parents found her after running away.

“_ Hey can you stand?! _ ” Lucent turns around. “ _ Queen! _”

Yuuna opens her eyes and can hardly see what’s happening, her vision blurring in and out of focus as the pain swallows her whole.

“YUUNA!”

Yuuna’s eyes and mind clear up and she looks over her shoulder. “Blair...”

“DON’T DIE, YUUNA, DON’T DIE!” Blair sobs and screams, trying to wriggle out of House’s arms and tail as Winged Kuriboh flies around her in a panic. “DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE MY MOM AND DAD DID! PLEASE DON’T GO!”

Yuuna’s heart snaps in too and then she turns to Titan ahead and glares.

The Shadows won’t take her soul today. Not when Blair needs her.

“I’m not…” Yuuna gets off her knees. “Going anyway, Blair.” She forces herself to her feet, taking her hands off the ground. “I promise…” She stands straight. “I promise I’ll stay and win!”

Blair stops screaming. “You mean it?”

Yuuna looks over her shoulder.

Blair has stopped struggling, simply looking at her with a red tear stained face and her black hair spilling all over for once, instead of hidden in her hat.

Yuuna nods. “I won’t go. I promise.”

Blair breaks out into tears again and House Dragonmaid holds her close, wiping her tears with a napkin she pulls from her pocket and Winged Kuriboh nuzzles her face.

Yuuna smiles.

“_ That’s not all. _”

Yuuna turns around and glares.

“_ I play the equip spell Mist Body, which ensures my Terrorking cannot be destroyed by Battle. _ ” Titan huffs. “ _ I play two face downs and end my turn. _”

Yuuna takes in a short breath.

“_ Yuuna, if he has another Checkmate card, you’re done for. _” Yubel warns.

Lucent nods. “_ They’re right, Your Majesty. You gotta win this, fast. _”

“I know, you two. I’m fighting for more than just our survival though.” Yuuna glances over her shoulder.

Blair is clinging to Winged Kuriboh as if he were a stuffed toy and still crying.

_ Yuuna sobs and clings to her pillow as her parents scream and fight outside. _

“I’m fighting for her, too.” Yuuna turns around and puts her hand on her Deck.

This time, Yuuna concentrates on these feelings in her chest. 

Her overwhelming terror that she’s in a Shadow Game. The unending disgust at knowing what’s happened to Titan. Her horrendous guilt of allowing Blair to get involved in this game. Her bottomless love for the girl behind her and the monsters in her Deck.

Yuuna opens her eyes.

She watches darkness slip through her fingers and into her Deck.

Yuuna nods and looks ahead. “I draw!”

She looks then smiles. Just what she needs.

“I play a Monster in face down DEF mode!” Yuuna plays it on the Field. “Lucent, attack Terrorking Archfiend!”

Lucent chuckles as he swings the axe. “_ I’m gonna make you sorry for ever messing with my Queen, buddy. _”

“_ I activate a trap! _” Titan calls.

Yuuna gasps.

“_ My Battle Break trap card destroys your attacking Monster. _ ” Titan declares, smirking. “ _ Unless you have another Monster card in your hand you can show me. _”

Yuuna curses, looks at her Double Summon and shakes her head. “No. I’m sorry Lucent.”

Lucent smiles at her over his shoulder. “_ Ah well, win some, lose some. _”

Battle Break shoots a red laser at him and he bursts into pixels.

“_ I activate my second trap: Battle-Scarred. _ ” Titan’s other facedown flips up. “ _ So long as Terrorking Archfiend and this card are on the Field, we will both pay the price for having him out. _”

Yuuna gasps and puts her hand over her heart. Oh no.

“_ Can you do anything else, girl? _” Titan calls.

Yuuna shakes her head. “No. I end my turn.”

“_ Then it’s my move. _ ” Titan calls. “ _ I draw! _”

Then Yuuna and Titan start spewing out black mist

TITAN: 900

YUUNA YUKI: 300

“Yuuna!” Blair shrieks.

“_ Little Princess, hang in there! _” Yubel begs.

Winged Kuriboh shrieks. “_ Kuri! _”

House Dragonmaid shouts. “_ Don’t give up! _”

Yuuna falls to her knees, coughing and sputtering until all the black mist is gone. She gasps and heaves, then topples onto her side. 

The black blobs around her shriek and scream, inching closer, but Yubel scares them away with their own screams.

Yuuna weakly lifts up her head, glaring at Titan. 

“_ Terrorking Archfiend, attack that facedown monster! _” Titan punches the air in front of him.

Terrorking releases another body horror locust storm and her facedown monster disappears.

“That was my Morphing Jar, so now we discard our hands and draw until we have five cards each.” Yuuna growls, struggling to her knees and drawing her cards.

Titan does so. “_ This is your last turn, girl. You may have renewed your hand, but on my next turn, all I have to do is draw and Terrorking Archfiend’s cost will do the rest. And then you’ll join the rest of the students I locked away in the Shadow Realm! _”

Blair whimpers. “Yuuna.”

Yuuna doesn’t face her, doesn’t let her see the way she can’t fake a smile through the pain. It’s bad enough she can see that Yuuna can’t stand.

“_ Yuuna, you have to stand. _” Yubel calls, kneeling beside her.

The blobs shriek and squeal and reach for her, but Yubel turns around and roars.

“I know.” Yuuna pants, looking at her feet, trying to not let her head spin. “I know.”

Yubel puts their hand on her shoulder. “_ Then stand up. You know what you’re fighting for. _”

Yuuna closes her eyes.

Syrus’s smile flashes across her eyes as he shouts. “_ Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist! _”

Bastion offering her a hand and a friendly grin. “_ Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm. _”

Chumley’s starry-eyed look as he stared at the grilled cheese she made him. “_ Yuuna, I mean this very platonically, but I love you. _”

Mindy holding two different red skirts with a small smile. “_ So, I thought they would both look super cute on you, so I decided to show them to you! _”

Jasmine smirking at her and giving her a high-five. “_ Next time us girls go to the mall, you can buy a drink on me after that match. _”

Blair’s biggest smile in the world as she looked at the pack of cards Yuuna gave her. “_ IT’S HER! _”

Yuuna stands.

Yuuna opens her eyes.

Yuuna levels Titan with a glare.

“Here I come!” Yuuna draws.

Wind bursts across the Field from the swing of her arm and she looks at the six cards in her hand.

“I play the spell card, Foolish Burial!” Yuuna calls. “I can look through my Deck and send one monster there to my Graveyard! Like my Stygian Street Patrol!”

Blair gasps.

Yubel gapes at her, then they smirk. “_ Excellent. _”

“Next, I’ll use Stygian Street Patrol’s special ability!” Yuuna calls. “By banishing Stygian Street Patrol from my Graveyard, I’m allowed to Special Summon a Fiend monster from my hand so long as it’s ATK points are less than 2000!”

“She’s doing it!” Blair cheers.

“I summon Yubel!” Yuuna punches the sky.

Yubel chuckles and walks from Yuuna’s side, onto the field, giving a mighty flap of their wings.

Titan shouts, his teeth on display. “_ No, it can’t be! _”

“Oh it be!” Yuuna grins. “And if you know to be afraid of them, then you know when you do battle with Yubel, you take all the damage!”

Yubel shrieks and charges across the Field. “_ This is for everything you’ve done to Yuuna since she came to this forsaken realm! _”

Titan roars helplessly.

Terrorking charges Yubel, his locusts bursting out of his body to attack them.

Yubel flies right through them, raming into Terrorking, who bursts into pixels.

Titan screams as the locusts attack him, making him fall to his knees and claw at his head.

TITAN: 0

YUUNA YUKI: 300

WINNER: YUUNA YUKI!

“Yuuna!” Blair gasps.

Yuuna gasps and runs over to her, jumping over the black blobs. “Blair!”

Blair sobs and jumps, but Yuuna catches her in her arms, hugging her close and hiding her face in her chest.

“I was so scared!” Blair shouts, then pounds her fists weakly on Yuuna’s shoulders. “Never scare me like that again, you hear, or I’ll stop being your little sister!”

Yuuna laughs, lets the words wash over her and hugs her tighter. “Nope, we’re sisters now, you’re free to beat me up if I do stupid stuff again, but we’re sisters forever, Blair.”

House Dragonmaid wanders over and pets both their heads. “_ You two were so brave during that situation. I’m so proud of you. _”

Yubel hugs Yuuna from behind. “_ My Little Princess, please don’t scare me like that again. _”

Winged Kuriboh squishes himself between the human girls, looking between the two of them in worry.

Yuuna giggles. “I’ll try, no promises.”

A scream and Yuuna hides Blair in her chest, looking over her shoulder.

“Get off me!” Titan shrieks, his voice normal. 

Yuuna gasps. He’s surrounded by the blobs, they’re completely dog piling him, drowning him, black mist coming off his body as they bite and claw and chew-

Yuuna looks down at Blair. “Come on, we have to tie your hair away, fast.”

Blair blinks, but turns away from Yuuna and Titan, passing Yuuna the bandana. “Why?”

“Because this thing is gonna crumble fast and I’d rather not be finicking with knots when we’re running for our lives.” Yuuna quickly tucks Blair’s hair in a bun and hides it under the bandana, that she ties in knots as fast as she can.

“Fair.” Blair giggles.

“Can anyone see an exit?” Yuuna looks around.

The Duel Monsters all start looking, as the sound of the blobs gets louder, closer, quicker-

“_ Kuri! _” Winged Kuriboh claws at the bubble and a bright white light starts spilling into the area.

“_ Well, I’m not one for following the light, but let’s go! _” Yubel calls, yanking Yuuna to her feet.

“_ This way, Little Love. _” House Dragonmaid pulls Blair to her feet.

With that the four of them start running away from the blobs and whatever remains of Titan, following Winged Kuriboh to the exit. The little fuzz ball pops out first, Blair and House Dragonmaid rolling out next and Yuuna and Yubel rolling out last-

“Yuuna! Blair!””

And they’re back in the basement of the Abandoned Dorm, with Syrus and Chumley running over to them, their Duel Monsters vanishing into thin air.

“Are you okay?!” Syrus calls.

Yuuna takes in a deep breath, puts on her best smile and turns to them. “Yeah, never better guys! Why wouldn’t we be okay?”

Chumley rushes over, kneeling next to them. “What happened in there?”

Yuuna shrugs.

Then the black bubble the girls were in starts shrinking and shooting off electricity. Chumley holds Syrus close and pulls him down while Yuuna tucks Blair under her body to shield her-

Wind starts sucking them in, pulling Alexis’ coffin down from the wall it was against, nearly sucking it in-

Yuuna reaches out a hand to hold it down, bringing Blair closer to her chest-

Pop!

The wind stops.

Yuuna lifts her head and confetti starts to fall to the ground.

Blair looks up. “What?”

“Awesome!” Yuuna jumps to her feet and claps her hands. “I wonder what he does for an encore! I mean, how on Earth could he have topped that?! Talk about a magic trick, right Blair?”

Blair blinks, then her eyes widen and she nods and starts clapping too. “Yeah, there were little monsters and flashing lights and vortexes! It was like I was on a sci-fi set!”

“Magic trick?” Syrus gapes at the girls like they’re crazy. “You don’t think that was the real Shadow Realm?”

Blair laughs and rolls her eyes. “Oh come on guys, what did I say?”

“That it’s all smoke and mirrors?” Chumley repeats.

“Exactly!” Blair nods, finally pausing in her clapping. “He even did this little thing with my hat and made it disappear!”

“Though, I will admit.” Yuuna hums, rubbing her hair. “I’d give my entire Deck to know exactly how he did it, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

The boys look at each other and sigh, while the girls share a secret wink.

“So who’s carrying Alexis back?” Chumley asks.

All the first years raise an eyebrow at him.

Chumley frantically looks between them, then groans and slumps. “So long as we aren’t running.”

“I’ll carry your backpack, Chumley.” Syrus offers.

“Thanks Sy.” Chumley takes off his backpack.

As the boys walk over to Alexis' coffin to figure out how to get her on Chumley’s back, the girls walk nearer the entrance, until they’re out of hearing range.

“So when are we going to talk about what actually happened in there?” Blair says while looking at one of the snake statues.

Yuuna follows her gaze. “The next time we’re alone. I promise, you can ask me anything you want and I’ll be completely honest in my answers. Just, please don’t tell the boys, okay?” Yuuna looks at her feet. “It’s bad enough I got you involved in this. I don’t want them to suffer too.”

Blair huffs and puts her hands in her pockets. “As if they’d believe me. Well, they probably would, but I haven’t told them any of our other secrets. Why start now?”

Yuuna feels tears slip down her face. “You’re a good friend, Blair.”

“Nah.” Blair pulls a tissue out of her pocket. “I’m a good sister.”

Yuuna cries harder, accepts the tissue and dries her eyes as best as she can, while Blair walks over to the boys when they can’t get Alexis on Chumley’s back.

No one notices Blair’s hat in the corner with her hairpin and the Pandemonium card.

* * *

Alexis drifts in the darkness for a while. It’s peaceful for once. Warm. Safe. Like how her brother’s hugs used to feel.

Alexis whimpers. “Atti…”

“Uhh, hey guys, I think she’s waking up, Chumley let her down.”

Alexis feels the floating stop for a moment and something hard digs into her back.

“Alexis? Can you open your eyes?”

Who’s calling her? Her voice is so… warm. When did she last feel warm?

Alexis opens her eyes and sees- “Yuki.”

“Gee, you don’t have to say my name like it’s a bad word Alexis.” Yuuna giggles. “Or are you just not a morning person?”

Alexis narrows her eyes at him. Liar.

“What she means is-” Syrus cuts in, making Alexis turn to him. “We’re glad you woke up okay?”

She hisses, looking at the other Slifer Reds, a short boy with a bandana and an older chubby boy.

“Where am I? And what are you all doing here?” Alexis checks herself over slowly.

Her Deck is still there, along with everything else she and Zane came out here with. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten separated from him but that little short one made her so angry-

“Hey what kind of a thank you is that?” Yuuna laughs. “We’re here because we had to find the bad guy, win the Duel and save the Damsel in Distress.”

The bandana head huffs and folds his arms. “We could have left you to that masked guy, ya know.”

“But we didn’t because we’re good people.” Yuuna says.

Alexis huffs and gets to her feet. “I would have been fine on my own.”

She would have. She is the Princess of Light and a man like the one who kidnapped her wouldn’t have lasted two seconds with her White Night Deck.

“Hey, before you go off in a huff and hate me more, I have a question.” Yuuna calls.

Alexis spares him a glance.

“We found your card and this.” Yuuna gets to his feet and offers her a picture. “Is this your brother?”

Alexis takes her card and the picture.

She gasps.

Atticus used to send pictures of his days at Duel Academy to her. The last photo she still has of her brother was taken before his second year started.

This one shows Atticus in the middle of that second year. She knows because the date’s written on the bottom.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The big one says.

Alexis holds the photo protectively to her chest, glaring at them.

The big one and Syrus back away, but Yuuna and the short one don’t.

Yuuna just sighs and looks her in the eye. “Alexis.”

Alexis glares right back at him.

“I know you don’t like me. I think I know why too. But we don’t have to fight. I didn’t know you even had a brother until tonight, but I wanna help you find him.” Yuuna smiles and offers her a hand. “Will you let me help you Alexis?”

Alexis gapes at her, nearly dropping the picture and her card.

She doesn’t know about Atticus? How?! Is she lying?! Did White Night Queen lie?! No, she never lies, she-

“If you don’t, she’ll still try to rescue you from whatever coffins and creepy men you keep running into.” The short one rolls his eyes. “But please don’t, because I don’t want you dying and leaving Yuuna to think it’s all her fault.”

“Blair, please don’t invite bad things to keep happening by saying stuff like that, you’re going to jinx us!” Syrus whimpers.

Yuuna laughs and it’s such a warm sound…

It’s like how her brother used to laugh.

Maybe how Alexis used to laugh.

Alexis looks away. “I don’t need any help.”

And the Princess of Light walks away from the Supreme King and his people, before his lies can ensnare her.

Yuuna must be sick to try and trick her like this. Into working with him to rescue his own prisoner.

Alexis snarls and punches a tree, ignoring the pain in her hand.

She’ll save Atticus on her own. She’ll stop the Supreme King and finally free the world of the Darkness! Like she was always meant to.

She will!


	8. Break the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and Yuuna are in trouble now, because they were caught at the Abandoned Dorm and are going to get expelled in a week if they don't get their game on! Blair is taking this seriously, perhaps even a little too seriously. Can Yuuna help her little sister?

_ He cursed the universe when he first saw her. _

_ A girl, a child even, with the Gentle Darkness flowing through her as she stands in the crowd, a humble peasant just enjoying the festivities. Nevermind that he was a child as well, nevermind that he had only just learned of his powers and his best friend destroyed their own humanity because of him. _

_ The Gentle Darkness had chosen a second vessel and he would not allow his father to find her. He would not allow any harm to come to her. _

_ So he hid her, right under his father’s nose. The girl’s mother was soon working in the kitchen and he was able to eavesdrop enough to learn about the girl. That she was poor and worked in the fields with her father, because they did not always have enough food on the table. _

_ He did what he could to try and raise the money for field workers, even if the aristocrats complained about having slightly less coinage than usual. As if any of them had ever seen a day where they didn’t have food or shelter. _

_ He’d thought if the girl’s family had more money, she wouldn’t come to the castle to work, where his father might find her. _

_ He’d been wrong. _

* * *

Blair sits on her bed, waiting for the sun to rise as she looks through her Deck. Overhead to her shock, Syrus and Chumley are sleeping safe and sound. How can they sleep after everything that happened earlier that night in the Abandoned Dorm?

Blair sighs and looks at one card in particular. House Dragonmaid.

Of course the boys fell asleep as soon as they all got back in their Dorms at 4am. They didn’t see what she saw. They didn’t see how Yuuna’s honey brown eyes turned a terrifying and bright gold, like a monster lurking in the dark and trying to drag you into it’s jaws. 

But Yuuna would never hurt anyone! 

Blair assured herself of this truth, remembering every comforting thing Yuuna has ever said to her. Promising to be there for her, protecting her secret, saving her from Titan-

_ Titan spews black smoke and snarls at her. “1500 life points is nothing to me!” _

Well… she hurt Titan, but he doesn’t matter, he hurt them first! 

“House…” Blair murmurs. “What happened out there?”

Her card doesn’t answer. Of course she doesn’t. Or maybe she did, Blair just can’t hear her like Yuuna can. Or maybe House didn’t answer because Blair already knows the answer to that. Her world got turned upside down in the Abandoned Dorm.

She learned the Shadow Games are real. 

She learned that Yuuna already knew that.

She learned that Yuuna… 

_ Golden eyes stare at her, glowing darkly, as if a demon had possessed her friend. _

Might not be entirely human.

Blair shudders and tries to shake those golden eyes out of her head, but then she just thinks of the black blobs or the way Yuuna and Titan would vomit that black smoke and-

Blair whimpers and opens her eyes, looking at House Dragonmaid.

Then she starts to cry and hold the card to her chest. “House, please. Help me.”

Blair continues to sob quietly, covering her mouth with one hand to hold back the screams trying to break out of her throat. She learned to cry quietly at home, she hasn’t had to do that yet at Duel Academy. But it’s just one of those skills you never lose. Not after living with her step mother.

“_ Blair. _”

She freezes up and looks at the card. “House?”

“_ I’m here, Little Love. _ ” House’s glasses twinkle on the card. “ _ I’m here. _”

Blair sobs harder and bundles herself up in the blankets, holding House closer to her chest. She pretends she’s in her old bed and that Papa is running his fingers through her hair, telling her he loves her and it’ll be okay after she had a bad nightmare.

“_ It’ll be okay, Little Love. You’re not alone and it’s okay to be scared. _ ” House continues to speak. “ _ We’re all here for you. It’s going to be okay. _”

Blair doesn’t know how long she lays there crying, feeling Papa’s fingers in her hair, hearing House soothing her. The room gets lighter and eventually her tears dry up.

“_ Sleep in, Blair. It’s a weekend, you need it. _ ” House hums. “ _ I’ll protect you. _”

Blair’s eyes flutter closed.

SCREACH!

Blair’s eyes snap open and she looks at the door.

“Hut, hut, hut, hut-”

What the?! Who’s playing soldiers at 8am on a Saturday morning?!

Knock-knock-knock- “Open up! Open this door right now or we’ll bust it down!”

Blair gasps at the sight of the woman in the doorway.

“Huh?” Chumley yawns, sitting up. “Is that so?”

Syrus groans. “Her and what army?”

Blair gulps and sits up. “Guys. That’s the Disciplinary Action Squad.”

The school’s security and police, dealing with internal threats and eternal ones. They were meant to only be called if a student had done something especially dangerous, such as put themselves or another student at risk.

“What?!” Syrus and Chumley sit up and shout.

“I’m coming, please don’t break the door down!” Blair calls. 

Blair climbs out of bed and whimpers as she walks to the door. Why are they here? Have they found her out? Oh no, they have! She has to try and keep calm, just play the game and try to win.

She takes a breath. 

She opens the door.

The woman at the door is twice her height and glares down at her. “Are you Blair Flannigan?”

Blair’s heart appears in her throat, choking her, so all she does is nod.

“You and your accomplice Yuuna Yuki are under campus arrest!” The woman declares.

Blair’s world crumbles down.

“Hey, what’s going on?!”

Blair gasps and looks down the hallway to see- “Yuuna!”

Yuuna is standing in the doorway, looking at the soldiers and Blair in confusion. “What’s happening?! What are we being arrested for, we didn’t break, steal or maim anything!”

“It’ll become clear once we’re conducting the interrogation!” The woman snaps. “Now get dressed and come with us, or we will take you by force! You have exactly 3 minutes, starting now!”

Blair numbly nods and closes the door.

She looks up at Syrus and Chumley, who are staring at her in worry.

Blair lowers her head, grabs her clothes and ducks under the bunkbed, sobbing as she dresses.

It’s over.

It’s all over.

* * *

“What?! Suspended?!” Yuuna gasps.

She and Blair are standing in a dark room, under a spotlight together while looking at the faces of all their teachers, each of them on imposing massive screens, plus the woman from the Disciplinary Action Squad. Yuuna’s kinda just been calling her Das just to make it easier.

“That’s what I suggest as the lightest possible option!” Das shouts. “You both trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm, footage from the scene, items discovered there and an anonymous letter from one of our faculty proves it! You must be punished so an example is set for the students!”

“But that’s not fair!” Yuuna shouts. “We didn’t know we weren’t allowed there!”

“There’s also the matter of identity fraud!” Das continues, as if she hadn’t heard Yuuna.

Yuuna stiffens and looks at Blair, who’s staring at the ground and shaking.

Oh no.

Blair grips her jacket, tugging it lower.

No, no, no!

“We received an email from Miss Maria Boyle, containing evidence of your true identity, Blair Boyle!” Das huffs. 

Blair closes her eyes.

“Including your real birth certificate, records of your schooling and more.”

Tears spill over Blair’s cheeks.

“She is coming to the island to take you back-”

“NO!” Yuuna shrieks.

Everything stops for a moment, all eyes on Yuuna.

Even Blair has snapped out of her daze, looking up at her. “Yuuna?”

“You can’t do that!” Yuuna takes a step forward. 

She can’t let Blair be taken by her step-mother! She’s gotta protect her!

“I was the one who led Blair to the Abandoned Dorm, I bullied him into going. **He** is completely innocent.” Yuuna declares.

The teachers stare at her in shock.

“Yuuna no!” Blair shouts.

Yuuna continues. “Who’s to say this lady isn’t trying to trick you guys? Why are you believing an email that could be full of fake photoshops instead of your own student? It’s madness!”

Chancellor Shepard holds his hands up. “Now please calm down, Yuuna-”

“Sir, Blair has as much a right to be here as anyone else, more so in fact.” Yuuna pleads, turning to him. “He’s passed all his exams and gets the highest score out of all the Slifer Red First Years on every assignment and test. He’s smart, he’s strong, he-”

“Yuuna.”

Blair grabs her hand.

Yuuna turns to look at her.

Blair smiles shakily. “It’s okay. You’ve done enough.”

“Blair?” Yuuna gapes at her.

Blair smiles, then turns to the faculty with a determined look.

“It’s true, I am Blair Boyle.” Blair undoes the bandana knot, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. “I knew you were fine with child prodigies, but not ones under 13, so I lied about my age so I could come here sooner.”

“Blair!” Yuuna shouts.

No! She can’t let her go back to her Step-Mom!

“I lead Yuuna Yuki to the Abandoned Dorm, she’s lying!” Blair holds her arms out wide.

As if she’s trying to protect Yuuna. 

“I knew we could be expelled if we were caught, but I wanted to go anyway! Don’t punish Yuuna when I’m the one who’s at fault!” Blair shouts it all, shouts everything they’ve been hiding.

And Yuuna can’t let her.

“Stop it, Blair, you don’t have to lie!” Yuuna runs up to her, hands on her shoulders. “Don’t be stupid, I lead you to the Abandoned Dorm, I need to take responsibility for that!”

“Yuuna!” Blair shouts, turning to her. “No, you stop lying, I lead you!”

“No, I did!” Yuuna turns to the staff. “Blair’s innocent, just let her go and expel me if you wanna set an example so badly! I know you hate me Crowler!”

“No, Yuuna did nothing wrong, I’m the one at fault!” Blair also turns to the staff. “Expel me and drop Yuuna of all charges! I know you hate me more, Crowler!!”

The staff all look at each other wildly, as if they don’t know who to believe.

Yuuna and Blair turn to each other, pleading with their eyes, trying to get her sister to understand.

Then Crowler bursts out laughing, forcing everyone to look at him.

“What kind of example would we be setting if we just suspended two of our best drop out students on account of them going somewhere they didn’t know they shouldn’t be?” Crowler chuckles. “That we’re a bunch of hard-hearted tirants.”

Yuuna and Blair turn to him with suspicious glares. There’s a catch.

“I say we arrange something more sporting.” Crowler’s smile turns sinister.

There it is.

Yuuna and Blair blink, look at each other, then back to Crowler. “Sporting?”

“Well, Signora Yuki, how about you and Blair partner up in a Tag Duel and fight for the right to remain in Duel Academy?” Crowler continues. “If you both win, you’ll be dropped of all charges, including the identity fraud and you’ll both get to stay so long as Blair stops pretending to be a boy. But if you both lose, you’ll both be expelled and Blair will face legal action for the identity fraud.”

Yuuna and Blair gape at him, then turn to each other. No way.

Blair looks up at Crowler. “You’ll give us a chance to stay? Just like that?”

“Oh come on now, do I seem like such a cruel man that I’d expel you both simply because you’re Slifer Reds?” Crowler smirks. “I would never do such a horrible thing.”

“Because you don’t have the power to expel students, only myself and the Chancellor does.” Das scoffs.

Crowler’s eye twitches.

Yuuna hums, then kneels before Blair and smiles. “What do you say, Blair? You willing to fight by my side to stay at Duel Academy?”

Blair blinks at her, then nods. “If there’s even a slight chance to stay, I’ll take it.”

Yuuna grins and nods. 

“Chancellor, I believe they’ve accepted the conditions?” Crowler looks at Chancellor Shepard.

Chancellor Shepard nods. “Fine, then I’ll arrange some opponents.”

“Oh no!” Crowler cuts in. “Allow me to do so, Chancellor, it was my idea after all. I’ll take care of all the particulars for the event, so you don’t have to fret even a little bit.”

“Very well then, you all have a week to prepare.” Chancellor Shepard turns off the screen.

All the other screens go dark and a light appears, guiding the girls to the door.

Blair looks up at her. “You know that Crowler is going to get the best of the best here to make sure he gets you kicked out right?”

“I know.” Yuuna nods and smiles at her. “But if it means saving you, I’d even Duel Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba at the same time. You’re my sister Blair. I’ll protect you.”

Blair’s eyes turn teary and she sniffles rubbing at her face with her sleeve.

“Come on, Blair. Let’s go tell the boys!” Yuuna offers her hand.

Blair takes it and the two go running to the Red Dorm.

* * *

Blair feels almost numb as she walks back to the Slifer Red Dorm after the interrogation. Her whole disguise was thrown off in one fell swoop. She knew going for her mother’s maiden name would be a dead give away if anyone did any digging. But she had hoped no one would. That she could just keep her head down and be a good student and hide from Maria for a little longer.

Of course it didn’t last. Her life has never been that easy.

“Blair! Yuuna!”

The girls lift their heads and see Syrus and Chumley running up to them.

“I was so worried!” Syrus shouts, dragging the both of them into a hug.

“Yeah, me too!” Chumley pants, pulling Yuuna and Blair into a hug as well.

Blair stiffens and freezes up. She isn’t wearing the bandana. They can see her hair.

Yuuna hugs the boys right back, no hesitation. “I was worried about you guys too! How come the D.A.S didn’t take you?”

The boys pull back and Blair hides behind Yuuna a little, pulling her hair into a ponytail to hide it. She’s not ready, she can’t tell the boys the truth yet, she can’t have them hate her yet, she just. Can’t.

“What did they take you in for?” Syrus calls.

Blair finishes fiddling with her ponytail, hiding it in her jacket and then popping out from behind Yuuna. “For trespassing into the Abandoned Dorm. Apparently we were caught on camera, a teacher saw us sneaking in and they found my hat at the scene.”

“What?! But if it was on tape, then why didn’t she bring us in?!” Chumley huffs.

“Yeah, that’s not fair!” Syrus nods.

Blair hides her hands behind her back to fiddle with her fingers, hiding her nerves.

“Either way, we got some big news guys.” Yuuna grins, putting her hand on Blair’s shoulder.

Blair stiffens up, ready for the mic to drop.

“We’re going to have a tag Duel in a week to prove we have the right to be here!” Yuuna grins.

Blair opens her eyes, blinking up at Yuuna.

“WHAT?!” Chumley and Syrus shout.

Syrus whimpers. “Who knows what powerful Duelists you’re going to be put up against! What if you get stuck with some pro tag team?!”

“Yeah and we’re getting off scot free?!” Chumley groans and stamps his foot. “It’s not fair! We gotta try and call this off!”

Blair gapes at him. “What?”

“Come on, Chumley, we gotta try!” Syrus starts walking around them.

“I’m with you Sy!” Chumley marches after him.

“What?!” Yuuna gasps.

Blair and Yuuna watch them go, gaping at them.

Blair feels her insides swim with guilt and her feet move before she thinks.

“Syrus, Chumley, wait!” Blair rushes up to them.

The boys stop and turn towards her.

“What’s the matter Blair?” Chumley says.

Blair pants. “I did something worse! I…” She whimpers and runs her fingers through the top of her hair. “I…” 

Blair curses to herself, tugs out her bandana and lets her hair out, rolling down to her waist. She closes her eyes tight, holding her breath.

“I’m a girl. I gave the teachers false documents. Yuuna’s in even more trouble because of me.” Blair whimpers. “Please, please don’t get in trouble for me too.”

She can’t take Syrus and Chumley hating her. But it’d be worse if they got in trouble for her too.

She feels the air shift as a hand reaches for her and she tenses up-

A big, gentle hand runs through her hair. “Blair, we knew.”

Blair slowly opens her eyes, looking up at Chumley in shock. “What?”

Syrus smiles at her shyley. “It was kinda easy to figure out.”

Blair looks wildly between Syrus and Chumley, trying to work out how this happened, if she’s dreaming, if they’re lying, if everything was just her imaginatio-

“Blair.”

A hand on her shoulder, like her Papa used to do. 

Blair turns around to see Yuuna smiling down at her, softly with pride. “It’s okay.”

“We don’t think any different of you Blair.” Syrus walks over to her.

Chumley nods. “Yeah. You’re still the same Blair.”

Blair looks at them. Their soft kind smiles, that haven’t changed. Their relaxed postures, not ones gearing up to ridicule her, but truly don’t hate her or want to hurt her. She expected rejection. That they’d throw all her stuff out a window in the rain and leave her in the cold, like Maria did with her mother’s things. Not… not that they’d still be warm to her.

“Blair, you okay?” Yuuna calls, kneeling next to her.

Blair-

She can’t help it.

Blair falls to her knees. Sucks in a sharp breath.

She explodes into tears, sobbing and screaming, years of fear and silence shattering along with her whole world view. That she was all alone after Papa stopped moving, that she’d be trapped with Maria or run to someone slightly less cruel. 

Blair howls and shrieks and cries for everything she’s lost and gained as three pairs of arms wrap around her tightly. 

“Blair are you hurt?!” Syrus whimpers, hugging her side.

Blair sobs harder.

“Let her cry it out, Syrus.” Yuuna says softly, running her fingers through Blair’s hair. “She’s been through a lot and it’s barely 10am on a Saturday.”

Blair nods and screams, the ability to make words lost on her.

“It’s alright Blair, we got you.” Chumley hugs her too.

Blair lifts her arms to hug back as best as she can and cries and cries and cries.

Blair doesn’t remember falling asleep as her screams faded to hiccups and soaked cheeks.

* * *

Even on a weekend, it’s not uncommon for Duel Academy students to wander the halls, either Duelling in the various Fields and Arenas, visiting the card shop, going to tutoring sessions or even just hanging out with their friends. 

So it’s not unusual for Alexis to wander the school halls as she heads towards the Chancellor’s office. Her teeth still clench as she remembers when Miss Fontaine came back from the staff meeting.

_ Alexis was just eating quietly in the dining hall, while Mindy and Jasmine talked next to her, laughing as they sipped their flavoured water in champagne glasses. Most of the girls were gossiping and talking, if they’d come down at all. The only person missing who was normally at the table was Miss Fontaine. _

_ But that didn’t last long. Soon the head of the female Obelisk Blue Dorm arrived through the doors, sighing as she closed the door. _

_ The chatter paused. _

_ “You okay, teach?” Jasmine called. _

_ Miss Fountaine turned to them. “Yes, I’m quite alright, Jasmine. Sadly, two of the Slifer Red students aren’t.” _

_ Mindy gasped. “Really?! Who?” _

_ Miss Fontaine sighed and looked at the ground. “Blair Flannigan and Yuuna Yuki. Blair’s been found guilty of identity fraud and wandered into the Abandoned Dorm last night with Yuuna. Both are set to be expelled in a week, if they don’t win a tag team Duel set then.” _

_ Alexis’ blood ran cold. “What?!” _

_ All heads turned to her and that’s fair, honestly. Alexis almost never spoke up or made herself known, but… _

_ “They can’t do that!” Mindy shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. _

_ “Who’s punishing them?” Jasmine asked. _

_ “Dr. Crowler suggested the punishment, but Chancellor Shepard authorised it.” Miss Fontaine blinked at her. “Why do you want to know, girls?” _

_ Alexis walked out of her seat. “To stop it.” _

Now she walks the hallways. She’d spoken with Dr. Crowler and is walking to Chancellor Shepard’s office now.

Yuuna Yuki and Blair Flannigan. Two of the four Slifer Reds that saved her from her kidnapper at the Abandoned Dorm. The Supreme King and one of his disciples. 

She can’t allow them to leave the island. Or she’ll never be able to stop them.

_ “But we don’t have to fight. I didn’t know you even had a brother until tonight, but I wanna help you find him.” _

Alexis groans and shakes her head. It’s a lie. White Night Queen said that the Supreme King works through lying and messing with you, all he ever says is a way to play mind games. She can’t fall for it now.

Alexis the Princess of Light and she has to save her brother. She needs the Supreme King to stay on Duel Academy island. For now at least. 

She stops by Chancellor Shepard’s office, but notices the doors are open slightly. Enough to hear the voices inside. 

“Chumley, Syrus, what a pleasant surprise. Go ahead and tell me why you’re here, boys.”

Chancellor Shepard has the other two Slifers in his office now. 

“The, the truth is Chancellor Shepard, sir. I just wanted to tell you that! That I was at the Abandoned Dorm too!”

“I was there too, Mr Chancellor Shepard Sir! It’s not fair that Yuuna and Blair are being punished like this! We should be able to Duel as well!”

“We should be the ones Duelling, not Blair and Yuuna. Blair might have been the one who wanted to go, but I led us there.”

“And I didn’t tell them that it was forbidden. Please, let them go, Yuuna even told us all to keep away from the Dorm.”

“Look, I realise the stakes are high and it’s amazing that you’re willing to risk so much for your friends! But the team up has been set. Blair and Yuuna are partners and I’m sure they’ll both do fine.”

Chancellor Shepard says it as if it’s final.

Well, there goes Alexis’ chances of changing things. Now she has to rely on Yuuna and Blair to win.

Alexis walks on, as if she’d only been passing by the door.

“So you’ll allow them to take the fall for you?”

Alexis stops, turns around and sees Bastion glaring her down.

“What are you talking about?” Alexis narrows her eyes.

Bastion shrugs. “Nothing. I just thought you’d try to help your friends. I’ve seen you and Yuuna spending time together around campus with Mindy and Jasmine.”

Alexis narrows her eyes. Great. How did Yuuna get him to become her ally?

“Chancellor Shepherd won’t listen to anyone. Yuuna is strong and that Blair kid is smart. They’ll figure it out.” She says.

She storms away and Bastion watches her go, then he leaves himself.

* * *

Yuuna stares at Blair and groans, tugging at her hair. This is a mess.

Blair is sleeping on the bottom bunk in Yuuna’s room, the rest of her very few things brought in by Yuuna after the boys left. All the Slifer Reds are in the Dorm cafeteria or in various other locations across campus, so it’s the first time they’ve had any semblance of privacy since the Shadow Game. She could tell Blair about the truth…

“Yubel, where do I start?” Yuuna huffs, looking at her hands.

Yubel hums and puts a hand on her shoulder. “_ I don’t know Yuuna. I used to tell you about Haou and myself before I told you the truth completely. But I’m not sure if Blair will believe it, or that we have time to explain the whole story. _”

Yuuna sighs and puts her head in her hands.

She should have never let them go to the Abandoned Dorm. She should have sent them on a wild goose chase throughout the forest or made them all go to bed. Anything that didn’t lead to her friends being in trouble and Blair having to see her Duelling in a Shadow Game.

Blair groans and hums.

Yuuna straightens and takes her hands off her face. “Blair?”

Blair’s eyes flutter open. “Yuuna?”

Yuuna nods and kneels by her bed. “Hey. You thirsty?”

Blair weakly tilts her head and looks around, then nods. “Yeah.”

Yuuna smiles and goes to the desk, where she just got some fresh water. Blair sits up in the bottom bunk and Yuuna brings the drink to her, kneeling.

“Drink slowly, the water isn’t going to run out.” Yuuna promises.

Blair smiles and takes it. “Thanks Yuuna.”

She takes short but frequent sips and Yuuna checks her over. It looks like the sleep and crying session have pulled a lot of the tension and stress out of Blair’s body. She looks rung out and exhausted, but satisfied.

“_ Yuuna? _” Yubel calls.

Yuuna turns to them.

“_ You should tell her. She already knows you have bad parents. She’s seen your eyes. You may as well, while you’re alone. _” Yubel nods.

Yuuna gulps and turns to Blair. Yubel’s right though. She knows they are.

Blair sets aside her glass. “Yuuna, is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just...” Yuuna lets out a breath. “Trying to work out how to explain the golden eyes thing.”

Blair blinks at her and some of the tension returns to her shoulders. “Oh.”

Yuuna nods. Oh is right.

“Well…” Blair turns to her, tucking her legs under her. “Maybe-”

The door slides open. “Yuuna? Blair? You two awake?”

Yuuna sighs, half cursing and half thanking the interruption. “We’re here and we’re awake, Syrus, come in.”

Syrus and Chumley walk inside her room and Yubel disappears.

“Sorry Yuuna, Blair, we couldn’t convince Chancellor Shepard to call it off.” Chumley says. “We even offered to Duel in your place, but he refused.”

“It’s just not fair.” Syrus walks over and kneels by Blair’s bed. “You feeling okay after… that?”

Blair flushes and nods. “Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry, I’d kinda been holding that in for the last few years.”

Yuuna laughs and pets her head. “Don’t sweat it, Blair, we all need to cry every now and then.”

Chumley shudders and hugs himself. “I wouldn’t call that a cry, I’d call that a meltdown.”

Blair groans softly and lays back down, pulling the blankets over her head.

Yuuna shakes her head. “Well either way, I think we need to rest and recuperate after that.”

Syrus blinks and turns to her. “But Yuuna, what about you and Blair’s expulsion Duel? Shouldn’t you be preparing?”

Blair pulls the blankets down, revealing her face.

“Yeah, we should.” Yuuna nods. “But I’m hungry, I’m stressed, I’m tired and we can’t prep like this. For now, we need rest, food and to do something fun.” 

She smiles and reaches out to pet Blair’s head. Blair smiles and closes her eyes as Yuuna continues to run her fingers through her hair. Blair’s exhausted and close to falling asleep again.

Yuuna turns to Syrus and Chumley. “How about we get some food in us and worry about prep later?”

Chumley’s stomach growls on cue.

Syrus and Yuuna giggle like little kids.

Chumley flushes and hugs himself. “Damnit.”

“The cafeteria should still have some food, if we’re lucky.” Syrus nods and stands up. “Let’s go.”

Yuuna nods and then gently picks up Blair. “Come on sleepy head, we need to eat.”

Blair yawns and wraps her arms around Yuuna’s neck, hiding in her shoulder. “Okie-dokie, sis.”

Yuuna’s heart thumps and she stands up.

* * *

A while later Blair, Yuuna, Syrus and Chumley walk out of the Slifer Dorm, the girls wearing their Duel Disks. 

“You sure you’re up for a practise Duel?” Yuuna calls.

Blair nods, slipping her Deck into her Duel Disk. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

She has to do her best to prepare for the Tag Duel. They’re in hot water because of her and they have to get out of it together. Blair refuses to let Yuuna drown. She’ll show her all the power in her Deck.

“Yuuna!”

The Slifer Reds turn their heads, blinking when they see two Obelisk Blues running towards them.

“Mindy? Jasmine?!” Yuuna calls.

The girls come to a stop, gasping and panting, Mindy bent over with her hands on her knees while Jasmine’s back bows slightly.

“What are you girls doing here?” Syrus calls, blinking.

Jasmine straightens. “We heard about the Tag Team Trial from Miss Fontaine.” She growls. “What were you thinking, going into the Abandoned Dorm?!”

Yuuna holds her hands up. “Hey, we didn’t know it was forbidden, okay? Please don’t chew us out.”

“Either way.” Mindy gasps and stands up tall. “What are you going to do?”

Blair lifts her Duel Disk. “Yuuna and I are going to Duel each other, see how our Decks work against each other. Then we’ll see if we can adjust them and have a tag match with someone.”

Jasmine hums and Mindy nods.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Mindy smiles.

Yuuna’s face then lights up. “Are you going to watch our match too?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind us being there.” Jasmine shrugs, arms behind her back.

Mindy gasps then tugs on Jasmine’s arm. “Hey, what if we Duelled them as a tag team after they Duel each other!”

Jasmine turns to her. “What?”

Blair blinks. That’s a surprise.

“Come on, Jasmine, our Decks work really well together!” Mindy grins and turns to Yuuna and Blair. “Plus, I’ve been meaning to Duel Yuuna for a long time.”

Blair hums. Well, this will certainly make practise interesting.

Yuuna smirks, then turns to Blair. “What do you say, sister, you up for dealing with these two after?”

Blair turns to Yuuna with a grin. “Are you?”

Yuuna laughs and pets her head, then gives Mindy and Jasmine her two finger salute. “Looks like we’ll be getting our game on later girls.”

Mindy and Jasmine grin and high-five each other.

* * *

Yuuna’s jacket dances in the wind. “You ready?!”

Blair’s hair whips in the air. “Are you?”

Syrus, Chumley, Mindy and Jasmine look down on them from the top of the cliffs.

“DUEL!”

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

BLAIR FLANNIGAN: 4000

“Age before beauty, Blair!” Yuuna draws. 

Battle Mania, Double Summon, Dark World Lightning, Scarr, Samara Lotus and Zure are in her hand.

Yubel appears at her side. “_ Looks like a strong opening hand. _”

“Oh Hell yeah.” Yuuna chuckles. This is going to be fun.

Zure growls. “_ I’m ready and willing to fight, my Queen. _”

“_ I got your back too. _” Scarr nods.

“In that case.” Yuuna makes her choice. “I play Double Summon and bring out Zure, Knight of Dark World and Scarr, Scout of Dark World!”

Zure appears on the battlefield, sword raised and wielding his 1800 ATK points ready. 

Scarr growls, wielding his knife and his 500 ATK points.

“That’s my turn for now, let’s see what you can do, Blair!” Yuuna grins. “So get your game on!”

Blair nods. “Alright then. I draw!”

She glances at her drawn card, smirks, then adds it to her hand.

“I’ll summon my Laundry Dragonmaid, in ATK Mode!” Blair selects another card, throwing it on the Field.

A flash of light and a child appears on the field, dressed in a blue and white maid outfit. She has two small horns and ears on top of her head, bright yellow eyes and soft blue hair. A fluffy dark blue tail swishes behind her and a woven basket of laundry is held in her gloved hands.

Laundry gives a small panicked scream, her 500 ATK points on display. “_ Eww it’s a big scary knight and an ugly elephant! _”

Mindy coos. “Aww, she’s so cute.”

Jasmine scowls slightly.

Chumley nods safely. “Definitely adorable.”

Syrus’s face turns bright red.

Zure bristles. “_ You’ll have me fight a child?! _”

Scarr rolls his eyes. “_ Just deal with it. _”

Yuuna gulps. “Oh geez, please be gentle with her, Zure.”

“Laundry lets me take out the top three cards of my Deck and send them to the dry cleaners in the Graveyard!” Blair draws, glances at her cards, then discards them. 

Yubel blinks, then hums. “_ Do her cards benefit from a Graveyard discard then? _”

Yuuna was wondering that too.

“I’ll throw down a facedown and call it a turn for now.” Blair does just that and folds her arms, grinning.

Yuuna grins. “Well that’s one way to start.” She draws Battle Mania and holds up a spell. “But it’s time to get to the action. I play my Dark World Lightning to destroy your facedown Blair!”

Thunder clouds gather overhead.

Blair gasps. “No!”

Laundry shrieks. “_ Nurse, help! _”

Lightning strikes the facedown card and it’s no more.

“Sorry Blair, but that’s just the way the fortune cookie crumbles.” Yuuna discards Samsara Lotus. “Zure, attack!”

“_ Apologies child. _” Zure rushes forward, sword raised high.

Laundry gasps, then turns around. “_ Blair! _”

“Not so fast, Yuuna!” Blair throws out her hand. “Because when we enter the battle phase, Laundry’s second special ability kicks in!”

Yuuna gasps.

“Go!” Blair calls. “Dragonmaid! Make up!”

“Is that a Sailor Moon Reference?!” Yuuna calls.

Laundry is surrounded by a bright blue light, smirking gently as she does so and the Sailor Moon opening theme starts playing. The ball of light grows bigger and bigger, until it towers over Zure by a head at least.

Then it pops like a bubble, revealing the dragon inside.

Covered in dark blue fur-like feathers along her back, wrapping around her tail fully while a main of white fur-like feathers covers her chest. Two pigtails of the feathers hang on both sides of her head, which is adored with light blue feathers. Her claws are shiney like blue gems.

“Dragonmaid Nudyarl!” Blair cheers.

Nudyarl gives a small roar, showing off her 2600 ATK. “_ Liked my acting, everyone? _”

Yubel gasps, taking a step back. “_ My word! _”

Jasmine gasps. “Incredible!”

Mindy gapes at the Field.

“No joke!” Syrus shouts.

Chumley gulps and takes a step back.

Yuuna shouts. 

Scarr gulps.

Zure roars and continues to charge at Nudyarl. She gives a shout and water blasts out of her mouth, hitting Zure straight on and soaking Yuuna too.

YUUNA YUKI: 3200

BLAIR FLANNIGAN: 4000

Yuuna looks in the camera like she’s in The Office while Scarr hides his face in his hands.

Nudyarl laughs. “_ The look on your face, it’s, it’s priceless, haha! _”

Yubel growls. “_ Little brat. _”

Yuuna shakes herself off like a wet dog and growls too.

Blair raises an eyebrow. “Had enough yet, Yuuna?”

“Not even close!” Yuuna smirks. “Thanks for the bath, I needed it.”

Blair shrugs. “It was my pleasure, don’t get used to Nudyarl yet. Because at the end of the battle phase…” Nudyarl starts to glow and shrinks. “She goes back to my hand and Laundry shows up again.”

The light fades and now Laundry stands in place of Nudyarl, giggling as she holds her basket and her 500 ATK points.

Yuuna hums and looks at her hand. Battle Mania and Axe of Despair. That won’t help much.

“I switch Scarr to DEF mode and end my turn.” Yuuna does just that.

Scarr takes a knee with his 500 DEF points and his knife in hand as he scowls at Laundry.

Laundry giggles and pokes her tongue out at him.

“I draw!” Blair calls. She looks at her hand and giggles. “Up for some tea and cake, Yuuna?”

Yuuna blinks. “Huh?”

“Because Parlor Dragonmaid would love to treat you!” Blair winks and summons the new card.

The new Dragonmaid is slightly older than Laundry, if appearances mean anything. She wears a slightly more traditional black and white maid’s uniform, plus light green stockings and a green choker. She has dark green horns, two light green pigtails, soft green eyes and a long scaley green tail with a white underside. She’s holding a teapot on a tray and a plate of cake on the other hand.

Parlor giggles and flicks her tail, displaying her 500 ATK points. “_ Oh wow, our guest sure is ugly. _”

Laundry giggles. “_ You should’ve seen the other guy who was here, he was almost as ugly as him! _”

Scarr growls. “_ How dare you! _”

Yubel shouts. “_ Show some respect for your opponents, you children! _”

Yuuna groans and rubs her face. “Why me?”

Syrus blushes. “Oh wow, she’s even cuter than Laundry.”

Mindy shrugs. “I mean, agreed, but she’s not that cute.”

Jasmine flushes and smiles, turning to Mindy. “I don’t know, Mindy, I think she’s almost as cute as you.”

Mindy flushes and smiles, brushing some of her hair behind one of her ears.

Chumley rolls his eyes, looks at Pharoah in his lap and pets his head.

“Parlor also has a special ability relating to the Graveyard.” Blair grins and pulls out her Deck. “She can send one Dragonmaid from my Deck to the Graveyard, with some complimentary tea.”

Parlor offers her cake tray to Laundry. “_ Hungry? _”

“_ Thank you, Parlor! _” Laundry giggles, snacking on a cake.

Scarr and Yubel growl, while Yuuna sighs at them.

“And now it’s time to enter the Battle Phase!” Blair cheers. “Laundry, you know what to do!”

“_ Dragonmaid! _ ” Laundry giggles. “ _ Make up! _”

The transformation music kicks up and Laundry transforms into Nudyarl once more.

“_ I’ll get the ugly one! _” Nudyarl charges.

Parlor giggles and races after her. “_ Wait for me! _”

“Nudyarl, destroy Scarr!” Blair shouts.

Yuuna shouts. “Brace yourself!”

Nudyarl shoots another water blaster, destroying Scarr on impact.

“Scarr might be gone, but he’s calling for backup on his way to the Graveyard!” Yuuna pulls out her Deck. “Because I get to add any Dark World monster to my hand from my Deck, so long as it’s Level 4 or below!”

“Go ahead and add them, Yuuna, but I’m not done yet!” Blair shouts. “Parlor, direct attack!”

Parlor giggles. “_ With pleasure! _”

She throws one of her cakes into the air and then slams it with her tail, like a baseball bat. The cake goes flying into Yuuna’s face, making her hit the ground hard.

“_ Yuuna! _” Yubel shouts.

“_ Strike! _” Nudyarl cheers. 

YUUNA YUKI: 2700

BLAIR FLANNIGAN: 4000

“Battle phase is over, so time to switch again.” Blair smiles.

Nudyarl does just that, transforming back into Laundry, who giggles with Parlor. 

“I’ll throw down a facedown and that’s all she wrote for me.” Blair does just that. “Your move, Yuuna!”

Yuuna groans as she sits up, rubbing her head. “Geez, those dragon girls hit hard.”

“_ Are you okay, Yuuna? _” Yubel kneels at Yuuna’s side, resting their hand over her shoulder.

“Yeah.” Yuuna nods to them, smiling. 

Syrus winces as Yuuna slowly gets to her feet. “Blair sure isn’t pulling any punches.”

“She can’t afford to.” Jasmine declares.

Mindy blinks and turns to her. “Why’s that?”

Jasmine turns to her. “It’s Dr. Crowler who’s arranging their opponents. Knowing him, he’s going to try and get the best of the best to Duel Yuuna and Blair, so there’s no room for screwing around.”

Chumley nods, holding Pharoah tighter. “She’s right and Blair knows it. Yuuna needs to step it up, or Blair’s gonna beat her.”

Blair calls out. “You okay there, Yuuna, or do you need to rest?”

Yuuna takes her fighting stance and laughs. “Not a chance, Blair. I’m just getting warmed up!”

Yubel smirks. “_ Go for it, Yuuna! _”

“Draw!” Yuuna shouts and does just that. 

Snoww hums in her hand. “_ I hope you drew something useful, Yuuna. _”

Yuuna looks at her drawn card and nods. “Sure did, Snoww!”

This might just be enough to take out Nudyarl, when she shows up.

“I summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World!” Yuuna shouts.

Snoww takes to the Field, her cape flowing, her 1700 ATK points ready.

Laundry hums. “_ I don’t think she’s strong enough to take out my dragon form, Parlor. What’s the human doing? _”

Parlor laughs behind her hand. “_ Losing her marbles, clearly! _”

“_ Silence! _ ” Snoww snaps, pounding her staff on the ground. “ _ You’d do well to be more cautious of your opponents, children. _”

“She’s right, girls.” Yuuna grins. “Especially when I’m equipping Axe of Despair to Snoww and playing a facedown!”

The axe appears in Snoww’s other hand and she spins her staff, then holds the axe up high, branding her 2700 ATK.

Laundry and Parlor pale.

“Go!” Yuuna shouts.

Blair calls. “Laundry, Parlor! Dragonmaid! Make up!”

Laundry transforms into Nudyarl once more, her 2600 ATK too weak to stand up to Snoww now. 

Parlor is surrounded in a green light, growing bigger as Laundry once did. Then the light disappears in several slashes of wind, revealing a winged dragon, with light green skin, dark green feathers on her shoulders and hips, white feathers across her chest, golden claws and green eyes lit like a fire.

“_ I’m Dragonmaid Lorpar now! _” The green dragon roars, displaying her 2700 ATK.

Snoww continues to charge ahead. “_ I’ll still defeat you! _”

“Not so fast, Yuuna!” Blair calls. “You forgot about my facedown!”

Yuuna bites her lip, holding back a curse.

“Dragonmaid Downtime!” The card flips up. “I get to pick one of my Dragonmaids to return to my hand and then I get to put Axe of Despair back in yours!”

Yuuna grinds her teeth together. “That ain’t good.”

“Nudyarl, come on back!” Blair calls.

Nudyarl vanishes, as does Axe of Despair, leaving Snoww with only her original 1700 ATK and no monster to defeat.

Lorpar growls. “_ I wanted to fight, so not fair. _”

She shrinks back down into Parlor, 500 ATK points only.

“Downtime is a continuous trap too, so I can use it once per turn.” Blair folds her arms.

Yuuna groans. “Geez Blair, you’re too good.”

Blair grins. “Hey, we can’t let whoever Crowler sends after us beat us, remember? I don’t care that I’m a kid.” She shouts, pointing at Yuuna. “Come at me with all you’ve got, Yuuna!”

Yuuna nods. “Alright then, since you asked! I’ll hand it over to you!”

She’s betting it all on her facedown, the one she hoped Blair hadn’t noticed.

“I draw.” Blair looks at the card she drew and smiles.

Yuuna gulps.

“Say hi to a not so old friend, Yuuna!” Blair grins. “Laundry’s come back to play!”

Laundry takes to the field, waving happily.

“Now let me introduce you to a new one with my Dragonmaid Hospitality card!” Blair holds the spell up. “I get to special summon a new Dragonmaid from my hand or Graveyard and then put one with the same attribute but a different level into my Graveyard!”

Yubel swears. “_ Yuuna, you’re going to get swarmed! _”

“I know what I’m doing, Yubel, trust me.” Yuuna winks at them.

“Meet my Dragonmaid Nurse!” Blair calls.

The newest Dragonmaid is the oldest so far, appearing almost motherly. She wears a pink dress with a white apron and a nurse’s hat. She has two pale horns curling like a ram’s on the sides of her head, a scaly pink tail and two small pink wings on her back. She wears her pink hair in a braid over one of her shoulders, purple eyes twinkling as she holds a clipboard.

Nurse kneels on her card with 1600 DEF points. “_ Laundry, Parlor, I hope you two have been good. _”

“_ Yes Nurse! _ ” Parlor and Laundry call, battering their eyelashes. “ _ We’ve been excellent hosts, just like you taught us! _”

Nurse hums and nods, smiling and tilting her head, eyes closed. “_ That’s good then. I’m proud of you two. _”

Snoww scoffs.

“Nurse has a special ability of her own, but rather than taking anything to the Graveyard, she brings back a Level 4 or below Dragonmaid!” Blair pulls a card from her Graveyard slot. “Say hello to Kitchen Dragonmaid!”

The next Dragonmaid appears to be younger than Nurse but older than Parlor. She wears the most traditional maid’s uniform of the bunch that reaches her ankles, while holding a brass bowl and a mixing spoon. She has fiery red hair burning down her back with electric blue horns and eyes, smiling kindly. A long, scaly, red tail with a white underside swishes behind her.

Kitchen winks. “_ Hello there! _”

Mindy sighs softly. “Wow, she’s cute.”

Jasmine growls slightly.

Syrus and Chumley look at the girls, then look to each other, shoulders slumping.

“When I summon Kitchen, I get to send one Dragonmaid card from my Deck to my Hand and another from my Deck to the Graveyard.” Blair pulls out her Deck, finds the card she wants and then Discards another in her hand.

Yuuna swallows. “Here it comes.”

The moment of truth. Has Blair noticed her facedown, or does she think it’s a bluff?

“Go! Dragonmaid!” Blair calls.

“_ Make up! _” The four Dragonmaids call.

Each Dragonmaid is encased in light as the music starts up, Laundry and Parlor transforming into Nudyarl and Lorpar once more, while the two new Dragonmaids take on a new light.

Nurse is surrounded by a pink light, growing in size, until the light crumbles away like rubble. Standing in place is a pink dragon, without a hint of feathers or fur in sight, just smooth scales all across her body. Her wings are tipped with purple claws, while her hands and feet have silver claws and she still wears her nurse cap.

“_ Ernus! _” The pink dragon calls, showing her 2600 ATK points. 

Kitchen is engulfed in a red light, doubling in size until the light burns away and reveals the dragon in its wake. The new dragon is mostly burgundy, with a red tint to her colouring and red wings/tail. She’s adored all over with a few electric blue scales and a pale pink underbelly. Her claws are the same electric blue as her eyes and horns.

“_ Tinkhec! _” The burgundy dragon calls, displaying her 2700 ATK points.

Yuuna stares up at the four dragons in awe and horror.

Snoww scowls and raises her staff. “_ Yuuna, I don’t like this. _”

“Attack!” Blair calls.

The four dragons rush Snoww, who holds her staff up high.

“YUUNA!” Syrus, Chumley, Mindy and Jasmine scream.

“I activate my trap!” Yuuna shouts. 

Blair gasps. “What?!”

“Mirror Force!” Yuuna calls, grinning. “Say goodbye to your Dragons, Blair!”

The trap blasts the field in a ray of light and all the Dragonmaids are destroyed.

Snoww lowers her staff. “_ That was much too close. _”

Blair stares out at the field in schock.

Yuuna wipes her brow. “I can’t believe that worked.”

Yubel nods. “_ Me neither. _”

“But, how?” Blair calls.

Yuuna blinks.

“When’d you play Mirror Force?” Blair’s hands shake. “I didn’t even remember you playing a facedown.”

“I did it just after I gave Snoww Axe of Despair.” Yuuna explains. 

Blair gapes, then groans, dragging her hand down her face. “And I have Dragonmaid Downtime on my Field. I could have seen it and done something about Mirror Force if I’d just paid more attention.”

Yuuna looks at Blair and sees a girl too worried to know what to do with herself.

“It’s okay, Blair.” Yuuna calls.

Blair lowers her hand, looking up.

“You made one mistake and that’s okay. You totally would have won if I hadn’t gotten lucky that you weren’t paying attention.” Yuuna smiles. “Don’t beat yourself up over screwing up in practise, okay? I know a lot is riding on this, but if you panic and rush, then you might miss something important.”

Blair’s eyes widen, as if remembering old advice. “I just need to slow down.”

Yuuna nods.

“Okay then. I’ll leave the Duel in your capable hands, Yuuna.” Blair nods.

Yuuna smiles and puts her fingers over her Deck. “I’ll do you proud then.”

“_ Yuuna. _” Yubel calls.

Yuuna turns to them.

Yubel smiles. “_ You should slow down too. Even if Alexis is the Princess of Light and she’s gunning for you, you’ve got time. Time to play. Time to prepare. Time to live. _”

Yuuna’s eyes widen and water.

Yubel puts their hand on her shoulder. “_ It’ll all turn out fine. _”

Yuuna nods and closes her eyes, letting a few tears fall. “Okay, Yubel.”

They’re right. She’s been so worried about Alexis and the future and everything horrible that might happen. Yuuna forgot to focus on the now. On what she can do to make it better.

“Here I come, Blair!” Yuuna calls, darkness slipping through her fingers, into her Deck.

Blair nods, smiling.

“I draw!” Yuuna shouts.

She holds her card up to the light then turns it.

Yuuna’s eyes widen.

“I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World!” Yuuna calls. 

Broww silently takes to the Field, wielding his 1400 ATK.

“And I’ll requip Axe of Despair to Snoww!” Yuuna slips the spell into the slot.

Snoww spins her staff, throwing it into the air and trading it for the Axe of Despair that comes flying down at her, raising her points to 2700 ATK.

Blair gasps, taking a step back.

“Snoww, go!” Yuuna calls.

Blair raises her arms up high as Snoww darts across the Field, giving a battle roar as she dashes forward and slices through Blair.

YUUNA YUKI: 2700

BLAIR FLANNIGAN: 1300

Blair screams, holding her heart.

“Broww, you’re up.” Yuuna nods.

Broww nocks his arrow, draws back his string, aims.

Takes a deep breath.

And fires.

The arrow flies straight through Blair.

YUUNA YUKI: 2700

BLAIR FLANNIGAN: 0

WINNER: YUUNA YUKI!

Blair falls to her knees, panting hard.

“You okay, Blair?!” Yuuna rushes over, kneeling before her.

Blair lifts her head and smiles. “I’m good.”

Yuuna smiles softly. “I’m glad.”

She’d been so worried then.

Blair yawns and slumps forward, Yuuna rushing to catch her.

“Can we go to bed, please?” Blair mumbles.

Yuuna chuckles. “Of course.”

She picks up Blair and cradles her to her chest, walking up towards the Slifer Red Dorm. 

Yubel watches the two girls and smiles to themself, then looks out at the ocean.

“_ I think they’ll be just fine in their Tag Duel. _”


	9. Red Girls VS Blue Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time waits for no one and practice doesn't either, so Yuuna and Blair team up to Duel Mindy and Jasmine, who have incredibly complimentary Decks. Can the Red Girls beat the Blue Girls? And who showed up on the island last night?

_ Yuuna stares up in awe. “So you’re… like my big brother now?” _

_ “You could say that.” Brron cackles. “I can handle your kingdom until you’re old enough to rule Dark World yourself!” _

_ Yuuna smiles and hugs him tightly. “Thank you, Brron! Thank you.” _

_ Brron chuckles and pats her head. “Yes, well, a Mad King can’t be seen going soft, so you need to go back to your own dimension soon!” _

_ Yuuna blinks and looks up at him. “But I don’t know how.” _

_ Yubel sighs behind her. “I don’t think I have the energy to take her back where she belongs.” _

_ Brron scoffs. “Fiddle faddle. I guess I’ll just have to get Mr. Egg-Head on the case.” _

_ Yuuna blinks and tilts her head. “Egg-head?” _

_ The door swings open and Gren walks in. “You called, your Majesty?” _

_ “Yes, yes, get these two home!” Brron snaps his fingers twice. “They need to go back to the human world!” _

_ Gren nods. “Very well then. Come along you two.” _

_ Yuuna smiles. “Coming! Let’s go Yubel.” _

_ She drags her guardian through the Dark World castle and soon enough, they’re home. _

* * *

Alexis wanders to the lighthouse that night, her head swimming. It’s a calming place for her, somewhere to breathe and relax when it all gets too much.

She’s not surprised when she sees a figure through the mist. “Zane?”

Zane turns to her slightly, an acknowledgement and permission to come closer. Alexis walks until she’s at his side and the two of them look out at the ocean, as the light spins overhead, landing on whatever it finds.

The two are quiet for a while, but Alexis can’t help herself.

“Did you hear the rumours about the Supreme King?” She murmurs.

Zane nods. “He’ll be out of Duel Academy within a week, where we can’t reach him. Or he’ll continue to wander Duel Academy while you hesitate to take him out.”

Alexis flinches. “I already defeated him, what more do you want from me? You sound like White Night Queen.”

Zane turns to her. “Because she’s right.”

Alexis looks up at him.

“You’re the Princess of Light Alexis, you’re the only one who can stop him and bring back Atticus.” Zane scowls at her. “I don’t understand why you haven’t yet.”

Alexis bunches up her shoulders. “I’m still learning about his powers and investigating Atticus’ disappearance properly. I know in my gut there’s more to it.”

She isn’t stalling on taking out Yuuna. 

_ “We don’t want any trouble, okay?” _

_ “We don’t have to fight.” _

_ “Will you let me help you, Alexis?” _

Alexis curls her hands into fists. Lies. It’s all lies, why is she letting this bother her?

“At this rate, I may just Duel him myself.” Zane declares.

Alexis stiffens up and turns to him. “What?!”

Zane shrugs. “You’ve yet to make sure the Supreme King isn’t a threat or found out from him where Atticus is. You’d have told me if you knew.”

Alexis curls her hands into fists.

“So either I Duel him soon…” Zane looks out at the ocean. “Or you make him tell us where Atticus is.”

Alexis nods stiffly, turning out to the sea. “I will.”

She has to Duel Yuuna again soon.

The two are so engrossed in their conversation, they don’t notice the small row boat that parked behind the cruise liners.

* * *

Yuuna yawns as she walks down to breakfast. “Morning.”

Syrus waves. “Hey Yuuna, morning Blair.”

Chumley narrows his eyes. “You look really tired, did you two stay up all night to Duel?”

Blair shakes her head, sleepily clinging to Yuuna’s arm. “Noo…”

“That’s not a very convincing no, girls.” Chumley smirks.

“Pipe down, koala man.” Blair groans and face plants into the table.

“Come on Blair, don’t be rude.” Yuuna giggles, rubbing her back.

Though she can understand why Blair’s feeling grumpy. They were up late talking Duel Monster strategies. And then they were up late again after Blair woke up from a nightmare. It took two hours for Blair to calm down enough to go back to sleep, but Yuuna had taken another hour and Yubel’s help before she could join her in dreamland. If they didn’t still have class despite their threat of expulsion, Yuuna would’ve convinced Blair to sleep in.

But she wanted to go to class and just forget about the night, so what was Yuuna to do? Force her to nap like Yubel planned to do that day?

“It’s okay, she can call me that.” Chumley chuckles. “I mean, I do love my koalas.”

“In other news.” Syrus has a small bite of his food and swallows quickly. “You’ve got 6 days until that tag Duel now. Any idea what you’re going to do today to prep?”

Yuuna hums, holding her chin. “Well, I know we have plans to Duel Jasmine and Mindy after class and then we’re going to work on our Decks to put them more in sync with each other.”

Blair groans. “Sounds good.”

Yuuna looks at her and smiles gently. Poor kid’s had a rough night.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Chumley calls. “Cause I could go and get it for you guys if you want.”

Yuuna blinks in shock. He’d really do that for them?

Blair whimpers softly. “Thank you. Just whatever cereal is there and a lot of it.”

“I second that.” Yuuna grins. “You’re the best Chumley.”

Chumley stands up and nods. “Yeah, I know.”

He walks off and Yuuna takes a moment to breathe.

They’ve already had a pretty bad morning. So that means the day can only get better.

Yuuna nods to herself.

It has to.

* * *

Syrus does his best to listen to Banner’s lecture and take good notes. He’d felt better after breakfast with Yuuna, Blair and Chumley, but what happened last night is still on his mind...

_ Syrus was looking through his Deck and his spare cards, critically analysing each one. Ones he knew only worked for Machine Types went into one pile, others that could target any monster went to another pile and finally a pile of maybe cards that had specific targets. _

_ “Whatcha ya doing, Sy?” Chumley leant down over the top bunk. _

_ “I’m trying to find if I’ve got any cards that could help Yuuna and Blair in their tag Duel.” Syrus said. _

_ The Machine Types pile was his because he knew they wouldn’t work on Yuuna or Blair’s Decks. The general pile had any type of card that might help Yuuna or Blair’s Decks. Finally, the maybe pile had cards that targeted Dragon or Dark monsters since that’s what Blair and Yuuna had in their Decks. He was drawing all the cards from a Deck in his lap that had his actual cards and his spare cards. _

_ “Whoa, that’s a lichious idea.” Chumley climbed down from his bunk bed. “I’ll find my cards too, see what we can give ‘em.” _

_ Syrus smiled at him. If the two of them work together, they’re bound to find the right card for Yuuna and Blair. He’s so glad that he got to room with Chumley, even if he was a little prickly at first. He’s a good dude. _

_ Syrus drew the next card from his Deck. And felt like he was punched in the stomach. _

_ Power Bond. _

_ The card his brother gave him. _

_ The same brother who said he couldn’t use the card. _

_ The same brother who said he didn’t belong at Duel Academy. _

_ Syrus’s good mood crumbled into dust and his mouth felt like it was full of ashes as he remembered that day in elementary school and then that night outside the Abandoned Dorm. _

_ “Sy, you good?” Chumley called as he sat next to him. _

_ Syrus jumped and laughed nervously as he hid the card under his butt. “I’m good!” _

Yuuna snores a little louder and Blair rubs her eyes as she writes notes, leaning on Yuuna and looking sleepier and sleepier. The two of them must have worked all night honing their Decks.

Syrus sighs and hides his face in his hands.

He’s not worthy of Power Bond and he knows it. But he can’t give it to Yuuna or Blair…

Oh, what can he do to help them? They’re like sisters to him and he wants them to stay at Duel Academy. He’s too weak to help them though. Why should he even try?

* * *

Blair yawns as she walks out of the Duel Academy main building, trying not to fall asleep on her feet. Maybe she should have listened to Yuuna and slept in when she could.

“You sure you’re up for Duel practice?” Yuuna says at her side. 

Blair looks up at her, blinking. Why wouldn’t she be?

“There’s no shame in taking a nap or a break before we go into this.” Yuuna smiles. “It just means I’ll be texting the girls to hang out with us later.”

Blair groans, rubs her eyes and shakes her head. “No.”

She has to push through. She has to do this. She wants to stay here at Duel Academy more than anything else and she has to be strong enough.

That means practice, so she’s going to do that.

“Okay then, if you’re sure. But we’re having an early night.” Yuuna declares positively.

Blair stiffens.

Oh no. Please no. An early night means more nightmares with golden eyes and black vomit and blood-

“Blair?”

“I’m okay.” Blair shakes herself off. 

She can’t afford to think about these things right now, her nightmares can’t get her in the real world. Why does Yuuna keep showing up in her nightmares anyway, when she’s done nothing but protect her and help her?

Blair has to stop this. She can’t afford to keep having these dreams.

Yuuna is quiet for a while and then she smiles and offers her hand. “You ready?”

Blair smiles and nods, taking her hand. The two walk out of the building.

She doesn’t know why, but she already feels better holding onto Yuuna’s hand. She doesn’t know why Yuuna still shows up in her nightmares, but she isn’t afraid of Yuuna. Blair knows this in her soul. She’ll be okay.

The two of them make it out the halls of Duel Academy and find Chumley, Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine waiting for them while leaning against one of the pillars, along with Bastion.

“Oh hey, Bastion.” Yuuna calls. “What brings you to these parts?”

Blair’s curious too. She doesn’t know Bastion, but Yuuna likes him well enough.

“I’m here to help you with the preparation of your Tag Team match. The whole campus knows about it.” Bastion declares with a friendly smile. “So I’ll be watching your match with these young ladies and giving you all tips.”

Mindy giggles, holding her cheek. “Oh Bastion.”

Jasmine scowls gently.

Blair holds back a giggle. Someone’s jealous.

“Speaking of, we forgot to mention this at breakfast.” Chumley starts rummaging through his backpack.

Yuuna blinks at him, but Blair notices how Syrus nervously shifts his feet and looks to the side.

“We looked through our Decks and spare cards last night so we could find something that’d help you guys get your Decks more in sync!” Chumley pulls out a few cards and offers them to Yuuna. “I hope they help.”

Syrus blushes and looks at the ground, kicking his feet more.

“You guys did that for us?” Yuuna says in awe, her voice soft and surprised.

Blair knows that feeling. It’s so… hard to believe they really did that for her and Yuuna. That they’d go that far for them.

Syrus nods and lifts his head. “I, I know my cards are weak-”

And Blair won’t let him say another word.

She rushes forward and hugs Syrus tightly, stopping his rant before it could begin.

“You’re not weak.” Blair says firmly. “You’re kind. And strong. You’re amazing, Syrus.” She hugs him a little tighter. “Thank you.”

Syrus stammers and flusters, but Blair only holds him tighter. She’s not letting him go. He’s done nothing but help her and be kind to her since she arrived, even after everything. Blair doesn’t deserve it. But she won’t refuse it.

“Yeah, you both are great!” Yuuna cheers, hugging Chumley. “Thanks so much you guys!”

Chumley smiles and hugs her back. “Ah, it was nothing.”

Syrus gulps and hesitantly hugs back. “Yeah, nothing.”

Blair shakes her head. This means everything to her and she has no idea how she’ll ever be able to repay them for this. So she has to stay at Duel Academy and win the Tag Duel with Yuuna. There’s too much at stake and she’s not leaving.

“We ready to Duel then?” Jasmine calls.

Blair pulls back from the hug and nods.

She refuses to leave her friends at Duel Academy. Not until she can thank them for everything.

“Let’s go!” Yuuna laughs. “To the beach!”

So the group makes their way to where they’re planning on having their practice Duel.

* * *

Bastion, Syrus and Chumley sit on a small pile of rocks next to the cliffs, where they’ll be able to get a good look at the Duel. Right before them, Mindy and Jasmine stand together with their Duel Disks raised, while Yuuna and Blair stand together staring the Obelisk Blue girls down. Yubel floats next to Yuuna, their arms folded as they look over the Field.

“Here are the rules.” Bastion calls to them. “Each team will have 8000 life points and if one member of the team doesn’t have a monster, they can be attacked directly even if their partner has a monster. You can’t tell your partner what’s in your hand or what’s in your Decks and no one will attack on their first turn. You will share a Graveyard and use each others’ cards on the Field for summoning, but you can’t have each other’s monsters declare an attack. Are you ready, ladies?”

“I am!” Jasmine calls.

“I’m so ready.” Yuuna grins.

“_ Don’t be cocky, Little Princess. _” Yubel shakes their head.

“Let’s do this!” Mindy pumps a fist.

“Ready when you are.” Blair gently punches her chest.

“DUEL!”

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 8000

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 8000

“I draw!” Jasmine calls. 

Yuuna resists the urge to bounce and giggle. Her first tag Duel at Duel Academy! And it’s with her friends! Friends! She has them and they’re tag Duelling and Jasmine is playing something, focus Yuuna!

“I summon my Elemental HERO Clayman in DEF Mode!” Jasmine calls.

On the field appears a huge stone warrior, with a round brown body and a redhead. He kneels on his card with 2000 DEF points.

“I’ll play a face down.” Jasmine’s card appears. “And it’s over to you, Yuuna!”

“My turn!” Yuuna draws and looks out at the field again.

“_ It looks like Jasmine is starting off this Duel with a defence game. _ ” Yubel murmurs. “ _ And you have nothing in your hand that can defeat 2000 DEF points in a battle. _”

Yuuna grins. “That’s fine. I’ll summon my Renge to defend me, just to start off with.”

Renge takes to the field with his own 2100 DEF points and a grin. “_ Ohh, looks like some pretty interesting competition out there, Coach. _”

“Oh you bet, Renge, this is gonna be awesome.” Yuuna laughs. “But for now, that’s my turn. Let’s hope you got the moves to back this up, Mindy!”

“Trust me Yuuna! You ain’t seen nothing yet!” Mindy winks as she draws. She looks over her cards, then turns to Jasmine. “Is it okay if I use your monster for a Fusion summon?”

Jasmine grins and winks. “Clayman’s all yours, Mindy.”

“In that case!” Mindy holds up a card. “I activate my Dark Fusion spell card!”

Yubel’s eyes widen. “_ Dark- _”

“Fusion?!” Blair and Yuuna gasp.

Syrus gasps. “What’s Dark Fusion?”

“This allows me to Fusion Summon an Evil HERO monster and I know just the one that comes from Jasmine’s Clayman and the Burstinatrix in my hand!” Mindy continues. “Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!”

A new bulky warrior takes to the field, doning dark red and dark yellow armour, with long dark hair around their head. One hand is covered in claws and the other is some kind of blaster with spikes like an axe, pointed right at them. The creature has 2500 DEF points.

“Whoa.” Blair murmurs.

“What do you think of my Infernal Sniper?” Mindy grins.

“She’s amazing!” Yuuna gasps, giggling on the spot.

Syrus gulps. “Amazingly scary.”

“_ Be wary Yuuna. _ ” Yubel murmurs. “ _ The Evil HEROs may be on the side of good, but they’re not as kind as their Elemental counterparts. _”

Renge growls. “_ Big, pretty monster isn’t gonna defeat me! _”

“Mindy was able to use Jasmine’s monster to summon out a more powerful creature for the benefit of the team.” Bastion murmurs, taking down notes. “That’s Tag Duelling.”

“She’s very impressive, Mindy.” Blair admits. “But that doesn’t mean we’ll let you defeat us!”

Jasmine nods. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Here I go then!” Blair shouts. “I’ll start by playing the spell card Dragonmaid Welcome!”

The card shows up on the field and Yuuna smiles at the sight of it.

“For every Dragonmaid monster I have on my Field, all monsters gain an extra 100 ATK and DEF points. And I’ll show you this by summoning my good friend-” Blair grins. “Parlor Dragonmaid!”

Parlor takes to the field in her usual flurry of smiles and light, holding her teapot and cake plate, with her ATK points rising from 500, to 600 at her arrival. “_ Would you like some tea? _”

“_ Sure thing, sweetheart. _” Renge’s points also rise to 2200.

Yubel smiles. “_ Good to see you’ve learned some manners. _”

“I’ll also activate Parlor’s ability and send one of my Dragonmaids to the Graveyard.” Blair discards a card from her Deck. “And it’s all back to you, Jasmine!”

Jasmine smiles and draws. “Alright then!”

“And so the battle truly begins.” Bastion nods sagely.

Chumley grins. “This is the part where it gets licious.”

“Be careful Yuuna, Blair!” Syrus calls.

Yuuna’s heart swells and she waves to him, smiling. “Don’t worry Syrus, we’re going to be just fine!”

“No you won’t!” Jasmine grins. “Because I’m normal summoning my Elemental HERO Solid Soldier!”

This time a warrior in dark silver armour takes to the Field with his 1300 ATK Points.

“And when I normal summon my Solid Soldier, I get to special summon another Elemental HERO.” Jasmine selects another monster. “Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!”

Another monster takes to the field, a woman with long blue hair in black armour and 1000 ATK points.

“When my girl Shadow Mist shows up specially, she brings along a ‘Change’ Quick-Play spell from my Deck!” Jasmine goes through her Deck and holds up a card. “Just like this one! Mask Change!”

Chumley gulps. “Mask Change?”

“And I’ll use it right now! It lets me Fusion Summon a Masked HERO monster using just one material monster!” Jasmine declares proudly.

Blair gasps. “A fusion summon-”

“With only one Monster?!” Yuuna yells.

She’s never heard of that!

Mindy grins. “Go for it, Jasmine!”

“Alright then! Shadow Mist, it’s time to take on a new form!” Jasmine shouts. 

Shadow Mist’s face starts to glow and then her whole body does.

“Be reborn as the one, the only!” Jasmine punches the air. “Masked HERO Anki!”

A power ranger in bronze, red and brown armour takes Shadow Mist’s place, with 2800 ATK points at the ready to wield.

Yubel scowls. “_ It’s more powerful than Lorpar and Renge. _”

Blair bites her lip. “This isn’t good.”

“And it’s about to get a lot worse!” Jasmine laughs. “Because Anki’s coming for you!”

Anki charges the field, heading straight for Parlor.

“Dragonmaid! Makeup!” Blair shouts.

Parlor transforms into Lorpar and her 2700 ATK points. 

“_ Bring it! _” Lorpar snarls.

Jasmine laughs. “Don’t worry, Anki isn’t coming for your monsters.”

Yuuna shouts. “What?”

“His special ability lets him attack you directly so long as he cuts his ATK points in half!” Jasmine shouts. “Go!”

Anki does an impressive jump right over Lorpar’s head, kicking the dragon’s head into the dirt as he jumps down and his ATK points plummet to 1400.

“_ Blair! _” Lorpar shouts.

Blair holds up her arms to protect herself and Anki punches her to the ground, before backflipping back to his side of the field with his arms folded like some ninja. Lorpar gets off the ground, transforming back into Parlor on her hands and knees, scowling.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 8000

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 6600

Yuuna rushes to kneel at Blair’s side. “Blair! Are you okay?”

Blair coughs and nods, getting to her feet. “I’m fine, Yuuna, I promise.”

Yubel hums as they look over Jasmine and Mindy. “_ These two are strong. Stronger than I initially imagined. _”

“I think that makes for a good turn for now.” Jasmine smiles, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Bring it on Yuuna.”

Yuuna growls as she helps Blair to her feet. “Consider it brought.”

Yuuna draws and critically looks at her hand and the field. Jasmine has her facedown, Solid Soldier and Anki, while Mindy only has Infernal Sniper. Yuuna has Renge and Blair’s got Welcome and Parlor. In Yuuna’s hand, she has Hate Buster, Axe of Despair, Double Summon, Morphing Jar, Scarr and Gateway to Dark World.

Yubel scowls. “_ Damnit, with this hand I won’t be able to take to the field. _”

“No, but I’ve got another idea. Scarr, you okay for taking one for the team?” Yuuna murmurs.

Scarr nods. “_ I got this. _”

Yuuna nods then shouts. “I’ll summon Scarr to the field in DEF mode!”

Scarr growls as he kneels on his card, his usual 500 DEF raised to 600 thanks to Dragonmaid Welcome. “_ Looks like we’ve got tough opponents, Renge. _”

“_ Ha! _ ” Renge laughs. “ _ They don’t mean nothing compared to us and the Coach! We’ll wreck ‘em! _”

“_ I like your thinking, boys. _” Parlor giggles. 

Yuuna smiles. “I’ll also lay a facedown and that’s all she wrote for me. Mindy, you’re up.”

“You’re right I am.” Mindy draws. “And so is my Infernal Sniper!”

The monster starts charging up an attack, her blaster turning on.

“What?!” Yuuna shouts.

“You see, during my standby phase, if Infernal Sniper is in DEF mode, she can deal you guys 1000 points of damage!” Mindy giggles. “Go!”

Infernal Sniper fires it’s blast.

“_ Yuuna! _” Yubel gasps.

Yuuna raises her arms and the blast knocks her to the sand, gasping.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 8000

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 5600

“That’s gotta hurt.” Chumley winces.

“Yuuna!” Syrus shouts.

Blair comes running to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Yuuna groans as she sits up, definitely not fine. “We have to take out Infernal Sniper. We can’t afford to lose another 1000 points to her.”

“But how?” Blair murmurs, pulling Yuuna to her feet.

“You can’t do anything for now girls!” Mindy giggles. “Because I’m switching Infernal Sniper to ATK mode so she can take out Scarr.”

Infernal Sniper gets off her knees and raises up her blaster, her points lowering to 2000 ATK.

“Scarr, you ready?” Yuuna calls.

He nods, braising himself for the blast. “_ Always, Yuuna! _”

“Go!” Mindy shouts. “Infernal Blaster!”

Infernal Sniper fires off her blast.

“I activate my trap, Hate Buster!” Yuuna shouts, flipping her card. “When a Fiend type Monster I control is the target of an attack, I can destroy the attacking monster and my Fiend!”

“No way!” Jasmine gasps.

“It gets better.” Yuuna grins and points at Mindy. “You guys take Infernal Sniper’s ATK points as damage! All 2000 of them!”

Mindy gasps. “No!”

The card absorbs Infernal Sniper’s blast and then releases it as a bomb, destroying Scarr and Infernal Sniper. The blast catches Mindy in it and sends her crashing into the sand.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 6000

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 5600

“Mindy!” Jasmine races to her side, gently lifting Mindy’s head. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good.” Mindy murmurs, smiling up at Jasmine.

Jasmine lets out a breath and holds Mindy closer to her, cradling Mindy in her arms. “I was scared there.”

Mindy blushes and looks to the ground, murmuring. “It’s okay.”

Renge laughs loud and long. “_ Good riddance to that wicked being! _”

“_ I’ll toast to that. _ ” Parlor chuckles, drinking some tea. “ _ She was kinda ugly, too. _”

Yubel sighs. “_ So much for those manners I’d hoped you’d grown. _”

“Yuuna, that was amazing!” Blair laughs.

Yuuna grins and gives her a V for victory. 

“Way to play, Yuuna!” Syrus calls.

“This is totally licious.” Chumley cheers. “In just one move, Yuuna took out ¼ of Jasmine and Mindy’s points!”

“It’s not over yet though.” Bastion nods towards the field, his arms folded. “Remember, they have Anki on their side of the field and he’s the most powerful monster here. Not to mention, Blair and Yuuna have less life points.”

Mindy climbs to her feet, while holding onto Jasmine. “I can’t do anything else for now. So I’ll pass it to you Blair.”

Blair nods and draws. “I’ll make sure to keep the point depletion coming then!”

Yuuna grins. “You two are gonna be sorry with what we’re cooking up!”

She’s fully confident in Blair’s abilities. They’re just turning it around.

“I’ll start our comeback by summoning the newest addition to my Deck!” Blair turns to Yuuna and smiles. “The card you gave me.”

Yuuna’s heart thumps in her throat as she remembers Blair’s excitement during the Promotion Exams.

“Meet my Chamber Dragonmaid!” Blair declares.

The newest Dragonmaid is roughly the same age in appearance as Kitchen and Nurse, with long platinum blonde hair that reaches her shoulder blades. She has a black dress and is holding a feather duster. She has a long, thick, scaly tail that curls around her body and two dark wings with glittery green feathers hugging her waist and glittery green horns.

“_ A pleasure to meet you all. _” Chamber bows her head, her ATK points starting at 500 and then raising to 700.

Parlor cheers as her ATK points raise to 700. “_ Chamber, your first Duel! How do you feel? _”

Renge laughs as his DEF rises to 2300. “_ I know how it makes me feel. Strong! _”

Chamber giggles. “_ It’s not what I expected. But I’m happy to be here. So happy, I brought a gift. _”

Yuuna blinks.

“When I summon my Chamber Dragonmaid, I get to add any Dragonmaid Spell or Trap card to my hand from my Deck!” Blair grins. “And since Fusion Monsters with special cards are the call for the day, I’ll use my own! Dragonmaid Changeover!”

Parlor gasps and bounces. “_ Yay, yay, yay, House is going to be here! _”

“With Dragonmaid Changeover, I get to fusion summon one Dragon Monster! I fuse together my Parlor Dragonmaid and my Chamber Dragonmaid!” Blair shouts. “To bring forth the ace in my Deck! The one! The only! House Dragonmaid!”

The two monsters disappear into a vortex of light and out of that light rises yet another new Dragonmaid. Her black horns and hair appear first, tipped in red. Then her twinkling glasses and kind smile. A black dress with a white apron appears next, with a red handkerchief around her neck. She appears to almost be wearing gauntlets, with her black and red wings circled around her hips. Her black, red and white tail swishes behind her with a flame on the tip.

House opens her eyes and her wings flap open, revealing her 3100 ATK points.

With the loss of a Dragonmaid, Renge’s power goes back to 2200, but he hardly notices, staring at the new creature in awe.

Yubel smiles softly. “_ It’s good to see you again, House. _”

House chuckles. “_ As it is you, Yubel. Under much better circumstances too. _”

“Since the rules say we can attack someone if they don’t have any of their own monsters on the field…” Blair smirks and points at Mindy. “House, direct attack!”

“_ Here it comes! _” House chuckles.

Mindy frantically looks around. “No!”

“I play a trap!” Jasmine shouts.

Yuuna gasps.

“A Hero Emerges!” Jasmine explains, smirking. “You have to pick a random card in Mindy’s hand and if it’s a monster, she gets to summon it!”

Mindy puts her hand over her heart. “Jasmine…”

Jasmine flashes her a smile and a thumbs up. “It’s all yours, Mindy.”

Yuuna resists the urge to sequel and grin like an idiot. These two are so cute!

Mindy holds up her cards for Blair to pick. Blair bites her lip.

“The one from the left.” Blair picks.

Mindy laughs and plays it. “That was my Evil HERO Sinister Necrom.”

A creature appears on the field with burgundy skin and white bones, kneeling with 1800 DEF points.

“You gonna continue your attack?” Jasmine crosses her arms, cockily.

Blair hums, looks over the field again. “Yes, but I pick a different attack target.” She points straight at. “Solid Soldier!”

“_ I hope you enjoy the hospitality of us Dragonmaids, good sir. _ ” House begins to glow purple, her smile turning into more of a smirk. “ _ It’ll be the last thing you ever feel. _”

She flies across the field, faster than lightning and swings her tail into Solid Soldier’s guts, sending him flying and bursting into pixels.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 4200

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 5600

“Yeah!” Yuuna laughs. “That’s what I’m talking about, Blair, keep it up!”

“I’m afraid I can’t bring it on anymore right now.” Blair grins. “So I’ll just play a facedown and leave it at that.”

“Good because it’s my turn now!” Jasmine draws. “And I’ll start by having Anki use his special ability to directly attack you guys again!”

Anki charges across the field, while House giggles.

“Not so fast, Jasmine!” Blair shouts. “I’m activating my facedown, Negate Attack!”

The card pops up and the wind blast forces Anki back.

Jasmine scowls. “Damnit.”

“Since the battle phase is done, I don’t know what else you can do.” Blair giggles.

Yuuna smiles at her. “That’s some good Duelling Blair.”

“I play a facedown and end my turn, you’re up Yuuna.” Jasmine calls.

Yuuna smiles and draws. “You got it!”

“_ Kuri! _”

Yuuna gasps and giggles. “Hey Winged Kuriboh, it’s been a long time. I missed getting to draw you.”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s again, giggling and wriggling.

Yubel shakes their head. “_ It’s not the right time for you to battle yet, little one. _”

“Yeah. We’re up against some pretty scary competition right now.” Yuuna winks at him. “Maybe I’ll play you later.”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s excitedly and nods.

Yuuna giggles and kisses his card art, then picks another card. “I’m going to play my Gateway to Dark World, so I can special summon Scarr back to the front lines!”

Scarr laughs as he rises from the Graveyard, his DEF at 600. “_ It’s good to be back and of service to you, Yuuna! _”

Yubel grins. “_ It’s good to have you back, Scarr. _”

“_ Give ‘em Hell for me, Scarr! _” Renge laughs.

“Oh don’t worry, he will.” Yuuna grins. “But for now, I’ll set a monster facedown and call it a turn.”

She hasn’t got anything strong enough to take on Anki or Sinister Necrom right now. But so long as nothing happens to House, they’re still in this and with Morphing Jar on the field, it’s only a matter of time before she can replenish her hand.

“Don’t worry Jasmine, they may be in the lead right now, but they’re not keeping it!” Mindy draws. “And because you already have a monster on your field, I’m allowed to use only one tribute when summoning this guy. Sinister Necrom, time to give it up for-”

Sinister Necrom disappears and a new monster in blue and black leather takes to the field with 2600 ATK points.

“Evil HERO Malicious Edge!” Mindy cheers. “He also has the ability to do piercing battle damage!”

Yuuna and Blair gasp. Yubel scowls and flaps their wings in annoyance.

“And I’m sending him straight for your Scarr!” Mindy shouts.

“_ Oh for the sake of all that is good and evil. _” Scarr grumbles.

Malicious Edge charges across the Field and cuts Scarr out, making him roar as he goes down, blasting two lasers from his eyes as he goes.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 4200

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 3600

“Scarr’s gone, but he’s bringing back up, just you wait!” Yuuna pulls out her Deck. “I get to add another Dark World Monster to my hand, so long as it’s level 4 or below.”

“True, but we’ll see how much good your new monster does you later. I’ll lay a facedown and that’s all.” Mindy smiles. “Blair?”

“You’re going down!” Blair declares as she draws, looks at her card and grins.

Yuuna smiles. They got this.

“I’m summoning Nurse Dragonmaid and thanks to her ability, Parlor gets to rise from the Graveyard to join us again!” Blair shouts. “Come on out girls!”

Nurse and Parlor take to the field in ATK mode.

“And because I now have 3 Dragonmaids and Dragonmaid Welcome, everyone gets 300 more ATK and DEF points.” Blair smirks. “Your welcome.”

House swishes her tail, smiling at the other Dragonmaids. “_ Nurse, Parlor. Let’s show these gentlemen our best hospitality. _”

Nurse nods, smiling pleasantly. “_ Yes, let’s. _”

“_ You got it, Boss Lady! _” Parlor giggles, giving a lazy salute.

“_ Hit ‘em good ladies! _” Renge laughs.

Yubel nods. “_ I eagerly await to see it. _”

“House, since I don’t feel like dealing with Anki again, I say we take him out!” Blair shouts. “Go!”

House starts to glow purple, charging up for an ATK.

“Mindy!” Jasmine shouts.

“It’s okay!” Mindy calls. “I activate my trap, Common Sacrifice!”

The card pops up.

“By destroying your two weakest monsters, Jasmine is allowed to summon a Level 7 Monster from her hand!” Mindy declares.

“No!” Blair shouts.

Renge and Parlor scream as they go to the Graveyard, making Yubel, Nurse, House and Yuuna gasp.

“Thanks Mindy!” Jasmine grins. “I’ll now use those sacrifices to bring out the light to Malicious Edge’s darkness. Meet Elemental HERO Bladedge!”

A man in golden armour takes to the field, with 2600 ATK points.

“And I’ll activate my own trap!” Jasmine calls. “Edge Hammer!”

Her card pops up.

“By sacrificing my Bladedge, I get to destroy one Monster on your side of the field and deal you guys damage equal to that monster’s original ATK points!” Jasmine grins. “And I’m coming for House Dragonmaid!”

“No way!” Bastion, Chumley and Syrus scream.

“_ Yuuna! _” Yubel shouts.

Blair and Yuuna gasp.

Bladedge charges House, a hammer appearing in his hand. He rams it into House’s side and the two monsters disappear in a massive explosion. 

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 4200

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 600

The shockwaves send Yuuna and Blair to their backs, screaming, hitting the sand hard.

Yubel curses. “_ Damnit. This isn’t good. _”

Bastion winces. “Goodness. They’re going to feel that in the morning.”

“Yeah, no joke.” Syrus gulps. “Yuuna and Blair are hanging on by a thread, while Mindy and Jasmine still have over half of their life points.”

“This is totally not licious. How are those two so good of a tag team already?” Chumley murmurs.

“You end your turn yet, Blair?” Mindy calls.

Yuuna coughs some of the sand out of her mouth and turns to her side. “Blair?”

Blair coughs as well. “I’m fine.” She growls and digs her hands into the sand. “I’m not giving up.” 

She sits up and snarls at Jasmine.

Yubel smiles. “_ Though she be but little, she is fierce. _”

Yuuna sits up. “Yeah, we’re not done yet!”

“I’d hoped not.” Mindy nods.

Blair gets to her feet shakily and selects a card. “I play my Dragon’s Gunfire! Because I have a Dragon monster on my Field you take 800 points of damage.”

Nurse hiccups and blasts out a ball of fire directly at Mindy. “_ Oh no, excuse me. _”

“Mindy!” Jasmine shouts.

The blast zeros in and Jasmine pushes Mindy out of the way, rolling into the sand for a bit.

“Jasmine!” Mindy screams.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 3400

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 600

“I also play a facedown. Turn end.” Blair folds her arms, smiling slightly.

Yuuna’s heart thumps. Blair’s all out of cards. It’s up to Yuuna now, if they make it to her turn.

“You okay, Jasmine?!” Mindy calls, kneeling by her side.

Jasmine groans and gets to her feet with Mindy’s help. “I’m good. I’ll be even better once I draw!”

Jasmine does just that, standing tall and proud. Mindy stares at her in awe.

Jasmine looks over her cards, humming. “I play-”

“I activate my trap!” Blair calls. “Shadow Spell!”

Her facedown pops up, showing a group of chains reaching into the darkness to grab a light.

“Shadow Spell freezes Anki in place!” Blair shouts. “He loses 700 ATK points, can not declare an ATK and can not change his battle position!”

Chains spring from Blair’s card and bind Anki up, weakening him to 2100 ATK.

“Oh Hell yeah!” Yuuna laughs, punching the air. “That’s how you do it Blair!”

Blair grins, as Jasmine and Mindy stare at them in awe.

“That was a good move Blair…” Then Jasmine slowly smiles. “But not good enough.”

Blair and Yuuna freeze.

“Because I’m going to play the spell card Form Change!” Jasmine declares. “I now get to send Anki to my extra deck and bring out a new Masked HERO, so long as it’s the same level as Anki!”

Yubel growls. “_ She used her card too soon. _”

Anki breaks free from the chains and Blair’s trap bursts into pixels, making her squeal. Anki glows and takes on the form of a new HERO, one taller and sleeker, green with a white cape and 2700 ATK points.

“Meet Masked HERO Divine Wind!” Jasmine calls. “He can’t be destroyed by battle, you can only attack once per turn and when he destroys a monster, I get to draw one new card!”

Blair trembles. “No… No…”

Yuuna watches as she breathes heavier. “Blair…”

“Divine Wind, attack Yuuna’s facedown Monster!” Jasmine shouts.

Blair gasps, turning to her. “Yuuna!”

Mindy cheers. “Go Jasmine!”

Divine Wind charges straight for her facedown monster and takes it out immediately.

“That was my Morphin Jar girls!” Yuuna smirks. “Out with the old and in with five new cards. You can thank me later.”

Everyone discards whatever they had and have five cards in their hands each.

Yuuna kisses Winged Kuriboh and Kahkki as they hit the Graveyard and smirks. “And because I just discarded Kahkki, one monster on your side of the field is going to the Graveyard too! And I pick Divine Wind!”

Jasmine, Mindy and Blair gasp.

Yubel grins. “_ Good job Yuuna. _”

Kahkki laughs as he runs across the field as a ghost and stabs Divine Wind in the back. He falls into the ground.

And then there were two.

Evil HERO Malicious Edge and Dragonmaid Nurse.

Jasmine looks at her fresh hand and sighs, shaking her head. “I pass. It’s your move, Yuuna.”

Yuuna nods and raises her Duel Disk, then she sees Blair watching her. Blair who rushes and runs and sprints ahead, sometimes to only find herself in deeper trouble.

“_ I just need to slow down. _”

She said that in their last Duel. But she still doesn’t know how to do that.

So Yuuna has to show her.

Yuuna closes her eyes. “Slow down…”

Blair’s eyes bore through her.

“In for four…” Yuuna takes in a deep breath. Then lets it out. “Out for eight.” She inhales “Keep your cool.” She exhales. “And you’re great.”

She feels her powers reach into her hand, slowly slip through her fingers.

“And draw.” Yuuna does just that, eyes opening.

Blair gasps softly.

Yubel nods approvingly.

Yuuna looks at her cards and slowly smiles.

“I play a facedown and summon Dark Crusader!” Yuuna declares.

A new monster takes to the field proudly, wielding his berserker sword, a red cape and 1600 ATK points.

Nurse gasps and holds her hand over her heart, her face flushing.

“_ Nice to finally see the battlefield, my Lady. _” Dark Crusader chuckles, smirking at Yuuna.

“_ You’ll have to forgive her. _ ” Yubel chuckles. “ _ She’s not the most well mannered child. _”

Yuuna rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Now it’s time to equip you with my Black Pendant and give you a little more power!”

A black necklace appears on Dark Crusader and his ATK points rise to 2100.

Blair and Nurse gasp.

“Then it’s time for Dark Crusader’s special ability!” Yuuna cheers. “When I discard a Dark monster, he gains 400 ATK points, so I’ll discard two!”

Dark Crusader laughs wickedly as his points rise to 2900. More than Malicious Edge.

Blair, Mindy and Jasmine gasp.

“Also, it turns out those monsters I discarded are Beiige and Latinum, Exarch of Dark World.” Yuuna grins as she crosses her arms. “They just hate being in the Graveyard, so thanks to their discard ability, they get to stay on the Field instead!”

Beiige and Latinum take to the field, with 1600 ATK points and 1500 ATK points, respectively.

“Blair.” Yuuna calls.

Blair jumps and turns to her.

Yuuna smiles and gives her a thumbs up. “Thank you, for everything. For holding on long enough to get us this far. You’re amazing and a great Tag Partner.”

Blair sniffles and nods, lowering her head to hide her eyes. 

“_ Oh Blair... _” Nurse murmurs, smiling softly.

“And now it’s time for this Duel to end!” Yuuna shouts. “Dark Crusader, lead the charge!”

Dark Crusader chuckles. “_ This way, gentlemen. _”

“_ Don’t tell me what to do! _” Beiige roars.

Latinum growls. “_ You both know I’m higher ranked than you, step aside! _”

Dark Crusader and Malicious Edge meet in the middle and the Evil HERO falls to the berserker sword. 

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 3100

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 600

Beiige roars and charges toward Mindy, who screams and holds her arms up.

“MINDY!” Jasmine howls.

She rushes in front of Mindy and takes the hit to her back, screaming.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 1500

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 600

“Jasmine!” Mindy catches Jasmine, cradling her in her arms, bringing both girls to their knees. “Are you okay?”

Jasmine groans and whimpers.

Latinum snarls and sends a punch towards the girls.

Mindy gasps and jumps to her feet. “No!”

She takes the hit to the face and stands through it, legs shaking.

JASMINE MAKURADA / MINDY HAMAGUSHI: 0

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 600

WINNER: BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI

Mindy falls to her knees and Jasmine sits up to catch her, as the holograms disappear.

Blair murmurs softly. “We won…”

Yuuna shakes herself out of her shock and laughs, turning to Blair. “We won!”

Blair slowly smiles and then she rushes at her. “Yuuna!”

Yuuna laughs as she catches Blair in a hug, picking her up and spinning around once, before she trips and falls into the sand. Yuuna and Blair laugh and giggle and hug each other tightly, while Yubel smiles softly at the pair.

“Yuuna! Blair!”

The Slifer girls lift their head to see the boys running over to them, Syrus reaching them first and joining in on the cuddle pile.

“That was amazing!” Syrus cheers, hugging Blair and Yuuna tightly.

“Heck yeah, you two were awesome!” Chumley claps, laughing.

Bastion smiles down at them, his arms crossed. “Indeed. You two do need improvement, but you did very well for a first tag match.”

Yubel smiles and reaches out to ruffle Yuuna’s hair. “_ I’m proud of you, Little Princess. _”

Yuuna beams.

Blair giggles and wriggles out of the hug, dashing across the stand. “Mindy! Jasmine!” 

Yuuna gets to her feet and watches her race over to the two Obelisk girls, as they walk towards them. Blair hugs them tightly around the waist, nearly knocking them all to the ground.

“Thank you, for Duelling us!” Blair says, pulling apart quickly. “You two were amazing and your Decks work so well together! It’s like you were made for each other!”

Mindy and Jasmine blush bright red and look away from each other. Blair erupts into giggles, then Yuuna is laughing too and then they’re all laughing more than Yuuna ever thought she could. Heck, she can’t remember the last time she last laughed this hard. 

The giggles soon die down though and Yuuna stands tall and proud, smiling at her friends. Friends.

Yuuna smiles wider. “Why don’t we all go hit the card shop to celebrate?”

“Yeah!” Everyone cheers.

Yuuna turns to Yubel and giggles.

She’s not going to leave Duel Academy now. She’s going to win this expulsion Duel and so will Blair and they’re going to do great.

* * *

Blair can’t stop smiling as she sits at the little table in the cardshack, all her friends beside her. Jasmine and Mindy are going over their strategies in the Duel and she and Yuuna are comparing Decks too, plus the cards Chumley and Syrus gave them just before it. Bastion is helping both tag teams with the occasional comment, while Chumley and Syrus are content to bring over a few drinks and snacks and offer their cheers and support.

Back in elementary school, Blair remembers how she’d sit alone in the yard. No one really wanted to play with her and she didn’t want to play their games either. She just wanted to keep learning and getting smarter because she just liked it. It was nicer than thinking about her father or her step-mom.

Here though… with Yuuna who laughs with confidence, Syrus who smiles shyly, Chumley who pats her head, Bastion who offers acknowledgements and the girls who cheer her on. For the first time in her life, Blair feels like she… belongs.

Blair’s eyes feel wet and she shakes her head like a dog. Oh no, she doesn’t wanna cry in front of her friends, she’s happy right now.

“I’ll be right back, bathroom.” Blair says, hoping to her feet.

“Okay then.” Yuuna nods.

Blair rushes out the cardshack and presses her back to the wall, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeves. Even as she does this, she can’t stop smiling.

“I have friends.” Blair murmurs it.

It feels even more real saying it. She has friends and a sister. It’s so hard to believe. 

If anyone told her just a year ago that she’d be at Duel Academy, where Maria couldn’t hurt her, with an older sister, and friends, Blair would have told that person they were insane. She’s so glad she is here though.

She’s going to win that explution match and she’s going to stay at Duel Academy.

“Oh really?”

Blair freezes up.

“I’m so happy to hear that.”

No.

“Now it’s time to go home, Blair.”

No, no, no, nonononono-

A hand reaches to grab her and Blair just-

Freezes.

She wants to scream. She wants to fight. She wants to escape, run away, do something.

But she can’t.

Maria’s nails dig into her like the claws of a vicious beast and fill her with a paralysing poison as Maria starts dragging her away, away from her friends, away from the cardshack, away from her home.

Blair’s tears fall silently as she drags her feet.

“Blair?”

Blair gasps and turns around.

Syrus.

Maria turns around with one of her usual sugary smiles. “Oh hello young man. Do you know my daughter?”

No. No, no, she can’t hurt him, Blair won’t let her hurt him-

“I think you’ve got the wrong person, miss.” Syrus walks over and gently takes Blair’s free hand. “I don’t think my roommate wants to go with you.”

Blair gapes at him.

He’s stepping in.

He’s helping her.

He’s protecting her.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry. My daughter wasn’t honest with you.” Maria looks down on him. “She’s not a student here anymore. She’s going home today.”

Syrus gently tightens his grip. “No. Blair’s not going anywhere with you.”

Maria sighs and reaches for him. “Let go boy-”

“Syrus! Blair!”

Blair lifts her head and sees at the end of the hallway Yuuna, Chumley, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine standing there. The world seems to happen in slow motion.

Blair watches Yuuna’s eyes widen.

Blair watches the recognition flash in them.

Blair watches Yunna’s face go from surprised to thunderous.

Then she’s marching over like a woman on a mission and fear suffocates Blair, Maria’s hand digging deeper and she can’t-

Blair rips her arm out of Maria’s hold and pulls Syrus over to Yuuna, her heart in her throat, pushing Syrus into Yuuna, who snaps out of her rage to catch him.

“Blair, what’s wrong?” Chumley asks. “Who is this lady?”

Maria sighs and walks over. “I’m her mother. I was so worried when Blair ran away from home. It’s time for her to come back.”

Blair stiffens up and lowers her head. It was a nice dream. It was more than she deserved.

But it’s time to wake up now.

“I gotta go. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve brought.” Blair bows. “Thank you, for being my friends.”

She knew it would end as soon as Maria found out she was here.

Blair straightens up and turns around, walking towards Maria and torment and fear, so the others don’t have to feel that pain, so the other don’t have to worr-

A hand grabs her own. “No.”

Blair freezes and turns around. “Syrus!”

“I said no!” Syrus raises his voice, glaring Maria down. “Blair is my roommate and he’s not going anywhere with you!”

“That’s right!” Chumley rushes up. “Blair is a great friend and he’s not leaving Duel Academy yet!”

“He’s my little brother and I’m fairly certain you’re not my mother.” Yuuna takes Blair’s other hand. “Go bother someone else.”

“And don’t come back to Duel Academy ever again!” Jasmine shouts.

“Or you’ll be sorry, my father is a lawyer!” Mindy waves her fist. “He’ll sue your ass right out of here!”

“I’ve already connected campus security.” Bastion holds his Duel Pad up. “They should be here to collect you in just a moment.”

Blair stares at all of them in shock, her heart racing, her blood pumping.

Maria stares at them all, her smile twitching, her face flinching.

Then she turns on her heel and walks away. Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. Until she disappears from view/

Blair stares.

Then she falls to her knees, hand over her mouth, hand over her heart, gasping, hurting, heaving.

“Blair, it’s okay.” Syrus hugs her. “I got you, it’s okay.”

Yuuna wraps her arms around her. “You were so brave, I’m so sorry you had to see her, that’s awful.”

“I’ll make you a grilled cheese when we go back, if you want.” Chumley offers. 

Blair continues to cry but slowly smiles through her tears, as her other friends continue to offer her support and love. Blair looks at Syrus and smiles.

If he hadn’t come, she wouldn’t have found the strength to fight for herself. But she’ll always fight for her friends.

She’ll never be able to repay Syrus for this. But she can try.

* * *

Syrus feels kinda good as they all head back to the cardshack. Sure, Blair’s still crying, but she says she’s okay and Yuuna’s not worried anymore, so she probably is. That lady was scary, so he can’t blame Blair for getting upset over the sight of her.

But she’s safe now.

And it’s… it’s because he helped her.

Syrus isn’t sure if he should feel bad or good about this, but he, he helped Blair. He knows he has. She hugged him and thanked him for saving her. 

Syrus feels proud of himself. Honestly proud of himself for the first time he can remember. 

Syrus smiles as he turns to Blair. “You want anything to make you feel better?”

Blair blinks, rubs at her eyes and sniffles before nodding. “Some lemonade please.”

“You got it.” Syrus nods. “I’ll be right back.”

He splits from the others to get that lemonade, turning down an aisle of cards, turning the corner-

And running into someone, hitting the ground hard.

Oh just great, this always happens whenever he’s having a good day.

“Oh, you’re still here?”

Syrus stiffens and looks up, gulping. “Zane.”

Zane stands there, looking down at him, scowling. “I thought after your little trip to the Abandoned Dorm, you’d have left by now. I told you had no right to be in Duel Academy.”

A stab to the heart and all his confidence bleeds out of him.

“Z-Zane, I…” Syrus looks up at him. “I’m-”

“Not worthy to have Power Bond or to be at Duel Academy.” Zane scowls. “Yuki’s lucky you’re not her tag team partner. Or she’d be kicked out.”

With that, Zane walks away, dragging the remains of Syrus’s confidence under his foot.

Syrus stares at his back for a while, then curls up where he’s sitting. He hides his face in his hands.

He cries.

“Sy? What’s taking so lo-”

Syrus jumps to his feet and rubs his face. “It, it’s nothing, I just tripped and fell, Yuuna-”

“Syrus…” Yuuna walks over and kneels in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t cry from falling over. Who hurt you?”

Syrus hunches up his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter, he’s always been like this and Blair’s more hurt-”

“No.” Yuuna puts her other hand on his shoulder and turns him around, so he’s facing her. “Pain is not a game where whoever suffers the most gets the most attention. You deserve to talk about your feelings too.” Yuuna squeezes his shoulders. “Who hurt you, Syrus?”

Syrus sniffles and then he starts to cry again. “M-” He chokes. “My brother. He, he thinks I don’t belong at Duel Academy and I’m just, just a waste-”

Yuuna pulls him in for a hug and Syrus cries for a while, choking out all the horrible things Zane has said, anything and everything that’s ever hurt him, from Zane constantly telling him he’s not good enough to when they were kids and Zane used to fight him. He might have babbled and sobbed for hours, he can’t tell how much time’s passed.

Eventually though, Syrus stops crying. “I’m sorry. I, I think I needed that.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Sy.” Yuuna rubs his back. “Thank you, for telling me all that. I’m so glad that you trust me.”

Syrus hiccups and groans. “Oh no.”

He hiccups again.

Yuuna giggles and pulls back to see his face. “Let's get you some water to help with those hiccups then.”

Syrus nods. “Oka-” He hiccups. “Oh man.”

Yuuna smiles and gets to her feet, pulling Syrus up as well, the two heading over to the drinks area.

What Syrus doesn’t notice is Zane staring at the two of them, scowling at Yuuna. 

Yuuna does notice him though and gives him an absolutely murderous expression, eyes turning gold for a moment.

Zane narrows his eyes and walks away.


	10. The Trouble with Truesdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna is beyond livid with how Zane treats Syrus and is not about to take another minute of his crap. Zane seems to be thinking the same thing, when he threatens Syrus to make Yuuna Duel him. Can she win against the school's Kaiser? What's his connection to the Abandoned Dorm?

_ His greatest pain always came from losing the people he loved. _

_ He’s been attacked by Duel Monsters, mauled by animals, had his arm almost sawn off by assassins. But nothing compares to the way his heart breaks when his loved ones leave. _

_ Yubel was the only friend he was able to keep in his dying moment. All the others fell before the Princess of Light and the other servants of the Light of Destruction. _

_ “Haou! Go on!” They’d scream as they used their bodies as shields. _

_ “We believe in you!” They shouted as they Duelled with a servant. _

_ “Stop the Light!” They shrieked as they pushed monsters off cliffs, falling with them. _

_ “Save the world!” They pleaded as they lay dying in his lap. _

_ He took the wishes of all his fallen loved ones, all his pain and threw it into his sword. _

_ But it wasn’t enough. _

_ Nothing he did was ever enough. _

_ He hoped his friends would forgive him in the next life. _

* * *

Yuuna shouts, eyes gold. “Draw!”

She looks over her hand, as the sea laps at her, the stars her witness as she practices.

“_ Kuri! _” Winged Kuriboh cheers.

Yubel nods. “_ Do your best! _”

“I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!” Yuuna declares, eyes solid gold.

Brron cackles and breaks out of his chains. “_ Let’s see what havoc I can wreck on this mortal world! _”

He spins around and digs his claws into the ground, cackling as he tears apart the rocks and dirt.

Yubel sighs. “_ Well that’s one way to prove he’s solid. _”

Brron continues to cackle, then turns around. “_ What can I destroy next, Yuuna?! Tell me, tell me, tell me! _”

“Nothing right now, Brron.” Yuuna says. “I’m beat.”

Then she pops down on her bum, yelping as she hits the ground. Ouch. Okay, that hurt.

“_ You should take a break, Yuuna. _ ” Yubel floats over to her, falling to their own knees. “ _ You’ve been at this for two hours. _”

“_ Kuri-kuri! _” Winged Kuriboh nods his head, floating into Yuuna’s lap.

Yuuna sighs and runs her fingers through his fur. “Okay then. I’m just.” She growls softly and shouts, falling on her back. “I’m so angry!”

She officially hates Zane! She does! Especially after what Jasmine and Mindy told her about him.

_ “Huh?” Mindy blinked. “Why do you want to know about Zane Truesdale?” _

_ “Well, I wanna know why whoever wrote that joking love letter thought sending it to me would make me go to the Abandoned Dorm.” Yuuna shrugged. “Plus, you guys seem to know a lot about everything in Duel Academy.” _

_ Jasmine hummed. “Well, we don’t know him personally, but we know Alexis is close to him.” _

_ Yuuna gulped. “Really?” _

_ Shit. _

_ “He’s a third year Obelisk Blue and he’s super handsome.” Mindy giggled. “He’s also the best Duelist on campus.” _

_ “Yeah!” Jasmine nodded. “I Duelled him once and I didn’t last more than three turns. He totally demolished me.” _

_ Mindy winced. “Oh man. How cold was he?” _

_ “Cold?” Yuuna blinked. _

_ Jasmine sighed. “He’s, kinda cold hearted in a lot of his actions. He’s really blunt and can be harsh at times. I heard from some of the senior girls that he used to be warmer before…” _

_ Yuuna leant closer. “Before what?” _

_ Mindy sighed. “His friends Atticus and Yusuke joined this study program in the states and there’s been no contact since. I heard they were a pretty close bunch until then.” _

_ Yuuna’s eyes widened. _

_ He knew Atticus? As in Alexis’ missing older brother involved in the Shadow Games? _

_ “He’s kinda mysterious and powerful, so a lot of people like him.” Jasmine shrugged. “I’m not his biggest fan though.” _

_ “I can’t blame you.” Mindy sighed. “He’s pretty harsh whenever he rejects any love letters too, boarding on cruelty even.” _

_ Yuuna remembered how she found Syrus broken down and crying, after just one conversation with Zane. It made her blood boil with rage. _

_ “How do I Duel this guy?” Yunna demanded. _

_ Mindy and Jasmine gaped at her. “What?! You can’t be serious!” _

_ “I am!” Yuuna stood up. “100%. I’m gonna Duel this jackass and get him to stop being such a jackass!” _

_ Mindy and Jasmine’s mouths opened even more. “WHAT?!” _

Yuuna growls and punches the air. “I hate him! How dare he hurt my friends! I’m gonna hit him with Brron, then throw Axe of Despair at him and finally I’ll activate my Mirror Force!”

Yubel chuckles, running their claws through her hair. “_ I’m sure he won’t know what hit him. _”

Yuuna smiles at them. “Thanks Yubel.”

They grin and look out at the ocean. So Yuuna looks up at the stars.

Little specks of hope, that are actually billions of miles apart from her and each other. Yet, they’re still connected. She wonders if those stars can see each other, like how she can see them. She wonders if that gives them comfort.

“Yuuna?”

She blinks, eyes turning brown and her Duel Disk powering down, turning around.

Blair walks over to her. “Why are you out here? It’s like 1 in the morning and you said we’d have an early night.”

Yuuna giggles nervously, rubbing her head. “You caught me. I was practicing.”

“For our Duel?” Blair sits next to her. “Or your golden eye thing?”

“Ah.” Yuuna says.

Well… she promised Blair she’d talk to her about it soon. They’re alone. It’s probably the best time to do it.

“Well, where should I start?” Yuuna looks up at the stars. 

Yubel chuckles at her side. “_ Perhaps at the beginning? With Haou and me... _”

Blair stares at her expectantly. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll start at the beginning then.” Yuuna sits up properly, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap, turning to Blair. “I think this story begins around the time the Romans were up to their empiring. That’s when my power first appeared in this world.”

“First appeared?” Blair blinks, tilting her head. “Are you immortal or something?”

Yuuna laughs and shakes her hands. “No, it’s nothing like that. No super healing, so laser eyes or anything from the X-Men.” She lowers her hands, putting them in her lap. “I don’t actually know about all of my powers and I can’t use all of the ones I know about.”

“_ And there will be time to teach you them. Be calm, Little Princess. _” Yubel puts their hand on her shoulder.

Yuuna smiles at them.

Blair tilts her head. “Why do you have these powers then? Was it a bloodline thing, where you got them from your mother or father?”

“Nope. It’s reincarnation.” Yuuna smiles and gives a two finger salute. “Turns out in my past life I was a Prince named Haou.”

“Haou?” Blair’s eyes widen. “Your story!”

Smart girl.

Yuuna nods. “That’s right, spitfire. I’m the Herald of the Gentle Darkness.”

“And Yubel is your Dragon-Guard.” Blair looks down at Yuuna’s Duel Disk. 

Where Yubel’s card is out, along with Brron and Winged Kuriboh.

“Yep.” Yuuna smiles, picking up their card. “That mural in the Abandoned Dorm had Yubel on it and the man that Haou would become, the Supreme King. His title survived longer than his name, but Yubel never forgot it. That’s how I know who he really was.”

“Then, if the Gentle Darkness exists to fight the Light of Destruction…” Blair gasps. “It’s here, isn’t it? It’s back from wherever it went after Haou beat it the first time.”

Yuuna sighs and looks up at the stars. She wishes Haou had beaten.

“I’m afraid Haou never defeated it. He only stalled the Light, but now it’s gaining power once again.” Yuuna looks out at the ocean. “I came to Duel Academy not just to get away from my parents. I came here to prepare for my destiny.” She makes a fist. “So I’d be strong enough to fight the Light of Destruction, when the time is here for me to do so.”

She can’t fail the world again. She won’t allow the Light of Destruction to continue it’s reign of terror.

“_ I know you’re getting stronger, Yuuna. _” Yubel declares, voice strong.

Yuuna smiles. That means a lot to her.

“Does anyone else have the power of the Gentle Darkness?” Blair asks, hands curled into fists in her lap.

Yuuna and Yubel blink, then look at each other.

“_ Not that I know of. _” Yubel says.

Yuuna turns to Blair. “No. It’s just me with the Gentle Darkness.”

Blair curls her fists tighter. “So, you’re fighting the Light of Destruction alone?”

“Of course not.” Yuuna smiles and pats her Duel Disk. “I’ve got my monsters with-”

“No, I mean, other Duelists!” Blair says. “You’re strong, Yuuna and you have your monsters. But even you’d be tired after fighting like, five people one after the other. Don’t you have someone to help you fight? Someone else with the Gentle Darkness who knows how to Duel?”

Yuuna gapes at her, world rocked.

Other people with her powers? 

Who could help her fight the Light of Destruction? 

That’s…

“No.” Yuuna shakes her head. “I’m the only one with the power of the Gentle Darkness and even if there were others, I don’t want to get them involved. This is my destiny and my responsibility as the reincarnation of the Supreme King.” 

She has to make up for not stopping it the first time.

“_ Little Princess, it wasn’t yours or Haou’s fault. _” Yubel murmurs.

Blair stands up. “Yuuna, you can’t expect me to hear all that and just leave you to fight it alone!”

Yuuna blinks, gaping at her. “What?”

“I want to fight the Light of Destruction too!” Blair holds up her fists. “I’m not going to let you face it all alone!”

Yuuna and Yubel stare at her, mouths open wide with shock.

Then what Blair said catches up to Yuuna.

“Are you crazy?!” Yuuna jumps to her feet. “It’s too dangerous, I wasn’t lying when I was talking about the Light, Blair! It takes over your body, ripping away everything that was you and then using you to hurt the people and the world you love! You can’t fight it!”

Blair grins and puts her hands on her hips. “Then you’ll just have to train me to stop the Light before it can get in my head.”

Yuuna and Yubel blink at her.

“What?!” Yuuna shouts.

Blair sighs and takes her hands off her hips. “Yuuna, you remember what you said in the Shadow Game, right? That you loved me?”

Yuuna puts her hand over her heart. 

She remembers the panic on Blair’s face when she looked at Titan. She remembers how Blair cried. She remembers that she told Blair she loved her while giving her a bandana. 

Yuuna meant it.

“... Yes I do Blair.” Yuuna puts on her best stern face. “And that’s why I want you to stay out of it. I don’t want my little sister to get hurt!”

“Well, I love you too and I don’t want my big sister to get hurt!” Blair stamps her foot. “I’m not about to lose you to the Light of Destruction! I’m going to try to fight it anyway, so either you train me or I go off on my own!”

Yuuna gapes at her, heart in her throat. “Blair…”

Blair looks up at her, fists in front of her, determined and brave.

Yuuna smiles and kneels before her, putting one hand on Blair’s shoulder. “Okay. I don’t know a lot about the Light of Destruction, but I’ll tell you what I do know and we can practice our Duelling.”

Blair smiles, lowering her fists. “Thank you, Yuuna.”

“In the morning though.” Yuuna stands up. “I’m tired.”

Blair yawns on cue.

Yubel chuckles. “_ It would be wise if you all went to sleep soon. I promise I’ll protect you both. _”

Yuuna smiles at them, then she takes Blair’s hand and the two Slifer Girls walk up the rocks, back to their dorm.

At the exact same time though, down by the light house, a figure stands in the mist.

He looks out at the spinning light, then down at the cards in his hand. A voice from his memories echoes in his head.

_ “For your loyalty to the Light, we grant you a gift. Use it to serve the Light.” _

The card glints at him, revealing the Dark attribute.

_ “Mr Rhodes, if this is to serve the Light, then why is it a dark monster?” _

_ “In time you’ll understand it’s purpose. Until then, keep it safe and use it wisely.” _

He’d been grief stricken and naive when he first joined the society, but slowly he learned the truth. He learned exactly why he’d been given a Dark monster when he was in the Society of Light.

He looks towards the cliff edges, where the Slifer Red Dorm sits.

He must fight fire with fire.

* * *

Yuuna tries to hide the nervousness in her steps as she wanders the Duel Academy hallways, feeling eyes digging into her back. No, no, not again.

She glances over her shoulder, but there’s no one there. Just like there hasn’t been after each time she turns a left and looks over her shoulder. 

Yuuna sighs and walks a little faster to her next class, listening out carefully. But there’s no footsteps beside her own and she can feel those eyes and she wants to puke-

Yuuna dashes into the girl’s bathroom, slams a stall door shut behind her, climbs onto the toilet seat and holds her breath. She waits a minute and she hears no one come into the room and no one down the hallway.

She lets out a long breath. “Stop being paranoid, Yuuna.”

She’s gotta calm down. She’s not at home where she has to watch her every step. She’s at Duel Academy, safe and sound. Her parents have no idea she’s here. She needs to calm down.

“_ Yuuna? _ ” Yubel appears at her side, their hand falling on her shoulder. “ _ What’s wrong? _”

Yuuna groans and shakes her head. “It’s nothing, I, I’m just a little scared.”

“_ Scared? _ ” Yubel lowers themself so they can see her face. “ _ Of what? Tell me. _”

“I, I think someone’s following me and I don’t know why.” Yuuna shudders, holding herself tighter. “I can’t see or hear anyone, but I, I just-”

“_ Hush, Little Princess. _ ” Yubel murmurs, softly. They reach out their other hand and rest it on her head. “ _ You’re safe so long as I’m here. I’ll look around and I’ll make sure any stalkers get what they deserve. I’ll be right back. _”

With that, they fly out the stall door and through a mirror, outside. Yuuna holds herself tightly and tries to calm down. Yubel will be fine. They’re a supremely powerful Duel Spirit and have more than enough wit to back it up. They’re going to be fine. They’re going to be fine!

Yuuna holds herself tighter.

She has to believe that. She has to.

“_ Yuuna. _”

Yuuna gasps and opens her eyes.

“_ Hush, hush, it’s just me Little Princess. _ ” Yubel calls, gently resting their hands over her own. “ _ There’s no one in the hallway you just came through. You’re safe. _”

Yuuna sighs and nods. “Okay.” 

She puts her feet on the ground and stands up. She can do this. She needs to calm down.

“Let’s get to class.” Yuuna says.

With that, she and Yubel leave the bathroom and get to class.

But as the day drags on, Yuuna still feels the eyes on her. In class, in the hallways, when she’s with the other Slifers or with Bastion, Jasmine and Mindy. She spends the day fearful and scared.

So when Blair asks her after class. “Do you want to go to the card shack with us?”

Yuuna shakes her head and yawns. “No thanks. I was kinda up late and I wanna take a nap before dinner.” She smiles and reaches out to pet Blair’s head. “I promise we can talk Duel strategies after.”

Blair blinks and nods. “Okay. Have a good one.”

With that, Blair and Bastion head over to the card shack where the rest of Yuuna’s friends likely are.

Yuuna starts making her way back to the Slifer Dorm, hands in her pockets, eyes digging into her back.

“_ Are you sure you want to be on your own at a time like this? _” Yubel murmurs.

Yuuna nods and walks towards her dorm room. “If someone is following me, I want to face them alone.”

She’s scared of whoever is following her, but she’s more afraid of her friends getting hurt.

“Besides,” Yuuna smiles, eyes flashing gold. “I’m not alone so long as I’ve got my Deck, Duel Disk and you, Yubel.”

Yubel smiles and nods. “_ I’ll protect you then, should the situation call for it. _”

Yuuna nods and then turns around.

She marches towards the Slifer dorm, but the eyes on her slowly seem to fade. She doesn’t feel them digging into her back anymore and Yuuna starts to breathe easier. 

Yuuna makes it to the Slifer dorm quickly, feeling almost cheerful by the time she gets there.

Then she notices a note pinned to her door.

“That’s… weird.” Yuuna murmurs, walking up the stairs.

“_ Be careful, it could be a trap. _” Yubel warns. 

Yuuna grits her teeth. Great. Just as she was starting to chill out from her paranoia. 

Yuuna takes in a deep breathe. Lets it out.

Then she pulls the note from the nail it’s stuck to the door on and reads it, trusting Yubel to warn her of any traps springing.

_ Your friend Syrus Truesdale is being held captive. _

_ If you want to see him again, come to the cliff where you Duelled Alexis Rhodes, alone, before 4pm with your Duel Disk and Deck. _

Yuuna gasps, looking at the watch on her PDA.

3:30pm.

Yuuna drops the note and runs and runs and runs-

“SYRUS!”

* * *

Syrus sneezes.

Chumley blinks. “You okay Syrus?”

“Here’s a tissue.” Blair offers it to him.

“Thanks.” Syrus cleans his nose, then throws the tissue in the bin. “I think I’m okay, I don’t know why I sneezed just now.”

The Slifer students are in the cardshack currently, chilling out while sharing a few snacks and drinks. They have their cards spread out on the table while working on each others’ Decks.

“Hehe, maybe someone’s talking about you.” Blair grins, winking.

Syrus laughs. “Yeah right.” He looks at his lap, murmuring. “As if anyone would be talking about me.”

“Come on Sy, why wouldn’t people be talking about you?” Chumley says, patting his back. “You’re a pretty great guy and I say this as someone who’s known a lot of guys in my time.”

Syrus sighs and rests his head on the table. “Then they’re probably not talking about me in a nice way. Especially if it’s my big brother.”

Blair blinks, leaning forward. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Yeah, that’s news to me.” Chumley says.

Syrus stiffens up, remembering his talk with Zane yesterday.

_ “You’re not worthy to have Power Bond or be at Duel Academy.” _

Syrus groans and shakes his head, trying to block out Zane’s words.

_ “You’re amazing, Syrus.” _

Syrus blinks, letting the words of his friends wash over him.

_ “Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist!” _

_ “You deserve to talk about your feelings too.” _

Okay then. Maybe he should.

Syrus sits up straight. “I… don’t really have the best relationship with my brother.”

Chumley and Blair move so they’re sitting closer to him.

“He’s the best Duelist I’ve ever known. Probably the best on the island. When we were kids he kinda bullied me a little, but I still loved him because he’s ya know, my big brother.” Syrus then slowly pulls out the one card he always does his best to avoid. “He gave me his special card when we were kids.”

He shows them Power Bond.

Blair gasps. “That’s an incredibly powerful card.”

“A really dangerous one to the Duelist who uses it too.” Chumley gulps.

“And that’s exactly why I can’t use it.” Syrus sighs, putting it on the table. “My brother said I’m not good enough to use this card and he’s right. I don’t deserve Power Bond, I don’t belong at Duel Academy and I’ll just mess everything up!”

Syrus groans and hides his face in his arms. He wishes he wasn’t so weak. He wishes he didn’t need this card. He wishes that Zane wasn’t right about him.

“Syrus.” Blair puts a hand on his shoulder. “None of that’s true.”

Syrus lifts his head and looks at her. “How do you know?”

“Because I know you, Sy.” Blair smiles. “While it’s true that playing and using a card are two different things, it takes time to practice them and if you’re too scared of what could go wrong, then you’ll never try anything.”

Syrus’s eyes widen.

There’s a difference between playing a card and using one?

“She’s right.” Chumley nods. “Not to mention you pass all the tests and you’re getting better all the time. You belong in Duel Academy way more than you think you do, Syrus, I know it.”

“Duel Academy would be a lot more boring without you here.” Blair smiles, squeezing his shoulder. “You belong here, Syrus and you don’t mess anything up. If anything, you make things better. I don’t know if I’d still be here if you didn’t defend me yesterday.”

Syrus blinks, sitting up straight.

She’s right. He’d been the only one who noticed Blair was gone for too long and decided to go look for her. If Syrus hadn’t found her before her step-mom could drag her off, there’s a chance that Blair wouldn’t still be at Duel Academy.

Blair opens her arms. “You’re important, Syrus. You don’t mess everything up, you belong at Duel Academy and you can use Power Bond. All it takes is practice.”

Syrus’ eyes grow wet and he sniffles, going to hug her. “Thanks Blair.”

“Aww.” Chumley smiles and hugs both of them, squeezing a little too tight for a few seconds. “You’re the best roommate ever Sy.”

Syrus smiles and hugs him too. “Thanks, big guy, I could say the same about you.”

With that, the three of them sit in that hug for a while but…

Something’s missing.

Someone’s missing.

“Hey, has anyone seen Yuuna since class got out?” Syrus says, looking at the two of them.

Chumley and Blair blink, pulling back from the hug and sitting back down in their own seats. 

“She said she wanted to take a nap before we talked Duel strategies.” Blair looks at hre PDA. “But it’s been a while now and Yuuna might be late to class, but she’s never late to a hang out.”

“She has been acting kinda jumpy today.” Chumley murmurs. “Like she’s scared of something.”

Syrus noticed that too. “Do you think she’s a little shaken up after yesterday?”

Blair hums. “She might be. I know I was.”

Chumley stands up, making the two turn to him.

“That settles it then.” Chumley turns towards the exit. “We’re going to grab her some comfort food and then we’re going to find out what Yuuna’s favourite movie is and watch it on loop until she feels better.” He smiles at them over his shoulder. “My dad and I would do that whenever I was having a tough time.”

Syrus looks up at him and nods, turning to Blair. “You get the drinks and I’ll get the snacks?”

“Deal.” With that, Blair shoots off and so does Syrus.

Yuuna’s always doing so much to cheer him, Blair and so many other people up. She deserves to have some love too.

* * *

“SYRUS!” Yuuna screams, racing around the tree. “I’M HERE, DON’T TOUCH HIM!”

She gasps and pants as she comes to a stop, dust settling behind her. The cliff is the same, with students in the sands below and the sun shining bright and the wind rustling the trees. But there’s no sign of Syrus or anyone who could have hurt him.

“Yubel, can you sense anything?” Yuuna murmurs, looking around.

Yubel spins in a circle. “_ I can. I can sense a fraction of- _ ” They gasp. “ _ Oh no. _”

“What is it?!” Yuuna straightens quickly, panic-stricken. “What’s here?!”

“Nothing as frightening as you.”

Yuuna and Yubel turn around, where they see the same blue haired boy from the Abandoned Dorm step out from behind a tree.

“Zane.” Yuuna steals her nerves and curls her hands into fists. “What have you done with Syrus?!” She points at him. “Because I swear if you hurt a single hair on his perfect head-”

“He’s fine, he’s been in the cardshack this entire time.” Zane walks towards her with his arms folded. 

Yunna snarls. “What’s the big idea with scaring me like this then? Is this some sick prank to you?!”

“Of course not.” Zane uncrosses his arms. “I would never waste my time on something so pointless.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a deck of Duel Monster cards. “I brought you here for one reason and one reason only.”

Yuuna lowers her arms. “Oh, that’s all you wanted?” She smirks darkly, putting her Deck in place. “You should’ve just said so.”

“_ Yuuna be careful! _ ” Yubel calls. “ _ He has a trace of the Light of Destruction in his Deck. _”

Yuuna stiffens.

She’s only had one battle with the Light of Destruction so far. She lost it hard to a student in her own year group and Zane is the best in the 3rd year, likely the whole school. 

“Well?” Zane calls. 

Yuuna turns her Duel Disk on. “Get your game on.”

She’s known what her destiny was for as long as she’s known her true self. She won’t lose again and she won’t let Zane continue to hurt the people she cares about.

“If I win, then I want you to apologize to Syrus.” Yuuna says. “He’s the best guy I’ve ever known and he doesn’t deserve to be treated badly by someone who’s supposed to love him.”

Zane narrows his eyes. “Then when I win, I want you to tell me everything you know about the disappearance of Atticus Rhodes and how to bring him back.”

Yuuna blinks, eyes widening. “What? I don’t know Atticus Rhodes.”

“Are you going to keep stalling?” Zane raises his Duel Disk. “Or are we going to Duel?”

“_ Yuuna, he’s not going to believe you. _ ” Yubel calls, arms folded, glaring viciously at Zane. “ _ Show him what you’re made of. _”

“Fine.” Yuuna grits her teeth.

“DUEL!”

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

ZANE TRUESDALE: 4000

“Ladies first, if you don’t mind.” Yuuna draws and looks over her hand.

Zure, Damage Condenser, Dark World Dealings, Lucent, Snoww and Negate Attack. 

Yubel leans over her shoulder. “_ Yuuna, you need to play this smart. This is the strongest Duelist on campus, you can’t afford to be in danger. _”

“I know, Yubel. Syrus getting the apology he deserves is on the line, too.” Yuuna looks over her cards, then makes her choice. “I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!”

Zure takes to the field with his 1800 ATK points, glaring Zane down. “_ Has this man been troubling you, my Queen? _”

“You could say that, but he’s gonna be in even more trouble after I really get started. For now.” Yuuna plays a facedown. “That’s everything. Come at me Zane, give me your best shot!”

“My best shot, huh?” Zane draws. “Is that what you told Atticus before you took him?”

Yuuna huffs. “I don’t know anything about Atticus Rhodes, why do you think I do?”

Zane scowls. “So you’ll continue your lying? Alright then, I guess I’ll just have to force the truth out of you with my Cyber Dragon!”

Out onto the field bursts a serpentine creature, made entirely of silver, sparkling metal and with 2100 ATK points to spare.

“_ How?! _ ” Yubel gasps. “ _ That creature is a Level 5 monster! _”

Yuuna gasps, taking a step back. “How can you summon it without a sacrifice?!”

“I could summon it because of Cyber Dragon’s special ability. When there’s a monster on your side of the field, I can Special Summon him from my hand.” Zane then selects another card. “Which leaves my normal summon free for my Cyber Dragon Drei!”

Another serpentine monster appears on the field, with a smoother body, yellow lining and 1800 ATK.

Yuuna gasps.

“_ Yuuna brace yourself! _” Yubel orders.

Yuuna girts her teeth. “It’s okay, Yubel, I have my facedow-”

“I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card.” Zane calls.

A gust of wind strikes Yuuna’s facedown card, making her shriek as it bursts into pixels. There goes another contingency plan. She needs to find a way to stop that from happening!

“This is for Atticus!” Zane yells. “Drei, destroy Zure!”

The dragon roars and follows it’s command, charging at Zure.

“_ I’ll protect you, my Queen! _” Zure draws his sword, charging into battle.

“Zure!” Yuuna calls.

Zure roars and swings his sword down on Drei’s head, but Drei blasts electricity from his mouth, destroying them both in mutual destruction.

“This is for Yusuke!” Zane roars. “Cyber Dragon! Trident blast!”

The original serpentine monster roars, charging up his attack, then blasting fire from his mouth. It hits Yuuna head on, making her scream.

“_ YUUNA! _” Yubel shrieks.

YUUNA YUKI: 1900

ZANE TRUESDALE: 4000

Yuuna stumbles, smoke rising off her. “I…” She lifts her head, glaring Zane down. “I’m okay Yubel.”

She’s lying, poorly at that. That attack hit hard, hard enough to hurt. She’s seen a few powerful Duelists on the island, but this is a first for Yuuna. She’s pretty sure normal people can’t do that, which can only mean one thing.

The Light of Destruction is in Zane’s Deck and giving him this power. 

“Who’s Yusuke?” Yuuna calls. “How do you know Atticus?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Zane barks.

Yuuna flinches, taking a step back.

“I’ll end my turn by playing Different Dimension Capsule.” Zane declares.

A sarcophagus rises from the ground. 

“With it,” Zane pulls out his Deck. “I’m allowed to take any card I want from my Deck and remove it from play. But after my second Stand-by Phase after activating this card, I’m allowed to put the card I removed from play right into my hand.”

With that, he selects a card from his Deck, pockets it and puts the rest of his Deck back in it’s slot.

Yubel snarls. “_ That’s going to be the best card in his Deck. Yuuna, you need to build up on the defence. _”

“I know, Yubel. But I need answers too.” Yuuna draws. 

She takes in a deep breath. She tells her heart to slow down, closing her eyes.

“Zane, I’m not playing dumb.” Yuuna opens her eyes, keeping her voice steady. “I don’t know who this Yusuke is. I don’t know anything about Atticus other than that he’s Alexis’ older brother and he disappeared in the Abandoned Dorm some time before this year.”

Zane snarls. “So you didn’t bother to remember your victims’ names?!”

“I don’t remember because I didn’t hurt anyone!” Yuuna flinches at her raised voice, then brings it down. “Why are you convinced that I hurt them?”

“Because I know what you are!” Zane points at her accusingly. “I know what you are, Supreme King!”

Yuuna stiffens.

Oh no.

“I know you’re the source of all darkness in this world, as if your Deck doesn’t give you away!” Zane roars. “I know you’re the reason the Abandoned Dorm is how it is, your murals are on the wall! I know you’ve been hurting people for millennia now and it ends today!”

Yuuna gapes at him, hand over her heart. “Zane… I haven’t-”

“Take your turn already.” Zane huffs. “I’m tired of listening to your lies.”

“But I’m not lying!” Yuuna calls out, on the verge of tears. “I am the Supreme King but I’m not a monster-”

“_ Yuuna. _” Yubel gently puts their hand on her shoulder.

Yuuna turns to them.

“_ His heart is closed to you and he won’t listen. For now, all you can do is win this Duel. _” Yubel gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Yuuna sighs. “I know.”

She can’t change Zane’s beliefs about her with just a conversation, especially in the middle of a Duel and especially when he’s so certain she’s so bad. But…

Yuuna looks Zane in the eye.

His eyes are cold and icy, but under that she senses pain. Frustration. Loss. Hurt.

Yuuna knows what the Abandoned Dorm is like and it is infested with a dark power, but it’s not Yuuna’s power. It’s a twisted and tainted darkness that consumes, consumes, consumes. It’s taken two people that Zane clearly cares about, even if Yuuna doesn’t know who these people are. She can’t assume responsibility for something that wasn’t her fault.

Yuuna narrows her eyes and looks at her cards.

But she can look into it. She can try to find out what happened to Atticus Rhodes and this Yusuke person. She is the Herald of the Gentle Darkness, so if the bad version of darkness isn’t fixing what it’s done in the Abandoned Dorm, it makes sense for her to try.

Yuuna picks her cards.

She’s going to try to help Zane and Alexis find Atticus and Yusuke. 

“I play the spell card Dark World Dealings!” Yuuna calls. “With it, we both get to draw one card from our Decks and then Discard one from our hands.”

Zane glares at her suspiciously but does just that, as does Yuuna. 

“And because I discarded my Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World, he gets to take to the battlefield!” Yuuna swings her arm. “Come on out of the Graveyard, man!”

Lucent rises from the ground, roaring and stretching with his 2400 ATK.

“And I still have my normal summon, so I’m gonna use it to bring out-” Yuuna cheers. “Snoww, the Unlight of Dark World!”

Snoww rises to the field, tapping her staff on the ground, displaying her 1700 ATK.

“_ Excellent work, Yuuna. _” Yubel nods, arms folded.

“Lucent, go after that Cyber Dragon and Snoww, follow it up by going for a direct attack on Zane!” Yuuna punches the air in front of her.

“_ Anything for you, your Majesty. _” Lucent calls.

“_ I’ll get him for you Yuuna! _” Snoww promises.

Lucent leads the charge and Cyber Dragon meets him in the middle, but with a well aimed punch from Lucent in the beast’s jaws, he bursts into pixels.

YUUNA YUKI: 1900

ZANE TRUESDALE: 3700

Then Snoww rushes right past Lucent, swinging her staff and bringing it down where Zane’s head was, the boy barely dodging in time.

YUUNA YUKI: 1900

ZANE TRUESDALE: 2000

“To end my turn, I’ll play a facedown and hand it to you Zane.” Yuuna does just that.

Zane draws. “Very well then. Since I have no monsters on my field, I’ll remove my Cyber Dragon Core from my graveyard and the game.”

A black metallic dragon with a red light in the centre of it’s body rises from the graveyard.

“When did he get in there?!” Yuuna gasps.

“When you had me discard a card with your Dark World Dealings.” Zane says cooly. “And with his removal from play, I can summon a Cyber Dragon from my Deck!”

A new Cyber Dragon appears on the field, just as menacing as the last one with 2100 ATK.

“Then I’ll play my Cyber Dragon Vier’s ability. When I summon a Cyber Dragon, he’s allowed to join him on the field in DEF mode.” Zane calls.

A new serpentine creature appears on the field, this one with purple outlining, orbs and 1600 DEF points.

“With my Vier on the Field, all my Cyber Dragons gain 500 ATK and DEF points.” Zane declares. “And with the Monster Reborn in my hand, I’ll summon my first Cyber Dragon back from the Graveyard!”

Cyber Dragon returns, both of them roaring as their points raise to 2600.

“But neither of them shall remain here in present form.” Zane reveals- “Polymerisation!”

Yubel snarls, muttering curses in some demonic language Yuuna hasn’t learned.

The two Cyber Dragons merge in the vortex.

And out of them arises Cyber Twin Dragon, a two headed fat bodied mechanical beast. 

“Oh great, double trouble. This can’t get any worse.” Yuuna mutters.

His usual 2800 ATK rises to 3300 thanks to Veri’s ability.

_ Shit. _

“My Cyber Twin Dragon has the ability to attack twice in a round-” Zane throws out his arm. “And he’s coming for your Snoww and Lucent!”

Lucent growls. “_ Shit. _”

“_ Yuuna? _” Snoww calls, looking over her shoulder.

Cyber Twin Dragon fires off it’s attack-

“Don’t worry guys!” Yuuna calls. “Because I’ve got a trap, Negate Attack!”

Her facedown pops up, creating a barrier between the Cyber Twin Dragon’s twin blasts, lighting up the whole area.

“With this, I can end the Battle Phase and you can’t use either of Cyber Twin Dragon’s attacks to take out my monsters!” Yuuna grins. “How do you like that, Zane?”

Zane scowls. “I end my turn.”

“Great, because now it’s my go!” Yuuna draws.

“_ Kuri! _”

“_ Yuuna. _” Yubel smiles.

Yuuna looks at her drawn card. “Winged Kuriboh.”

Winged Kuriboh ‘kuri’s cheerfully, flapping his wings happily.

Yuuna smiles at him. “It’s good to see you pal. Let’s see what I can do.”

The only other card in her hand is Double Summon, which… is not that helpful when she only has one monster to summon.

“Alright then, I’ll play my Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!” Yuuna calls. 

Winged Kuriboh appears on the field in a spill of glitter and sparks, ‘kuri’ing proudly with his 300 DEF points.

“I’ll switch Snoww and Zure to DEF mode too.” Yuuna does that, having her monsters take a knee.

Snoww groans, points dropping to 0. “_ I despise kneeling for the enemy. _”

“_ Grin and bare it, my lady. _” Lucent groans, his own points plummeting to 0. 

“Hang in there guys.” Yuuna calls to them. “With that, I end my turn.”

Zane draws.

Then his Different Dimension Capsule rises from the ground.

“You played well, but not well enough.” Zane scowls.

“What do you mean?” Yuuna stiffens.

Yubel sighs. “_ The card he was saving for this moment, Yuuna. _”

“I play De-Fusion to bring back my two Cyber Dragons!” Zane declares, branding the spell card high.

The two dragons return to the field.

“And now for the main event.” Zane pulls his card from his pocket. “I play my Power Bond to fuse my two Cyber Dragons and my Cyber Dragon Vier!”

The three dragons disappear into the vortex.

“To bring out!” Zane punches the air. “Cyber End Dragon!”

The three headed dragon with wings and made of metal roars, displaying his 4000 ATK points.

“_ NO! _” Yubel screams.

Yuuna stares up at it in awe, shaking slightly. “Oh my God.”

“Power Bond doubles Cyber End Dragon’s ATK points.” Zane says cooly. “And he has the ability to do piercing battle damage.” 

Cyber End Dragon screams as his points skyrocket to 8000 ATK.

“_ Oh no. _” Snoww whispers, almost too softly to hear. 

Winged Kuriboh screams in worry. “_ Kuri! _”

Zane scowls. “You’d have been better leaving your monsters in ATK mode.”

Yuuna grits her teeth.

“Cyber End Dragon, attack Lucent!” Zane orders. 

Cyber End Dragon fires off three blasts from it’s three heads, aiming them at Lucent. Lucent howls as the attack destroys him, passing straight through to Yuuna, who screams as the blast sends her flying.

“_ YUUNA! _ ” Yubel and Snoww scream, Winged Kuriboh crying with them. “ _ KURI! _”

YUUNA YUKI: 0

ZANE TRUESDALE: 2000

WINNER: ZANE TRUESDALE

Yuuna’s back hits a tree and she falls on her face, groaning miserably.

“That’s all it took to take down the Supreme King?” Zane says. “I’m shocked.”

Yubel snarls, pulling their arm back. “_ You monster! Don’t touch her- _”

“Yu…” Yuuna whimpers. “Yubel, don’t hurt him.”

She can’t do that. She can’t live with Yubel hurting someone else.

Zane stops right in front of her. 

Yuuna groans and tries to lift her head to look at him.

“I won our Duel. Now tell me everything.” Zane demands, glaring down at her.

“I…” Yuuna whimpers. “I already told you in our Duel. I don’t know anything.”

Zane snarls. “I’m getting tired of your lying.”

“I’m not.” Yuuna shakily gets to her hands and knees, looking up at Zane. “I’m not lying because I don’t know anything.”

Zane’s eyes narrow and he glares at her menacingly. “Well that’s unfortunate.”

Yuuna braces herself for a punch, kick or something-

“YUUNA!”

Yuuna gasps, Zane stops and everyone turns to the scream.

Syrus is standing there, panting, heaving for breath, while Chumley and Blair burst out of a bush behind him.

“What happened?!” Syrus calls. “Why are you on the ground like that? Did…” He turns to Zane, horror on his face. “Did my brother beat you?”

Yuuna sighs, getting to her feet. “Yeah.”

Oh God, she’s never been this happy to see Syrus and her other friends.

With them here, she…

Yuuna turns to Zane. And smiles.

She has the strength to be kind in the face of her fear.

“But it was a good Duel.” Yuuna turns to Zane, gathering her strength. “You’re an impressive Duelist, Zane, I can see why you’re the big man on campus.”

Zane glares at her suspiciously. 

“I wouldn’t mind Duelling again some day, but maybe with friendlier terms.” Yuuna offers her hand. “Good game.”

Zane narrows his eyes further.

Then he spins on his heel and walks away.

Blair, Syrus and Chumley run over to her. 

“Geez, talk about rude.” Blair says. “What an asshole.” Then she looks at Syrus. “No offense, Sy.”

“None taken.” Syrus stands taller. “You’re right actually, my brother is an ass.”

After such an intense Duel and losing so badly, only for her friends to lighten it all, Yuuna can’t help it.

She laughs, plain and simple, making her friends look at her like she’s crazy.

Yubel sighs, shaking their head. “_ They’re going to think you’re insane. _”

“She’s lost it.” Syrus sighs.

Yuuna laughs even harder.

“I don’t think she had it to begin with.” Chumley groans, patting her back. “What were you thinking, Duelling THE Zane Truesdale?”

Yuuna struggles to stifle her giggles, shaking herself off.

“Hey, it was the best way to get him to apologize to Syrus for being such an ass that I could think of!” Yuuna holds up her hands in surrender, then folds them behind her head. “Plus, I wanted to see how well I stacked up against the big man on campus.”

They don’t need to know Zane made her think Syrus was in danger. 

Blair and Chumley groan and sigh, shaking their heads.

But Syrus stares at her in awe. “You did that for me?”

Yuuna smiles. “Of course.” She kneels down so she’s eye-level with Syrus. “You’re like a little brother to me, Syrus. I wasn’t about to let someone who made you feel bad get away with it.”

Syrus gapes at her, mouth open wide.

Blair giggles. “Ya know, we’re all sorta like family to each now that I think about it.” She turns to Chumley. “I know I kinda think of you as a big brother, Chum.”

Chumley blushes. “Aww shucks.” He rubs the back of his head. “You guys are kinda like my little buddies too. I’ve never had siblings before though, so I don’t really know what it’s like.”

Yuuna smiles at him. “I’ve never had an older brother either, but I think I could get used to it.”

Syrus then bursts into tears, nearly soaking everyone.

“I, I’ve never had friends before!” Syrus sobs. “Not like you guys! You all care about me, none of you care about Zane, un-unless he hurts me and that, th-”

“Aww Sy.” Blair rubs at her eyes. “Group hug!”

Yuuna laughs and so everyone converges on Syrus, hugging him tightly, everyone’s arms wrapping around each other. Yuuna looks up at Yubel, who is smiling at them all.

Sure, Zane and Alexis are terrifying and the Light seems to be growing stronger everyday.

But Yuuna has Syrus, Blair and Chumley, along with everyone in her Deck. 

Yuuna holds her friends a little tighter.

She’ll be just fine.

“What do you say we all head back and watch some movies or something?” Yuuna suggests.

Everyone cheers and with that, they walk away from the first battlefield.


	11. Family Business & Duel Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chumley's the one in danger this time and none of the Slifer First Years are letting their big bro leave Duel Academy without a fight. Time passes too quickly and suddenly it's the day of the Tag Team Trial. Can Yuuna and Blair come out on top?

_ Yuuna looks up at the TV in awe. _

_ She turns around. “Yubel, are you a dragon?” _

_ Yubel blinks at her. “Sort of. I have the heart of a dragon in my chest and the wings of one. I suppose most of my body has dragonic properties though.” _

_ “Can you turn invisible then?” Yuuna gasps, excitedly staring at them with stars in her eyes. _

_ Yubel blinks at her, slowly pointing at themself. _

_ “Me? Invisible?” Yubel tilts her head. _

_ Yuuna nods. “Yeah, Eliot can turn invisible and he’s a dragon! An-and he uses his dragon powers to help Pete get away from his bad family. Could…” She lowers her arms, staring at her lap. “Could you use yours to help us get away?” _

_ Yubel stares at her and sighs softly. They reach out a clawed hand and run it through Yuuna’s hair. _

_ “Some day, Yuuna. I’ll take you somewhere safe.” Yubel promises. _

_ Yuuna smiles a little sadly. “Okay.” _

_ She wishes she could leave though, like Pete gets to. _

* * *

Yuuna hasn’t had many perfect moments in her life, but this is one.

Last night, Chumley, Syrus, Blair and Yuuna made a blanket fort in the boy’s dorm room, dragging all their mattresses to the floor and hanging a blanket or two from Blair’s bed and their shared desk. Between pillow fights, hunts for midnight snacks, games between the four of them and movie marathons, Yuuna had the time of her life last night. But this morning is an equally good moment.

She’s laying on their blanket fort from last night, Syrus on her left snuggled into her side, Blair on her right using her arm as a cuddly stuffie. Chumley is snoring above them on the bottom bunk, snuggling with Blair’s pillow.

Yuuna hasn’t felt this at peace in a long time. She’s not sure if she’s ever felt this happy.

“_ Good morning sleepy head. _ ” Yubel smiles, poking their head through the blankets above. “ _ Have a fun night? _”

Yuuna smiles at them and nods, then closes her eyes.

“_ I’m happy to hear that. You’ve got a while until class starts, so you can keep sleeping if you want. _ ” Yubel’s voice is soothing. “ _ I promise I’ll protect you. _”

“Thank you.” Yuuna murmurs, settling in more.

She’s so warm. It’s dark and safe, the shadows wrapping around her, her friends (no, her family), her cards and her home. If this is peace, then she knows she’d do anything to keep it.

So of course it starts to crumble.

Knock, knock, knock.

Yuuna blinks, waking up a little more properly. 

“_ I’ll see who it is. _ ” Yubel flies towards the door, pokes their head through and then turns around. “ _ It’s your homeroom teacher. _”

Yuuna thought that sounded like Banner’s knock. 

But why would he be getting them up this early before class? He usually checks to make sure everyone’s had breakfast by 8am and it’s only 6:16am if the clock is right.

Yuuna gently pulls herself out of Blair’s hold and rests Syrus’s head on a pillow. She crawls out from under the blanket and over to the door, opening it as Yubel flies to her side.

Sure enough, Banner is outside. “Oh, good morning Miss Yuki. Why are you in Chumley and Syrus’s dorm.”

Yuuna stiffens. Oh no. She didn’t think about the trouble the boys would be in with having a girl in their room over night.

“We were having a sleepover, I promise nothing inappropriate happened Professor, please don’t give the boys detention or anything.” Yuuna begs, hand over her heart.

Banner waves her off. “It’s fine Yuuna, though I’d prefer to know if you guys plan anything like this in the future.” He smiles. “Though, could you wake Chumley for me please? He has a very important visitor.”

Yuuna nods. “Yeah, sure. Thanks teach.”

With that, Yuuna closes the door and turns around.

“_ I don’t understand why you have to make boys and girls sleep in different spaces. _” Yubel rolls their eyes.

Yunna shrugs, she doesn’t get it either, but hey ho.

Blair shuffles out of the tent, yawning and rubbing her eyes. “Are we in more trouble?”

“No, luckily.” Yuuna walks over, smiling. “We just need to wake up Chumley, someone’s here to see him apparently.”

Blair raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? This I gotta see.”

Yubel snickers. “_ That’s my girl. _”

“Oh hush.” Yuuna hushes, then slides under the blanket fort.

Yubel takes the more direct route of just sticking their head through the roof.

She crawls over to Chumley, gently grabbing his arm and shaking him. “Hey Chumley. Chum~ley~. Chumley!”

He groans and pulls his blanket over his head. “Five more minutes, Dad.”

Yuuna stiffens.

Then shakes it off and starts shaking him. “Chumley you gotta wake up, Banner says someone important is here to see you!”

“Tell them they can see me in five minutes.” Chumley groans, rolling over.

Yubel scoffs. “_ Rude. _”

Okay this isn’t working.

Time for Plan B.

Yuuna grins. “I’ll make you a grilled cheese sandwich if you wake up.”

Chumley sits up instantly. “I’m up!”

Yubel rolls their eyes. “_ Geez. You humans will do anything for food. _”

Yuuna laughs. “Great. Banner didn’t tell me who was here to see you, but if you give us girls a minute to freshen up, we’ll join you and Syrus in seeing whoever this important person is.”

“And a grilled cheese after we see this guy?” Chumley narrows his eyes.

Yuuna smiles and holds up her pinkie. “It’s a promise.”

Chumley grins and links his pinkie with her. “Good.”

* * *

Five minutes later, the four Slifers are in fresh clothes and walking down the stairs without any spirits, with Yubel having decided to catch some more beauty rest before the day begins.

“Who do you think would want to see you so early in the morning, Chum?” Syrus yawns, rubbing his eyes.

Blair shrugs. “Who knows. They likely sailed here all night though, so it’s probably urgent.”

Yuuna chuckles as they all climb down the stairs. “Well, only way to find out is by talking to Banner about it.”

So the four Slifers walk down the stairs and knock on Banner’s office door.

“Professor Banner, it’s me.” Chumley calls. “Who’s here?”

Banner calls. “Oh come in Chumley, it’s y-”

“Chumley!” A voice barks.

Yuuna stiffens on reflex.

_ “Judai!” _

She shakes herself off and glances to the side. Blair is stiff too, so Yuuna gently takes her hand. Blair jumps, but loosens up, squeezing Yuuna’s hand back.

“Oh crap.” Chumley mutters, barely loud enough to hear, then opens the door with a sigh. “Hi Dad.”

Yuuna, Blair and Syrus follow him inside and ‘oh crap’ is an understatement.

The man who could be none other than Chumley’s dad is the most muscled man Yuuna’s ever seen, like a body builder or someone on too many steroids. He has a big nose and koala hair like his son, but a much less friendlier face with a goatee, hair on his arms, wearing a wife beater shirt and jeans. 

He’s not at all what Yuuna would have expected her friend’s father to look like.

“About time you got up, you lazy slug.” The man drawls, then frowns. “Who are those clowns behind you?”

Syrus whimpers, taking a step back. “Uh, I’m well…”

Blair scowls, taking a step forward. “I’m Blair Flannigan. I’m Chumley’s friend.”

Yuuna smiles and gently pushes Syrus forward. “I’m Yuuna Yuki, I’m also one of Chumley’s friends. And this is Syrus, he and Chumley are roommates.”

Syrus anxiously waves. “H-hi sir. Uhh, who are you?”

The man shrugs. “Kumazo Huffington, I’m Chumley’s dad, in case you didn’t know. Now we’re going to talk some private family business, if you kids don’t mind getting lost.”

Chumley gulps.

Yuuna notices and walks over to him. “Chumley, do you want us to stay?”

Chumley blinks, turning to her. “You would?”

Yuuna nods.

“Absolutely.” Blair steps up, taking Chumley’s other side. “If you want us here, we’ll stay.”

“What she said.” Syrus nods, standing next to Blair.

As a united front, the four of them stare down Kumazo, Chumley’s own resolve strengthening. Banner looks nervously between the two forces while Pharaoh meows in his lap.

Kumazo huffs and looks to the side. “Well I’ll make it short and simple.” He looks them in the eye. “Chumley, it’s time to quit Duel Academy and come home to join me in the sake business!”

“WHAT?!” The Slifers yell.

Chumley gasps. “But Dad, why?!”

“Don’t back talk to me, young man!” Kumazo barks.

Chumley winces and backs down. But Yuuna grabs his hand and holds it tight.

“That’s a valid question, actually.” Syrus speaks up, looking to Blair.

Blair narrows her eyes. “It’s his third year here, why should he give up when he’s so close to the finish line?”

Chumley turns to her. “Blair…”

Banner holds up his hands. “Now, now children, you shouldn’t interfere. This is family business.”

“Well it matters to us.” Yuuna turns to Chumley, smiling at him. “You’re our friend Chumley and I don’t want you to go.”

She hasn’t had a lot of people in her life stay before. She hasn’t had a lot of people in her life, period. But she doesn’t want to lose the few she has.

Not Chumley.

He has to know how important he is to her.

“Well it’s not up to you, girly.” Kumazo huffs. “It’s between me and Chumley if he stays at school or goes, now shut up.”

Blair growls. “What did you say to h-”

“What she means is!” Syrus interrupts. “As Chumley’s friends, don’t we…” He shakes himself off and firms up his voice. “Don’t we deserve to know why we’re about to lose him?”

Kumazo glares at him. “Quiet, shortie!”

Syrus squeaks and jumps back.

“But if you nosy kids must know, it’s because Chumley’s wasting his time here!” Kumazo folds his arms. “If he were any good at Duelling and getting decent grades, he could stay. But clearly he’s not, since he started in Slifer Red as a First Year and hasn’t progressed so much as once, not even passing one test to get closer to Ra Yellow even if it’s for a month!”

Chumley winces and takes a step back, looking down.

Yuuna’s heart cracks just a little.

“It’s time for him to give up Duelling, come back home and join the family business.” Kumazo then pulls a bottle of sake out of thin air and slams it on the table in front of Banner. “Consider this a parting gift from Chumley and me.”

Chumley looks down further, his hair hiding his eyes.

Blair growls.

“I can see your point, Mr. Huffington, Chumley has been my student for…” Banner attempts to placate. “...a long time.”

Chumley’s fist shakes a little.

Syrus scowls.

“He’s a bit dense! You can say it!” Kazumo shouts and slams the table. “That’s why I want him to come home!”

Chumley starts to turn-

“He’s not dense!” Yuuna, Blair and Syrus shout.

Banner, Chumley and Kumazo stare at the three of them, varying degrees of shock on their faces.

Pharaoh meows, licking his paws.

Syrus speaks up first. “Chumley’s the best roommate I’ve ever had and he knows so much cool stuff, like about Uluru and koalas and Australia, he’s smart!”

“He’s kind and caring, he always picks us up when one of us is feeling down.” Blair nods. “He’s the first one to notice if someone needs a hug or a movie night.”

“Chumley is a great guy. He might not be the best duelist I’ve ever seen or the best student here, but he’s got a heart the size of Australia!” Yuuna pounds her chest once.

There’s silence after their outburst, Banner staring at them with his mouth in an ‘o’ shape, Kazumo gaping at them, Chumley staring with speaks of moisture in his eyes. 

Pharaoh continues to clean himself, licking his inner legs.

“You guys...”

The three first years turn to their senior.

“You guys mean all of that?” Chumley murmurs, shock still on his face.

Yuuna nods, smiling. “Of course we mean it Chumley.” Then a memory flashes. “Hey.” She leans over and whispers in his ear. “Does your dad know about your ability to hear spirits?”

She leans back, watching Chumley shake his head.

“You should tell him.” Yuuna smiles.

The ability to hear Duel Monster spirits is a valuable gift and there’s no way his dad could kick him out after learning he has it.

Chumley gapes at her.

Then he steals himself and turns to Kamuzo.

“Dad!” He says loud and clear. “I can’t quit Duel Academy because I have a power I never told you about. I can hear Duel Monster spirits! I want to stay at Duel Academy with my friends and to graduate!” He holds up his fists. “I wanna put every ounce of effort into this last year to make sure it counts!”

“Yeah!” Blair whoops, jumping in the air.

“You tell him Chumley!” Syrus cheers.

Yuuna smiles and turns to Banner. “You see, Professor? Chumley can’t afford to drop out, he’s got a gift.”

Kazumo huffs. “Oh sure, a gift for eating grilled cheese.”

Chumley winces, then takes a step forward. “And you have a gift for getting drunk!”

Blair laughs and holds up her hand. “Call him out, bro!”

Chumley grins and high-fives her.

Banner sighs. “Please children, it’s sweet that you’re standing up for your friend, but you should stop. This really isn’t any of your business.”

“That’s right, it’s family business.” Kamuzo grins, then puts a hand to his chest. “Which is why I purpose a Duel!”

The Slifer students stiffen, staring at him in shock. “A Duel?”

Pharaoh meows, tilting his head.

“That’s right, father VS son.” Kamuzo points at Chumley. “If you have this special gift you say you have, you should beat me easy and you’ll get to stay at the Academy. But, if you lose...”

The first years turn to Chumley, who’s shock hardens to resolve.

“It’s a deal.” Chumley nods.

“Good! I wanna Duel you at 8am tomorrow morning!” Kamuzo smirks. 

Yuuna smiles, turning to Blair and Syrus and offering them her fist, which each of them bump with their fists.

“Very well then, but you all still have classes you must attend.” Banner claps his hands. “I suggest you each get ready for class quickly.”

“We will Professor, thank you!” Yuuna bows, then grabs Chumley’s arm. “Come on, we gotta work on your Deck!”

With that, she pulls him out of the room, Syrus and Blair following behind.

“Hey wait, breakfast first!” Chumley calls. “You pinkie promised me a grilled cheese!”

“Oh, right.” Yuuna laughs.

They change course for the kitchen.

* * *

After their classes get out for the day, the four Slifers walk from school to their dorm.

“I can’t believe it.” Yuuna laughs as she walks, arms behind her head. “It sure was easy to convince your dad to let you stay. He ain’t nearly as tough as he looks.”

Syrus runs to her side. “Uhh, Yuuna, we just got him to agree to a Duel, Chumley still has to win.”

Yuuna snorts and waves her hand. “Come on, Sy, guys like him may look tough, but he’s a meat head when it comes to Duelling, Chumley’s got this in the bag.”

Chumley’s not the greatest Duelist, but even he can beat his old man.

“I’m not so sure, Yuuna.” Blair murmurs, looking at her PDA.

Yuuna and Syrus stop, looking at the girl, who has Chumley walking behind her.

“If the internet isn’t lying, Kamuzo Huffington has been a Duelling State Champion three times in a row.” Blair murmurs.

Syrus and Yuuna gape, then look at Chumley.

“You’re kidding me.” Yuuna gapes.

Chumley shakes his head. “No. Dad sent me to Duel Academy at first because he wanted me to be just like him. But I really didn’t like the game and I didn’t care about winning, so I just… didn’t put in the effort.” 

Yuuna can… sort of understand that. Trying to live up to a legacy and fearing you won’t.

“But!” Chumley lifts his head. “After meeting you guys and seeing you fight so hard to get so much better, it inspired me! I wanna stay at Duel Academy! And if I have to fight my old man to do it, then so be it!”

Blair looks up at him, hand over her heart. “Chumley…”

“You really wanna stay then, huh?” Syrus murmurs.

Chumley nods.

Yuuna laughs, grabs Syrus, grabs Blair and pulls them into a hug with Chumley. “Then we’re gonna make it happen! Whatever it takes to make sure Chumley gets to stay!”

With that, the four Slifers run as fast as they can and head into the girls’ room.

“Where do I keep the spare cards?” Yuuna murmurs aloud to herself.

As she digs around her room, making it even messier than before, Blair coughs into her hand.

“So Chumley, what’s your Deck made of?” Blair pulls open a draw and pulls out a card tin.

“Oh, that’s right!” Chumley pulls out his Deck. “You’ve never seen it before, well, it’s all Koalas. They’re my favourite!”

He spreads them out on the table, while Yuuna triumphantly bursts out of her mess, her card tin over her head. “Found them!”

Syrus looks at them. “Wow, they’re really cool, Chumley.”

“Hehe, thanks.” Chumley smiles, rubbing the back of his head.

“Koalas are cool, but can you win with them? Especially against a state champion.” Yuuna sets her card tin next to Chumley’s spread out Deck.

“Oh!” Syrus jumps. “I’ll get my spare cards too, I think I know just the thing that would go really well with your Deck!”

He races out of the room.

Then he races back in, his own card tin in hand. “Got ‘em!”

Everyone watches Syrus set his card tin next to Yuuna’s open it up, reach in and pull out a card.

“Here, try this out.” Syrus offers it to Chumley, a green kangaroo. “I got it a while back, but never use it. Maybe you can.”

Chumley gently takes the card, looking it over. “Oh wow, this… this is really cool Syrus. You’d really just let me have it?”

“Yeah!” Syrus nods, smiling. “You could combine it with one of your Koalas and have a deck from Down Under.”

Chumley tears up.

“Here.” Blair sits on the desk and opens up her tin in her lap. “Speaking of combing, I’ve got a Polymerisation you can have.”

She pulls a copy of the Fusion Spell card out and passes it to Chumley, who smiles shakiley. “Gee, thanks Blair.”

“Hey, hey, don’t forget about me, I’ve got something too!” Yuuna grins.

She digs around her card tin and pulls out the Fusion Monster.

“It could really come in handy, considering it’s got 4200 ATK points to spare.” Yuuna offers it.

Chumley gapes at it, as do Syrus and Blair.

“You…” Chumley murmurs. “You’d really just give me such a powerful card, Yuuna?”

Yuuna smiles.

“You and Syrus worked hard these past few days to help Blair and me get our Decks up to snuff for our Tag Team Trial. I don’t think I’d feel as confident about it if you weren’t there helping us out.” Yuuna smiles and offers him the card. “This is the least I could do after everything, plus I want you to stay.”

Chumley sniffles.

“I meant it yesterday when I said Blair and Syrus were like my sister and brother. I kinda think of you in the same way.” Yuuna giggles. “You belong here, Chum.”

Chumley cries. “You….”

“Aww, come here big guy.” Blair smiles, opening her arms.

Another group hug commences and there’s one thing Yuuna knows for sure.

Chumley’s going to win.

* * *

Chumley lost.

But he got to stay anyway and that’s what matters most.

Between increased practice with Mindy and Jasmine, continued work with Bastion to refine their Decks, down time with Chumley and Syrus and training with Yubel, what remains of the time before their Tag Team Trial disappears into thin air.

Until all that’s left is the night before.

Neither of the girls are sleeping.

Yubel is awake, watching over them.

Yuuna is staring at the ceiling, trying not to let her fear show. 

Blair is laying on her side, hiding as much as she can under her covers.

“We’re going to win tomorrow?” Blair says it like a question. “Right?”

“We will.” Yuuna says it like a conviction.

“_ I promise, Yuuna. _” Yubel says it like a vow.

Slowly the girls fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they’ve overlooking their Decks in the lunch room before everyone else arrives.

“Morning girls.” Syrus calls.

Yuuna and Blair wave, Yuuna saying. “Chumley, Sy, hey. Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, sorta.” Chumley sits in front of the two of them. “You guys seem weirdly calm for how serious of a Duel this is going to be.”

“Another Duel, another day, really.” Blair smiles, but she knows it doesn’t reach her eyes.

She's not sure how often she tossed and turned last night until she finally fell into a dream. One where her opponent took control of House Dragonmaid and used her to attack Yuuna. This ended in Yuuna taking back everything they ever shared and denouncing their bond as sisters before leaving Blair behind. It scared the heck out of Blair and she's still scared now.

But she can’t afford to be afraid anymore.

Fear stopped her from escaping her mother, Syrus saved her then.

Fear stopped her from helping Yuuna in the Shadow Realm, Yuuna saved her then.

This time, Blair’s going to save herself and Yuuna.

Yuuna smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. “You’re right. All we can do is do our best today. We got this no problem.”

Blair nods to her.

“_ You can do this, Little Love. _”

Blair blinks, looking around. There’s that voice again.

She’s been hearing it more and more lately, ever since their disastrous trip to the Abandoned Dorm. She thinks it might be House Dragonmaid, but Blair’s never heard her voice before.

Why is she hearing it now?

“I really hope you guys win.” Syrus whimpers. “Otherwise you’ll be on the next bus outta here.”

“Well, that’s why they’re not gonna lose, Sy!” Chumley says, making two fists.

Blair smiles at them, shaking her head fondly.

But the boys are right.

They can’t lose.

“He’s right.” Syrus shakes his head, as if shaking off the negative thoughts. “I believe in you, Blair! I believe in you Yuuna!” Then he punches the air. “Blair Flannigan is a capable Duelist! Yuuna Yuki is a capable Duelist!”

Yuuna gapes at him, as does Blair.

Then Yuuna smiles, blushing. “Oh wow. Thanks Sy, I… I’m glad that you believe in me. I didn’t know those words would mean so much to you.”

Blair didn’t either. But Yuuna often doesn’t seem to realise how powerful her words can be to most people. She may have a few weird powers from her title as the Herald of the Gentle Darkness, but really, it’s her words and her actions that stick with people.

Blair nods to herself.

She won’t lose. Yuuna won’t lose. They’re a team and they’re going to come out on top, no matter what.

Blair won’t hesitate for anything.

“It’s almost time.” Blair stands up. “Let’s get to the arena.”

With that, the Slifer Girls walk out of their dorm and towards their deciding match.

* * *

All across campus, there’s a buzz going about. The rumours have flown, from what Blair and Yuuna did to get themselves in such big trouble, to who they’re going to be Duelling for their right to remain at Duel Academy. Every student who can has made their way to the Slifer Arena, where the battle will be taking place.

_ “The Tag Team Trial will begin in a moment! Remember these are Test Conditions and a sudden expulsion match!” _

Groups mingle in the stands, talking among themselves, including Yuuna’s other friends.

Mindy and Jasmine sit together, worrying huddling close together.

“It feels so unfair that Yuuna and Blair have to go through this.” Jasmine murmurs.

Mindy nods. “Yeah, no joke.”

“It’s harsh.”

The girls turn their heads to see. “Oh hey, Bastion.”

“Ladies.” He nods and sits next to them. “Does anyone know why the two of them were even at the Abandoned Dorm last week?”

Mindy shakes her head. “No, they didn’t tell us.”

“But Chumley and Syrus told us that they went to the Abandoned Dorm too and even when they told Chancellor Shepard this, they got off scott free.” Jasmine scowls. “Either he didn’t believe them or he’s not being fair.”

“I agree.” Bastion narrows his eyes. “According to the rumours, Dr. Crowler hired professional tag team Duelists who worked with Maxamillion Pegasus himself.”

Mindy gasps. “As in the creator of Duel Monsters?!”

Jasmine grinds her teeth. “This is crazy.”

On the other side of the stadium, Zane leans against the railing while Alexis stands next to him.

“What were you able to learn from your Duel with the Supreme King?” Alexis glances at Zane out of the corner of her eye.

“Either he really doesn’t know anything…” Zane further narrows his eyes. “Or he’s a complete actor who doesn’t easily give up the charade.”

Alexis stares out at the Arena. “White Night Queen always said that those of the darkness are good at hiding.”

_ “We don’t want any trouble, okay?” _

Alexis groans and digs her nails into her arms. Stop it. 

_ “We don’t have to fight.” _

Stop haunting her.

_ “Will you let me help you, Alexis?” _

Stop lying to her face.

“Or maybe she’s wrong and this isn’t the Supreme King.” Zane shrugs. “This match should prove if he belongs here and who he really is.”

Alexis gapes at him.

Is Zane questioning White Night Queen?

Near the entrance to the Slifer Arena, Chazz sits in a seat above Taiyou and Raizou, scowling as he glares at the entrance.

He can’t believe the only Duelist who’s ever defeated him is going to go out like such a fucking chicken. It should be him destroying that Slifer Slacker and sending her packing, crying home to her Mommy and Daddy!

Chazz punches the seat next to him, ignoring the looks from Taiyou and Raizou.

Once she’s out of here, he can go back to doing what actually matters, being the best Duelist on campus, rising to the top of the Duelling World and standing with his brothers as a man.

Chazz digs his nails into his palm.

It’s all he ever wanted.

Across from Chazz, two people run into the stands, gasping and heaving.

“Come on Chumley, we can’t miss this!” Syrus yells. “We gotta support Yuuna and Blair in this!”

“I’m coming, I…” Chumley groans. “I thought running was supposed to be healthy for you.”

The two of them lean on the railings, looking for a place to sit and for their dormmates.

_ “Send in the accused! Blair Flannigan and Yuuna Yuki!” _

Blair and Yuuna walk out of the entrance near Chazz, looking around the stands nervously.

“It’s like half the school is here.” Blair murmurs.

Yuuna whistles. “Yeah. It’s kinda hard to believe.” She smiles and continues onwards. “Let’s show them what we’re really made of!”

With that, the two of them climb onto the stage, where Crowler is waiting for them.

“Now, without further ado-” Crowler raises his hand into the sky. “Allow me to introduce our guest tag team duo!”

Appearing out of thin air, two men back flip onto the stage!

The audience gasps in shock, Yuuna and Blair shouting. “What is this?!”

The men backflip over Yuuna and Blair-

“The Paradox brothers!”

They stand up, back to back, fists bumped together. They’re two bald men, dressed in Chinese robes with different kanji on their foreheads. The one in orange robes has the character for 迷 (mei) on his forehead while the one in green has 宮 (kyū) on his forehead. 

“Salutations, you fools.” The one in orange says.

The one in green continues. “Hope you’re ready to Duel.”

Yuuna admits it.

“I’m a little underwhelmed.” Yuuna tilts her head. “I’ve never seen these guys before.” She turns to Crowler. “The rumours said you’d hired professional legends, not whatever these guys are.”

“Yuuna.” Blair whines. “The Paradox Brothers worked with Pegasus himself and in all their records have only lost one Duel, to Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler!”

Crowler grumbles. “It’s good to see at least one of you is paying attention to your history classes.”

Yuuna narrows her eyes. 

Up in the stands, people break out into murmurs and whispers.

“I studied these guys for one of our class projects.” Bastion crosses his arms. “They’re Duelling mercenaries, taking out other Duelists and dismantling their reputation for the highest bidder. They’re also the best tag team Duelists in the world.” He sighs and shakes his head. “I’d put Yuuna and Blair’s odds of winning this as one in fifty.”

Mindy gasps, hands covering her mouth. “Oh no.”

Jasmine scowls. “Hey, ever heard of if you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all?”

Bastion blinks, uncrossing his arms. “Sorry ladies.”

Near the entrance to the arena, Chazz chuckles.

“Looks like the other Slifer Slackers are going to have a lot more room in their dorm after today with those freaks gone.” Chazz leans back, putting his arms behind him.

He doesn’t have to worry about a thing. The Paradox brother will take her out and that Slifer Slacker will be lost to history while he becomes the King of Games.

Across from Chazz though, Syrus and Chumley are far less gleeful about this situation.

“This is totally not licious!” Chumley groans, putting a fist to his chin. 

“You can say that again.” Syrus whimpers, tugging at his hair. “This isn’t fair!”

Zane and Alexis watch the arena silently, waiting for the match to start.

“Enough with the pleasantries.” The orange brother raises his hand to his mouth.

The green brother mimics him. “And now on with the Duel.”

“We didn’t come here to talk.” The orange brother sticks out his hand, palm up.

The green other sticks out his hand, covering his brother’s. “We came-”

“To destroy you!” They shout together, their other hands on their hips.

Yuuna winces. God, these guys' rhymes are awful. She hopes she doesn’t have to listen to this all Duel.

Blair blinks at them, wondering if they’re being serious.

Vellian laughs behind his hand. 

He’s a genius, he’s an absolute genius! First he got that Titan fellow to scare them at the Abandoned Dorm, then he arranged this Tag Duel Trial and then he got the best tag Duelists in the world to face mere students! 

He’s a genius, his plan is foolproof and that’ll be two fewer Slifer Slackers on his illustrious campus.

“Crowler?”

Of course, that old goat Shepard has to ruin his fun.

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Shepard says, kneeling next to the arena. “These are Duelling mercenaries after all.”

NO, no, no, he will not let this fury-chinned wind bag ruin his plans!

“No, not at all!” Vellian puts his hands on his hips. “Signora Yuki and Signora Flannigan broke a big time rule, so it’s only fair that they face big time opponents.” He kneels on the field, smiling. “Besides we can’t send the Paradox brothers home after they’ve come such a long way, it would just be rude.”

Shepard smirks. “Oh what’s that matter? You’re paying for their travel costs after all.”

Vellian freezes.

Oh for fu-

“Yuuna, Blair.” Shepard smiles at them. “I’ll leave it up to you girls. Do you think you can rise to the occasion?”

Yuuna hums, looking at the Paradox brothers while holding her chin, then turns to Blair.

“What do you think sis?” Yuuna grins, punching her hand into her fist. “Do you think we can take ‘em?”

Blair nods, glaring at them. “We can and we will. We’re not leaving Duel Academy, not for anything.”

Crowler frowns and stands up. “Oh how touching.”

Yuuna and Blair walk to their side of the arena, while the brothers go to theirs, directly opposite them. Crowler walks to the middle of the stage.

“Duelists!” Crowler raises his hand. “Prepare to battle!”

The whole arena explodes with excitement, whispers and murmurs breaking out even though test conditions demand silence from the audience.

Yuuna glares the brothers down, then glances at Blair.

She’s shaking slightly. She’s tense. She’s scared.

“Blair.” Yuuna calls.

Blair turns to her.

“Breathe.” Yuuna inhales deeply, then exhales slowly. “Remember to slow down. It’s okay.”

Blair blinks at her, then nods, inhaling and exhaling.

“We can do this.” Yuuna gives her a thumbs up, smiling.

Blair nods, straightening. “You’re right.”

“Here are the rules.” Crowler calls to them. “They’re really quite simple.”

Yuuna rolls her eyes. Oh boy, another lecture.

“There will be no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play, which means you can only use what’s on your field and you will share a Graveyard.” Crowler continues. “Each team has 8000 life points and if one member of the team doesn’t have a monster, they can be attacked directly even if their partner has a monster and teammates can not make their partner’s monsters attack.” 

Yuuna nods to herself, getting in gear.

“We will go in the order of Signora Flannigan, Para, Signora Yuki and finally Dox.” Crowler finally lowers his fingers. “And no one will attack on their first turn. Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” The four Duelists yell.

Crowler races off the Field. “Then let the games begin!”

“DUEL!”


	12. The Tag Team Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Duel isn't going well for the Slifer Girls. The Paradox Brothers have them cornered, Blair rushing into every play she makes and Yuuna risking it all to keep her partner safe. Can they defeat the Paradox Brothers' legendary monster and walk away as students? Or will they be on the next boat out of Duel Academy?

_ Growing up the Prince, he was of course trained in combat. He learned how to use a sword, how to move in armour and how to nock an arrow before he learned how to use a quill. _

_ But as he travelled the lands, he learned more rugged styles of fighting from others. He learned how to use the environment to work for him, how to scramble in the darkness to confuse his enemies and how to be the perfect bait before he met the Princess of Light. _

_ It was on one such adventure that he met Yubel. _

_ Yubel who raced through the trees with him, almost flying. _

_ Yubel who taught him how to play fight, to lightly throw blows and tickle skin. _

_ Yubel who acted as his shield against the falling rocks, pretending his skin was scaly. _

_ Haou knew from the moment he had Yubel, he could never let them go. He could never lose them, or he really would lose everything. _

_ So one starry night, he whispered. “Will you please always be by my side? For forever.” _

_ Yubel had turned to him and linked their pinkies. “Of course. For forever.” _

_ Haou smiled. _

_ And then he cried when he saw how seriously Yubel took that promise to always be together. _

* * *

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 8000

PARA / DOX: 8000

“Get your game on, everyone!” Yuuna calls, drawing her hand.

In the stands, her friends call her name and Blair’s, while most of the stadium cheers for the Paradox brothers.

“Here goes!” Blair yells. “I draw and I summon Laundry Dragonmaid in ATK mode!”

Laundry takes to the field with her 500 ATK points, wielding her basket like a weapon. “_ I’m ready to fight! _”

“I activate Laundry’s ability!” Blair draws the top three cards from her Deck. “She lets me discard the top three cards of my Deck to the Graveyard. With that, I end my turn.”

“You must be joking!” Para, the orange one, snaps as he draws. “I’m surprised that thing even has an ATK mode!”

Laundry snarls. “_ Just you wait, you big baldy! _”

“This on the other hand does.” Para roars. “Jirai Gumo!” 

A massive orange and brown spider descends on the field, screaming with 2200 ATK points.

Laundry shrieks and dives into her basket. “_ NURSE, HELP! There’s a big scary spider on the Field! _”

“Don’t worry Laundry, I’m sending in reinforcements to help you deal with that overgrown bug!” Yuuna draws.

She looks at her cards critically. Dual Gate, Broww, Regenerating Rose, Axe of Despair, Monster Reborn and Dark World Brainwashing.

Yubel manifests at her side. “_ You should start off small, Yuuna, we don’t know what these brothers can do. _”

“You got it.” Yuuna picks. “In that case, I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World in DEF mode!”

Broww takes to the field, kneeling on his card with only 800 DEF points. 

Laundry scoffs. “_ Gee, some backup. _”

Broww glares at her.

She squeals and hides in her basket again.

Yubel sighs and shakes their head. “_ She really needs to learn some manners. _”

“I play a card face down and that’s all she wrote.” Yuuna plays Dark World Brainwashing face down.

“The best defence, you fool-” Dox draws. “Is a strong offence! Kaiser Sea Horse, ATK mode!” 

The blue, purple and violet Sea Serpent warrior monster with a golden lance takes to the field with 1700 ATK points.

“Now I’ll play my spell card, Tribute Doll!” Dox declares. “By sacrificing one monster on the Field, this card allows me to summon a Level 7 monster!” He turns towards Para. “Brother?”

Para smirks and nods. “Please, that’s what he’s there for.”

Blair narrows her eyes. “Why are they sacrificing the strongest monster on their side of the field, especially when Dox already has Kaiser Sea Horse?”

“You’ll see soon enough, little girl!” Dox barks.

Hair rises from Dox’s card, envelops Jirai Gumo and destroys it.

“Now I am allowed to summon Kazejin!” Dox declares.

Green winds sweep the field, forcing Blair to take a step back, when a green orb with yellow kanji and two long arms appears with 2400 ATK points.

“What the heck is that thing?!” Yuuna yells.

* * *

Above in the stands, Yuuna’s friends observe the situation.

“They used the same strategy we did.” Jasmine murmurs.

Mindy gulps. “Sacrificing your partner’s monster to summon a more powerful one for the team is a good call.”

“Indeed it is.” Bastion nods. “With devastating effects to Yuuna and Blair, because they already have a third of their most powerful creature on the field.”

Jasmine and Mindy blink, turning to him.

“The Paradox Brother’s ace monster is a beast, built from the combining of three different monsters, each representing wind, thunder and water.” Bastion narrows his eyes. “If I had to make a guess, I’d say Kazejin’s the wind element.”

Mindy and Jasmine gasp, turning back to the field.

“Then that would mean…” Mindy whimpers.

Jasmine grinds her teeth. “Their chances of winning just got better, while Yuuna and Blair’s chances of staying here just got slimmer.”

Across the stands, Zane and Alexis lean closer, the anticipation thick.

“Once Blair draws, the Duel will truly begin.” Zane murmurs. “I wonder if we’ll see the Paradox brothers’ legendary monster.”

Alexis nods. “With any luck, they’ll be able to summon it and the Slifer team will beat it.”

She can’t afford for Yuuna to disappear right now. That Blair kid better not mess up.

Down by the entrance, Chazz laughs maniacally.

“Uhh, Chazz?” Raizou calls. “You doing okay?”

Taiyou leans over to him. “I think he’s lost it.”

“I’m laughing, you idiots, because I know exactly what these brothers are going to do next.” Chazz leans closer in his seat, to get a better view of the destruction about to unfold. “This is going to be fun.”

Across from the Obelisk Blues, the Slifer boys are whimpering in their seats.

“I’ve never seen any monster like that before!” Syrus turns. “Have you Chumley?”

Chumley shakes his head. “No way Sy, this is totally not licious.” 

Syrus groans and turns to the field. “I hope Blair’s Dragonmaids and Yuuna’s Dark World army can handle this thing.”

Because if not, then he’ll be losing both his sisters in one day.

Down by the arena, Vellian can’t stop himself from laughing, crouching on the ground as he does, watching the matches. 

“Do these girls think they have a chance at beating Para and Dox? Oh they stink worse than dirty socks!” He laughs. “Oh they even have me doing it now.”

Oh this is much too fun, he can’t wait to see these Slifer Slackers lose and lose hard.

* * *

Blair grinds her teeth, hoping with all her heart. They need to get to the battle phase of her turn already, so she can destroy Kazejin with Nudyarl! Yuuna might not have figured it out yet, but they can’t allow the Paradox brothers to summon anymore pieces of their ace or they’re in for it.

“Do you actually think you know anything of this game?” Para demands.

Dox snarls. “You’re losers, you’re jokes, in other words you’re lame!”

Yuuna groans. “Stop the rhyming and finish your turn some time this century, please!”

Blair sighs, but she agrees.

“I play Dark Designator!” Dox continues. “This spell allows me to call out any monster I can think of and if my brother has it in his Deck, it goes to his hand.”

Blair tightens her fist. This isn’t good, those two will know each others’ Decks inside and out and considering they’ve already got Kazejin out...

“Sanga of the Thunder!” Dox declares, pointing at his brother.

Para laughs, as if he’s surprised. “What do you know? It’s right here, ready to tear them asunder.” 

“You gotta be kidding me, another Level 7 monster?” Yuuna murmurs. “That’s gotta be what it is, right Yubel?”

“I will set one card facedown and end my turn.” Dox declares.

Blair glances at her Duel partner. Looks like she’s starting to catch on.

“The Duel’s just started!” Para raises his left hand.

Dox raises his right hand. “And yet it is almost done!”

“For your demise-” The Paradox brothers point at the girls. “Has already begun!”

Blair snarls. “Oh, bite me for all I care.”

She is getting sick of these guys.

“Chill out Blair, they’re just saying that stuff because it rhymes.” Yuuna calls, winking at her.

Blair looks at her, but manages a nod.

She’s got to get this done, she can’t lose this Duel. There’s too much at stake.

“I draw!” Blair does just that and looks at her hand.

“_ Blair… _”

Blair gasps, as one of her cards slides forward. Chamber Dragonmaid.

“_ Put me on the Field, please. Let me help you. _”

Blair stares at the card, then looks around. No one else is talking and that definitely wasn’t what little she’s heard of House Dragonmaid’s voice. 

It was scary enough realising she could her House’s voice, now she’s hearing more?!

Blair groans, shakes herself off and selects her card. “I summon Chamber Dragonmaid, in ATK mode!”

Chamber takes to the field with her 500 ATK points and feather duster.

“I activate Chamber’s ability!” Blair pops out her Deck. “Whenever I summon her, I get to clean out my Deck while searching for a Dragonmaid Spell or Trap card that would really come in handy!”

“That’s the way to do it Blair!” Yuuna laughs.

Blair adds Dragonmaid Clean-Up to her hand, then selects another card. “Now I’ll play my Continuous Spell card, Dragonmaid Welcome!”

Her card pops up on the field.

“With every Dragonmaid monster I have on my field, all our monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF points for each!” Blair smirks.

Chamber, Laundry and Broww glow as their points raise to 700 ATK, 700 ATK and 1000 DEF each.

Yuuna gasps, then she laughs. “Nice going Blair!”

Blair looks over her hand and Field one last time. Laundry’s all ready to transform, with Nudyarl chilling in the Graveyard.

“It’s time to hit up the battle phase and with Para completely defenceless, I know who I’m going after!” Blair calls. “Laundry! Dragonmaid! Make up!”

Laundry glows and rises, transforming into Nudyarl, her usual 2600 ATK points rising to 2800 ATK.

People gasp and shout in the stands but Blair ignores it all, tunnel vision focusing in on Para.

“Nudyarl, directly attack Para!” Blair orders.

Nudyarl roars, preparing a strike-

“I activate Kazejin’s ability!” Dox declares. “Once per turn, I can take one of your Monster’s ATK points and reduce it to zero!”

“No!” Blair screams, looking at her cards, trying to find a quick-play spell-

“I got this!” Yuuna calls. “Because I’ve got a trap card, Dark World Brainwashing!”

Blair turns to her, watching the card pop up.

“By returning one Dark World monster to my hand, your monster’s effect becomes to force your opponent to Discard one card from their hand!” Yuuna calls.

Dox snarls. “How dare you!”

With that, Broww bursts into gold dust and returns to Yuuna’s hand, leaving her completely defenceless.

“So come on Dox, pick a card, any card.” Yuuna winks, brandishing her hand like a magician.

Dox snarls. “The one on the far left.”

Yuuna winces slightly as she discards that card. That wasn’t one she wanted to get in her Graveyard. 

Blair’s eyes widen in horror.

Yuuna wasted one of her cards to save her, again.

“Blair, go!” Yuuna yells.

“Right!” Blair focuses on the Field. “Nudyarl, don’t stop!”

She can’t afford to waste Yuuna’s sacrifice!

Nudyarl roars and blasts water straight at Para, making him shout as he’s soaked.

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 8000

PARA / DOX: 5200

“And to follow it up, I’ll have Chamber attack you directly as well!” Blair punches the air in front of her.

Chamber swings at the air with her feather duster, sending waves of darkness at Para, which hit him head on, making him yell.

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 8000

PARA / DOX: 4500

“Yeah!” Yuuna laughs, punching the air. “That’s how you do it!” 

Blair doesn’t stop. “I can’t attack anymore.”

Nudyarl turns back into Laundry with her 700 ATK points.

“But I can use my spell card, Dragon’s Gunfire!” Blair plays her spell. “To deal yet another 800 points of damage!”

“WHAT?!” Para and Dox shout.

Laundry roars, blasting a fireball from her mouth and smacking Para dead on, making him scream as he burns.

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 8000

PARA / DOX: 3700

“I know this turn was painful, so I’ll just set two Facedowns and end my turn.” Blair sets Dragonmaid Clean-Up and Negate Attack.

She glances at Yuuna, heart in her throat.

Yuuna saved her again. This time Blair was going to protect and help her, but Yuuna rescued her again.

Yuuna turns to her, smiling and waving. “That was amazing, Blair!”

“But I only managed to do anything because you put yourself at risk.” Blair clenches her fist.

Yuuna is totally vulnerable now. No facedowns left and no monsters on her Field. 

If Blair had been stronger, Yuuna wouldn’t have had to risk everything for her.

“It’s fine.” Yuuna smiles, giving her a thumbs up. “We can take the heat, spitfire, just keep going.”

Blair nods. There’s not much she can say to convince Yuuna otherwise, so for now, she just has to protect her.

“You cursesome brat!” Dox declares angrily.

“You’ll pay for that!” Para declares.

“You were lucky in your last turn!” Dox hisses.

“But now you shall burn!” Para declares, angrily drawing. “My draw!”

Blair stands tall, ready for anything.

“I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Jirai Gumo!” Para declares. “But she won’t stay for long, because now I will play my own Tribute Doll!”

Blair curses in her head. “Not again!”

“Yes again! And again!” Para folds his arms. “I now sacrifice Jirai Gumo to summon another Level 7 Monster, Suijin!”

The field floods with water, splashing Yuuna and Blair as the new monster shows up, another orb with two stocky legs and 2500 ATK points.

“Oh no!” Blair gasps.

* * *

Down on the ground, Vellian can’t stop laughing to himself, dancing on the spot. “Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes!”

The moment he’s been waiting for!

High in the stands, everyone worries.

Chumley whimpers and holds his cheeks. “Oh no.”

“Two Level 7 monsters with over 2300 ATK points?!” Syrus groans and pulls at his hair. “And Yuuna’s wide open for an attack!”

Chumley groans. “I should’ve asked them for their meal tickets.”

“Chumley!” Syrus starts sobbing, gently hitting Chumley in the arm.

Chumley yelps and tries to defend himself, but Syrus continues to gently punch him in the arm.

Across the field, Chazz laughs.

Near the middle of the Arena, Zane narrows his eyes. “It’s almost here.”

Alexis nods.

Across from the members of the Society of Light, Bastion, Jasmine and Mindy gasp.

“Bastion, you said that it was a wind, water and thunder monster, right?” Mindy whimpers.

Bastion nods. “Two of the three are already on the field, I’d place their odds of winning at 500 in 1.”

“And it’s about to get a lot worse!” Jasmine says. “Because of Kaiser Sea Horse’s ability!”

* * *

Yuuna grits her teeth. Here it comes.

“And I am not done yet.” Para turns to his partner. “Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?”

Dox nods. “Please, that’s why he’s there.”

“I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse and because he is being given up for a LIGHT monster, his sacrifice counts as two!” Para laughs. “Allow me to introduce you too, Sanga of the Thunder!”

Lightning strikes the field, nearly hitting Yuuna, as a brown upper torso with two long arms, red shoulder armour and a ring behind it’s back grumbles with it’s 2600 ATK points.

“Damnit, they're all here!” Blair gasps.

Yuuna blinks, turning to her. “What do you mean?”

“_ It looks like we’re about to find out, Yuuna. _ ” Yubel declares. “ _ Brace yourself! _”

“Three monsters on our side, what could be better?” Para chuckles.

Dox grunts. “I know what brother, when they come together!”

Yuuna gasps. Are they going to fusion summon?!

“Prepare yourself!” Para orders. “I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the Thunder to summon forth-”

The three monsters glow and with a big flash of light combine into one.

“Gate Guardian!” Para announces.

The new monster has Suijin for it’s legs, Kazejin for it’s stomach and Sanga for it’s torso, with 3750 ATK points to spare.

“Gate Guardian?” Yuuna gasps.

Blair growls. “It’s their Ace Monster!”

Laundry squeals. “_ He’s enormous! _”

Chamber gasps, turning to Yuuna. “_ And he’s coming straight for Yuuna! _”

“Go! Tidal surge attack!” Para orders.

Gate Guardian crackles with electricity, gathers water from Suijin’s mouth and the wind rises all around it

“_ Yuuna! _” Yubel cries.

Yuuna raises her arms, digging in her heels. “Ready!”

Gate Guardian launches it’s attack-

“I won’t let you!” Blair screams. “I activate my trap!”

Yuuna, Para and Dox gasp, turning to her.

“Negate Attack!” Blair punches the air. “You’re not touching my sister!”

A shield bursts up, creating a barrier around Yuuna, sending Gate Guardian’s attack in every direction but at her.

“Blair!” Yuuna calls, smiling.

Blair nods, giving her a grin.

“HA!” Dox laughs. “You think that will stop us?!”

Blair, Yuuna, Yubel, Laundry and Chamber gasp.

“I activate my trap, Dark Bribe!” Dox’s trap flips up. “You must draw a card and stop the activation of your trap, destroying it!”

Blair screams. “NO! YUUNA!”

But her Deck pops out a card and Negate Attack is destroyed, allowing Gate Guardian’s attack to hit Yuuna dead on, making her scream and land on her back, bouncing once.

“YUUNA!”

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 4250

PARA / DOX: 3700

* * *

Up in the stands, Jasmine and Mindy scream.

“YUUNA!” The girls leap out of their seats, grabbing the ones in front for balance.

They ignore the stares from the other students.

“Can you see her?!” Jasmine gasps. “I can’t see her clearly!”

“Is she going to get up?” Mindy whimpers. “YUUNA!”

“This isn’t a Duel.” Bastion scowls as he sits in his seat, holding his arms tightly to stop himself from leaping as well. “It’s target practice for the Paradox brothers and they’ve decided Yuuna’s the bullseye.”

Around the arena, Syrus is also crying.

“YUUNA!” Syrus starts climbing down the seat. “Hang on, I’m coming-”

“Sy, are you crazy?!” Chumley grabs him by the arms, picking him up and pulling him back. “You can’t interrupt their match, or it’s an automatic expulsion!”

Syrus cries in frustration. “But, she… they’re-”

“Look, they’re going to turn things around, okay?” Chumley puts Syrus into the seat next to him, hands on his shoulders. “Just hold tight little man.”

Syrus sits down, hugging himself tightly.

“_ At least, I hope they can turn things around. _” Chumley keeps that thought to himself, holding Syrus tighter.

Further around the arena, Alexis is holding the railings tightly.

“Alexis.” Zane says cooly, his arms folded. “You appear upset.”

Alexis sucks in a deep but quiet breath and releases the railing. “I’m fine. I’m not upset.”

She isn’t.

So why did she so badly want to stop this Duel in that moment?

Finally, by the entrance, Chazz is laughing so hard, he’s bending over.

“Finally!” He sits up. “That Slifer Slacker is getting what she deserves!”

It’s about time. That is the highlight of his week-

No, it’s going to be the highlight of his week when he finally sees her destroyed and walking out of here.

Down by the arena, Vellian is wincing and smiling.

Oh it looks like that fall hurt, but she’s only getting what she deserves, really. Plus she’s young, she can handle a fall like that.

Meanwhile the Paradox Brothers are Duelling perfectly! They know just what to do and are doing it splendidly! The whole point of a Tag Duel is to destroy the weakest link and right now, it appears that weakest link is poor, little Signora Yuki, who had no monsters on her field and got wrecked.

But it’s clearly playing on Signora Flannigan too, who looks simply destroyed that her little trap couldn’t protect her teammate. 

“I should’ve bought popcorn.” He cackles.

* * *

Blair goes to run to her partner’s side. “Yuuna-”

“_ Stop! _ ” The announcer calls. “ _ You are not permitted to leave your Duel location during this Duel, or it will be considered an immediate forfeit! _”

Blair growls and turns around, yelling at the ceiling. “You can’t be serious, she could be hurt!”

Yuuna groans and Blair turns to her.

“I, I’m fine.” Yuuna giggles and whimpers, sitting up slowly, muttering. “Ah fuck.”

“I know that it hurts.” Para mocks, folding his arms.

Dox smirks, folding his arms. “Bad news is, it will only get worse!”

Blair snarls. If this gets as bad as their rhyming, she’s going to break something.

Yuuna stumbles to her feet. “Okay, so that wasn’t my most graceful moment.” She stands up straight though and points at the Gate Guardian. “But the bigger they are, the harder they fall!”

Blair blinks.

She’s really that confident after taking an attack like that?

“Let’s take this thing down, Blair!” Yuuna turns to her, grinning. “We’re packing some serious Duelling Punch, we got this!”

Blair stares at her, then remembers all the other crazy things she’s seen Yuuna do.

It’s official. 

Her sister’s lost it.

“I’d like to see you try!” Para calls. “I play two facedowns and end my turn.”

“Then it’s time to go to work.” Yuuna draws. “Here goes!”

She looks at her hand for a while, looks up at her side.

“Good call, Yubel.” Yuuna nods. “I summon my Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in DEF mode!”

Yuuna’s heavyset warrior with massive hands takes to the field, his 2100 DEF points at the ready, rising to 2300 thanks to Dragonmaid Welcome.

“He’s got some pretty good DEF, but it’s not enough to stand up to the Gate Guardian.” Blair murmurs.

Damnit, maybe if she could somehow get more of her Dragonmaids on the field, she could help Yuuna.

“That’s okay, he doesn’t need to because she can!” Yuuna pulls out a card. “I play Monster Reborn to bring back the creature I discarded earlier! Regenerating Rose!”

A beautiful and massive rose blooms on the field, standing on roots, with four big stubby leaves that look like boxing gloves, a cape and 0 ATK points?!

“Yuuna, are you crazy?!” Blair gasps. “What’s she going to do against the Gate Guardian?!”

“Oh come on Blair, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about Yubel.” Yuuna stage whispers, winking at her.

Blair blinks, then thinks back, hard.

Yubel does have 0 ATK points, but that’s because she has an incredibly powerful special ability. Is Regenerating Rose the same?

“For now, let’s call it a turn and pass it over to the lovely gentlemen we call our opponents.” Yuuna grins, taking a step back.

Blair nods and looks at them hard. She’ll just have to trust that Yuuna has a reason for leaving Regenerating Rose in ATK mode when she doesn’t have any strength.

“It’s my draw, now.” Dox declares. “I’m activating the Equip spells: Fairy Meteor Crush and Mist Body!”

Yuuna curses.

“Fairy Meteor Crush allows me to deal piercing battle damage and Mist Body prevents our Gate Guardian from being destroyed by battle!” Dox throws out his hand. “Attack that Regenerating Rose!”

“Not yet, boys!” Blair yells. “I still have my trap card out, Dragonmaid Clean-Up!”

Her card flips up.

“By returning one Dragonmaid to my hand-” Chamber turns into gold dust, returning to Blair’s hand. “I’m allowed to put one of your cards back into your hand!” Blair punches the air in front of her. “And I pick the Gate Guardian!”

Yuuna laughs. “Nice Blair! Since it doesn’t destroy Gate Guardian, Mist Body won’t be able to save him!”

Blair grins, as her card blasts a fireball straight for the Gate Guardian.

“Right into my trap!” Para yells.

Blair gasps.

“I activate Judgement of Anubis!” Para holds his finger up, scoldingly. “Foolish girl! By discarding one card, I can now destroy your trap and one Monster on your Field!”

Blair takes a step back. “Oh no.”

Her fireball from Dragonmaid Clean-Up gets redirected, heading straight for Laundry and destroying her on impact.

“And now you’ll suffer her ATK points as damage to you, fool!” Dox cackles. “That’s what you get for being such a tool!”

The fire rages around Yuuna and Blair, singeing them hard.

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 3750

PARA / DOX: 3700

Blair growls as she glares Para and Dox down.

It’s neck and neck now, the two of them ahead Para and Dox by barely a hair.

“And now I will continue my attack on the Regenerating Rose!” Dox shouts. “Go!”

Gate Guardian charges up his attack, aiming straight for Regenerating Rose.

“Now her ability kicks in!” Yuuna brings her fist up. “Whenever she battles a monster, her ATK points rise until they’re the same as her opponent monster!”

Regenerating Rose glows red and inflates until she’s the same size as the Gate Guardian, her ATK points at 3750.

“That will not save her, when Mist Body protects the Guardian!” Para hollars.

So even though they lose no life points, Regenerating Rose bursts into flames. And then those flames land on the field, growing into two roses.

“Whenever Regenerating Rose is destroyed in battle, she leaves behind two Regenerating Rose Tokens.” Yuuna smiles, turning to Blair. 

Blair smiles back, then turns back to the brothers.

She knows Yuuna has a plan. She just has to trust her.

“We know it feels like you have your backs to the wall.” Dox pipes up. “But really the wall’s right in front of you! I play my Defense Wall and end my turn!”

The monster that appears in front of them is a stone wall, made of grey bricks with it’s arms folded and 2100 DEF points in play.

“While he’s out on the Field, the Defence Wall is the only monster you are allowed to attack!” Dox explains.

Blair narrows her eyes. 

So how does she destroy it so she can get to the Gate Guardian?

“It’s your turn, what are you waiting for?” Dox taunts.

“I’m not gonna lie, a small miracle would be nice about now.” Blair draws.

She looks hard at her hand. She hasn’t got a lot of good options right now, especially with Gate Guardian’s ability to do piercing damage.

“_ Dra-Dra! _”

“Huh?” Blair blinks.

Another voice? Is the stress from this Duel making her crazy? Or is she becoming like Yuuna and Chumley?

“_ Dra-Dra, Dra-Dra-Dra! _”

“Okay then.” Blair shrugs, decides she’ll deal with the crazy after. “I’ll summon my Baby Dragon in ATK mode.”

Baby Dragon takes to the field, getting “awws” from the audience, his 1200 ATK points on display. Taking into account Fairy Meteor Crush and Baby Dragon’s weaker DEF points, it’s smarter to play him in ATK mode, for now.

“I’ll also play a facedown and that’s all she wrote for me.” Blair puts her trap on the field.

Yuuna is counting on her. She has to get through this.

“You summon a baby?!” Para laughs as he draws. “He should go back to his Mommy!”

Gate Guardian gears up for an attack and blasts it.

“Not so fast!” Blair shouts. “I play my trap card, Dragon’s Rebirth!”

Her trap snaps up.

“It lets me banish my Baby Dragon to bring out another Dragon from my hand or my Graveyard!” Blair pulls her buddy from her card slot. “Say hi to Cave Dragon!”

The faded, flat dragon appears on her field in all his 2000 ATK point glory.

“It matters not, he’ll still be destroyed!” Para shouts. “Gate Guardian, attack!”

“Blair!” Yuuna calls.

Cave Dragon takes the hit and goes back to the Graveyard hard, while what remains of the Tidal Surge Attack blasts Blair, forcing her to her knees.

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 2000

PARA / DOX: 3700

“Your life points are falling!” Para taunts, taking a fighter pose.

Dox takes a different fighter pose, mocking. “Your game play’s appalling!”

“There is nothing to be done-” They shout together. “-except give up and start bawling!”

The two break out into maniacal laughter and Blair stays on her knees, trying not to cry.

She’s not strong enough. She can’t even protect herself, let alone Yuuna.

* * *

Above in the stands, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine worry.

“Gate Guardian on offence and while industctable, with the Defence Wall drawing attacks.” Bastion leans forward. “An almost flawless assemble.”

Jasmine groans. “Ugh, this is so frustrating!”

Mindy sighs, putting her hand on her shoulder. “I know, Jasmine.”

“Even though Yuuna and Blair have the numbers advantage, the Gate Guardian’s raw power is strong enough to overcome them all.” Bastion sighs, shaking his head. “I’m afraid they’ll be knackered.” 

Jasmine and Mindy stare at him, then turn to one another.

“What the heck did you just say?” Mindy tilts her head.

Bastion blinks. “Oh sorry. Basically they’re in trouble.”

“We already noticed that much.” Jasmine groans, leaning forward in her seat. “Come on. We just have to believe in them.”

“I believe in Yuuna, but I’m concerned about Blair.” Bastion folds his arms. “She’s smarter than the average child, but she’s been acting recklessly, rushing into each and every spell, trap and attack the Paradox brothers had ready. It’s not like her to act like this.”

Mindy laces her fingers together in prayer. “Come on, girls. Please don’t go.”

Around the stadium, Chumley and Syrus barely manage to sit still.

“Oh please, let them win, let them win!” Chumley shouts, holding onto the bar. “I’ll give up grilled cheese for a week, I’ll fry them instead, please!”

Syrus whimpers. “Chumley, I don’t know if that’s going to work, but, ohh-” He claps his hands together in prayer and holds them over his head. “Please Slifer, let them win! Let them win! I want them to stay! Go team!”

“Go team!” Chumley echos.

A few paces away, Alexis has taken to tapping her foot, holding the railing tighter and tighter.

Come on…. Come on!

“Alexis.”

She pauses and turns towards Zane.

“I get being invested in this Duel, to ensure that the Supreme King doesn’t leave.” Zane narrows his eyes. “But you only tap your foot like that when you’re worried.”

Alexis stiffens up and turns away from him, staring at the field. “I’m not worried about Yuuna, I’m worried about losing the only lead to my brother.”

There’s no way she’s worried about Yuuna as a person, right? She just can’t, she hates him! He’s faking his entire identity, going so far as to hide his true gender just to hide better! He’s lying to her best friends in Middle School, he’s the one who took her brother, he’s the reason everything is going wrong in her life!

_ "That was amazing, Alexis! You're something else!" _

Alexis scowls. She must clear her mind of her doubts.

_ "Is it possible that we misfired? Other than the cards she used, I don't think that girl was dark at all." _

Alexis shakes her head. Stop it.

_ “Or maybe she’s wrong and this isn’t the Supreme King.” _

Alexis stiffens and looks at Zane out the corner of her eye.

Maybe…

If even Zane thinks Yuuna isn’t the Supreme King, then maybe it’s someone else on the island?

Alexis feels vaguely sick at the thought and banishes it.

Yuuna Yuki is the Supreme King. It must be true because…

Because if it isn’t, then they’ve been monsters to an innocent person.

While the two members of the Society of Light worry over their morality, the entrance to the arena is completely free of such concerns (for now).

Chazz chuckles as he looks out at the field, holding his hands tighter and tighter together.

“Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve.” Chazz narrows in on that Slifer Slime. “I can’t wait until they lose and get kicked out of Duel Academy!”

Especially Yuki. Fucking little slacker girl trying to take the title from him. 

It’s his destiny to be the next King of Games! HIS!

Vellian laughs behind his teeth as he watches the Duel, oh this is going so perfectly! He can barely contain his excitement!

“Dr. Crowler?” Shepard calls. “Are you okay?”

Vellian pauses in his laughter to wave him off. “Oh, I’m fine, I promise sir.”

He’ll be more than fine once these Slifer Slackers are out of his school.

“Oh then are you enjoying the children’s punishment a little too much by any chance?” Shepard laughs.

Shit.

“Oh my no, you are mistaken Chancellor Shepard.” Vellian holds a hand to his face, feigning sympathy. “I’m just laughing because it appears that our students’ suffering is almost through. The Duel is almost done now, it seems.”

“It doesn’t look like they’re suffering much to me.” Shepard points over.

So Vellian looks as well, bristling.

“In fact, Yuuna looks like she’s just getting her second wind.” Shepard chuckles.

Signora Yuki is raising her head triumphantly, staring down the Paradox Brothers.

* * *

“I’m not giving up!” Yuuna calls.

“Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead.” Para murmurs in awe.

Dox scoffs. “When a smarter Duelist would have fled.”

Yuuna rolls her eyes. “Geez, if I have to hear one more awful rhyme, I swear I’m going to paint my uniform orange just so they can’t make it rhyme.”

Yubel chuckles and rolls their eyes. “_ Oh goodness, please don’t. Red suits you much better, Little Princess. _”

Yuuna giggles. “Alright, alright then, I won’t Yubel.”

Para smirks. “Forget about our rhyming.” 

“Focus more on your timing.” Dox straightens up.

“How about you guys stop being so bossy and let me worry about my cards and my partner.” Yuuna rolls her eyes, turning to Blair.

Who’s still on the ground, looking defeated and upset. Every instinct in Yuuna is screaming to run over and hug her sister, her best friend. But if she leaves the field, they’ll lose.

The best she can do is use her words.

“Blair, do you think you can stand?” Yuuna calls, gently.

Blair lifts her head and turns to her. “I can. But what’s the point?” She looks at her feet. “I’ve played horribly. I haven’t been able to protect you. I can’t even protect myself.” She looks at her Duel Disk. “Maybe-”

“Stop right there, Blair.” Yuuna says, sternly. 

Blair pauses and turns to her.

“You’re my partner and I wouldn’t want to be in this Duel with anyone else.” Yuuna points at the Gate Guardian. “Because I know you’re the one who’s going to destroy it!”

Blair gapes at her. “What?!”

Yubel chuckles. “_ Nice pep talk. _”

“So stand up proud and take a moment to breathe!” Yuuna puts her fingers over her Deck. “Because you’re going to wanna watch closely at what I’m about to do.”

Yuuna inhales deeply, closing her eyes.

After the months and weeks of practicing with her powers, she’s slowly getting the hang of calling them up on her own, without making it too noticeable. It’s like trying to grab water, she finds. It slips right out of her fingers more often than not, but if she’s slow and gently puts her hand in, cupping the darkness and then directing it to where she wants it to go then…

She can imagine the darkness inside her, can imagine it slipping through her fingertips, can imagine it bringing her just the card she needs right this minute. 

Yuuna exhales slowly, opening her eyes.

“I draw!” Yuuna looks at her card.

She grins.

“I play a facedown and that’s that.” Yuuna slides the card into the slot.

Blair trips on air. “That’s your big move?!”

“Hey, chill out spitfire.” Yuuna smiles. “I’m just setting the stage for your big move.” Her smile turns softer. “But you gotta slow down, Blair.”

Blair stiffens up. “What?”

“How old are you again, Blair?” Yuuna calls.

Blair bunches up her shoulders and looks to the side. “...11.”

Yuuna’s heart squeezes.

Yubel’s eyes widen. “_ Goodness. I thought she was older than that. _”

Yuuna did too. Yuuna remembers being 11 and scared of your parents. When you’re not sure if you’ll get to eat that day or escape with only their words echoing in your head instead of the usual bumps and bruises. Desperately seeking an escape, but knowing it’s impossible.

Blair was braver than her. Blair did escape.

“Spitfire.” Yuuna smiles for her. “You have time.”

Blair tilts her head. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, we’re both still young. We have our whole lives ahead of us yet and with the way medicine is going, we’ll probably live until we’re 80, at least.” Yuuna winks. “So learn to chill out. Take a break. Breathe for a while. You don’t have to rush growing up.”

Yuuna knows she has had to do that, to survive life with her family. Blair probably has too.

But they’re safe here. They can be kids. They can forget about the time for a while and just be.

Yuuna’s slowly learning to do that. But Blair needs to learn it even more.

“Slow down, Blair. Just breathe.” Yuuna nods. “You have time.”

Blair’s eyes fill with tears and she looks to the side, rubbing at them.

“Enough with the chatter.” Dox draws. “Time to turn your partner into a splatter!”

Yuuna growls. Oh flip no.

“Gate Guardian, attack the little girl!” Dox orders.

Blair gasps, looking at her cards frantically.

“Not so fast, I got a trap card!” Yuuna plays it. “Kunai with Chain!”

Chains burst from her card, wrapping around Gate Guardian, bringing him to his knees and weakening him slightly as he enters DEF mode with 3400 points.

“This allows me to force one of your monsters to take a DEF position.” Yuuna grins. “I’m not letting Gate Guardian hurt my little sister!”

Dox snarls. “Very well then. I’ll place one card face down. No more, no less. Brother, you do the rest.”

“Excellent decision, I think it’s for the best.” Para nods, smirking. “Because I know with our next turn, I can win us this contest.”

Yuuna rolls her eyes and smirks. 

Blair and her are going to make him eat those words.

* * *

Blair feels sick to her stomach.

It’s all in her hands.

Yuuna is counting on her to win this for both of them.

She…

She’s…

Blair whimpers and closes her eyes.

She can’t do this. She’s failed so much already. She can’t-

“_ Little Love, don’t fret. _”

Blair gasps, but doesn’t open her eyes. She’s starting to recognise that voice.

It’s House Dragonmaid.

“_ You have so much power within you, don’t you forget. _”

Wait, who’s speaking with her?

“_ Blair, we choose you for a reason. _”

A third voice?

“_ We believe in you! _”

Is that a kid?

“_ So believe in us too. _”

How many people are talking to her right now?

“_ Just breathe with me, Little Love. In… _”

Blair does as she’s asked, breathing in deeply.

“_ And out, Blair. Good. _”

Blair breathes out.

“_ Slow down, Blair. Think about the field. What do you see? _”

Blair opens her eyes and examines it.

Para has Gate Guardian, while Dox has Defence Wall. Yuuna has the two Regenerating Rose Tokens and Renge. Blair has Dragonmaid Welcome. Yuuna’s Kunai with Chain is keeping Gate Guardian in DEF mode.

Blair’s eyes widen.

Wait. That was Yuuna’s special card. 

Which means she set this up so that Blair could finish it off. Gate Guardian is in DEF mode because she has something that can only defeat him like this-

Blair gasps, a memory smashing into her.

_ The four Slifers up late the night before, laughing over Yuuna’s favourite movie ending. _

_ “That was awesome, Yuuna!” Chumley declared. _

_ Blair nodded. “Yeah, it really was.” _

_ Syrus suddenly jumped, nearly knocking the blanket fort down. _

_ “Sorry, I’ll be right back, I just remembered something!” Syrus scrambled out of the blanket fort and came back a moment later with his Deck. _

_ Chumley, Yuuna and Blair stared at him. _

_ “Here.” Syrus opened his Deck and offered Blair a card. “Tomorrow’s match is really important, I know. But I really like this card so if you can give it back when you’re done, I’d appreciate it.” _

_ Blair looked at the card and gasped. “You’d really just let us borrow this?” _

_ “Yeah.” Syrus kneeled in front of her. “With the right combo, it could be used to beat anything and if anything is a good combo, it’s the Blair and Yuuna team.” He smirked. “I just hope this gives you guys an extra edge.” _

_ Blair smiled. “Then I’ll make sure we win tomorrow’s match so I can return this card.” _

Blair comes back to the present, looking at her Deck.

The card Syrus let her borrow. It’s their last hope.

Blair inhales deeply.

Their fun, friendship and future are on the line here. 

She places her fingers over her Deck.

Her chance of safety, security and having a sanctuary are on the line.

Blair exhales slowly.

She’s going to get this right!

“I draw!” Blair yells, doing just that.

She looks at the card and grins. “I got it!”

Yuuna laughs and points at the field. “Show ‘em the drill!”

“After I show ‘em the dragon, maybe!” Blair laughs. “I summon Nurse Dragonmaid!”

Nurse rises to the field, her ATK points increasing to 600 with Dragonmaid Welcome, all of Yuuna’s monsters also getting a boast.

“Whenever I summon her, I get to special summon a Dragonmaid in my Graveyard, so long as she’s Level 4 or below!” Blair punches the air. “Come on back, Laundry!”

Laundry takes to the field, giving a little spin as she lands on her feet with 700 ATK points.

“It’s time to ender the Battle Phase, so you know what to do girls!” Blair points to the sky. “Dragonmaid! Make Up!”

Nurse and Laundry transform into Ernus and Nudyarl, ATK points rising to 2800 each.

“Nudyarl, take out that Defence Wall!” Blair orders.

Nudyarl spews a water blast from her mouth and hits Defence Wall head on, destroying it upon impact.

“And now it’s time to play my spell card, lent to me by my brother and best friend-” Blair brands the card high. “Shield Crush! It destroys any Monster in DEF mode!”

Yuuna laughs. “Dumbest brothers say what?!”

“WHAT?!” Para and Dox shout.

Shield Crush blasts a green energy ray at Gate Guardian, exploding him on sight.

And Blair smiles because she finally feels like she has time.

* * *

The students burst into applause.

Chumley and Syrus being the loudest in the crowd.

“GO YUUNA! GO BLAIR!” Syrus and Chumley shout. “GO YUUNA! GO BLAIR!”

“Fried cheese here I come!” Chumley claps.

Syrus falls to his knees. “Thank you Slifer the Sky Dragon, I’ll wear red proudly for the rest of my life!”

Around the ring, Alexis breathes easier, smiling. 

The Slifer girls are still in this.

Zane slowly smirks. “Well, that was quite the comeback.”

On another side of the ring, the Blue Girls and Bastion stare out at the field in shock.

“Did you see that?!” Bastion gasps, looking wildly between Mindy and Jasmine. “Did you?! Tell me you just saw that!”

“Bastion, we’re sitting right next to you, what do you think we’re seeing?!” Jasmine gasps.

Mindy starts crying. “Oh my God, I was so scared there for a while!” She sniffles and rubs at her eyes. “But they’re pulling it off! They took down that Gate Guardian and it was so amazing!”

“What’s even more impressive is the teamwork they used to do it, Yuuna putting Gate Guardian in DEF mode and handing it off to Blair for her to finish it with Shield Crush.” Jasmine nods to herself.

“Indeed.” Bastion unfolds his arms. “That’s what it’s going to take to win this. So let’s hope they can keep it up.”

At the entrance, Chazz’s eyebrow twitches, as he watches the match.

No.

No, no, no! She can’t beat the same losers Yugi fucking Moto beat before he’s even a pro! This is nuts!

What the Hell was Crowler thinking?!

Down at the ring, the good doctor himself is thinking something similar.

“NO!” Vellian mutters to himself. “This is supposed to be a punishment, but the crowd is treating them like heroes!” He turns to Shepard, surely the man will see reason! “Chancellor Shepard, tell me you’re watching this!”

“Yes, well done Crowler!” That idiot is just sitting there, smiling and waving. “This match you set up is promoting teamwork and Duelling fortitude! Fine job!”

Vellian growls.

* * *

“I had to end the battle phase to use Shield Crush, so I can’t have Ernus attack.” Blair looks over at her Dragons.

Who have already taken on their human forms.

“I’ll play a facedown and call it a turn.” Blair does that.

She can’t believe it.

“Thanks for the sweet move, Blair, I knew you could do it!” Yuuna smiles, giving her a thumbs up.

Blair grins and returns it. “Thank you for using your Kunai With Chain to set him up for me to knock down.”

Yuuna shrugs. “Hey, that’s just what sisters do for each other, right?”

Blair feels her face pinken and she grins. “Yeah.”

Sisters.

Her heart’s all warm and fuzzy.

“Mind if we join in on all the praise you two?” Para interrupts.

Dox follows on. “Because for destroying Gate Guardian we should really thank you.”

Blair stiffens.

Oh no.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, this is true.” Para draws. 

Dox laughs. “And we’re about to become more powerful than ever, thanks to you!”

“I play Dark Element!” Para declares. “By sacrificing half our life points, when we have Gate Guardian in the Graveyard, we can summon the ultimate creature that can’t be destroyed in battle! Dark Guardian!”

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 2000

PARA / DOX: 1850

A massive warrior half man, half spider beast takes to the field, wielding a mighty axe and 3800 ATK points.

“Unbeatable in battle and has those ATK points?!” Yuuna gasps, staring up in horror.

Blair grits her teeth. “This is bad.”

“Now Guardian, destroy Nurse Dragonmaid!” Para orders.

“I won’t let you!” Blair shouts. “Dragonmaid! Make up!”

Nurse transforms into Ernus, but even with her points raised high at 2800, it’s no match for the Dark Guardian, which swings it’s axe down on her hard. 

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 1000

PARA / DOX: 1850

Wind and lightning from the attack hits all sides of the arena, making people yell and scream.

“It’s cute that you hang on even as we bombard and bombard.” Dox chuckles.

Para folds his arms. “But our precious Dark Guardian has kept up his guard.”

“He won’t be blasted to shards!” Dox folds his arms.

Para says. “And soon enough this Duel!”

“Will be-” The two of them shout. “Ours!”

Blair grits her teeth.

This is bad. This is bad. They have to win. They have to win. They have to win!

“Can it you two, it’s my turn!” Yuuna shouts as she draws. 

Blair turns to her best friend, her sister, her confidant, her roommate.

It’s all up to Yuuna now.

“I’m summoning my Dark Crusader!” Yuuna does that. “And discarding Broww to give him 400 more ATK points and use Broww’s effect, which lets me draw one more card!”

Dark Crusader holds his sword high as it glows.

Blair watches in awe as Yuuna draws.

Then she smiles and turns to Blair, winking.

“Now, I’m going to play the spell card-” Yuuna holds it high. “Dragonic Attack! By equipping it to Dark Crusader, he becomes a Dragon type and gets 500 more ATK points!”

Dark Crusader cackles, his sword glowing bright and getting bigger, his points rising to 2500 ATK.

Then Blair realises what she’s doing. 

“Yuuna?!” Blair calls out. “Can I use Dark Crusader?”

Yuuna beams. “Yes!”

“Here goes something then!” Blair picks a card from her hand. “I play Flash Fusion! This lets me Fusion summon right away, but the monster will be destroyed at the end of my turn!”

Here it is, the moment of truth!

“I fuse together my Laundry Dragonmaid and Yuuna’s Dark Crusader-” Blair shouts. “To summon House Dragonmaid!”

Her ace monster takes to the field in all her devastating glory and 3100 ATK points.

“And now I play the Equip spell, United We Stand!” Blair finds her other card. “House Dragonmaid now gains 800 ATK points for every monster we control!”

“And that includes my Regenerating Rose Tokens!” Yuuna laughs.

“WHAT?!” Para and Dox shout.

House glows a gentle gold as her points rise high, all the way to 5500 ATK.

Para smirks. “An impressive number-”

“But it can not destroy our monster.” Dox finishes.

“Well it’s a good thing we don’t need to destroy Dark Guardian to hurt you guys!” Yuuna smirks. “Which is why I’m equipping House Dragonmaid with Axe of Despair to raise her points to-”

House wields the axe in her hands happily, spinning it around, points rising to 6500 ATK.

Para and Dox shout.

“It’s time to end this game!” Yuuna shouts. “House-”

“Dragonmaid!” Blair screams.

“ATTACK DARK GUARDIAN!” The girls command.

House rushes the field, wielding her axe high and bringing it down heavily on Dark Guardian’s head. It blasts off a golden light that cuts straight through Dark Guardian and hits Para and Dox directly.

BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI: 1000

PARA / DOX: 0

WINNER: BLAIR FLANNIGAN / YUUNA YUKI!

The holargrams fade and the brothers fall to their knees.

And the crowd goes wild!

Blair takes it all in, remembering the audience, remembering the world around her.

She sees Chumley and Syrus cheering, Chumley lifting Syrus up and spinning him around.

She sees Bastion leaning forward and clapping, while Jasmine and Mindy stand up and hug each other, jumping on the spot.

She sees Alexis relax and smile, only to scowl and turn away when she sees Blair looking, with Zane following right behind her.

She sees Chazz walk out as well, stomping like a spoilt child, his lackeys following.

“No, how can this be?! How’d they win?!”

Finally, she sees Dr. Crowler stumbling away from the arena, falling on his butt.

“Blair!”

Blair barely has a chance to turn around before Yuuna is picking her up and spinning her around, Blair laughing with her. 

They won. They won!

They get to stay!

Blair laughs and cries and hugs Yuuna tight when she puts her on the ground again. “I knew we could do it!”

“You were amazing!” Yuuna hugs her tightly. “An absolute hero, Blair you were amazing!”

Blair laughs and cries and hides her eyes in Yuuna’s stomach, the emotions overwhelming her.

“Hey, Para, Dox.” Yuuna calls. “Thanks for the sweet Duel, if you guys ever want a rematch, that’d be cool!”

Blair groans. “Yuuna no, don’t you start rhyming too.”

She’s had enough of those to last a lifetime.

“Excellent work you two.” Chancellor Shepard steps over to them. “I’m sure your match would be even better written in a report. Where you discuss how Duelling the Paradox brothers taught you that it was wrong to go to the Abandoned Dorm.”

Yuuna stiffens. “Say what?”

“I want a 30 page report on today’s Duel by the end of the week. One sided and single spaced.” Chancellor Shepard laughs.

Yuuna whimpers and falls backwards. “Noo, my life is ov-”

“Yuuna, you’re gonna make me fall!” Blair shrieks.

“Gotcha!”

The girls look up to see Chumley and Syrus holding Yuuna, keeping her from falling back.

“Yuuna! Blair!”

Yuuna and Blair stand up straight, just in time for Jasmine and Mindy to run and hug them, laughing with them all the while Bastion walks over at a much more subdued pace.

“Mindy, save me please, Chancellor Shepard is being mean!” Yuuna sobs, hugging Mindy tightly.

“Oh I’ll save you, we’re all going to the mall to celebrate your win right now!” Mindy raises her fist. “Who’s with me?!”

“ME!” Shout their friends, all of them raising a fist.

Blair laughs, shakes her head and smiles. “Let’s get going then.”

“Last person who gets to the mall entrance has to buy me a drink!” Yuuna dashes for the exit.

“Wait for us!” Syrus calls, chasing after her.

With that, they all run for the exit and Blair laughs at the top of her lungs.

She has time once more and she’s going to enjoy every moment of it.


	13. Formula For Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna might not be a math nerd, but Bastion sure is and he's a pretty cool math nerd over all. So when it's time for him to get his game on and take a promotional exam, Yuuna and the others are more than happy to help. But more than one person isn't so happy with the thought of Bastion advancing.

_ Yuuna doesn’t really care about school. _

_ Some of the kids are loud, some of the kids are quiet. Some of the kids are mean, some of the kids are kind. Some of the kids are friends with everyone, some of the kids are alone. No matter how different they each are, they all have one thing in common. _

_ None of them want to play with Yuuna. _

_ They call her “ghost boy” and avoid her. They whisper about her in the hall when they think she can’t hear them. When she disappeared for a while, no one asked why she came back to school with both of her legs in a cast. _

_ The teachers weren’t much better. _

_ Some were kind, some were not. Some were tightly wound, some were relaxed. Some would do whatever they could to help everyone, some wanted everyone to help them. They all had one thing in common. _

_ They didn’t pay Yuuna much attention and she gave them no reason to. _

_ She did her best with Yubel’s help, answered when she was called by her dead name and left the classroom with everyone else. _

_ She doesn’t think any of them would remember her if they saw her now. _

* * *

Yuuna really hates being in Crowler’s class.

“Uhh, what was the question again?” Yuuna whimpers from her seat.

Yubel sighs, shaking their head. “_ Yuuna, you should have been listening to him. _”

Crowler’s eye twitches. “Why don’t you come down here, Singora Yuki, so I can repeat myself and explain the question again? Then you can write the answer on the board in front of all your classmates.”

“Oh man.” Yuuna mutters.

She begins the shameful walk down the stairs to the board. She’s not sure what he even told her.

Crowler glares her down as he talks to her. “Now then. We were discussing long multiplications and how to simplify them for Duelling. What’s 2100 times by 4, then divided by 2?”

Yuuna grits her teeth. “Uhhh, it’s…”

She looks at her friends in a slight panic. Yubel is shaking their head in Yuuna’s seat, while Blair is rolling her eyes and Syrus is whimpering, pulling at his hair. No help there, great.

Then she sees something.

Bastion is looking at her intensely while drumming some of his fingers on the table. Four of them actually.

Yuuna’s eyes widen and she writes 4 on the board, glancing at Bastion.

Who’s now drumming 2 fingers on his desk.

Yuuna writes a 2, then adds two 0s at the end. “4200.”

Crowler twitches. “That is correct. Take a seat, Signora Yuki.”

Yuuna races up to her seat, whipping the sweat from her brow when she sits down.

“You shouldn’t have looked so stuck there, Yuuna, Duel Monsters is all about math.” Blair shakes her head worryingly. “How you win so often is beyond me.”

“Hey, I’m not good at on the spot stuff, okay?” Yuuna folds her arms.

Syrus chuckles. “Yeah, I’m the same so don’t worry about it Yuuna.”

Yuuna smiles at him.

“_ You got help, didn’t you? _” Yubel accuses, floating overhead.

Yuuna laughs nervously, glancing over at Bastion.

Yuuna smiles and gives him a slight wave, mouthing ‘thank you’.

Bastion gives her a slight nod, then goes back to writing his notes.

* * *

Vellian growls as he chews on his handkerchief in his office, as he does the most tiring part of his job: grading. He has to read over the absolute garbage his students submit to him and tell them just how garbage it is when he can’t even see their miserable little faces when they receive his reports.

Then he comes across the work he hates seeing the most; Yuuna Yuki’s.

Her homework looks like it was done five minutes before class started, her handwriting is complete chicken scratch and all the answers are WRONG!

“UGH!” Vellian shouts, grabbing her homework and ripping it up. “That lazy good for nothing Slifer Slacker has annoyed me for the last time!”

It’s infuriating! The Paradox Brothers couldn’t beat two little girls, Titan couldn’t scare one little girl into leaving the island, he can’t even trick her into walking into the Male Obelisk Blue Dorm with promises of a date with the most handsome man on campus!

“Is there anyone who can destroy this Slifer for me?!” Vellian screams.

He takes his seat and reads over the next report.

Then finds himself pleasantly surprised. It’s not complete garbage, though it’s still nothing of his caliber. It describes ingenious strategies for every day Duels and even references a way to defeat Signora Yuki’s ace monster: Yubel.

Who could have written such a stunning report?

Vellian looks at the name at the top.

Bastion Misawa.

“Of course!” Vellian gasps, standing up. “The answer to my problem is staring me right in the face and I didn’t even know it!”

Bastion is the perfect teacher’s pet puppet he can mold into a beating who can get Signora Yuki out of this school.

But first he needs to get that little wizkid in the Blue Obelisk dorm, where he can properly guide him. To do that though, he’ll need to get rid of one of his current students, humm…

Vellian opens his register and browses through the list.

* * *

“Thanks again for saving me Bastion.” Yuuna smiles, walking beside him. “Crowler is a pain sometimes.”

She’s walking towards the Ra Yellow Dorm, along with Syrus, Blair, Yubel and Bastion himself. After class, he asked them to join him on a trip to his dorm.

“It’s quite alright, though I do worry about you slightly for not being able to answer that quickly.” Bastion tilts his head. “Do you by any chance have Dyscalculia?”

Yuuna blinks. “What’s that?”

“It’s when someone has difficulty understanding numbers, using them and making calculations.” Blair explains. “It’s like dyslexia but for math instead of English.”

Yubel hums. “_ I wouldn’t be surprised. _”

Yuuna stands still for a bit, trying to think back. She’s never particularly struggled with math, but she did struggle with letters a lot when she was younger.

“I don’t know, I never got diagnosed for anything.” Yuuna shrugs. “I had a lot of trouble with letters when I was younger and I still hate written work.”

Bastion nods. “I see.”

“But anyway, why are you so good at numbers, Bastion?” Syrus calls. “You figured out the answer to that question really quickly if you were able to help Yuuna. And you always get high scores on all our tests. What’s your secret?”

Blair hums. “I’d like to know that too.”

Bastion smiles as he opens the front door to the dorm. “Well, it’s quite simple really. I learn like I Duel; with Formulas.” 

Yuuna, Blair, Yubel and Syrus tilt their heads in confusion.

Bastion then pulls out a notebook from his bag and inside it are a bunch of math formulas. “I find that science, statistics, geometry, they play a role in everything we do in life. And by understanding the role they play in life, I’m able to calculate ways to improve my own life.”

Blair, Syrus and Yuuna look at the notebook in awe.

“I never would have thought of it that way.” Yuuna says, as they turn down the hallway. 

Blair hums, holding her chin. “But it does make sense.”

“So do you have a formula for everything Bastion?” Syrus tilts his head.

Bastion chuckles as he puts the notebook away. “You could say that.”

Yubel floats above them, smiling and shaking their head. “_ Humans. _”

Yuuna snorts and whispers. “Duel Monsters.”

Syrus and Blair give her a funny look, but she shrugs. 

“And here we are.” Bastion calls.

He opens a door and the Slifers enter while Yubel disappears. Then look over the room in awe.

There’s a bed below the window, with green sheets, a desk and a dresser pressed against the opposite wall which has a flat screen TV on it and a mini-fridge next to the dresser. It’s at least twice the size of the Slifer dorm rooms, but that’s not the amazing part. The truly amazing part is how each and every wall is covered in formulas!

“Welcome to my lab, workshop and dorm room.” Bastion declares. “The far left wall is dedicated to traps, while the far left is for spell cards and the ceiling is… well you get the idea.”

“This must have taken 30 all nighters.” Blair spins around in awe.

Yuuna nods. “I’ll say.”

Bastion shakes his head. “Oh no, not at all. I try to avoid those when I can, since they can disrupt my sleep schedule. I tend to work on them whenever I have spare time.”

Syrus looks around the room. “Bastion, are you like Albert Einstein’s great great grandson or something?”

Bastion laughs.

“So why’d you wanna show us your dorm room, Bastion?” Yuuna calls, looking at him.

“Well you see, I’ve already memorised all these formulas, but I’m running out of room on the walls and ceiling.” Bastion explains. “I’m intending to move everything in my room into the hallway, so I can repaint my room and start afresh. Would you lot be so kind as to help me?”

Blair raises her hand. “Sure thing.” She lowers it, balling them both into fists before her. “After everything you did to help us with our expulsion match, it’s the least we can do to help you.”

“I second that, plus you saved me in class today.” Yuuna settles her arm on Blair’s head.

Syrus nods. “I wanna help you too.”

Bastion smiles. “Thank you.”

A few moments later found Bastion’s room clear of everything the four of them could move together. Everyone has a paint brush or cloth of some kind, covering up the old green paint and calculations with a clean slate. Blair is running from corner to corner, dunking her big brush in a paint pot when she gets to the corner and then running the other way with her paintbrush along the wall. Yuuna is standing on a ladder and painting the ceiling, up and down, panting as she does so. Bastion is on the ground, scrubbing the floor. Syrus is using his brush on the wall, painting it left to right and back.

“Hey guys, who was that painter who did it on the ceiling?” Yuuna calls.

Blair bends over panting. “You mean Michelangelo?”

“That’s the guy!” Yuuna laughs. “That’s me!”

Syrus and Bastion break out into laughter, Yuuna joining them and Blair rolling her eyes. Yuuna does a spin on the ladder and then there was trouble.

It starts to wobble and quake, Blair rushing to grab it and hold it steady, Yuuna dropping her paint brush-

SPLAT!

-where it lands on Syrus’ face, knocking him to the ground.

“Sy, you good?” Yuuna calls.

Syrus gets up, a murderous aura around him. “You do realise. This means war Yuuna.”

Blair squeals and singsongs. “Oh no, you’re in trouble~”

Syrus picks up the bucket of paint next to him.

Yuuna whimpers and waves her arms. “Please Syrus, it was an accident, I didn’t mean anything by it-”

Syrus yells and throws the paint at her-

“That’s enough, give me that paint.” Bastion instructs.

Yuuna jumps out of the way, shielding Blair on the way down and the paint hits Bastion in the face.

There’s silence.

Then the Slifer girls burst into laughter, pointing at Syrus and Bastion and hugging each other.

Bastion and Syrus share a glance, the two of them displeased.

“Funny, is it?” Bastion calls.

Yuuna laughs harder. “You told Syrus to give you the paint-”

Then she gets whacked in the face with Bastion’s cloth and Syrus chucks his paintbrush at Blair, hitting her in the face too.

The girls gape at the boys, then scowl.

“Ohh you two are dead.” Blair growls. 

Yuuna shakes the worst of the paint off her face. “Blair, let’s show these boys who’s the boss!”

With that, they jump to their feet, paint brushes like swords and war cries leaving their lips.

Bastion and Syrus meet them with similar war cries, their rag and bucket at the ready.

The fight is long and hard, with Blair and Yuuna Duelling back to back, fending off attacks from Syrus and Bastion who decided to divide and conquer. Yuuna and Blair work as a unit, taking attacks for each other, warning one another of incoming dangers and helping each other find weapons. Bastion and Syrus work less as a unit and more as individual fighters, sometimes running into one another in their haste to get a new bucket of paint or take one of the girls’ weapons.

In the end, Blair and Yuuna stand on the ladder, laughing in victory, while Syrus lays trapped under it and Bastion is on the ground with a bucket over his head.

“And that’s why women rule the world!” Blair laughs, throwing the boys a two finger salute. “Gotcha!”

“Spitfire!” Yuuna laughs, picking Blair up and throwing her in the air. “We did it, we did it!”

Blair laughs on the way down, hugging Yuuna tightly. Syrus laughs under the ladder and Bastion pulls the bucket off his head, chuckling as well.

“Alright, alright, I conceded defeat.” Bastion calls. “Now let’s finish painting my room.”

“And because we won, you have to treat us to lunch!” Yuuna calls.

“Oh, oh, I want a steak!” Blair calls, waving her arms wide. “A really big one!”

Syrus’s stomach grumbles. “Oh man, you’re going to make me hungry.”

Yuuna grins and climbs down from the ladder. “Well the sooner we finish…” She helps Blair get down and then she picks up the ladder, freeing Syrus. “The sooner we can eat.”

Syrus crawls out from under the ladder and Yuuna puts it down, pulling Syrus to his feet.

“So let’s get to it.” Yuuna instructs, picking up her paintbrush again.

Blair giggles. “I vote we sing as we do, to help the time pass!”

Bastion chuckles. “I don’t see why not, it is a massive endorphin release after all.”

“Meaning?” Yuuna tilts her head in confusion.

Blair shakes her head. “Basically it makes us feel good.”

“Ohhhh.” Syrus nods sagely. “Who wants to go first then?”

“Me!” Blair jumps. “Join in if you know the words!”

Yuuna smiles and picks up her paintbrush.

“I stayed out too late~” Blair splashes paint on the wall.

“I love this song!” Yuuna laughs. “Got nothing on my brain~”

“That’s what people say~” Syrus paints the wall next to Blair, who goes. “Yeah, yeah~”

“That’s what people say~” Bastion rubs the floor, Yuuna singing next to him. “Yeah, yeah~”

“I go on too many dates~” Yuuna giggles, sending a fake kiss to Bastion.

Bastion gets up, running to the other side of the room. “But I can’t make them stay~”

“That’s what people say~” Blair giggles, Syrus leaning on her. “Yeah, yeah~”

“That’s what people say~” Yuuna jumps, Bastion calling. “Yeah, yeah~”

“But I keep cruising~” Bastion slides across the floor in a moonwalk.

“Can’t stop, won’t stop moving~” Yuuna laughs, pretending to pull a rope, bringing Bastion towards her.

“It’s like I got this music~” Blair bobs her head, holding her hands over her ears like she’s wearing headphones.

“In my mind, saying it’s gonna be alright~” Syrus throws his paintbrush in the air, winking.

The four of them clap and then sing together, painting in time with the beat. “Because the players gonna play, play, play, play, play~ And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate~ Baby, I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake~ Shake it off! Shake it off!”

* * *

“Hahaha!” Yuuna laughs, stuffing her face. “I’ve never had such a good time painting you guys!”

She, Blair and Syrus are sitting at a table with a plate of food in front of each of them in the Ra Yellow Dorm cafeteria, all of them and their uniforms clean after a shower and calling Chumley on their PDAs to bring them some spare clothes. Bastion is there too, standing by the lunch line, also clean and dry. The cafeteria is empty except for the four of them and the lunch ladies.

“At first I thought you were just a nerd.” Blair swallows. “But you’re pretty cool Bastion.”

“So is Ra Yellow’s food.” Syrus smiles.

“Oh you flatter us.” Bastion comes over with a tray. “It surely can’t be that much better than Slifer’s.”

On that tray is a whole lobster.

“Oh my God, I’ve never eaten lobster before.” Blair has stars in her eyes.

“Yeah, the closest we get to that is our cat’s breath.” Yuuna giggles.

Syrus blinks. “Speaking of bottom dwellers, why did Crowler wanna talk to you after class?”

Yuuna blinks. Oh yeah, that did happen. It was the lesson just before their final period with Banner, when Crowler demanded to speak with Chazz Princeton and Bastion Misawa at the end. Syrus, Blair and Yuuna hadn’t stuck around to hear what was going on, taking the time for the teachers to switch for a bathroom break and while the rumours have already spread, Yuuna’s not sure what she should believe.

Bastion takes a seat. “Well, the truth is, Dr. Crowler wants to test me to see if I could become an Obelisk Blue. Tomorrow he’s having Chazz and me Duel and if I win, we’ll be switching Dorms.”

“Are you serious?” Blair gasps.

Syrus tilts his head. “Is that why you wanted to clean your room?”

“Because you’ll be switching dorms?” Yuuna blinks.

She knew Bastion was good, but she didn’t realise he was that good!

Bastion looks slightly nervous.

Yuuna smiles for him. “You deserve it, congrats Bastion.”

Syrus nods. “Plus you’re not an elitist snob, it’ll be good to see an Obelisk who isn’t a bully.”

“You’re the best of the best in Ra Yellow, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened yet.” Blair grins.

Bastion turns a little pink, rubbing the back of his neck. “You three flatter me.”

“You’re good, man!” Yuuna cheers. “You were incredible in our Duel, it was so much fun!”

“You’re awesome Bastion!” Syrus nods. “I remember your Duel from the entrance exam, you did amazing!”

“You totally got this.” Blair gives him a thumbs up. “You’re the best academically in the Ra dorm, possibly in the year group too. You’ll trash whatever Chazz puts in front of you.”

“And we can say we knew you when.” The three of them chime.

Bastion leans back, smiling. “Well thank you.”

“No problem, that’s what friends do. They build each other up.” Yuuna grins and gives Syrus a fist bump. “And support each others’ dreams.” Yuuna gives Blair a slight hug. “And help you clean your room when you need it.”

She offers Bastion her fist, which he gently knocks with his own.

“Now, let’s get back to eating, I’m starving.” Blair picks up her fork and knife.

“Good call.” Yuuna does the same.

With that, the Slifers dig into the food on their plate and soon start ripping the lobster apart, while Bastion smiles at them fondly.

* * *

In the Male Obelisk Blue Dorm that night though, things are much less cheerful.

Chazz sits in his dorm room, on the couch in front of the flat screen TV his brothers are on.

“Go it, Chazz?” Slade says his name like it’s something gross he found under his bed.

Chazz nods. “I got it.”

“I can’t hear you, Jun.” Jagger growls.

Chazz straightens up, forcing his voice deeper. “I said yes, I understand, stop calling me that!”

“You better understand.” Jagger narrows his eyes. “We have a plan, remember and we’re following through with our ends of it.”

Slade leans forward. “And you better be following your end too. We already understand and control the world of politics and business. It’s up to you to take over the world of Duel Monsters.”

“If the three of us control them all, we can control the world.” Jaggar hisses. “So be the best. The future of the Princeton name and your future as our brother depend on you.”

With that, the screen cuts out. 

Chazz snarls and grabs his hands, digging his nails into them.

He swears, if he ever finds out who told them his spot in Obelisk Blue was in danger, he’s going to kill them. He bet it was Raizou or Taiyou, those snivelling losers only hang out with him because they want to be in his brothers’ good graces. They laughed at him too when he ran out the room.

He gets up and heads over to the window, hoping the moonlight will make him feel better.

Instead he sees that Slifer Slime and her two dorky little friends walking out.

Chazz snarls and bangs his hand on the window.

It’s not fair! Those losers have no right to be here! They’re lower than dirt, they’re lower than the worms in the dirt! How dare she be a good Duelist! How dare she take away his one chance to be the King of Games! She doesn’t need to be the Queen of Games, he does! He needs that title more than she ever will!

“Lucky punk.” Chazz hisses.

He’s going to make her pay for threatening to take his crown.

Then he notices something.

Bastion Misawa is walking with her and her dweeb friends to the Slifer Red Dorm. Which means Bastion’s dorm room will be empty.

Chazz’s eyes widen.

The first lesson Slade and Jagger ever taught him was that if someone has something he wants, he needs to take it from them.

Chazz narrows his eyes and leaves his dorm.

If he can’t beat Bastion, he’ll just have to make sure that nerd can’t beat him.

* * *

Blair knows it’s never going to be a good day if you wake up to someone banging on your best friend’s dorm room after a sleepover. 

“Yuuna! Yuuna! Wake up, it’s an emergency!”

Blair groans as she rolls over on the mattress, seeing the rest of the boys and Yuuna already in various stages of being awake, Yuuna the only one fully dressed. Probably because she spent the night training with her monsters down by the sea again.

Yuuna better be sleeping enough or Blair’s going to kick her ass.

“What on Earth could all that racket be?” Bastion sits up.

Syrus yawns. “That sounds like Dorothy from the card shack.”

Blair straightens immediately. She’s a good woman and the last thing she wants is for Dorothy to be in trouble.

“I got it!” Yuuna calls, opening the door. “What seems to be the problem Miss Dorothy?”

“I was at the docks unloading some goods near the shore when I saw them!” She waves her arms in a panic. “Cards! Tossed everywhere in the ocean! Soaked and never to be salvaged!”

“What the?!” Chumley screams as he falls out of bed. 

The whole dorm shakes from the impact, Syrus squealing as he jumps in his bed, Bastion, Yuuna and Blair struggling to keep their balance.

“Are you alright, old chap?” Bastion kneels by Chumley’s side, offering him a hand.

Chumley groans. “Yeah, sorta.”

He accepts Bastion’s offer of help and climbs to his feet.

“We’ll check out those cards in a moment, we need to get dressed first.” Yuuna calls, then she looks over her shoulder. “Come on Blair!”

“Right.” Blair scrambles off the mattress, running after her sister.

“_ Oh those poor cards! _”

Blair pauses, looking around.

“_ I know, dear. I’m sure they’ll be okay. _”

Those voices again. Why does she keep hearing them?

“Blair, you coming?”

Blair shakes herself off and follows behind Yuuna. “I’m coming!”

She didn’t hear House Dragonmaid this time, or at least, she didn’t hear the voice she thinks is House Dragonmaid. Does that mean her other monsters are trying to contact her? Why is she hearing any of them at all now? Why did things change after that Shadow Game?

Blair closes her dorm room door and starts getting dressed. 

She can worry about the voices she’s hearing later. First priority is those cards.

It doesn’t take Blair long to get dressed and soon she, Yuuna, Syrus, Bastion, Chumley and Dorothy are down by the docks, where they see them.

Spells, Traps and Monsters alike, all floating on the water and soaked through. 

Spells, Traps and Monsters alike that while Blair doesn’t recognise, Yuuna and Syrus do.

“Mystical Space Typhoon, Defusion, DNA Surgery…” Blair lists the ones she can see.

“That’s Ring of Destruction!” Yuuna calls, jumping to the platform below to look at them closer.

“And Vorse Raider.” Syrus whimpers.

Chumley groans. “Oh man, why would someone waste such perfectly good cards?”

“Because these are all cards in Bastion’s Deck!” Yuuna snaps, standing up.

Blair gasps, all of them turning towards their friend.

“It’s my own fault.” Bastion shakes his head. “This Deck was in the desk I moved to the hallway yesterday when we were painting.”

Blair whimpers. “This is awful.”

Chumley makes two fists. “Yeah, no joke.”

“Who would do something like this?” Syrus calls, turning towards Bastion.

“I’ll tell you who.” Yuuna turns around, looking up at them. “Someone who doesn’t want Bastion to advance to Obelisk Blue.” 

Chumley groans. “Even if we pull out all your cards now, they won’t be dry in enough time. This is your Deck and it’s totally ruined!” 

Blair growls. “This is disgusting.”

How dare they. How dare they, whoever did this!

Yuuna climbs back onto the platform. “What are you going to do Bastion? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour!”

Everyone turns to look at the Duelist in question.

Who has a serious look on his face. “Leave it to me. Once I get one of the cards, I’ll be good to go.”

With that, he jumps down to fish out a card, while the rest of the Slifer Reds and Dorothy look at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

Bastion wasn’t expecting for his Deck to be thrown into the ocean today, but since arriving on Duel Academy Island, stranger things have happened. Which is why he’s more than prepared to walk into the Obelisk Arena in less than an hour, while the Slifer First Years trail behind him.

Standing on top of the arena already are Chazz and Dr. Crowler.

“Bastion, you made it!” Dr. Crowler smiles, before his face twists in disappointment. “I see you’ve brought some friends.”

Chazz smirks. “Hope you Duel better than the company you keep.”

Bastion narrows his eyes at him. Wanker. 

“Wait a second.” Yuuna murmurs.

Ah, it appears she does have some observation skills.

“You’re the one who threw Bastion’s Deck into the ocean, aren’t you?!” Blair points at Chazz accusingly, glaring harshly. 

Dr. Crowler gapes and rears back, hands up in shock. “Pardon?!”

“I don’t know what she’s talking about, Dr. Crowler.” Chazz shrugs, looking to the side. “I didn’t do a thing.”

Oh goodie, he’s in denial. Bastion anticipated this, which is why he brought one of his cards with him.

“Liar!” Syrus snaps.

Chazz snarls. “Watch it, half pint or do you want a taste of defeat too?!”

Syrus whimpers and hides behind Blair.

“You can lie all you want, Blue Blood, but no one else has the motive to do it!” Yuuna snarls. “Or is so low they’d throw out their own family! Because that’s what your Deck is!”

Bastion blinks as he watches her. 

She seems truly passionate about that last point: your Deck is your family. While he’s not entirely sure why she holds this belief, he can’t dispute it. Science is the study of reality and all currently known science is considered true until proven otherwise.

“You’re a thief, a liar and a jerk, Chazz!” Blair hisses. “I swear if we ever Duel, you’re going to be sorry!”

“No one calls me a liar or a thief!” Chazz hisses, raising his Duel Disk.

Bastion should step in before this wanker riles up his friends even more. “Fine then, you’re not. Let’s just have our Duel, shall we?”

Syrus, Blair and Yuuna turn to him in shock. He has to admit, he’s sort of excited to see their reaction.

“But how?” Yuuna tilts her head. “Your Deck’s in the ocean.”

Blair gasps. “Unless...”

Smart girl, he needs to have a study session with her at some point, teach her how he performs his calculations. Perhaps he can help Blair improve her own already impressive mind with his formulas.

“A good Duelist always has a spare Deck, or a few of them.” He starts to unbutton his jacket. “After all, you saw all my different formulas. They were for all my-” He opens his shirt wide, just a bit of drama, displaying his Decks strapped to his chest. “Different Duelling Decks! And each one of them is as powerful as the next, from my Dark Deck to my Fire Deck!”

Syrus gapes at him. “Holy fudge, how do you keep track of all of them?”

Blair stares at him in awe. “No wonder you had so many spare cards for Yuuna and I’s Decks during the Tag Team Trial.”

Yuuna is staring at him with legitimate stars in her eyes and it’s so cute he has to refrain from laughing. “Oh my God, I need to Duel each and every one of them.”

Bastion chuckles and lets go of his jacket, having performed enough dramatics for one day. “Another time, Yuuna.”

He wants their rematch to be something she won’t forget easily. He intends to win that.

“Well you can go ahead and have your six stinking Decks-” Chazz hisses and holds up his own. “Because all I need is this one! Now let’s start this.”

Bastion nods. “I thought that you would never ask Chazz.”

He is more than prepared to defeat this wanker using any one of his Decks, but he thinks he’ll go with his Water Deck today. He’ll defeat Chazz easily and expose the truth.

After all, Bastion has already done all the math!

* * *

Sure enough, after their Duel, Chazz is sulking in the holographic water off the arena and Bastion stands on it, the victor in their match.

“A well played Duel, Chazz, but not well enough.” Bastion declares.

Chazz turns to him, glaring. “Pure luck! You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win!”

“Oh shut up, Blue Blood!” Yuuna snaps at him, poking her tongue out at him.

Blair and Syrus break into giggles and Bastion smiles a little as well.

“Stay the fuck out of this, Slacker Slime!” Chazz hisses. “He got lucky, that’s all!”

“Perhaps, but luck favours the prepared.” Bastion takes out his Water Deck and places it safely back in it’s compartment on his chest. “And I was prepared to defeat you with a half dozen other cards and combos as well. Sorry, but you would have lost the Duel one way or another.”

The water recedes enough for Chazz not to be sitting in it anymore.

“You can deny it all you want, just like you denied throwing my Deck into the ocean.” Bastion hopes he’ll just admit it.

Chazz snarls like a corned animal. “Oh yeah, prove it!”

Bastion sighs. He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to do this. Chazz is a wanker, but he doesn’t like beating a man when he’s down. But he’s got no choice now.

“Very well.” Bastion pulls out his Vorse Raider. “This is a card I fished out from the water with a formula I wrote on it.”

Chazz stiffens up. “So? That only proves it’s your stinking cards out on the water, it doesn’t prove anything about my involvement in it, or lack thereof!”

“You’re right, it only proves these are my cards.” Bastion glances at the entrance of the arena. “But someone else can prove you threw them.”

Her boots click as she walks into the arena. “I’m disappointed in you Chazz.”

The Slifers, Dr. Crowler and Chazz gasp.

“Alexis…” Yuuna murmurs.

Alexis narrows her eyes at Chazz. “I saw you throw a Deck into the ocean last night, after running from the direction of the Ra Yellow Dorm. I’d hoped you were just throwing your own cards away, but it appears you’re a theif.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Blair calls.

Bastion would like to know that as well and why she didn’t say anything earlier.

“I’ve been here since you guys arrived, I saw everything.” Alexis narrows her eyes further. “I wouldn’t normally snitch, but an opponent’s Deck is not something you mess with.”

Chazz looks like a deer in the headlights, snarling at her. “You fucking bitch.”

“Hey, you can’t call her that!” Yuuna rushes to her defence.

“Chazz.” Bastion snaps. “You stole, you lied, you cheated, you lost. You’re a wanker, a bully and you deserve to be demoted.”

Chazz gapes at him and lowers his head in shame.

“Bastion Misawa, congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue.” Dr. Crowler walks over to him.

And while Bastion appreciates the thought. “No. I must decline that invitation.”

Dr. Crowler stumbles back in shock. “What?! But what for?!”

“When I first arrived at Duel Academy, I made a promise to myself that I would only accept a position in Obelisk Blue if I knew for certain I was the top freshman.” Bastion turns around. “I may be the most academically advanced, but I believe the top Duelist of our school year is Yuuna Yuki.”

Yuuna blinks at him, pointing at herself in surprise. “Really?”

Blair grins and folds her arms behind her head. “Yeah, I’d believe that fully.”

“I second that motion.” Syrus giggles.

“Do you wanna settle this right here then?” Yuuna grins, punching her fist into her palm. “Watching you kick Chazz’s ass made me really wanna get my game on and I’m itching for our rematch!”

Hmm, Bastion would enjoy that. 

“Sorry, but not now.” Bastion declines.

Yuuna tilts her head. “Why not?”

“Because I have a lot of work to do before I Duel you, Yuuna.” Bastion smiles at her. “Many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to balance. You’re a good Duelist Yuuna and I want to come at you with nothing but my level best.”

Yuuna laughs and winks at him. “Smart move, that’s just like you Bastion.”

“You won’t have to wait for long though. Now that my walls are clear, I have room to think and soon they will be filled once again, with new strategies and plans for our next Duel.” Bastion swears on it.

Yuuna grins. “I may not have the math to prove it, but Duelling’s my life and I won’t be losing to you any time soon, Bastion! Until then, pal!”

Bastion nods to her. “Until then.”

Even as his competitive spirit burns, he can feel daggers being glared into his back and he knows it’s not by Chazz.

“Do you wanna go hang out at the mall with us or something?” Yuuna grins excited. “Or head down to the card shack?”

“In a bit, I need to return to my dorm to freshen up and sort out my room.” Bastion nods. “Will 1pm be an adequate time to meet?”

“Absolutely!” Yuuna grins. “We’ll see you in front of the card shack then, Bastion!”

With that, the Slifer Reds walk out, Yuuna excitedly rambling about the Duel, as if reporting a play-by-play of it. Dr. Crowler and Chazz also walk out, leaving Bastion and Alexis alone in the arena.

Alexis walks out of the shadows, onto the arena. “Why did you drag me into that?”

“I’m sorry, I was under the impression that you were going to say something eventually and that I was simply providing a good opening for you to step in.” Bastion turns towards her, eyes narrowed. “My question is why didn’t you say anything at the beginning? Is it the same reason why you didn’t attempt to defend Yuuna and Blair after they helped you at the Abandoned Dorm?”

“I was meaning to ask you about that.” Alexis narrows her eyes at him. “How did you know about it? What did Yuki tell you?”

“She told me nothing. You did though.” Bastion takes a step towards her, remembering that night. “I had taken a walk that night and noticed you heading for the forest the Abandoned Dorm is located in.” 

Alexis scowls at him.

“Then the very next day Yuuna and Blair were in trouble for trespassing in it.” Bastion stops in front of her at a respectable distance. “Blair is a sensible girl who wouldn’t have walked in there for no good reason and while Yuuna lacks common sense, she wouldn’t have put her friends in danger. I was suspicious that something happened.”

Alexis folds her arms. “I guess your smarts aren’t the rumour I hoped they’d be. That still doesn’t explain how you knew for certain I was in the Abandoned Dorm.”

“Well the answer to that is easy. You just confirmed it for me.” Bastion narrows his eyes. “Which still doesn’t explain why you didn’t defend them. Or why you waited before telling us what Chazz did to my Deck.”

Alexis is silent.

“I was under the impression that you and Yuuna were friends, but it appears that assumption is incorrect. Now the evidence instead points to you disliking Yuuna and those who associate with her, enough to risk her expulsion and the destruction of my Deck.” Bastion folds his arms. “Am I wrong?”

Alexis lifts her head to look him in the eye and the temperature drops. “You don’t want to make an enemy of me, Bastion. You should quit while you’re ahead and pretend this conversation didn’t happen.”

“Perhaps.” Bastion nods and unfolds his arms. “But I think I’ll choose Yuuna as a friend and you as an enemy over abandoning someone I admire and respect.”

He doesn’t know Yuuna well, but he has always been somewhat lacking in friends. Yuuna is perhaps the best one he’s had in a while and he’d rather keep her than lose her to some grudge bearing Obelisk.

Alexis stares at him for a long time, the temperature dropping so much, he starts getting goosebumps under his skin.

“I hope you don’t regret your choice in the future then, when the war breaks out.” Alexis says. “Because you’ve chosen the losing side.”

Then she walks away, leaving Bastion perplexed beyond belief.

War?

He was under the impression Alexis simply had some sort of grudge or disagreement with Yuuna, potentially for defeating Dr. Crowler in the entrance exams, as many of the Obelisk Blues do. But this seems deeper than any simple grudge or hurt feelings over having a mentor you look up to defeated and publicly humiliated.

This doesn’t seem like a rivalry either. From what little he’s seen, Yuuna appears to care about Alexis and not want to aggravate her. It’s nothing like how she treats himself or Chazz, but she did mention it was nice for a rival not to hate her in their first Duel.

Bastion narrows his eyes and theories race through his head.

What is going on between Alexis Rhodes and Yuuna Yuki?


	14. The Duelling Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chazz is missing and even though he was an asshole, Syrus and Yuuna don't want him in danger so they go looking for him, joined by Jasmine and Mindy. When Jasmine is in danger, Mindy steps up to the plate to save the person she cares for the most. Can her feelings save Jasmine?

_ “Your heart is too big for your body, son.” Was the thing his father complained about him the most. _

_ He was the kind of child who would let the poor peasants sneak in to get some food or wouldn’t report them if he saw them.  _

_ He was the kind of child who would save some of his food for the hungry kitten that would always beg by his window for scraps of meat. _

_ He was the kind of child who would hesitate to seriously attack his teacher or his peers because he was afraid of hurting the people around him. _

_ His heart was too big for his body, but Yubel taught him that was what made him strong. His care for others is what inspired other people to follow him, not because he was the Herald of the Gentle Darkness. His kindness in the face of cruelty was what made people believe he could save this land, not his father. His endless patience was what made people around him better, not the fact he was the Prince. _

_ He slowly began to believe that. That his too big heart really was his strength, not his weakness. _

_ But he died after his too big heart bleed out from an attack he never saw coming because his love blinded him. _

_ Perhaps his too big heart was his weakness after all. _

* * *

Chazz only packs a few things in his bag, before he heads off.

He’s careful as he walks away, quiet to avoid Crowler’s scrutiny, the security and anyone else who might stop him or question him about where he’s going. He’s not going to let anyone or anything stop him.

The sun is just starting to rise when he walks out of the school building, taking one final look at it.

At the building where Yuuna Yuki and Bastion Misawa beat him.

At the building where his classmates laughed him out of the room.

At the building where his teachers gave up on him for losing to that Ra Yellow.

Chazz smirks. “Stinking Duel Academy.”

The sun glints off the building, shining brighter, as if mocking him more.

“You demote me, you laugh at me. Well that’s it. I’ve had it.” He turns around and marches forward.

His pride is wrecked and his brothers will kick his ass if they hear about his demotion. So what’s the point in even staying?

“You won’t have me to kick around anymore.” Chazz walks towards the docks.

It’s a pleasant walk all things considered. He gets in his family’s yacht and starts untying the ropes and stuff.

“And where are you going?”

Chazz snarls and glares at her. “What’s it to you, Rhodes?!”

She stands there, arms folded. “Nothing. I just thought you had more self respect than to run away from all your little problems.”

Fucking bitch.

“You’re the reason I have to run away, you fucking tattletale!” Chazz lunges for her, slamming his hands on the boat’s railing, ignoring it’s rocking. “It’s all because of you!”

Rhodes stares right through him. “No it’s not. You know exactly who to blame and it’s not me.”

Chazz flinches, taking a step back.

How?

How can she do that? How does she see right through him?!

“Don’t die at sea.” Rhodes warns him.

With that, she walks away, the sea breeze blowing colder in her wake.

Chazz ignores her, turns on his yacht and speeds away from Duel Academy.

* * *

Jasmine smiles as she walks into class. It’s going to be a good day.

“Thanks for saving my seat, Mindy.” Jasmine slides in next to her best friend.

Mindy giggles. “No problem, Jazz, you’re the best.”

Jasmine can’t help but smile. “Nah, you are.”

Then she notices something. Alexis usually at least says hi to her when she comes into class or has her notebook out already.

Instead today, Alexis is just staring at her desk, looking lost in deep thought.

Jasmine’s known Alexis long enough to know when something’s wrong. “Alexis?”

Alexis blinks and turns to her, Mindy also looking at Alexis.

“What’s wrong?” Jasmine puts her hands in her miniskirt pocket. “Do you need a pad?”

Alexis shakes her head. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Mindy frowns. “Are you sure? You can always talk to us.”

Jasmine nods.

Alexis frowns and looks down, then looks back up. “Actually-”

“Yuuna!”

The doors glide open quickly, drawing most people out of their pre-class conversations as they watch Syrus run down the stairs, heading for where the other Slifers sit.

“Where’s the fire?” Jasmine murmurs.

Mindy smiles. “He’s probably just worried about a Duel, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Jasmine isn’t so sure about that.

“Yuuna, it’s awful!” Syrus finally stops in front of Yuuna and Blair. “Chazz is gone!”

Mindy and Jasmine gasp, the two turning to each other.

Oh no.

“And that’s awful how?” Blair doesn’t take her eyes off her written work.

“Easy spitfire.” Yuuna looks at her, then turns to Syrus. “Okay, slow down. When you say he’s gone, what do you mean? Left school, just missing or actually dead?”

Mindy whimpers. “Don’t jinx it Yuuna, please.”

Jasmine nods and sends out a small prayer.

“He’s not on school grounds anymore, but no one knows where he’s gone!” Syrus holds his fists up. “I heard the teachers talking about finding his dropping out papers on their desk and no one’s seen him go!”

Jasmine winces. Not good, sounds like he decided to run away.

Yuuna nods. “Okay then. What do you want to do with this information?”

Jasmine turns to Mindy and Alexis, the question on her own tongue.

“Nothing.” Blair scoffs. “He can drown for all I care.”

“Blair!” Syrus shouts. “That’s not fair! I know Chazz has been a pain, but he doesn’t deserve to die by drowning. Plus, he’s one of Yuuna’s big Duelling Rivals, if he’s gone, she’s short on competition.”

Jasmine sweat drops, sighing. Oh geez.

“Easy there, Syrus, I think his value as a human being is enough to worry about him, even if we weren't rivals.” Yuuna gently reaches out to pat Syrus’ shoulder.

“Hey, ya know…”

Jasmine and Mindy look above them, where Taiyou and Raizou are sitting.

“I saw Chazz packing his stuff late last night.” Taiyou murmurs, elbow on the table.

Raizou closes his eyes, arms behind his head. “Know why? It’s cause he lost to that Ra.”

“Oh, Bastion, was it?” Taiyou rests his arm on the table. 

“And that Slifer Slacker too in their illegal after hours Duel.” Raizou scoffs. 

Another Obelisk Blue pips up. “Well if you can’t beat the ketchup and mustard team, good riddance!” 

“What a loser!” Taiyou laughed.

With that, the boys and everyone else who heard them break out into laughter

Jasmine makes two fists under the table, scowling. Sometimes, she really hates the Obelisks.

“What a bunch of jerks.” Yuuna huffs. “If those were the only friends I had, I’d probably run away too.”

Mindy nods. “It’s awful.”

“I agree.” Jasmine nods.

There’s only one thing to do then.

“What if Chazz is in trouble and needs some help?” Syrus whimpers. “It’s clear none of his stupid friends will.”

Yuuna stands up. “Then it’s up to us. Let’s go Sy, right now.” She glances over her shoulder. “Blair, you coming?”

Blair looks a little conflicted, then sighs and shakes her head. “I’m still mad at him for all the stuff he’s done. If I see him, I’ll probably just yell at him.”

“Hey, that’s fair. Just make sure you take notes for us.” Yuuna grins and gently pets Blair’s head.

With that, Syrus and Yuuna rush out the room.

“I’m going too!” Mindy says, standing up.

Jasmine smiles as she stands up. “I’m in. You coming Alexis?”

She probably will, Alexis and Yuuna get along okay after all and she hates injustice.

“No.” Alexis says.

Jasmine and Mindy gape at her, then at each other.

“Why not?!” Jasmine turns to her, shocked beyond belief.

Alexis remains silent, just pulling out her notebook.

Jasmine scowls. “Fine. Let’s go Mindy.”

She grabs Mindy’s wrist and with that, the two of them march out of the classroom, following after Syrus and Yuuna.

Jasmine falls deep into thought as they walk the halls.

Alexis has always been a little weird, but she’s never been as cold as she has been lately. Jasmine knew that the grief from losing her brother was probably still there and acting up since they came to Duel Academy. But she’s been getting testier and testier by the day and seems not to care about Yuuna at all, even though they’re friends.

What is going on with Alexis?

* * *

Syrus crawls out of the crack, looking around before Yuuna crawls after him, gently brushing off her skirt. He looks around, making sure there aren’t any teachers to catch them. He knows Yuuna doesn’t care about detention, but he does. His Mom will be so disappointed if he gets in trouble.

“Ya know-”

Yuuna and Syrus jump, turning to see-

“This school does have regular doors.” Mindy and Jasmine standing there, Jasmine with her hand on her hip and Mindy with her arms behind her.

That was Jasmine who spoke.

“Hi, Jasmine, I uhh…” Yuuna laughs. “I didn’t think you and Mindy were the type to sneak out of class. Whatcha out for?”

Syrus whimpers. Oh no, they’re going to get in trouble.

“Same reason as you two.” Mindy grins. “We’re looking for Chazz.”

Syrus blinks, tilts his head. “Really?”

“Yeah, I got the impression you guys didn’t like him that much. Especially after he took Mindy’s Rescue Cat.” Yuuna nods, hands curling into fists. “Just thinking about that makes me mad.”

Syrus gapes at her, then turns to Mindy and Jasmine. Oh wow, he knew Chazz was an ass, but he didn’t know he took people’s cards. That’s horrible. He can’t see or hear his Vehicroid monsters or anything like that, but he still cares about his cards and wouldn’t want to lose them.

“Yeah, I still haven’t forgiven him for that.” Mindy sighs, rubbing her arm. Then she shakes herself off. “But Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and even if the rest of the dorm are assholes, I think we should take care of our own.”

“I’m just coming so I can Duel him.” Jasmine shrugs. “Can’t Duel him if he’s dead in a ditch or fell off a cliff or something.”

Syrus gulps. Oh wow. She’s scary.

Yuuna laughs and smiles at them. “Well then, let’s get going! We’ve got a whole lot of ground to cover.”

Oh man, she’s right. Duel Academy island is huge, almost the same size as Domino City. How are they ever going to find Chazz?

* * *

“Chazz!”

“Chazz, where are you?”

“Chazz!”

“Chazz, come on out!”

“Chazz?!”

“Yeah, we’re worried about you, ya scrub!”

On and on, everyone shouts. But no matter how they raise their voices, they can’t reach him, wherever he is.

Mindy sighs. It’s up to her to save the day, it seems.

“Allow me.” Mindy walks to the front of the group.

Jasmine, Syrus and Yuuna blink at her.

Mindy takes a deep breath.

Then she screams.

“CHAZZ YOU LITTLE TOAD, IF THIS IS SOME TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE THAT WE DON’T FIND YOU! YOU GOT THAT?!”

The birds fly off, “YOU GOT THAT” echoes all around, the trees shake.

Mindy pants and heaves for breathe, turning to the others.

All of whom are staring at her.

“I thought you were the nice one.” Syrus whimpers nervously.

Yuuna gulps. “That’s why you have to be careful of them, Sy.”

Jasmine smiles and raises a hand. “Ya know, I’m sure there’s a good reason Chazz ran off. He’s probably scared of Mindy.”

Mindy giggles. “Well girls aren’t always sugar and spice and everything nice. Sometimes we get mad, ya know, like everyone else.”

Syrus nods. “Oh yeah, I didn’t mean to say you couldn’t be mad-”

Mindy laughs. Oh Syrus. He’s a sweet one, that’s for sure.

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing.” She smiles and turns around. “Now let’s get back to looking for Chazz.”

“Good call.” Yuuna nods.

Mindy leads the group this time as they walk deeper into the forest, the sun shining through the leaves and warming her skin in patches. She’s not really a nature person, she prefers the great indoors with the air conditioning and smooth ground to make walking in her boots easier. But this is nice.

“Aren’t the outdoors just great?” Jasmine calls.

Mindy blinks. “Really?”

“I didn’t take you for the outdoorsy type, Jasmine.” Yuuna walks over to her, catching up.

Mindy smiles. She’s not too surprised, since Jasmine likes hookey. She is in pretty good shape, she…

Mindy starts to blush. She has seen Jasmine in gym class and in the changing rooms. Jasmine is fit.

“Yeah, my Dad and I used to go hiking on the weekends.” Jasmine stretches her arms over her head. “Papa isn’t the biggest fan though, so he doesn’t usually join us.”

Yuuna blinks. “You have two dads?”

“Yeah.” Jasmine smiles. “My Dad is a bit of a jock who likes going hiking, but my Papa’s kinda a nerd who prefers reading me bedtime stories and my Mom was the one who got me into hookey.”

It doesn’t click for a moment and then it does. “Oh, your parents are polyamourus.”

Syrus and Yuuna blink, tilting their heads.

“That’s right.” Jasmine smiles, then turns to Yuuna and Syrus. “I have two fathers and a mother who love me a lot. The three of them raised me together and have been in love with each other for a long time, longer than I’ve been around.”

Yuuna ohs and gently bumps her fist into her palm. “I get it. That sounds awesome, Jasmine, you’re lucky.”

Jasmine laughs and groans. “Yeah, lucky to have two embarrassing nerds for fathers who never stop with the Dad Jokes, while my Mom encourages them to torture me with them. They’re planning on becoming foster parents once I move out. All those kids are going to have every Dad Joke in existence memorised after just 4 weeks with my parents.”

Mindy giggles. “Aww, that sounds so cute, Jasmine.”

It really does. She’d really like to meet Jasmine’s parents some day.

She wonders if her dads would get along with Jasmine’s parents.

Yuuna stiffens. “Guys, look!”

She points straight ahead, making Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus look. At a bush in front of them.

“I don’t see anything.” Jasmine tilts her head.

Then the bush moves.

Syrus yelps. “Uh, is that you Chazz?”

“Must be.” Mindy nods.

Yuuna smiles and shakes her head. “Alright, games over, we found ya. Come on out.”

The group walk over to the bush.

“Chazz?” Yuuna calls.

“WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Out of the bushes lunges a fast shape, some kind of monkey with metal on it’s head and arms, screaming it’s head off.

The rest of the gang scream too, Mindy instinctively grabbing Jasmine!

The monkey charges at them and a dust cloud springs up, everything happens so fast, Mindy’s holding onto Jasmine so tightly-

Until she isn’t.

The dust settles and when Mindy opens her eyes.

“That was not Chazz.” Yuuna gasps.

“Not human either.” Syrus whimpers. “What was that thing?”

“Jasmine?!” Mindy gets up, looking around.

Oh no.

No, no, no, she’s not here!

“Hut, hut, hut, hut!”

Suddenly, crashing through the trees, are a bunch of men in suits, each of them holding yellow guns of some kind and taking after the direction the monkey fled in.

Yuuna screams. “Not the Disciplinary Action Squad again!”

The two Slifers scramble to their feet, just as three of the men walk over to them. But they’re not in D.A.S uniforms, just ordinary black suits. 

“It’s gone.” Says the tallest man, wearing glasses and a mullet.

Mindy screams, louder than she did before. “JJJJJJAAAAAAASSSSMIIIIIIINNNNEEEEEE!”

A scream meets her, coming from the direction the monkey ran off to. “HELP!”

“JASMINE, I’M COMING!” Mindy screams right back.

Then she takes off, hearing Yunna call her name and follow her.

Mindy runs as fast as she can in her heels, following the sound of Jasmine’s sceams.

“WE’RE COMING JAZ, HANG IN THERE!” Yuuna screams, running behind Mindy.

“IN THE TREES!” Mindy gasps.

There she is! The monkey’s got a hold of her, jumping from branch “Put!” to branch “Me!” to branch “Down!” to branch “Now!”

“I’M COMING, JAZ!” Mindy screams. “I’LL SAVE YOU!”

Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes!

She’s not losing Jasmine, whatever it takes, she’s not losing Jasmine!

They chase the two through the forest-

“I’m telling you!” Jasmine’s now hanging from one of the monkey’s arms. “I’m not your type!”

-around the lake-

“My friends-” Jasmine is being held over the monkey’s head as they hop on rocks. “Are way cuter!”

-over the grass-

“I’m height maintenance!” Jasmine shrieks, being held by her butt.

-until they reach a cliff.

“Please, let me go!” Jasmine shouts, kicking and punching the monkey.

“JASMINE!” Mindy bursts out of the trees.

Then she screams.

Her best friend is being held over a cliff, sat on a tree as the monkey holds her, being the only thing stopping her friend from falling to her death.

“Please don’t let me go!” Jasmine sobs, wrapping her arms around the monkey.

“Bring her back, now monkey!” Mindy demands.

“Yeah, or you’ll be sorry!” Yuuna rushes up beside her.

“This isn’t King Kong ya know!” Syrus huffs, gasping on her other side.

She has no idea they were there, but Mindy’s glad they’re here.

“Help, save me!” Jasmine shrieks, as the monkey presses her to the tree. “Someone get this monkey off me!”

Mindy pants hard. “Don’t worry, I’ll think of something!”

But what?

“Hey, wait a minute.” Yuuna calls. “That monkey has a Duel Disk.”

Syrus blinks. “You’re right.”

Now that they mention it, yeah. The monkey is wearing a Duel Disk, along with all that funky tech. A backpack that looks like an astronaut’s, bands on the monkey’s arms and legs that have wires connecting it to it’s helmet, which is tall and long with big red eyes.

“Save me!” Jasmine pleads.

Mindy then gets a crazy idea. “Hey, monkey!”

The monkey lifts it’s head.

“Can you use that Duel Disk or what?!” Mindy shouts.

Then she hears laughter next to her.

Everyone turns their heads to see the three men from before, the smallest one in a brown suit with a massive beard being the one to laugh.

“Can it Duel?!” The mans scoffs. “That’s Wheeler and it’s a trained Duelist!”

Mindy, Syrus and Yuuna gape at him.

“What?” Mindy gasps.

“A Duelling monkey?” Yuuna calls.

There’s no way.

The tallest of the men coughs. “Uhh, sir?”

“Right, top secret.” The short man mutters.

The two of them turn around, while the other man continues to aim the yellow gun at Wheeler and Jasmine.

And Mindy can’t have that.

“Wait.” Mindy steps forward, while the two men turn around. “If he can Duel, then let me go up against him.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“WHAT?!” Syrus and Yuuna scream behind her.

Actually, now that Mindy’s said that, it sounds stupid.

“Are you feeling okay Mindy?” Syrus calls.

“She’s not sick, I think she just cracked under the pressure, Sy.” Yuuna whimpers.

“Duel him?! Can’t you see we have a situation here, woman?!” The short man snarls.

Mindy narrows her eyes. Oh he can just pack up his sexism and fuck off.

“That’s exactly why I want to Duel Wheeler.” Mindy raises her arm. “If I beat Wheeler, he might bring Jasmine back to me. It’s only fair and we won’t know if we don’t try.”

She stomps forward, shoving past the suits and standing until she’s on a small rock in front of Wheeler.

“Hey, Wheeler!” Mindy shouts. “Duel me!”

Wheeler “oh-oh-ahhs” a couple of times, baring his teeth.

“Put my best friend down and if I win, bring her back to me!” Mindy points at him. “Let’s go banana breathe!”

Wheeler holds Jasmine closer to him, who whimpers and holds her arms together. Seeing Jasmine so scared makes Mindy angry. Angry at Wheeler for scaring her. Angry at herself for letting Jasmine go.

“I…” Syrus gulps. “I can’t tell if they’re communicating or not.”

Mindy balls her hands into a fist.

“No, Syrus, I think they are. Wheeler is looking more chilled out now.” Yuuna calls, then raises her voice. “Mindy, keep going! Convince him to Duel you!”

Mindy lets out a breath and smiles slightly. At least Yuuna believes in her.

Jasmine whimpers. “But Mindy what if… what’ll happen if you lose?”

Wheeler snarls and shrieks, looking at the forest.

“I won’t lose Jasmine, I promise!” Mindy calls. “But Wheeler if I do lose, you’re free to go! We won’t chase you anymore and we’ll find some other way to get you down from there, Jaz!”

Jasmine whimpers, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Wheeler growls softly, then eventually he nods.

He puts Jasmine down on the tree and then walks over on all fours, jumping on top of a rock. Then he shrieks as he turns his Duel Disk on.

And then Mindy realises something important. She doesn’t have her Duel Disk.

“Mindy!”

Mindy turns around, just in time to catch the Duel Disk thrown at her. She looks at it, then looks up as the person who threw it. “Yuuna…”

Who gives her a thumbs up and a wink. “Show that monkey who’s the real Queen of the Island and get your co-monarch back, Mindy.”

Mindy feels her cheeks flush. “I-it’s not like that, Yuuna.”

Yuuna smirks and rolls her eyes.

Still, Mindy turns around and puts her Duel Disk on. She looks over at Jasmine, who’s clinging to the tree with all her strength. 

Mindy murmurs. “Jasmine…”

Jasmine has always been the stronger of the two of them. The hockey player, the hiker, the one who protected her in their tag Duel.

Mindy nods, eyes narrow.

“This time, I’ll save you.” Mindy vows. Then she shouts. “Let’s Duel Wheeler!”

“ **Duel!** ” Wheeler shouts.

Mindy gasps.

Syrus shrieks and jumps into Yuuna’s arms. “He can talk?!”

“Oh my God, how is that possible?!” Yuuna squeals.

“Please, that would be completely unrealistic.” The shortest man says. “His helmet reads his mind and talks for him.”

A beat of silence.

“Do you ever realise just how weird what we do every day is?” Yuuna says, putting Syrus back on his feet.

Mindy can agree with that statement, later.

“Duel!” Mindy and Wheeler shout.

MINDY HAMAGUCHI: 4000

WHEELER: 4000

* * *

The waves crash below as Mindy and Wheeler start their Duel. Yuuna can barely contain her excitement, bouncing on the spot, while Syrus whimpers and bites his fingers. She never thought something like a monkey would be able to Duel and she’s only seen Mindy Duel once and that was against her in their practice trial match. It’ll be so much fun to see what Mindy’s like when she’s Duelling on her own!

“ _ Yuuna, I wouldn’t be so excited if I were you. _ ” Yubel calls, appearing at her side. “ _ You still have the scientists to worry about. _ ”

Yuuna knows. She glances over at the men, who prepared to take a shot at Wheeler as soon as he agreed to the Duel. It was only because the shortest man who stopped him, but not because he cared about Jasmine or the rest of them. Because he didn’t want to waste the opportunity for a ‘field test’. 

Yuuna narrows her eyes. If she could just summon one of her Duel Monsters with the ability to fly, she could have rescued Jasmine by now. But with so many witnesses, she can’t risk it. If only Blair were here, she might be able to help Yuuna cover for her powers.

“It’s my draw!” Mindy shouts.

She looks over her hand, before nodding.

“First, I’m going to discard my Evil HERO Abusted Gold, so I can draw a Dark Fusion spell card from my Deck!” Mindy shows off each card as she uses it. “And now I’ll activate Dark Fusion to summon one of my Evil HEROs!”

A great swirl appears overhead.

“I’ll use my Elemental HEROs Wildheart and Avian to summon-” Mindy shouts. “Evil HERO Wild Cyclone!”

Out of the dark swirl appears a mighty warrior, with a 8-pack that could cut glass, muscles all over, dark green devil-like wings, dark green shoulder/crotch armour and feathers flanking his waist. He shouts, displaying his 1900 ATK points proudly.

“Whoa, she’s going all out with a fusion summon on the very first turn.” Syrus gasps.

Yuuna grins. “Well, she’s fighting to save the person she loves. She’s not going to mess around.”

Yubel chuckles, folding their arms. “ _ I sincerely hope her feelings can reach Jasmine then. _ ”

Yuuna hopes so too, those twos’ pining is getting a little silly at this point, if adorable.

“That’s all for now, but I should warn you!” Mindy calls. “When Wild Cyclone attacks, you can’t activate any traps or spell cards and when he does damage, he destroys any spells or traps you have on the Field! So think carefully about what you do next, Wheeler.”

Wheeler growls softly.

“Mindy, be careful!” Jasmine calls.

Mindy shouts back. “Don’t worry, Jasmine! I’m going to save you!”

Yuuna feels her heart threaten to burst from a cuteness overload.

“ **My turn, my turn!** ” Wheeler’s helmet activates and draws. “ **Draw.** ” 

Yuuna grins. Time to get down to business; monkey business that is. He’s seen Mindy’s moves, now it’s time for Wheeler to do his.

Wheeler stares at the card he drew. “ **Berserk Gorilla, ATK Mode!** ”

A giant, hulking ape appears on the field, pounding his chest like King Kong and with good reason too. It has 2000 ATK points!

Yubel sighs. “ _ This will be ugly. _ ”

“Oh no.” Syrus whimpers.

Mindy growls.

“ **Berserk Gorilla! Attack Wild Cyclone! Attack! Attack!** ” Wheeler orders, dancing on the spot, waving his arms wildly.

Berserk Gorilla heeds Wheeler’s commands, charging across the field, bringing his giant fist back and then punching Wild Cyclone in the face, hard and fast.

Mindy shouts as the wind rushes to her.

MINDY HAMAGUCHI: 3900

WHEELER: 4000

Wheeler cheers as he does a few backflips and cartwheels, then stops to “ **Now, one card facedown! Facedown! Monkey see, monkey do! I make monkey out of you!** ”

Yuuna winces. “Welp, that’s going to hurt Mindy’s pride. But why is Wheeler calling her a monkey? Isn’t he just insulting himself?”

Mindy growls viciously, like she’s the one who’s going to go apeshit soon.

“Oh man, Mindy’s losing the Duel and her cool.” Syrus whimpers. “This isn’t good.”

Mindy turns around. “Oh give me a break, the Duels just started and it’s only 100 points! I’m going to deal him more than three times the damage, just you wait!”

Yuuna looks over at Jasmine, who’s still clinging to the tree. “Let’s hope so.”

Yubel chuckles. “ _ You don’t need to worry about your friend. She’s going to be fine. _ ”

Yuuna blinks. How does she know that?

“First, because there are no monsters on my side of the field, I’m allowed to special summon my Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy!” Mindy shouts.

With that, a short monster appears on the field, with a grey/black/dark red body, some short wings, longhorns the same length as it’s wings and a gem in it’s neck. It chuckles wickedly, revealing it’s 300 ATK points.

“And because you already have a monster on your side of the field, I’m allowed to special summon this guy with only one sacrifice!” Mindy holds the card up high. “Evil HERO Malicious Edge!”

Infernal Prodigy vanishes in a flash of light and Mindy’s blue leather clad monster takes to the field with his 2600 ATK points.

“Whoa, that’s Mindy’s most powerful monster!” Syrus gasps.

“Alright!” Yuuna cheers. “With Malicious Edge out, Wheeler is in big trouble now!”

Yubel chuckles, smirking wickedly. “ _ Oh, he’ll be in even more trouble soon. _ ”

Yuuna turns to blink at them. What?

“Next I play my Double Summon spell card, so I can have one more normal summon this turn!” Mindy shouts. “And I’ll use it to bring out my Evil HERO Infernal Gainer!”

A new Evil HERO takes to the field, with dark purple armour over his bright red skin and giant white spikes out of his shoulders. He has a long armoured tail like a dragon’s and an eye-like gem in the centre of his rib-cage. He grins wickedly, with 1600 ATK points.

“Whoa, I’ve never seen him before.” Yuuna gasps.

“And he’s about to make Wheeler’s day horrible, because I’m going to activate Infernal Gainer’s ability! By banishing him from the field, he can give one Fiend type monster the ability to attack twice in a round!” Mindy shouts.

Infernal Gainer bursts into golden dust and clings to Malicious Edge, who gives a shriek.

Syrus gasps. “Oh man, this is going to be ugly.”

“Malicious Edge, destroy that Berserk Gorilla!” Mindy orders, punching the air in front of her.

Malicious Edge rushes across the field, using his Wolverine-like claws to cut Berserk Gorilla in pieces.

Wheeler shrieks as his points drop.

MINDY HAMAGUCHI: 3900

WHEELER: 3400

“And now it’s time for attack number 2. Malicious Edge, direct attack!” Mindy points at Wheeler. “Now how’s your cool?!”

Wheeler reels back, holding his arms up.

“ _ This isn’t going to be nice for your furry little friend. _ ” Yubel warns.

Malicious Edge doesn’t care, springing forward, slashing Wheeler across the chest.

MINDY HAMAGUCHI: 3900

WHEELER: 800

“I should warn you, in the second Standby Phase after I use Infernal Gainer’s ability, he’s allowed to come back to the Field and Malicious Edge loses his double attack.” Mindy then puts her hand over her Deck. “And because I tributed Infernal Prodigy to summon a HERO Monster, I’m allowed to draw one card. That’s my turn done and dusted.”

“That was awesome.” Syrus whispers.

Then Yuuna notices something. “What’s wrong with Wheeler?”

He’s staring at the ground, his arms slumped at his side, breathing heavily, growling softly.

Yubel narrows their eyes. “ _ He doesn’t look well at all. _ ”

“Is he surrendering?” Syrus tilts his head.

That attack from Mindy was really intense. Maybe it was too much for the monkey?

“Huph, oh please.”

All heads turn towards the shortest guy in the suit, the one with the ugly beard.

“It just made one little mistake, that’s all. But that project won’t make it again.” The man’s voice darkens.

And Yuuna’s blood runs cold.

That’s how her parents would talk before they did something bad to her.

“Huh?” Syrus calls.

“Believe me…” The man turns to them with a horrible, wicked look on his face. “It’s all part of Wheeler’s training.” He spits the words, as if they’re his own poison. “You see, back at the lab, if that monkey made a mistake twice, we would harshly punish it.” He sounds joyful, as if this is a good thing. “We poked and prodded it like that for years! No, Wheeler won’t give up! It’ll just get better.”

Yuuna realises with absolute clarity just what’s happening.

“Poked and prodded?” Syrus whispers in horror.

“ _ Yuuna? _ ” Yubel calls to her, putting their hand on her shoulder.

Yuuna turns to Wheeler, who’s still slumped and now that she’s paying attention, she can see he’s shaking.

_ A little girl sobbing, shaking in her room, trying to freeze up and stay quiet so her parents won’t see her. _

“Uhh, sir, top secret.” The tallest man reminds him.

The shortest man blinks. “Oh, right.” He turns around, snarling. “Nevermind.”

Yuuna inhales through her teeth, the rage starting to build in her heart.

No way. Not again.

She hisses, her eyes turning gold.

Never again!

* * *

Mindy looks over at Wheeler, scratching her head. “So… are you quitting or-”

“ **Never surrender!** ” Wheeler calls. “ **Draw!** ”

Mindy looks up at Jasmine, who still looks frightened. She has to hurry.

“ **Acrobat Monkey, ATK mode!** ” Wheeler calls.

A new monster takes to the field, a short monkey in blue armour with 1000 ATK points.

Mindy narrows her eyes. Just what will that do?

“ **Play facedown, trap, trap! DNA Surgery!** ” Wheeler shouts as his facedown flips up.

Jasmine gasps. “Oh no! DNA Surgery turns all monsters on the field to whatever type Wheeler chooses! And if he picks anything other than Fiend, Malicious Edge will lose his second attack!”

Mindy snarls. This isn’t good.

“ **Beast type, Beast type!** ” Wheeler hoots and hollers. 

Acrobat Monkey and Malicious Edge transform right before her eyes, his golden glow disappearing. Acrobat Monkey gets a more dog-like face and clawed hands, it’s previous cute chirps turning into roars. While Malicious Edge gets hairy all over, dark purple over his leather bands and a dog’s face instead of his usual sleak one.

Mindy whimpers. There had to be more to it than just that.

“ **Spell cards, Spell cards! Wild Nature’s Release! Double Attack!** ” Wheeler shouts, holding up the two spells.

“Oh crap.” Yuuna shouts. “Wild Nature’s Release will increase Acrobat Monkey’s ATK points by his DEF points and Double Attack means he’ll be able to give Mindy a taste of her own medicine!”

“Wheeler really is getting better, but that means it’s going to get a lot worse for Mindy!” Syrus gasps.

“Mindy!” Jasmine cries, then nearly slips from the tree, clinging to it tighter.

“Jasmine, hold on!” Mindy shouts.

“ **Acrobat Monkey! Power up, power up!** ” Wheeler orders.

Acrobat Monkey roars, waving his arms and legs as the armour on him cracks and turns to dust. First his arms, which bulk up. Then his legs, also beefy. Finally, his chest armour smashes into pieces and he pounds it, his points rising to 2800 ATK.

“Uh, oh.” Mindy murmurs.

“ **Acrobat Monkey, attack!** ” Wheeler orders.

Acrobat Monkey pounds his chest, then launches into a summersalt, becoming a hurricane and smashing into Malicious Edge, destroying him on impact.

MINDY HAMAGUCHI: 3700

WHEELER: 800

“ **Acrobat Monkey, direct attack, direct attack!** ” Wheeler waves his arms frantically.

“Mindy, no!” Jasmine shouts.

Mindy steals herself, holding her arms up.

Acrobat Monkey continues to spin, then screams as it stops and takes a slash at Mindy’s face, making her scream as she hits the ground hard.

MINDY HAMAGUCHI: 900

WHEELER: 800

Mindy groans, barely pulling herself up in time to watch Acrobat Monkey burst into pixels.

“What the heck?” Yuuna calls.

Syrus gasps. “It was Wild Nature’s Release! Using it destroys the monster at the end of the turn.”

Yuuna winces. “Talk about a way to go.”

“Mindy!” Jasmine shouts. “Please, stop!” 

Mindy sits up properly. “Jasmine?”

“It’s okay, I, I’ll find a way down! Just stop, please! I…” Jasmine looks around, lowering her head. “I can’t stand seeing you get hurt over me anymore.”

Mindy’s heart threatens to constrict and crumble. “Jaz…”

Wheeler turns to her, crooning softly.

Mindy finds her resolve. “No.”

Jasmine gasps, lifting her head. “Mindy-”

“No!” Mindy gets to her feet. “I will never give up on your Jasmine! I’m going to save you, because you always save me!”

Jasmine’s eyes widen.

Mindy keeps going. “You protect me and you’re stronger than me. But I want to stand beside you, be just as strong as you are and hold you up when you can’t stand! I like you Jasmine!”

Yuuna squeals in the distance and hugs Syrus, chanting about how it’s finally happening, but Mindy ignores her, eyes only on Jasmine.

Who’s slowly turning pink. “You like me? As in… wanna kiss me, like me?”

Mindy nods. “I do want to kiss you. I also wanna take you on dates at the mall. I wanna have sleepovers and share the same bed. I wanna learn all your secrets and meet your parents as your partner, but in our time, when we’re both ready for that.” Mindy tilts her head. “I like you, Jasmine. I really do.”

Jasmine stares at her and Mindy’s heart is threatening to pound out of her chest, breaking her ribcage on the way.

Jasmine smiles. “I really, really like you too Mindy. And I’d really like that date once you win this Duel.”

Mindy beams.

“FUCK YES, YOU GO LADIES, GET THAT DATE!” Yuuna cheers, laughing and honestly, Mindy agrees with her.

“I better win this fast then!” Mindy puts her fingers over her Deck. “Dr-”

Then she hears a lot of monkey noises. At first, she thought it was Wheeler, but he’s staring to the right, so Mindy looks over as well. Where a whole group of monkeys are crowding around some large rocks, barely peaking their heads over, whimpering in concern.

“Uh-oh.” Syrus whimpers. “More monkeys.”

“It’s like a tribe.” Yuuna’s eyes widen. “Or… a family.”

The scientists shout in awe.

Mindy’s eyes widen as Yuuna’s words register. “Wait… Wheeler, are you trying to return to your family?”

Wheeler shrieks, his helmet flashing. “ **Must win! Miss family, miss family!** ”

The other monkeys continue to whimper and call out to him, softly like they don’t want to be caught, but they’re worried for him all the same.

And Mindy can’t let this stand. “Wheeler!”

He lifts his head, looking at her.

“Let’s make a deal!” Mindy calls. “Give us back Jasmine and we’ll return you to your family, no matter who wins or loses this Duel!”

Wheeler croons.

“It’s okay Wheeler! I’ll help you too!” Yuuna calls. 

Syrus shouts. “And me! I may be small, but I’ll help you as much as I can!”

“And me!” Jasmine calls. “Just let me go and we’ll make sure you can go home! I promise, Wheeler!”

Wheeler looks around at all of them, whimpering softly.

Then he nods.

He turns around, climbing up the tree to bring Jasmine back down. He picks her up gently and lays her on the ground, letting her go.

Jasmine gets to her feet and smiles, bowing at him. “Thank you Wheeler.” She straightens up. “Now do your best!”

Wheeler croons in confusion, tilting his head.

Mindy’s heart bursts into a million pieces and she almost drowns in cute.

“Jasmine!” Yuuna and Syrus call.

Jasmine runs across the field to them, lunging into Yuuna’s arms for a hug. “Oh God, it’s good to be on solid ground again.”

Mindy smiles at her.

Jasmine turns slightly in the hug. “You do your best too Mindy.”

Mindy feels her face flush and she nods, turning back to Wheeler.

“Let’s do our best Wheeler and it’s my turn!” Mindy calls. “Draw!”

Then in a flash, Infernal Gainer returns to the field with his 1600 ATK.

“And it’s game over!” Mindy calls. “Infernal Gainer, attack Wheeler directly!”

Wheeler shouts as Infernal Gainer charges up a punch to the jaw.

MINDY HAMAGUCHI: 900

WHEELER: 0

WINNER: MINDY HAMAGUCHI!

* * *

Yuuna laughs as she watches the holograms fade. What a great Duel.

“Thanks for a fun Duel Wheeler, and for letting Jasmine go.” Mindy walks towards him. “Now we’ll help you.”

Yuuna starts walking over-

“ _ Yuuna, watch out! _ ” Yubel calls.

Yuuna turns to the scientists and gasps. “Mindy down!”

Mindy turns to her. “Wha-”

BANG!

Wheeler shrieks and pushes Mindy to the ground, the two of them barely dodging the tranquilizer dart aimed at them.

“What the Hell?!” Jasmine shouts, turning towards them. “You could have hurt my girlfriend!”

“Shut up, you useless woman!” The short guy orders, marching over. “As for you, you flea ridden failure, let’s get back to the lab!”

Wheeler whimpers and snarls at them, his helmet no longer working but the message clear. 

Stay away.

Yubel scowls. “ _ Yuuna don’t do anything reckless, like- _ ”

“Hold it!” Yuuna rushes in front of the men, holding her arms out wide.

The men stop, glaring at her.

Yubel groans, rubbing their head. “ _ That. _ ”

“Yuuna, what are you doing?!” Syrus gasps.

“Keeping my promise to Wheeler!” Yuuna shouts. “He doesn’t belong with you! He belongs out here, in nature, with the family who love him!” 

He belongs with the family that love him more than Yuuna’s parents ever did.

“So that’s where we’re going to leave him! Got it?!” Yuuna stamps her foot. “I won’t let you take him, no matter what!”

The scientists gape at her.

“We won’t let them take you Wheeler, it’s alright!” Syrus shouts.

“If you do, I’ll call the TV stations and the newspapers!” Jasmine threatens.

“And I’ll get my dad, he’s a lawyer!” Mindy shouts. “He knows a lot of animal campaigners who won’t be happy with what you’ve done!”

“Then it’ll be goodbye top secret and hello prison.” Yuuna smirks. “Mindy, get that stuff off him, now!”

“On it!” Mindy calls and Yuuna can hear the sound of metal falling.

“Enough nonsense, out of the way!” The tallest man shouts.

Then he charges forward with the gunman, holding a net.

“ _ Yuuna! _ ” Yubel calls.

Yuuna growls and charges at them. “No!”

She won’t let them take him, she won’t let them take him!

Yuuna roars and grabs the net, pulling on it as hard as she can.

“Let go, you stupid bitch!” The gunman snaps.

“Drop it, girl!” The tallest man orders.

“NO!” Yuuna snarls. “I won’t!”

“Yuuna!” Syrus screams.

Then, unknown to Yuuna, the shadows at her feet start to swirl and reach for the scientists, forcing them to trip and fall on their asses.

Yubel gasps. 

Yuuna lets go of the net, nearly falling herself, gasping as she watches the two men get tangled in it. 

“You idiots!” The shortest scientist yells. “If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!”

Yuuna runs over to Wheeler, noticing Mindy’s only got half the equipment off him. “Come on, come on!”

She skids onto her knees, helping pull the rest of the stuff off him.

“We have to hurry!” Mindy gasps, looking up. “He’s got the gun!”

“Not for long!” Jasmine shouts and gives a war cry.

Yuuna ignores the sounds of fighting, trying as fast as she can to unclip and take off the equipment, hearing Wheeler whimper and cry. “Hold on, buddy, just a little more time. We just need a little more time-”

“Yuuna behind you!” Syrus shrieks.

“Both of you stop, or the red bitch gets it.”

Yuuna gasps as she feels the barrel of the gun press in the back of her neck, freezing.

“You think that your threats scare me?” The short scientist snarls. “Please, you’re just some empty-headed little girls. Who’s going to believe you?!”

He shoves his foot into Yuuna’s back, forcing her to lay facedown in the ground.

Yubel snarls and screams, diving for him. “ _ DROP MY HAOU- _ ”

“Stay back!” Yuuna orders. “I’ll be fine!”

“Yeah you will, if you shut your mouth.” The short scientist chuckles. “Not only will my lab work continue, but it will grow.”

Yuuna gasps. No.

“What do you mean?” Syrus whimpers, hiding behind Jasmine.

“I’m taking them all! That monkey won’t miss it’s family anymore, because they’ll all be in the lab in cages!” The shortest scientist laughs wickedly.

Mindy falls on her back, scrambling away. “No. No, no, you’re going too far, let her go!”

She grabs Wheeler and pulls him with her, who cries out as he’s tugged away, his helmet off, revealing the fear in his eyes and Yuuna knows if Wheeler could cry, he would.

“Damn, bitch!” The shortest scientist shouts. “Drop the monkey or the girl gets it!”

The other two luggs finally pull themselves out of the net and run over to Mindy and Wheeler, holding the net high.

“NO!” Yuuna screams, her eyes turning gold, the shadows under her moving out-

“Puuuuurrrrrr-MEOW!”

A cat suddenly appears out of nowhere, jumping on top of the two luggs, sending them to the ground and then lunging at the short one on Yuuna’s back, making him scream and fall off her.

Yuuna gasps, eyes turning brown, looking up.

“Tsk, tsk Pharaoh.” The Slifer Red’s Dorm cat wanders over to his favourite person in the world. Who picks him up, revealing himself to be Professor Banner. “Naughty kitty.”

Pharaoh purrs.

“Professor Banner.” The students all call.

Yubel let’s out a breath. “ _ That man’s timing could have been better. _ ”

Yuuna sighs and gets to her feet. “Sir, I’m so glad you’re here now.”

She’s never been so happy to see an adult in her life.

The shortest scientist backs up. “Who are you?”

“Oh, you know.” Professor Banner walks over, Pharaoh still in his arms, putting his foot on the dropped gun. “Just your average teacher. Duelist.” Then he kicks up and the gun flies into his hand. “Animal lover. If you gentlemen catch my drift.”

The shortest scientist snarls.

* * *

But soon enough, Wheeler is freed from all the tech, as removed by Yuuna and Mindy, only keeping the Duel Disk on when Wheeler hugged it to his chest. Now he’s running off to his family, all of them jumping on him and hugging him, making an endless echo of happy monkey noises. 

Yubel has to admit. It’s an admirable sight. 

“Aww, look. It’s like a family reunion.” Syrus smiles.

Jasmine nods, taking Mindy’s hand. “It sure is.”

“Hey Wheeler, why don’t we Duel again some time?” Mindy smiles, waving. “Without kidnapping my girlfriend though.”

Wheeler cheers and raises his Duel Disk, one of the smaller monkeys poking it curiously.

Yubel shakes their head. Goodness, they knew Duel Academy would be a strange place, but this is a league all it’s own.

With that, Wheeler and the other monkeys return to the forest.

“I just finished talking to Das.” Yuuna smiles, putting her PDA down. “She says the scientists are in detention until a boat arrives from the mainland to take them back. Thank you so much Professor Banner.”

“Yeah, that was a close one. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I don’t know what would have happened to any of us.” Mindy turns towards Banner.

Yubel does as well, examining the old man. It’s awfully convenient he showed up when he did. Just how did he get here?

“How did you find us, Professor?” Syrus calls.

“Like I said, I love animals.” Banner gently rubs Pharaoh’s back. “Of course, it would be hard not to with a cat that can track as well as Pharaoh.”

Pharaoh meows.

Yubel shakes their head. These humans and their odd pets.

“Why were you looking for us in the first place?” Jasmine turns to him, the rest of the group doing so as well.

“Well Jasmine, Blair told me where Yuuna and Syrus had gone to and I wanted to tell you all that Chazz is okay.” Banner says.

All four teenagers breathe a sigh of relief.

“That’s good news.” Yuuna smiles.

“Sure is!” Syrus nods his head.

Jasmine and Mindy giggle, while Yubel just shakes their head. 

Chazz was a prick and they wouldn’t have really cared either way if he was dead or alive. But Yuuna has a heart too big for her chest and she’d be upset if Chazz wasn’t well, so they’ll just be happy he’s fine.

“Of course, there is some bad news as well.” Banner explains. “Pharaoh tracked him to the docks and by the time I arrived, he was already leaving on the boat. I was going to tell you all in class, but none of you were there when I arrived.”

Yubel shrugs. Oh well.

“That’s a shame.” Yuuna sighs.

Jasmine growls. “Geez, I still wanted to Duel him for taking Mindy’s card.”

“Yeah, I guess. He did make things interesting.” Syrus hums.

Mindy shrugs. “Well, I’m sure he’ll come back. Dude’s got a bunch of grudges and complexes. He’s going to settle the score some day.”

“Yeah.” Yuuna smiles. “Good rivals are hard to find, even if he’s off the asshole elitist variety.”

Banner hums. “But you know what isn’t? School and since you all got out early, we’ll be making up in after school detention.”

The four teenagers groan and complain, but Yubel leaves them to it, retreating into the Deck.

Where they have a few moments to think.

Yuuna’s eyes are turning gold on their own and her shadows responded to her feelings.

That can only mean one thing.

“She’s getting stronger.” Yubel murmurs.


	15. Jinzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Winter Break and most of the gang have left Duel Academy, but our four favorite Slifer Reds and their teacher are enjoying the day before Christmas Eve having a Duel Party! Until it gets crashed by an Obelisk Blue who brought trouble with him. Can Yuuna defeat Jinzo without revealing herself as the Supreme King's reincarnation to the others?

_ Yuuna looks around the streets as she walks home.  _

_ It’s December, which means people are getting ready for Christmas. She’s watched some of the movies at school, but she doesn’t really like Christmas. Her parents were home more during Christmas and she would get in trouble if she didn’t give her parents a gift. _

_ Yuuna sighs. “Yubel, do they have Christmas in the Spirit World?” _

_ Yubel appears, blinking at her. “Well, some areas of the Spirit World celebrate it, but most don’t. Why do you ask?” _

_ Yuuna watches two teenage girls walk out of a shop together, cooing over the gift they have. _

_ “I don’t really like Christmas. I wish we could go somewhere we didn’t have to do it.” Yuuna murmurs, looking at the ground. _

_ Yubel hums gently in concern, running a clawed hand through Yuuna’s hair. _

_ Christmas is supposed to be a time for spending with people you love, but Yuuna doesn’t love her parents. She only loves Yubel and she can’t give them a gift. Maybe if she loved someone, Christmas wouldn’t be so miserable. _

_ Yuuna wishes she had people to love. _

* * *

“I’m going to miss you guys so much when you’re on Winter Break.” Yuuna says.

Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine are standing in front of her, all of them with large bags at their feet or on their shoulders. Meanwhile standing with Yuuna are Blair, Syrus and Chumley. After starting their school year in September, it’s now time for the Winter Break. Most of the students and facility will be returning home and classes won’t be on. But Yuuna and the other Slifers will be staying here for various reasons. 

“I know, I’m going to miss you too, Yuuna.” Jasmine brings her in for a hug, which Yuuna returns happily.

Mindy hugs her as well. “Don’t cause Professor Banner too much trouble, okay?”

“Me, trouble?” Yuuna smirks. “What ever could you mean by that?”

The Obelisk Girls giggle and pull back from the hug, going on to say their goodbyes to Blair and Syrus. 

“Yuuna.” Bastion calls.

Yuuna turns to him. “Yeah?”

“Just because I’ll be out of my workshop, doesn’t mean I won’t be planning strategies on how to defeat you.” Bastion smirks.

Yuuna laughs and offers him her hand. “Oh, I wouldn’t count on it. I’m going to be staying at Duel Academy though and Duelling everyone I see, so I won’t be slacking off either!”

Bastion grins and shakes her hand. “Until we meet again then, old friend.”

Yuuna’s heart flutters. They’re friends.

“You got it!” She shakes his hand back, just a little stronger. “You have fun.”

Bastion nods and pulls his hand back, Yuuna resting her hands at her side.

Last chance. She’s gotta take it.

“Would it be awkward if I hugged you too, before you left?” Yuuna blurst out.

Bastion blinks and Yuuna feels her face flush. Oh no, that was probably weird.

“I’m not a good hugger, but I wouldn’t be opposed.” Bastion smiles.

Yuuna blinks and smiles.

She opens her arms and hugs him around his neck, Bastion hesitantly settling his own arms around her waist. Yuuna closes her eyes and just takes in the moment, enjoying the comfort of having a friend care about her. It’s something she’ll never take for granted.

“Have a good break, Yuuna.” Bastion gently claps her back.

Yuuna nods and holds him a little tighter. “You too.”

The horn of the boat blows, a final warning for everyone to get on board.

Yuuna and Bastion pull back, Bastion taking his bag and walking away.

“Bye Bastion!” Yuuna calls.

“See ya later, Mindy!” Syrus shouts.

“Buh-bye Jasmine!” Blair waves.

“You guys take care!” Chumley shouts.

Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine wave to them as they board the ship. The Slifer Reds chase the ship as it leaves, waving all the way, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine waving to them as well and shouting. Though no one can hear what the others are saying due to the fog horn, they wave and hollar until the boat is out of sight.

Yuuna takes in a deep breath of the salt air. Now only one question remains.

How does one spend their Winter Break?

* * *

“Pass me the star, would you Yuuna?” Blair calls.

“On it!” Yuuna shouts back.

She goes through the box and passes the star to Blair, who hangs onto Chumley’s hair with one hand while she uses the other to put the star on the tree. Once it’s settled, Blair nods and Chumley bends down, letting her climb down his back and stand on solid ground. Soon the remaining Slifer Reds are standing next to each other in a line, looking at the tree.

It’s your classic Christmas tree, covered in red tinsel and white fairy lights. There’s a few toy candy canes on the tree, along with other red and white decorations. Some of the ornaments are Duel Monster themed, while the star at the top is silver.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.” Syrus smiles. “I remember my Mom and my Mama would spend Christmas Eve teaching Zane and me how to make gingerbread men.”

Blair smiles. “That sounds really sweet, Syrus. Do you think you could teach me?”

Chumley moans softly, rubbing his stomach. “Gingerbread men sound great.”

“I wanna learn too!” Yuuna giggles. “I wanna decorate them!”

Syrus laughs. “Okay then, let’s go to the mall and get the ingredients, before they close!”

The four Slifer Reds cheer.

“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast children.”

The four of them turn around to see Banner standing there, cradling Pharaoh.

“It’s going to be cold out there, so make sure to wear your winter wear.” Banner instructs.

Blair feels her face flush. Oh no. She doesn’t have any. She never thought to pack any when she was running.

“Uhh, Profesor?” Yuuna raises her hand. “What if we don’t have any?”

Banner chuckles. “Why don’t you check your rooms then, children?”

The First Years blink.

They all turn to Chumley, who only chuckles. “Just go guys.”

With that, Blair, Syrus and Yuuna walk up the steps outside the Slifer Red dorm and walk into their rooms.

They gasp.

On each of their desks is a set of winter wear. A red hat with a white bobble on top, a red scarf with white strings on the end and red gloves with white cuffs.

“They’re beautiful.” Blair murmurs.

She picks up her set and Yuuna’s, bringing it to the shell shocked girl. Yuuna takes the winter wear with slightly shaking hands and it makes Blair wonder…

Is this the first time Yuuna’s ever gotten a gift?

“I hope you children like them.” Banner walks up the stairs, Pharaoh still in his arms. “I make a set each time we have students staying over the winter break.”

“Wait…” Syrus walks out of his dorm, tying his scarf around him. “You made this for us?”

“Why yes, children.” Banner chuckles. “As a younger man, I did a good bit of knitting in my time and this is good practice for me. Do you like them?”

Blair nods as she puts on her gloves. “They’re awesome, Professor Banner!”

It’s all so soft.

“Yuuna, put them on, they feel great!” Blair turns her head, smiling.

Yuuna blinks and shakes herself out of her daze. “O-oh, right.”

She puts the winter gear on slowly, like she’s not used to wearing it. That’s fair, things haven’t been very cold on the island since they arrived, even now.

“Hey guys, I had an idea.” Chumley calls as he walks out with a more faded version of their hat, scarf and gloves. “Why don’t we do a Secret Santa?”

Yuuna and Blair blink, tilting their heads.

Syrus nods. “Hey, that’s a great idea Chumley!”

Yuuna and Blair look at each other, confused.

Well, Yuuna was the one who asked about winter gear, so it’s Blair’s turn to be the socially awkward one.

“What’s a Secret Santa?” Blair raises her hand.

Syrus and Chumley turn to her, blinking.

“Well, Blair, a Secret Santa is an event where people are assigned someone to give them a gift for the holiday’s. But the gifter has to keep who they’re giving the gift to a secret, especially from the giftie.” Banner explains, nodding. “I think it’s a good idea, so that each of you can get a gift, without going overboard and having to get something for all of your friends. It guarantees everyone gets something.”

“Ohhhh.” Blair and Yuuna nod.

Sounds simple enough.

“I’ll write all of our names on strips of paper and we can put them in my hat.” Syrus ducks back into his room. “We’ll do a gift to whoever we draw and if we draw ourselves, we just put it back.”

Blair blinks and smiles. Oh wow. She hasn’t had a Christmas gift in a long time. She can’t wait to give a gift to whoever she gets.

* * *

“Okay, so we’re going to split up to do the Secret Santa shopping and then we’re going to meet back here to buy the ingredients for the gingerbread.” Yuuna looks over the group. “Everyone got that?”

“Yep!” Chumley and Blair call.

But Syrus is barely paying attention, his mind stuck on other things. 

“Sy, you good?” Yuuna calls.

Syrus shakes himself off. “Yeah, sorry Yuuna, I was lost in thought.”

He laughs nervously, trying to show her everything’s fine.

Yuuna narrows her eyes suspiciously.

Syrus shivers as he looks at them. “E-anyway, let’s go! See you in a while!”

And with that, he turns tail and runs. He runs and runs as fast as he can and only once he’s sure no one tried to follow him, does he stop and breathe.

Syrus pants hard as he leans against a wall, a hand over his heart.

It’s pounding like crazy, but not from the run. It’s pounding from fear.

“What’s wrong with me?” Syrus groans.

He closes his eyes, but then he’s flooded with memories, with the very reason why he’s scared.

_ Syrus froze stiff, locked in the moment, unable to do so much as scream. _

_ Mindy was screaming and shouting as she hugged Wheeler, who was struggling and fighting. _

_ Jasmine was yelling as well, one of her arms out in front of Syrus protectively. _

_ The grunts had a net and were running at Mindy and Wheeler. _

_ While the leader scientist had his big sister, his best friend, the one person who has unconditionally believed in him since they met, laying face down with a gun to her neck. _

_ Syrus was cursing himself out, cursing his weakness, cursing his fear when he saw it. _

_ Yuuna’s eyes turned from soft, kind, passionate honey brown, to hard, cruel, angry, molten gold. _

Syrus squeaks and slaps his cheeks. “Stop it!”

He’s imagining things! Yuuna’s eyes didn’t change colours, it was just the light being weird or some flowers in the way or maybe Syrus’s brain messed up!

Syrus whimpers and takes his hands off his cheeks.

Then why…

He groans and makes two fists.

Why is he afraid of Yuuna?

* * *

Yuuna laughs as she finishes pushing the last chair out of the way. “That should be more than enough room for a Duel!”

Syrus pants next to the last chair he moved, but nods. “Sure should be.”

Yubel chuckles. “ _ You really are obsessed with Duel Monsters, Yuuna. _ ”

Yuuna rolls her eyes, murmuring. “Oh shut up Yubel.”

It makes sense though. After all, Yubel raised her! And her destiny is pretty much tied to the game, so it’s probably a good thing she likes it.

The Slifer Red Dorm’s cafeteria has been practically cleared out, all the tables pressed to the walls with almost all the chairs piled on top of them or slipped under them. What remained of the Slifer Reds were hanging out in the room.

Yuuna and Syrus are standing on opposite sides of the cafeteria, preparing for a Duel.

Banner and Chumley are operating a small grill on the floor, cooking giant marshmallows, while Pharaoh sits between the two of them staring at the food.

Finally, Blair is sitting on top of one of the tables, swinging her legs as she waits for the Duel to start.

Oh and Yubel is here too, floating overhead.

“You ready to get your game on, Sy?” Yuuna calls, smirking.

Syrus jumps but gives a determined nod. “Y-yeah!”

“Do your best Sy!” Blair cheers. “Rock it, Yuuna!”

Yuuna laughs and gives her a two finger salute. “You got it, spitfire!”

“Yeah, but don’t knock the grill over!” Chumley shouts. “We don’t need to deal with any burns.”

Yuuna rolls her eyes. “Yes, Dad, now game on!”

Syrus nods. “Game o-”

CRASH!

Everyone screams as the front door crashes in, wood and glass scattering on the floor, while the one responsible for the mess lays in it. He’s an Obelisk Blue student, probably in his first year. He’s wearing faded yellow glasses and has shoulder length, dark brown, straight hair. He looks pale and ill, passed out on the ground. 

“Uhh, guys?” Syrus whimpers. “What should we do?”

Yuuna narrows her eyes, then turns to Yubel. “Yubel, can you look around the area please?”

Yubel nods and flies through the wall, not hesitating for a moment. 

Yuuna walks over and kneels next to the Obelisk. “Hey, come on. Can you stand?”

She offers him her hand and he hesitantly takes it, Yuuna pulling him to his feet. The Obelisk groans and whimpers, but other than a few scratches, he looks alright.

“Professor Banner, where’s the first aid kit?” Yuuna turns to him.

Banner stands up. “I’ll get it immediately. Children, someone needs to get him a chair and someone needs to get him some water.”

“I’ll get the chair!” Chumley calls, rushing to turn the grill off.

Blair zips out of the room. “Water’s on it’s way!”

Banner nods and walks out of the room as well.

Yuuna smiles. That’s good at least.

“Hey, you’re going to be okay, I promise.” Yuuna glances at the Obelisk.

He groans and opens his eyes, revealing a pair the same colour as his hair. “Wh-who are you?”

“Yuuna Yuki, Slifer Red, First Year.” Yuuna smiles. “You?”

The boy winces. “T-Torrey Takadera.”

“Nice to meet ya.” Chumley walks over with a chair at the ready.

Yuuna guides him to it, letting the boy take a seat, as Blair rushes back into the room with some water and Banner follows behind with the first aid kit.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Syrus whimpers, walking over.

Torrey shudders, staring into the water. “I have.”

Blair and Yuuna stiffen, glancing at each other. 

Not this again. This is bad.

“What are you talking about?” Chumley takes a few steps back, away from Torrey and their destroyed front door.

“Jinzo the Duelling Card!” Torrey cries out. “You have to help me, please!”

Yuuna hisshes. Shit. 

“Hahaha, good one, Professor Banner can you call Miss Fontaine please?” Syrus fakes a laugh, nervous as Hell.

Banner walks over, setting a small first aid kit at his side. “I already have Syrus, don’t worry.”

Torrey gasps, then he puts the glass down and grabs Banner’s arm. “Professor Banner, I’m Torrey, I’m in your ParaDuelling class, please you have to help me! Everything you said was right about Duel Spirits being real, it was all true!”

Chumley shudders. “Uhh, do we have a school therapist too?”

Yuuna holds back the urge to groan. This isn’t good.

In the real world, the Jinzo archetype is designed to stop Trap cards, cutting off a 3rd of the opponent’s Deck, but are ultimately harmless outside of a Duel. But in the Spirit World, Jinzo is a powerful Duel Spirit, leading a small gang of mercenaries who specialise in disabling other monsters’ access to Traps to make them easier to defeat or destroy. 

If Torrey has somehow gotten tangled up with the real Jinzo, then he’s in serious danger.

Yuuna’s eyes widen as she looks around the room.

No. All of them are in danger, so long as Torrey is here! But she’s not going to kick him out.

Yuuna’s eyes narrow in determination.

She’ll just have to stop Jinzo, whatever his plan is.

“Just calm down, Torrey.” Banner kneels in front of him. “Explain what happened from the start to now.”

Torrey whimpers and nods. “Yes Professor.”

Yuuna moves so she’s standing with her back to Torrey and her eyes on the door.

“A while back, I told my friends Isaka and Mukouda about your class. Specifically, the part about how under certain conditions, Duel Spirits can come to life.” Torrey shudders.

Yuuna holds her breath and curses the universe, hoping he won’t say that-

“Well, we started trying to create those conditions, even though the Academy forbids it.” Torrey says.

That. That’s exactly what she hoped he wouldn’t say. 

Wait.

Yuuna’s eyes widen. 

The Academy forbids trying to summon spirits to this world? And they won’t let students near the Abandoned Dorm? Yubel has felt some kind of evil darkness since they got here and now that Yuuna’s getting more in touch with her powers, she’s starting to feel that darkness too.

Just what is going on at this school? 

“We tried a few times, but nothing happened. Until…” Torrey gulps. “A week ago, we did things exactly like we always did, but something was different. A book fell and the Ouija Board we were using spelled out a message. Give me three and I’ll be free. We thought he meant cards and we’d already agreed before we could back out.”

Yuuna gasps, turning around. “You entered into a contract with Jinzo?!”

Everyone in the room turns to her and Yuuna realises her error. Oh no.

“Glad to see someone paid attention in my classes.” Banner nods.

Okay, she can work with that.

Syrus tilts his head. “What’s a contract, Professor Banner?”

“It’s a deal forged between two parties, where a person’s soul is put at stake, Syrus.” Banner explains, going into teacher mode. “If either party tries to break the contract, the breaker will suffer horrible consequences, usually losing their soul in the process or suffering some kind of other immeasurable pain.”

Blair shudders, hugging herself. “That’s creepy.”

“It sounds like the contract you entered into was a Summoning contract, Torrey.” Banner shakes his head gently. “And I’m afraid, three cards would never be enough to meet the requirements of such a contract.”

Syrus gulps. “Then sir, what… what would? What did the three mean?”

Torrey whimpers, shuddering as he says. “People.”

“People?!” Syrus stumbles back.

Chumley groans. “Where’s the purifying salt when you need it?!”

Blair sighs. “Okay you two, calm down. You weren’t a part of the deal, so you’re fine.”

Yuuna wouldn’t bet on that, not with Jinzo involved.

“He’s already taken two of the three.” Torrey whimpers and hides his face in his hands, crying. “My friends are gone! Jinzo took them both! I tried calling their parents, but they didn’t know where they were either. And when I tried to run away on the boat, he was waiting for me there. There’s no escape!”

Yuuna glares at the broken down door, moving to ensure she’s standing protectively between it and Torrey.

She won’t let Jinzo take him!

“ _ Yuuna! _ ” Yubel flies back into the room. “ _ Jinzo’s coming! _ ”

Yuuna gasps. Oh no.

Then right on cue, the lights go out.

Yuuna gasps, Pharaoh meows and Blair squeals.

“What was that?!” Syrus whimpers.

“Easy Syrus.” Banner says. “Maybe it was just a fuse.”

Chumley nods. “Yeah, or maybe a bolt.”

Yubel shouts. “ _ Yuuna, in front of you! _ ”

Yuuna gasps and there he is.

Jinzo.

Torrey screams. “NO DON’T TAKE ME-”

“ _ Shut up, human! _ ” Jinzo roars.

Everyone screams at the voice and suddenly pink lightning strikes in the room, making Torrey scream before knocking him out.

“Torrey!” Yuuna shouts, grabbing his arm, glaring at Jinzo. “Jinzo! Release him and his friends from his contract, now!”

Jinzo hisses. “ _ We had a deal. _ ”

Suddenly, Torrey flies from Yuuna’s hands right into Jinzo’s and he takes off running.

And Yuuna follows him.

* * *

Blair gasps as she chases after Yuuna, running as fast as she can.

As soon as the pink lightning struck the room, Yuuna ran out and Blair followed her, ignoring the confusion they left behind in the Slifer Red Dorm. Blair could barely make out Yuuna’s classic red jacket and red skirt, even when placed against the dark night, but she just about manages to keep up with her sister.

“Where do you think you’re going, Jinzo?!” Yuuna shouts.

“Yuuna, wait!” Blair calls.

Yuuna gasps, skidding to a stop, turning around. “Blair!”

Blair runs until she’s standing in front of her, bending over, panting.

“What were you thinking, following me like that?!” Yuuna snaps, bending down to they’re eye level. “Blair, this is serious! More serious than what happened with Titan, do you understand me?”

Blair straightens. “What do you mean? Titan tried to kill you!”

“Exactly. Tried.” Yuuna narrows her eyes. “Titan stumbled into the Shadow Game, because his imitation of them angered the powers in the games. Jinzo’s already taken two human souls and those weren’t accidents. Jinzo is serious and you can’t be here, okay?”

Blair gapes at her.

What? After everything they’ve been through, Yuuna’s just telling her to go home now?!

“NO!” Blair shouts, raising her fists. “I have to come! If something bad happens to you, then I’ll never be able to look myself in the eye again, okay?! And I’m going to come with you no matter what, so just accept it!”

Yuuna glares at her for a moment, then she starts twitching and wildly looks to the side, glaring at something Blair can’t see. Probably Yubel. 

Wherever Yubel says, it makes Yuuna stop glaring daggers at them, sigh and turn to face Blair.

“Okay, you can come, but you have to stay behind me.” Yuuna rises to her feet. “And if I tell you to run, you have to run away, okay?”

Blair nods.

She can live with that.

“Where did Jinzo go?” Blair looks around.

She can’t see the tall man in the weird coat anywhere.

Yuuna gasps. “You can?”

Blair turns to where Yuuna’s staring, but Blair can’t see anything other than the rest of the dark forest.

“Lead the way.” Yuuna nods.

She grabs Blair’s hand and they take off, Blair stumbling but catching up.

“Where are we going?!” Blair shouts. “Who are we following?!”

“Yubel and House Dragonmaid!” Yuuna shouts back. “They can sense where Jinzo is and are leading the way.”

Blair gasps.

House Dragonmaid? Yuuna can see her?

Blair narrows her eyes and focuses on running.

It’s no surprise now that she thinks about it. There’s no time to worry about that though, Torrey and two more people are in danger of losing their lives.

So the Slifer Red Girls run through the forest until they reach a tall wire fence in a square. At each corner are electrical towers, with mini towers in front of each of them and four boxes between the towers on the left and right. Finally, there’s two larger boxes with wires and mini electrical towers on them near the middle of the area.

“What is this place?” Yuuna stops inside it, looking around.

Blair remembers it from a map she got of Duel Academy. “It’s the central power station for the entire island. Everything, from the lighthouse to the academy itself, is powered by this.”

Then she spots him.

Torrey is laying on the ground, near one of the towers.

“There he is.” Yuuna lets out a breath. “Torrey, don’t worry, I’ll save you!”

Yuuna walks forward and suddenly, the tower behind Torrey lights up like a Christmas tree, as do every other tower, blue lightning shooting off in every direction but striking the ground near where Yuuna was standing.

“Yuuna!” Blair shouts

But she can barely hear her own voice over the static in the air and the ozone on the wind. 

And then, just to make matters worse, out of the lightning appears Jinzo in his true form. Though difficult to see and fuzzy as Hell, there’s no mistaking that green armour, black leather and revealed brain.

“ _ You won’t be saving anyone, little girl! _ ” Jinzo shouts.

Blair gasps. “How can I see him? What’s happening?!”

“It’s the electricity, Blair!” Yuuna calls over her shoulder. “He’s using it to sustain his form in the human world until he can consume the third soul he needs.”

Which means…

“Torrey.” Blair gasps.

He’s still laying there, right where Jinzo can reach him.

“Let Torrey go, Jinzo!” Yuuna shouts. 

Jinzo scoffs. “ _ And why should I listen to a pathetic little moral like you? _ ”

There’s a beat of silence.

“On orders of the Supreme Queen, I demand you release him from your contract!” Yuuna shouts.

Blair gasps. She can’t see Yuuna’s face right now, but she’s certain.

Yuuna’s eyes are gold. She’s displaying her power.

“ _ Ohhh, how interesting. _ ” Jinzo chuckles madly. “ _ The Supreme King of the Darkness of Justice, masquerading as a pathetic mortal girl. There were rumours you had returned from your eternal slumber, but none of us ever could have imagined you would have taken on such a weak form! _ ”

Blair gasps.

No way.

“How does Jinzo know you?” Blair calls.

Yuuna straightens her shoulders, standing taller. “The Supreme King had the ability to control Duel Monsters, not just speak to them. It made him their King and well, I have that same power. I’ve never met Jinzo, but he probably knows me from stories.”

“ _ Hahaha, right you are, mortal. _ ” Jinzo laughs. “ _ Oh, how the bards would laugh if they saw you now. _ ”

Blair scowls. “Shut your trap!”

No one insults her sister!

Yuuna gasps and looks over her shoulder and yep, her eyes are gold. “Blair, don’t backtalk him, I’ve got this! I need you to just stay back and let me handle him right now, okay?”

Blair growls, glaring at Jinzo. But she nods and takes a step back.

Yuuna is trusting her, so Blair has to honour that trust, even if she doesn’t like what she has to do.

Yuuna smiles, then turns back to face him. “Fine, mock me all you want, but what you’ve done is unforgivable! You tricked three innocent humans into signing a contract for your own gain, none of them having had any idea what they were signing for!”

“ _ And? Your point is, mortal? _ ” Jinzo snarls.

“Because of that, you’ve created a loophole, one that I can exploit!” Yuuna puts a hand on her chest. “Jinzo, I offer myself as a replacement sacrifice with a condition!”

Blair gasps. “Yuuna no!”

She can’t be serious!

“ _ Oh? The Supreme King offering himself to save one stupid mortal? How times have changed the once mighty King of the Gentle Darkness. _ ” Jinzo chuckled. “ _ What’s your condition? _ ”

“You can only have me as a replacement sacrifice if you defeat me in a Duel!” Yuuna’s voice is strong, but that doesn’t mean she’s actually feeling strong. “If I lose, you can have me as a replacement sacrifice and you have to let Torrey go. But if I win, you need to release all members of the contract and return Torrey and his friends to this world!”

Blair wishes she could breathe easier hearing that, but it doesn’t help her.

“ _ A Duel? _ ” Jinzo growls. “ _ Very well. I should be able to be sustained by this electrical limbo long enough for a match. _ ”

Then the power station goes nuts. Again.

Blair screams as she jumps away from the electricity, scrambling to avoid the lightning strikes. 

“ _ First I’ll beat you, then I’ll consume you! _ ” Jinzo roars.

“Not a chance!” Yuuna shouts, turning on her Duel Disk. “I am Yuuna Yuki, the Supreme Queen of the Gentle Darkness and I will defeat you, Jinzo!” 

Then there’s a giant flash of blue light that reaches high into the sky.

“DUEL!” Yuuna and Jinzo shout.

JINZO: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 4000

* * *

Yuuna draws her hand, while Jinzo draws his, the cards appearing like a wall in front of him.

“ _ Be careful, Yuuna. _ ” Yubel instructs.

“Kick his ass, Yuuna!” Blair shouts from the back.

Yuuna gives Blair a thumbs up and Yubel a nod. It’ll have to do, Jinzo’s drawn his first card.

“ _ First, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in ATK Mode! _ ” Jinzo declares.

Black particles condense until they form an ugly wooden doll, with shaggy scarecrow hair, wearing purple overalls over a blue shirt and wielding an axe as tall as the monster to put those 1600 ATK points to use.

“ _ And next, I’ll activate the continuous spell Ectoplasmer! _ ” Jinzo shouts. “ _ This fiendish spirit allows each player to sacrifice one monster at the end of their turn. Then half of that monster’s ATK points are dealt to the opposing player as damage! _ ”

Yuuna gasps.

Then that means-

“ _ I’ll show you right now by ending my turn! _ ” Jinzo cackles.

A howling white spirit comes out of Malice Doll’s back and charges straight for Yuuna, who raises her arms, bracing herself-

“AHH!” Yuuna screams.

The ghost shoots out her back, having gone through her chest to deal the damage.

“YUUNA!” Blair screams.

JINZO: 4000

YUUNA YUKI: 3200

Yuuna pants, holding her hand over her heart, groaning.

Yubel hisses. “ _ We didn’t agree for this to be a Shadow Game, Jinzo. _ ”

“Yubel, it’s fine.” Yuuna straightens up, ignoring the ache in her chest. “Functionally, it was always going to be a Shadow Game, since we’re gambling people’s souls on this.”

She was just hoping it wouldn’t hurt as much as it did the last time she participated in one.

“Yuuna!” Blair screams.

“I’m alright!” Yuuna shouts, doing her best to stand tall, even as her heart aches. “I promise Blair!”

She hears Blair whimper and Yuuna wishes she could comfort her sister. But she has to defeat Jinzo before she can do anything like that.

“I draw!” Yuuna shouts.

Ectoplasmer is a double edged sword and a dangerous card. Since tributing isn’t optional, it means every turn will end in someone’s life points depleting and Jinzo’s already got a head start on that. The only way to win with it on the field is to make sure you always end the turn with at least one monster on your side of the field that you’ll keep for the next round and one monster that you’re able to tribute.

Or she can try to destroy it, so that Jinzo can’t use it anymore and Yuuna won’t have to sacrifice her monsters. It’ll depend on what’s in her hand.

Yuuna looks at it.

Dark World Dealings, Gateway to Dark World, Sillva, Gren, Broww and Morphing Jar.

“ _ Lady Yuuna, it’s good to see you. _ ” Gren chuckles. “ _ How may I assist you today? _ ”

“Well Gren, there’s this really nasty spell card that I need you to take care of for me, you think you can handle it?” Yuuna smiles at him.

Gren nods. “ _ Why, I’d be honoured Lady Yuuna. _ ”

Sillva scowls. “ _ I could destroy it easy. _ ”

“I know Sillva, but I need to save my Discard for Gren. I promise when I can, I’ll get you on the field. Broww, if this doesn’t work, I might have to sacrifice you.” Yuuna holds his card closer to her. “Is that okay?”

Broww nods and draws his bow on his card.

Yuuna smiles. “Let’s go then.”

She lifts her head, glancing behind her at Blair.

Only to quickly face ahead. No.

“Yubel, please tell me the boys aren’t standing there.” Yuuna whispers.

Yubel turns around and sighs. “ _ I can’t, because I’d be lying. _ ”

No, no, no, Syrus, Chumley and Banner are right there and her eyes are gold and she can’t turn her powers off while she’s in a Shadow Game, shit.

Okay, she just can’t look at them, no big deal.

“Yuuna!” Syrus yells.

Chumley gasps. “Professor Banner, is, is that-”

“It’s Jinzo!” Banner shouts and Yuuna hears a cat’s shriek. “He’s come back to life using the electricity!”

“And Yuuna’s Duelling him for her soul, Torrey’s and the other guys Jinzo ate.” Blair explains. “So she can’t take her eyes off this match, she’s gotta focus, do you understand?”

Yuuna lets out a breath.

Smart girl.

“First, I’m going to play Dark World Dealings!” Yuuna calls out. “We each draw a new card and then we’ll discard one card.”

Yuuna and Jinzo do so, Yuuna glancing at her drawn card.

Damage Condenser. 

Yuuna smirks. Perfect.

“And now, because I’m discarding my Gren, Tactician of Dark World-” Yuuna slides his card to her Graveyard. “I get to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field!”

“ _ What?! _ ” Jinzo shouts.

Gren rises from the Graveyard, racing across the field, cackling as he does. He slams his book straight into Ectoplasmer, destroying it on impact.

Syrus cheers. “Alright, now Jinzo can’t use it to deal her any more damage!”

“Next, I’m going to summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World in ATK mode!” Yuuna shouts.

Broww takes to the field, his arrow already nocked, his arm pulling back to use his 1400 ATK points.

“Attack Jinzo directly!” Yuuna shouts.

Broww does just that, sending his arrow flying.

Jinzo screams as the arrow flies through him, the lightning spiking up once more.

JINZO: 2600

YUUNA YUKI: 3200

“Now I’m activating a Quick-Play spell!” Yuuna shouts. “Gateway to Dark World! I get to Special Summon a Dark World monster from my Graveyard and I think you can guess who’s coming back.”

Gren rises from the graveyard, book held to his chest, his cape flying on the wind, his 300 ATK points at the ready. “ _ I hope you didn’t miss me too much, Jinzo. _ ”

“ _ Gren?! _ ” Jinzo snarls. “ _ Damn you, old man- _ ”

“Gren, attack Jinzo directly!” Yuuna orders.

“ _ With pleasure, Lady Yuuna! _ ” Gren declares.

He sends his book flying like a boomerang and it smacks Jinzo in the face, making him roar.

JINZO: 2300

YUUNA YUKI: 3200

The book returns to Gren, who chuckles as he catches it. “ _ That is why knowledge is power. _ ”

“I’ll lay a facedown and call it a turn.” Yuuna calls, setting Damage Condenser. 

Yubel chuckles. “ _ You’ve done well to turn the tides of this Duel, Yuuna. _ ”

Yuuna smiles. She tries.

“ _ Would have been more fun if there was a monster to fight. _ ” Sillva huffs. 

“That’s the spirit!” Syrus cheers. “I mean, that’s how you beat a spirit!”

“Alright, we got a totally lishious game now.” Chumley shouts. “Keep it up Yuuna!”

Pharaoh meows.

Blair shouts. “If you die, I swear I’ll kill you!”

Yuuna laughs. “Don’t worry Blair, I’m not going to die any time soon.”

“ _ Don’t make a promise you can’t deliver, mortal! _ ” Jinzo shouts. “ _ My draw! _ ”

Yuuna straightens up, focusing.

“ _ After all, since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the Graveyard due to the effect of a continuous Spell Card, he gets resummoned during my Standby Phase. _ ” Jinzo laughs.

Sure enough, the ugly wooden doll with the axe returns, wielding it’s 1600 ATK points.

“ _ And now I’ll summon Emissary of the Afterlife, in ATK mode! _ ” Jinzo declares.

The grim reaper joins the ugly doll, wielding his 1600 ATK points with a scythe.

“On second thoughts, it might have been smart to play a little DEF.” Chumley whimpers, gulping.

“ _ Oh dear. Lady Yuuna, I believe this will be ugly. _ ” Gren warns.

Yuuna grits her teeth.

“ _ Emissary of the Afterlife, attack that pathetic ex mentor of mine, Gren! _ ” Jinzo orders.

Yuuna gapes at him. “You were his what?!”

Emissary charges the field, screaming blood murder.

“ _ Oh would you look at that, time to go! _ ” Gren chuckles nervously.

Then Emissary cuts him down, making Gren burst into pixels and Yuuna screams as Emissary’s scythe swings for her arm.

JINZO: 2300

YUUNA YUKI: 1900

“Yuuna!” Blair, Syrus, Chumley, Banner and Yubel scream.

Pharoah meows.

“ _ Having this Duel was an excellent idea, mortal. _ ” Jinzo chuckles. “ _ It’s much better to enjoy something slowly, rather than to take it all at once. _ ”

Yuuna scowls, shaking as she stands up straight.

“Yuuna, your legs!” Syrus shouts.

Yuuna wishes she could look behind her.

Blair screams. “OH my GOD!”

Yuuna looks down and gasps. “What’s happening?!”

Her legs are fading! They’re see-through, just like Jinzo is now.

“ _ I’m collecting on our contract! _ ” Jinzo cackles. “ _ You’ve lost over half your life points, so I’m taking half your soul and it feels goooood. _ ”

Then something weird starts happening with Jinzo.

He starts glowing darkly, shadows curling around him, making him laugh maniacally.

“ _ Oh yes, the power of your soul is incredible, Yuuna Yuki! _ ” Jinzo howls with laughter, shaking. “ _ Maybe instead of resurrecting, I’ll just use your body to explore this realm! I’m sure it would make a wonderful host for my spirit! _ ”

A beat of silence.

“ _ OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOU DISGUSTING CREEP! _ ” Yubel howls, eyes glowing, hair standing on end.

“Did he say what I think he said?” Syrus whimpers.

“I think he did, Sy.” Chumley whimpers. “And meant it in the way you think he meant it.”

“Oh dear me.” Banner whimpers.

Blair makes a sound of confusion. “What way did he mean it, other than he’s going to take over our best friend and use her body for his own benefit?”

Broww growls, drawing his bow tighter, practically shaking with rage.

“I won’t let you take me Jinzo.” Yuuna scowls, holding her arm. “I’ll Duel, until the end.” She pants, eyes foggy. “I… I play a trap card!”

Damage Condenser flips up.

“When I take battle damage, I discard a card... And then I get to summon a monster with ATK points less than or equal to the damage I took.” Yuuna takes her hand off her arm to discard Sillva. “And because I’m discarding Sillva, I get to special summon him!”

Sillva roars as he takes to the field, his 2300 ATK points ready to be used with his sword. “ _ You made a mistake in attacking Lady Yuuna, Jinzo. _ ”

Yuuna smiles and pulls out her Deck.

She took 1300 points of damage, so she can only get Scarr, Renge, Ceruli or Kahkki. But Scar is the only one with an effect that activates on the field, he has the highest ATK points of the four and Damage Condenser forces you to summon the new monster in ATK mode, so…

“I summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World!” Yuuna declares.

Scarr takes to the field, wielding his knife and 500 ATK points. “ _ I’m ready to fight, Yuuna. _ ”

Yuuna smiles.

“ _ If you’re so ready to fight, then you’ll be the first to die! _ ” Jinzo shouts. “ _ Malice Doll, attack that Scout! _ ”

Yuuna gasps. “Scarr!”

Malice Doll swings it’s axe and destroys Scarr on impact, his eyes shooting up lights, the axe swinging straight through Yuuna.

JINZO: 2300

YUUNA YUKI: 800

Yuuna bites back a scream, hugging her chest, struggling to breathe as the fade on her legs reaches all the way up to her chest.

“ _ Yuuna, hang on! _ ” Yubel pleads.

“Oh man.” Syrus whimpers.

“Yuuna’s not looking so hot.” Chumley takes a step back.

“Come on, Yuuna. “ Blair murmurs.

Yuuna hisses out through her grinding teeth. “I... activate Scarr’s… ability.”

She pulls out her Deck.

“When he goes, he brings a…. Level 4 Dark World monster to my hand… From my Deck.” Yuuna looks through her options. 

She needs something that can destroy that Malice Doll and Emissary. Sillva can handle one of them, but she needs back up and she needs it fast.

“ _ Yuuna, use me. _ ”

Yuuna blinks, but nods, making her selection.

“ _ I end my turn. _ ” Jinzo chuckles. “ _ Soon I’ll have your body, mortal, and I’ll have eaten your delicious soul right up. _ ”

“Not today, Jinzo.” Yuuna scowls, drawing.

The Forces of Darkness.

“I’m throwing down a Facedown.” Yuuna places the Forces of Darkness facedown. “And summoning my dear friend, Snoww, Unlight of Dark World!”

Snoww takes to the field, wielding her staff and her 1700 ATK points at the ready. “ _ You’ve hurt Yuuna for the last time tonight, Jinzo. _ ”

“ _ Bring it on, Unlight, I dare you. _ ” Jinzo snarls.

Snoww bristles. “ _ Yuuna? _ ”

“Let him have it, girl!” Yuuna shouts. “Destroy his Malice Doll!”

Snoww races across the field, swinging her staff down on Malice Doll’s axe, destroying it.

JINZO: 2200

YUUNA YUKI: 800

Jinzo roars. “ _ You’ll pay for that, Unlight! _ ”

“Sillva, follow her lead!” Yuuna punches the air. “Take out that Emissary!”

Sillva roars. “ _ With pleasure, Lady Yuuna! _ ”

Sillva races across the field, bringing his sword down on Emissary’s scythe, which destroys it on impact.

JINZO: 1500

YUUNA YUKI: 800

Jinzo screams. “ _ Damn you, Warlord! When Emissary goes to the Graveyard, we each get to add a Normal Monster to our hands, so long as it’s Level 3 or below. I’ll add my Thousand Eye Idol. _ ”

Yuuna winces. She doesn’t have any Normals Monsters below Level 4. She only has two in her whole Deck, Zure and Renge.

“I’m not done!” Yuuna calls. “Broww, would you be a gentleman, please?”

Broww unleashes an arrow without hesitation, sending it flying straight into Jinzo’s chest, who shrieks like a banshee.

JINZO: 100

YUUNA YUKI: 800

“ _ An impressive comeback. You had me worried for a moment. _ ” Yubel nods.

Syrus cheers. “Alright, that’s how you play Yuuna!”

“I told you to kick his ass, you got this!” Blair shouts at the top of her lungs.

Chumley shouts. “You’re almost home free, Yuuna, don’t give up!”

Yuuna gives them a V for victory, but she doesn’t turn around, her eyes are still golden after all. 

Jinzo scowls. “ _ Don’t get so cocky, mortals. My draw. _ ”

His new card appears before him.

Then he starts to laugh. “ _ And I couldn’t have asked for a better one! With this card, my resurrection is all but closer. _ ”

Yubel hisses. “ _ That can’t be good. _ ”

Yuuna braces herself.

“ _ I activate Double Summon, so I can have more than one summon this turn. First, I’ll bring out my Thousand Eye Idol. _ ” Jinzo chuckles.

The fat, ugly monster with a thousand eyes appears on the field, hissing with it’s 0 ATK points.

“ _ And now I’ll sacrifice my Thousand Eye Idol to summon- _ ” Jinzo cackles as the lightning starts up again. “ _ Jinzo! _ ”

The lightning starts up, striking in every direction, Yuuna’s friends screaming-

“NO!” Yuuna turns around, hand up-

Then the unexpected happens.

Shadows rise up and absorb the lightning before it hits anyone, everyone huddling together and closing their eyes, as if waiting for the strike. But the lightning doesn’t touch anyone and the shadows don’t stay in one place.

“What’s happening?” Yuuna gasps.

Yubel gapes at her. “ _ Yuuna… It’s your power. _ ”

Yuuna turns to them. “What?”

“ _ One of your abilities as the Supreme King was control over shadows. You can make them solid and use them to hide yourself or others. _ ” Yubel smiles. “ _ You could even make portals. _ ”

Yuuna watches her shadows, her eyes wide.

They’re not just absorbing the lightning. Some of the shadows are absorbing it and others are creating-no, they’re directing the lightning somewhere else.

She’s making portals.

Yuuna watches her power at work, in total awe.

Then all the lightning stops striking indiscriminately, relocating to a single point in the centre of the field and striking the ground.

Yuuna turns around, dropping the shadows around her friends, shielding her eyes from the blast.

And out of the dust rises Jinzo himself, with his 2400 ATK points, cackling maniacally.

“Oh come on.” Yuuna groans. “You seriously just drew and played yourself?!”

“ _ We never said there were rules against such a thing, mortal! _ ” Jinzo cackles, drawing up a ball of pink lightning in his hands. “ _ And now I’m going to attack you personally! _ ”

Yuuna gasps.

Sillva roars. “ _ I’ll defend you, Lady Yuuna! _ ”

“ _ So be it, Cyber Energy Shockwave! _ ” Jinzo throws the lightning.

It hits Sillva dead on, making him roar as he bursts into pixels, the remains of the pink lightning hitting Yuuna’s feet.

JINZO: 100

YUUNA YUKI: 700

Yuuna yelps at the sting, scowling. “Shit.”

Snoww scowls. “ _ How dare you, Jinzo. _ ”

“ _ I suppose you’re next then, Unlight. _ ” Jinzo growls.

Yuuna growls.

“Oh no.” Chumley gasps. “Yuuna’s most powerful monster is gone.”

“And whenever Jinzo is on the field, you can’t use any traps.” Syrus whimpers.

Blair scowls. “She’s unable to use a third of her Deck.”

Yuuna makes a fist at her side. Blair’s right. If she doesn’t pull out a miracle draw soon, she’s going to be in trouble.

“I draw!” Yuuna does just that.

She glances at her card. Then smiles.

She can win this right here, right now.

“Snoww, Broww, you’re amazing as always, but I have someone who can defeat Jinzo if we can get him on the field.” Yuuna looks between her two monsters. “Are you okay with going to the Graveyard?”

Broww nods, lowering his bow.

Snoww holds her staff at her side. “ _ So long as he punches Jinzo hard. _ ”

Yuuna grins. “I’ll make sure to pass that along.”

Then she straightens up and glares at Jinzo.

“It’s time to end this!” Yuuna shouts. “I sacrifice Broww and Snoww to summon-”

The two of them disappear in a storm that appears overhead, purple lightning striking the same place on the field over and over again, creating a massive smoke screen.

“Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!” Yuuna punches the sky.

Grapha appears out of the storm and smoke, giving a mighty roar, his 2700 ATK points on display.

Syrus, Blair and Chumley gasp.

Grapha growls low in his throat. “ _ Who dares attack my Queen? _ ”

Jinzo shouts and takes a step back. “ _ NO! Not that monster! _ ”

“Yes, that monster!” Yuuna smiles. “Grapha, destroy Jinzo and break this contract!”

Grapha roars, conjuring the black flames in his mouth.

Jinzo screams. “NO! I WON’T BE DEFEATED, I WILL GET YOU SUPREME KI-”

Grapha blasts him with his black flames, destroying the monster and the spirit in one attack.

JINZO: 0

YUUNA YUKI: 800

WINNER: YUUNA YUKI

Yuuna smiles as her body goes back to normal. 

But the holograms don’t fade. 

Grapha’s flames continue to build and build and build-

Blair screams. “YUUNA GET OUT OF THERE, IT’S GOING TO EXPLODE!”

Yuuna runs towards the fire. “Torrey!”

She hears Yubel calling her an idiot and her friends screaming and she sees Torrey laying there-

Just before the explosion happens and it all goes black.

* * *

“Yuuna! Yuuna wake up, please! Please don’t go!”

Who… who’s calling her?

“Blair, it’s fine, she’s breathing after all-”

Why… is she on the ground?

“Breathing means nothing if she doesn’t open her eyes! Yuuna!”

Yuuna groans, forcing her eyes open.

“ _ Good. I was starting to worry. _ ” Yubel chuckles.

Yuuna blinks, lifting her head.

“Oh thank Slifer the Sky Dragon, Yuuna, you’re awake.”

Yuuna turns her head, eyes widening.

Blair is sitting at her side, tears on her face, Syrus also crying next to her.

“Sorry to worry you guys.” Yuuna sits up, smiling. “I’m okay.”

Blair huffs and rubs at her face. “Don’t scare me like that, okay? Especially not on Christmas Eve.”

Yuuna blinks, looking around.

It’s already morning. Banner and Chumley are checking over three Obelisk Blues, one of them being Torrey. Yubel is floating between Syrus and Blair, shaking their head fondly.

“ _ You really frightened those two, Yuuna. _ ” Yubel sighs. “ _ In fact, you frightened me as well. _ ”

Yuuna blinks and nervously smiles. “Sorry I scared you, guys. I didn’t mean to.”

She brings the both of them into a hug, Blair sniffling as she wraps her arms around Yuuna’s neck, Syrus wrapping his arms around her waist. Yuuna wraps her arms around their backs and gently rubs them. Yubel sighs and joins the hug, wrapping their arms and wings around all three of them. 

“It’s okay guys. I won’t leave you.” Yuuna holds Syrus and Blair tighter. “I promised, didn’t I?”

Blair huffs a laugh. “Yeah, you did.”

“Doesn’t stop you from scaring us though.” Syrus whimpers.

“Well I can’t promise not to do that.” Yuuna pulls back slightly, so she can see their faces. “But I can give you your Christmas Eve gifts once we get back to the Slifer Dorm.”

Syrus and Blair blink. “Christmas Eve gifts?”

Yuuna nods. “I know we did the Secret Santa so everyone at least had one gift from someone else. But I still wanted to make everyone something, so I figured a small Christmas Eve gift for everyone would be nice and then I could actually give my Secret Santa gift tomorrow.”

Syrus and Blair stare at her.

Yubel chuckles, pulling back from the hug. “ _ Oh Yuuna. _ ”

Yuuna shrugs.

“It appears everyone is fine.” Banner walks over to them, the three Obelisk Blues behind him. “Now, let’s all return to our dorms.”

“Okay teach.” Yuuna gets to her feet, pulling Blair and Syrus up with her.

Yubel fades for the time being. They’re probably exhausted after the long night, Yuuna knows she is.

The Slifer Reds start walking out together.

“Hey.”

They all stop, turning around.

“Yuuna Yuki, right?” Torrey calls.

He and his two Obelisk Blue friends are standing in a row, looking ashamed.

Yuuna nods and points to herself. “That’s me.”

“We…” Torrey bows his head. “We just want to say we’re sorry for the trouble we’ve caused.”

“And to thank you for saving us.” The one on the right bows his head.

“We promise to never mess with Duel Monster summoning again.” The one on the left bows his head.

Yuuna blinks at them and smiles.

“I’m just glad you’re all safe now and I’m happy to hear that you’re not planning on trying that again. Jinzo shouldn’t come back, since my Duel with him completely severed your contract.” Yuuna walks over and offers her hand. “But if ever ya need me, just hollar.”

Torrey and the others lift their heads, blinking at her.

Yuuna smiles, tilting her head.

Torrey flushes and hesitantly takes her hand. “R-right, same here Yuuna.”

The two shake on it and let go of each others’ hands.

“Well, have a Merry Christmas Eve you three.” Yuuna smiles.

Torrey nods. “You guys too.”

With that, the three Obelisk Blues head their way while the four Slifer Reds, their teacher and their cat head another way.

* * *

Blair stares at her feet as they walk back.

The sun is bright, but there’s clouds in the distance and the wind is cold, so they might have snow later. Blair should be happy. She should be fine. Jinzo’s gone and no one died, but…

_ “YUUNA GET OUT OF THERE, IT’S GOING TO EXPLODE!” _

She was so scared at that moment, all she could think about was making sure that Jinzo didn’t hurt Yuuna and then…

She gulps.

She swears, she saw her shadow move. Her shadow moved to Yuuna, to try and save her.

“Blair?”

Blair shakes herself off, turning to Yuuna. “Yeah?”

Yuuna frowns slightly. “Are you okay? I know that was a scary match. Especially with the whole...”

Yuuna can’t name the Gentle Darkness stuff, not with the others around.

“It’s okay.” Blair smiles. “It was scary, but I’m alright.”

She just…

Why did her shadow move like that?

Yuuna smiles. “That’s good, because if you weren’t, I would have to beat up Jinzo again for scaring my little sister.”

Blair blinks, then giggles. She’ll worry about the shadows later…

Unaware that Syrus is having similar doubts and concerns.


	16. Frozen Tennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break is over and that means the sports everyone has to engage in have changed for the new school term. After nearly and accidentally hurting Alexis in class, Yuuna earns more distrust from the Princess of Light and gets the attention of Harrington Rosewood; the tennis captain. Alexis isn't interested in the persistent tennis captain though and is forced to Duel for her own hand in marriage. Can she come out on top?

_ He remembered the first time he saw the Light in action. _

_ It was meant to be a harmless jousting tournament. He was coming of age and his father was throwing the tournament as a celebration and a display of power against their enemies. He’d thought it was pointless and dumb and didn’t want anything to do with it.  _

_ But his father and Yubel convinced him to participate and so he did. _

_ He lost in the semi finals to a foreign prince, much to his father’s displeasure, but it soon didn’t matter. _

_ When the Princess of Light took off her helmet in the finals after destroying her opponent, she killed his father. _

_ He forgot all about the little girl with the white hair he met when he was young. _

_ Now all he saw was his archenemy and father’s murderer. _

* * *

Yuuna groans. “Oh come on, what does tennis have to do with Duelling?!”

Winter Break is long over and now that school is back in session, the subject of their gym class has changed from gender divided hockey and football, to mixed tennis. In the court, Yuuna and Blair are paired up against Bastion and Syrus and in the court next to them, Mindy and Jasmine are completely wrecking Torrey and one of his friends.

“Elementary, my dear Yuuna.” Bastion chuckles, swinging the tennis racket. “To put it simply, Duelling and tennis are the same.”

Yuuna yells as she runs to hit it. “How?!”

She swings it back at Syrus, who yelps as he hits it to Blair.

“Taking turns, thinking on your feet!” Mindy calls, then grunts as she hits the ball. “It’s all about keeping your head in the game, Yuuna!”

“And the more you play-” Jasmine yells as she hits the ball. “The better you’ll get! So just keep practicing, you’ll get it soon! Same to you, Blair!”

“Easy for you to say-” Blair yelps as she holds the racket up to protect her face. “Hockey captain!”

The ball bounces and rolls across the ground, under the net and to Bastion’s feet.

“Come now, Yuuna.” Bastion smirks, picking up the ball and bouncing it on his racket. “Don’t tell me you’re going to let a challenge like tennis defeat you?”

There’s a fire around him as he throws the ball up and hits it.

Yuuna growls, her own fire flaring up around her. “Oh you’ve done it now!”

No way is she losing!

Yuuna roars and jumps as high as she can, smacking the ball with all her strength-

In the wrong direction, heading straight for-

“Alexis, heads up!” Yuuna yells.

Yuuna falls before she can see what happens, so she runs over to Alexis’ court to check on the girl. Who cares if she’s the Princess of Light, Yuuna doesn’t want to hurt anyone and especially not Alexis!

Yuuna arrives on the scene, just in time to see Alexis standing fine while a boy with a tennis racket kneels near her. Thank goodness.

“Alexis, are you okay?” Jasmine gasps.

“You almost got creamed.” Mindy whimpers.

Blair sighs. “That wouldn’t have been pretty.”

Yuuna bows. “I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to send the ball at you, it was an accident!”

Alexis glares at her, ice in her eyes, refusing to say a word. The temperature drops all the same though.

Yuuna flinches back, but she stands her ground, even as her sweat cools and freezes on her back, making her stiffen up.

“Do you need me to carry you to the nurse’s office?” 

Alexis and Yuuna blink, the spell broken, turning to the boy. 

He straightens up, turning around with a superstar smile. He has dark red hair that brushes his neck in straight lines and dark green eyes. He’s wearing the same tennis uniform as the others, a short sleeved white shirt and shorts, with the Duel Academy brand on the pockets.

Mindy and Jasmine whistle.

Blair says. “Huh?”

“I’m fine.” Alexis says.

Yuuna blinks, tilting her head. “Who are you?”

The boy blinks, the superstar dazzle gone for a moment. Then he starts to blush and gets a dreamy look on his face, like he has a sudden fever.

“Actually, are you okay?” Yuuna questions. “You don’t look so good.”

“Yeah, you’re all pink and sweaty.” Blair raises an eyebrow at him. 

The boy murmurs. “You’re Alexis Rhodes, right?”

Yuuna blinks. 

Okay, she’s not always the best in social situations, but isn’t it rude to ignore someone when they ask you a question? Why’s he ignoring her and Blair?

“Hey, don’t ignore me!” Blair shouts.

Alexis narrows her eyes. “And if I were?”

The boy blinks and then breaks out into a nervous laugh.

Weird.

“It’s just, I know you from Obelisk Blue-” Then the boy reaches forward and grabs Alexis’ hand. “Not that I’ve ever had the pleasure of talking to you.”

Yuuna’s eyes widen.

“Okay?” Alexis says slowly.

The boy’s eyes widen and he quickly lets go of her hand. “L-let alone touch you!”

He gives another awkward laugh.

Yuuna and Blair look at each other, but they’re both just as confused as the other.

Jasmine and Mindy are giggling their heads off, holding hands.

“Anyway…” Then the boy starts backing away, swinging his racket in circles. “Back to my match!” He turns around, laughing. “What was the score? Love something…”

There’s silence after he left.

“Well that was weird.” Blair huffs. 

Mindy and Jasmine giggle.

Blair and Yuuna look at them, requests for an explanation clear.

“Oh, you’ll get it some day.” Mindy giggles, waving her hand.

“Whatever.” Blair shrugs. “Can we get back to practice please? So we can get this over with and get on with the rest of our day?”

Yuuna nods. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

The Slifer Red Girls turn around, preparing to go back to their match.

A low growl came from the side of the court. “Signora Yuki...”

Yuuna stiffens up.

She turns slowly.

There stands Crowler, with a tennis ball in his eye. And when it falls out, it reveals a nasty black eye.

You could have heard a pin drop in the tennis court as far as Yuuna was concerned.

And then a bomb went off.

“IN MY OFFICE, RIGHT THIS MINUTE!” Crowler howls, the whole island having heard him.

Yuuna groans and drops her tennis racket.

She hates tennis!

* * *

Alexis sighs as she puts her gym outfit away. 

Great. Now she has to worry about the Supreme King attacking her in gym class. As if her life wasn’t already complicated enough. 

Alexis closes her locker.

No matter. The Supreme King won’t beat her. She’ll unmask him eventually and reveal him as the fraud he really is. 

_ “Will you let me help you, Alexis?” _

Alexis snarls. Him and his lies.

“Alexis?”

She forces her face into something neutral, turning towards her left where Jasmine and Mindy are standing. They’re linking hands, just like they always do these days, since they got together before Winter Break.

Alexis is happy for them, truly, but she doesn’t understand why they’re always touching each other these days.

“We need to talk.” Jasmine says.

Alexis holds in the urge to sigh. 

Great. They’re probably going to ask her about her problem with Yuuna. She was wondering when they’d finally do it.

“Let’s go then.” Alexis nods.

The three Obelisk Blue Girls walk out of the girls’ changing room and into a small nook in the hallway. It’s one of the few public yet private spaces on campus, where it’s hard to be seen or heard there but everyone knows about it.

“Do you remember when we met in middle school?” Mindy asks.

“Yeah.” Alexis says, because she does. 

It was her first year and she was nervous about being in her first school. She’d been home schooled all her life, for her protection from the darkness her parents had said and Atticus was going to Duel Academy really soon. Everything felt like it was changing so fast and Alexis had struggled to come to terms with it.

Then, while she was sitting on her own, at her desk during lunch, just minding her own business… Mindy and Jasmine had wandered over and asked her if she liked Duel Monsters. Alexis did and told them all about her brother going to Duel Academy.

They all promised to go there together and thus Alexis had her first friends.

“Well, we’re worried about you.” Jasmine says slowly. “We used to always hang out together after classes and work on homework. But we don’t see you as much these days.”

“You’re always brooding with Zane by the lighthouse or wherever else he goes to brood. I…” Mindy rubs her arm. “I know being in the place your brother disappeared can’t be easy. But we’re friends, Alexis, and we just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Alexis’s eyes widen.

They haven’t noticed her issues with Yuuna, or they don’t care enough to mention it. They’re worried about her and her brother. Alexis’s heart warms the slightest bit.

So she gives them a fake smile. “Thanks for worrying girls, but I’m fine. I am spending more time with Zane, but that’s because we both care about Atticus and are trying to honour his memory.” 

Then she says the most honest thing she’s ever told them.

“Plus, you two hang out with Yuuna a lot these days. I didn’t want to get in the way of that.” Alexis shrugs.

“Huh?” Mindy blinks.

“How would you get in the way of us hanging out with Yuuna?” Jasmine tilts her head. “You guys are friends, aren’t you?”

Alexis hates lying to the two of them. 

But before she has to, she’s interrupted. 

“Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man-”

It’s Syrus, running back and forth in front of the hallway like a headless chicken.

“Where’s the lousy tennis team?” Syrus whimpers and runs on the spot, turning in every direction at once.

Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis stare at him.

Syrus yelps and then turns to them. “Hey, do any of you know where the tennis team meets?”

“Out on the court, Syrus.” Jasmine says.

“What on earth is wrong?” Mindy tilts her head.

“What’s wrong?” Syrus whimpers, running still. “Everything’s wrong! It’s the most unfair thing ever!” 

“What is, Sy?” Jasmine tilts her head.

“Dr. Crowler is forcing Yuuna to do whatever the tennis captain says as punishment for hitting him with that ball, even though she didn’t hit him!” Syrus fumes. “And the captain’s the guy who actually hit Crowler!”

Then he takes off down the hallway.

The three Obelisk Blue Girls stare at him.

* * *

“I!”

Hit!

“Hate!”

Hit!

“Tennis!”

Thud!

Yuuna groans as she lies on the ground, face down, her racket over her head. She tripped on a stray tennis ball while trying to hit the one being served at her. Now she’s laying on the court, tennis balls surrounding her like her own personal hell. 

“Come on, Slifer Girl, no pain no gain.” Her tormentor taunts.

Who’s her tormentor? Third year Obelisk Blue, captain of the tennis team, Harrington Rosewood. The guy who promised to whip her into shape, as instructed by Crowler.

“You gotta hustle to build that muscle.” Harrington continues. “You need to sweat to become a-”

“Oh shut up with the sports cliches.” Yuuna groans, tilting her head so she’s not eating dirt. “I refuse to get up.”

She almost wishes she was in a Shadow Game instead. Almost.

At least then she’d have her Duel Monsters to support her. But her Deck is still in the girl’s locker room and Yubel has been in it all day, something about figuring out a way for her to train her new found portal powers.

So no chance of a pep talk any time soon.

“Hey, there’s no ‘I’ in team, Slacker.” Harrington looks up to the sky, as if he’s giving a speech. “That’s the very first rule in tennis.”

What about when you’re playing singles?

Yuuna groans and holds back from saying her thoughts. She doesn’t want to give him any more chances to force her to do more.

SPLASH!

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Yuuna shouts, getting to her feet.

Harrington smirks at her, holding a water bottle with the lid pulled off. “Hey, you were refusing to get up, I had to do something. Now, I think it’s time to work on your forehand and backhand, Slacker. A thousand strokes of both should be enough. That’ll make tennis more your racket.”

Yuuna gapes at him. 

Oh for fuck’s sake, that doesn’t even make sense.

“Or do you want me to throw water at you again, Slifer Slime?” Harrington leers at her.

Yuuna groans. “I thought we’d had the last of those nicknames when Chazz left.”

But then she notices something.

Blair off to the side, walking over to her with a water bottle.

Yuuna blinks. “Blair, what are you doing here?”

Blair smiles. “Well, I couldn’t convince Crowler to let me take your punishment with you. So I figured the least I could do was make sure you were hydrated.”

Yuuna’s eyes widen.

Blair came all this way just for that?

Blair offers her the water bottle with a smile.

Yuuna accepts it. “Thanks Blair.”

Where would she be without her?

Wack!

Yuuna and Blair gasp, looking to where the water bottle is now. On the ground, having been hit by one of Harrington’s balls.

“Come on, Slifer Slacker, keep your eye on the ball!” Harrington laughs, bouncing a ball on his racket. “You’re not getting a break until you’ve done those thousand strokes!”

Yuuna and Blair gape at him.

He can’t be serious.

He can’t be!

Harrington winks with his superstar smile.

He is.

Blair growls and starts marching over to him. “You exercise nut, you-”

“Easy, Blair, it’s fine!” Yuuna wraps her arms around her sister.

Blair turns to her, looking like she’s going to fight. “But Yuuna, he’s treating you like garbage!”

“And you don’t need to get in trouble for that.” Yuuna kneels in front of her, smiling. “So, maybe you can be a hero and look after that water bottle until my break?”

Blair fumes, stomps her foot, but sighs. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Yuuna straightens.

She grabs her racket and faces Harrington head on, determination renewed.

She may not have hre Duel Monsters at her back, but Blair loves her. And she can see Bastion, Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine walking into the room, probably because they’re worried about her too.

Yuuna won’t let them down.

* * *

“Ugh, FUCK THIS GAME!”

Alexis picks up the tennis ball at her feet and makes her way into the court.

Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, Bastion and Blair are sitting together on the benches behind Yuuna, who is lying on his back surrounded by stray tennis balls.

What a pathetic display.

“Oh, hey Alexis.” Mindy calls.

Alexis ignores her, walking over to Yuuna. He’s got some nerve attacking her in class.

“Alexis?” Harrington calls.

She also ignores him. She has more pressing concerns than the tennis captain.

“Hey there!” Harrington suddenly runs in front of her. “Sorry I’m sweating so much-”

“Out of the way.” Alexis snaps.

Harrington shuts up for two blissful seconds.

It’s long enough for Alexis to walk around him and over to Yuuna, who’s scrambling to his feet, dropping the racket.

“Alexis.” Yuuna murmurs.

He’s probably glad the net is between them. Alexis knows she is.

Alexis narrows her eyes and throws the ball at him. “If you’re trying to take me out, you’ll have to try harder than that.”

Yuuna scrambles to catch the ball. “For the last time, Alexis, it was an accident, I know you hate me but that doesn’t mean I wanna hurt you.”

Alexis narrows her eyes. 

Bullshit. 

She can’t let her doubts get to her. She has to remember this is the same monster who is keeping her brother from her. It doesn’t matter what he looks like on the outside. 

The Supreme King is a monster and she won’t let him defeat her, not in a Duel and not in tennis either.

“Hey, time out!”

Yuuna jumps and Alexis turns slowly, to see Harrington walking over to them, practically steaming.

“You can’t talk to a first round pick like Alexis!” Harrington hisses, fire in his eyes. “Stay away from my Obelisk Pixie!”

Alexis’s eyes widen for a moment, then she narrows them.

He better not be talking about her.

“Whoa, easy man, she came over to talk to me!” Yuuna holds his hands up in defence. “And, what do you mean by yours?”

“Listen Slifer Slacker, I’m warning you!” Harrington continues on, as if he hasn’t heard either of them. “Step away from the beautiful girl! She is way out of your league, do not make me go athletic on you!”

Alexis narrows her eyes further.

He is talking about her.

“Easy Harrington, we’re just talking!” Yuuna holds up his hands in surrender. “Chill out!”

“SURE!” Harrington snarls, suddenly standing in front of Yuuna, who yelps and falls on her ass. “You’d like me to believe that, but I don’t! I don’t believe anything you say. Which is why this little huddle is over.”

Alexis narrows her eyes.

“What’s your problem?!” Yuuna snaps at him, getting to her feet. “If the huddle is over, then get away from me!” 

“The only problem I have is the fact you don’t know your sports!” Harrington snarls. “When a huddle is over, you make your play, you don’t run away. I wanna Duel and the winner becomes Alexis’s fiance!”

Alexis’s jaw drops.

Syrus falls off his seat. “What?!”

Blair chokes on her water.

“Oh dear.” Bastion narrows his eyes.

Mindy and Jasmine gasp. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Yuuna yells. “Why the Hell do you think I want to marry Alexis?! She hates me!”

Alexis curses the Supreme King, not risking the glance at Jasmine and Mindy.

Harrington gives a superstar smile. “Oh? Then I guess it’s settled. I’m Alexis’ fiance.”

And something in Alexis snaps.

“No.” Alexis says.

Harrington and Yuuna finally turn to face her.

Something is stirring deep inside her.

Something angry.

Something cold.

Something old.

Alexis grabs it with both hands. “You aren’t my fiance.”

Then she has an idea.

“Not unless you beat me in a Duel.” Alexis says.

Harrington and Yuuna gape at her.

“Whoa, Alexis, chill, it’s not like he was serious!” Yuuna waves her arms. “You’re not a prize to be won, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up.” Alexis snaps.

Yuuna shuts up for two blissful seconds.

“And when I win, Harington, you have to stay far away from me.” Alexis says. “You can’t speak to me, you can’t look at me, you can’t talk to my friends or ask our teachers about me.”

Harrington gives her a superstar smile. “Oh? I get it, you wanna put up a play fight. That’s fine, I like that in a girl.”

Alexis grits her teeth behind her lips.

“Alright then, let’s Duel, my Obelisk Pixie.” Harrington nods.

Alexis nods.

* * *

As Alexis and Harrington prepare for their Duel, Yuuna and the others gather to watch.

“Here we go.” Yuuna mutters.

“If this guy Duels like he plays tennis, then it’ll be rough going for Alexis.” Syrus leans forward.

Bastion nods, arms folded. “She’ll likely have a tough time against him, if he’s done anything to earn his spot in Obelisk Blue.”

“I can’t believe she’s going through with this, though.” Blair murmurs. “She’s risking her whole future on the outcome of a card game.”

Mindy nods. “No joke. This isn’t like Alexis at all. Boys and girls have asked her out before, but she’s always just ignored it or said a polite no.”

“Then again, no one’s just claimed just hours after meeting her for the first time. Harrington is being a total creep.” Jasmine folds her arms. “I can’t blame her for being pissed.”

Yuuna feels sick to her stomach watching this. She’s not sure if she can watch it.

“I just hope she can win.” Syrus says. 

“Me too.” Jasmine curls her hand into her lap. “But there are rumours out there that Harrington is just as good as Zane. This’ll be tough.”

The Slifer Reds jump. “Those are the rumours?!”

Mindy nods. “Yep. They’ve Duelled a couple times in class and though Zane always wins, it’s usually after Harrington brings him down to at least 1000 life points.”

The Slifer Reds gasp.

Bastion hums. “He sounds like a formidable opponent.”

“Then he must not Duel like he plays tennis.” Syrus gulps. “He must Duel even better.”

Yuuna whimpers. “Alexis, please win.”

She won’t be able to live with herself if Alexis loses this Duel.

“Are you ready, my Obelisk Pixie?” Harrington calls.

Alexis nods.

“Duel!” They shout.

HARRINGTON ROSEWOOD: 4000

ALEXIS RHODES: 4000

“Service!” Harrington shouts as he draws.

He looks at his hand, then grins.

“First, I’ll volley a spell card at you.” Harrington makes his choice and it appears on the field. “Service Ace! Just like a power serve, this card’s gonna make you sweat! Here’s how it works.” Then he picks a card from his hand. “I pick a card and you have to guess if it’s a Spell, Trap or Monster. If you guess right, you’re fine. But if you guess wrong…” His superstar smile turns ugly, like a villain’s smirk. “You get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage.”

Alexis narrows her eyes.

Yuuna blinks. “So she just has to guess? Easy, right?”

“Not really.” Mindy winces.

Bastion narrows his eyes. “Alexis only has a one in three chance of being right.”

“And I don’t think Harrington is going to be nice enough to let her have a second chance.” Jasmine shakes her head.

“I can see why Harrington said this was going to make her sweat.” Syrus holds his fists in front of his face. “I’m getting sweaty just watching.”

Blair shakes her head. “She’s not though.”

Yuuna looks carefully and sure enough, Alexis isn’t breaking a sweat at all.

Instead, Alexis looks up at the skyline, where the sun’s light is peaking through the open roof. The light hits her gently, making her…

Yuuna’s eyes widen.

She’s glowing again. No one else can notice it from what she can tell, but Alexis really is glowing. Just like she did in their Duel. 

Alexis lowers her head and stares right at Harrington. “Monster.”

Harrington blinks, then smirks, waving the card. “Are you sure? You can still change your mind.”

Yuuna blinks. What?

Syrus blinks. “Huh? Why is he letting her change her mind?”

“My guess is she’s right and he’s playing mind games to win, or she’s wrong and he’s trying to impress her by being nice.” Blair shrugs. “I don’t know, romance is a mystery.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Yuuna nods.

But later, once this Duel is over.

Alexis repeats. “Monster.”

The spectators blink.

“She’s not changing her guess?” Mindy tilts her head.

Jasmine nods. “Alexis must be really sure of herself.”

“Indeed.” Bastion folds his arms. “I hope it was the right choice.

Yuuna frowns. If Alexis is so sure then, is it possible she used her powers as the Princess of Light? Yuuna never thought to ask Yubel about what the Princess of Light’s powers were but she wouldn’t be surprised if seeing through things is one of them.

Harrington chuckles as he reveals his card. “Oh well, it appears you were right, it was a Monster. So you’re safe from my Service Ace.”

Harrington’s spell card bursts into pixels.

“I’ll just lay a facedown and call it a turn.” Harrington does just that. “You’re up, my Obelisk Pixie.”

Alexis draws silently.

“Here we go.” Yuuna mutters.

She wants Alexis to win. Please let Alexis win!

“I play the Continuous Spell card White Night Fort.” Alexis declares.

Suddenly the temperature drops for real. Icicles spike up behind Alexis, almost to the ceiling, the ice spreading across the ground, under Alexis’s boots, under Harrington’s trainers, who starts to slip and slide on it.

Yuuna gasps. “What is that?”

White Night? Alexis used Cyber Girls in their Duel, why did she change her Deck?

“The White Night Fort prevents the opponent from activating Traps in the other player’s turn.” Alexis says. “I play Double Summon, so I can have two Normal Summons this turn. I’ll use one to summon Snow Fairy.”

A beautiful monster takes to the field, a young woman with light purple skin, wearing dark blue armour on her forearms, lower legs, crouch and chest. On her head is a dark blue helmet that looks almost like a bird’s head, with long white armour attached to it like feathers. On her waist is a half skirt that looks more like a bird’s tale.

She does a small spin, stopping to show her 1100 ATK points.

“I play the spell Icicle Sacrifice.” Alexis points to her right.

Out of the ice appears a sculpture of a man’s face.

“It allows me to summon one Icicle Token, which I can use as two sacrifices when summoning a Water monster.” Alexis explains. “And because I already played Double Summon, I’ll sacrifice it right now.”

The Icicle Token starts to crack and crumble.

“To summon my White Night Dragon!” Alexis shouts.

The Icicle Token brusts and there’s a massive flash of light, making everyone shout and cover their eyes.

And when the brightness lowers enough for everyone to look, Yuuna gasps.

The monster that Alexis summoned is glowing and it’s terrifying. It really is a dragon, with it’s entire body seemingly made of ice. It’s wings are jagged and stiff, yet they’re keeping the monster airborne. It has no eyes, no nostrils, just a jagged horn of ice in it’s head and an open mouth with a dark blue tongue.

White Night Dragon roars, it’s 3000 ATK points on display.

Harrington screams. “What the hell?! Why is a terrifying monster like that in the Deck of a beautiful girl like Alexis?!” Then he snarls and points an accusing finger at Alexis. “You’re nothing like the Obelisk Pixie I thought you were! How dare you lie to m-”

“Snow Fairy, direct attack!” Alexis orders.

Snow Fairy skates across the field and kicks Harrington in the face, making him shout and slip on his ass.

HARRINGTON ROSEWOOD: 2900

ALEXIS RHODES: 4000

“White Night Dragon, direct attack!” Alexis swings a fist forward.

White Night Dragon roars and a blast of blue light comes from it’s mouth, heading straight for Harrington, who screams through the attack.

HARRINGTON ROSEWOOD: 0

ALEXIS RHODES: 4000

WINNER: ALEXIS RHODES

The holograms fade, but the silence continues and the cold remains.

“She…” Blair drops her water bottle. “She destroyed him in a One Turn Kill.”

“Scratch that. It was a First Turn Kill.” Bastion stiffens up.

Syrus whimpers.

“Oh my.” Mindy murmurs.

“Alexis…” Jasmine mutters.

Yuuna shivers and shakes and trembles and then, she notices something.

Alexis is shaking too. There’s…

Yuuna’s eyes widen.

There’s frost on the fingers she used to hold her cards.

Alexis turns around and starts walking away from the Duel, towards the spectors. Her eyes are cold and stiff and she’s glaring at Yuuna like she’s a monster.

That’s what makes Yuuna realise what this is.

This is a warning. The next time Yuuna and Alexis Duel, this is the Deck she’ll use.

Alexis stops, looking over all of them, but not saying anything. Syrus’ teeth are chattering, Blair is glaring at her, Bastion is narrowing his eyes at her, Mindy and Jasmine are looking at her with twin looks of concern and Yuuna is just staring at her.

Alexis glares at her.

Yuuna glares right back.

Alexis walks right past them, not bothering with pleasantries, bumping her shoulder against Yuuna’s. 

The six of them watch her walk out, completely speechless.

The only sound any of them hear for a while is Harrington’s whimpering and crying about losing to Alexis.

* * *

Alexis sighs and she sees her breathe when she does.

“ _ Well Ice Princess, I’m surprised. You finally started acting like yourself. _ ” White Night Queen muses.

Alexis murmurs. “Perhaps too much.”

She remembers the horror on Jasmine and Mindy’s faces. She remembers how they held each other and shivered. Even after the Duel was done, they were holding each other.

Alexis’ heart aches.

She didn’t want her friends to be afraid of her. She never wanted that.

“ _ Nevertheless, that was an impressive display. The Supreme King was so frightened, he was shaking. _ ” White Night Queen chuckles.” _ I’m rather proud of you, Princess of Light. _ ”

Alexis blinks.

White Night Queen is… proud of her?

Alexis looks at her White Night Deck. 

Her true Deck.

White Night Queen has almost never praised her and Alexis can’t blame her when she’s been such a pathetic princess, barely using her true Deck and hesitating on her hunt for the Supreme King. She feels… happy that White Night Queen is praising her.

_ “Or maybe she’s wrong and this isn’t the Supreme King.” _

_ “Is it possible that we misfired?” _

Alexis stiffens and shakes off her doubts, putting her cards away.

Yuuna Yuki is the Supreme King and now that she’s used her true Deck in front of him, it won’t be long until they have their rematch.

Alexis walks on.

And when they have their rematch, Alexis will win.

She’ll get her brother back.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

Bastion usually dedicates his walls to Duel Monster strategies, spending his time after class when he isn’t with his friends working hard and memorising the numbers he’s running. But lately a small part of his wall has been dedicated to a much more complex problem, one simple math can’t help him solve.

He takes a step back and looks over the wall again.

On one side is Yuuna’s name and a picture he let her take. Under that is a list of the information he was able to compile of her. Yuuna Yuki is:

Slifer Red, one of two girls in the dorm.

A good Duelist, with a winning streak as far as he can see.

A competitive but friendly style of Duelling with a Dark World Deck.

Been to the Abandoned Dorm.

Unsure about Alexis. 

On the other side is Alexis’ name and her picture from the student files. It’s a little disturbing that any of the students can just get another students name and picture, but it’s working out for Bastion’s attempt at solving the mystery. Based on his information, Alexis Rhodes is:

Obelisk Blue, one of many girls in the dorm.

A good Duelist, but he hasn’t seen her records.

A cold and dominating way of Duelling with a White Night Deck.

Been to the Abandoned Dorm.

Hates Yuuna for unknown reasons.

Above and between the two girls’ pictures is a small bubble, with only one word in it.

War.

Bastion hums, closing his eyes, thinking hard.

_ “I hope you don’t regret your choice in the future then, when the war breaks out.” _

What war? What is the connection between Yuuna Yuki and Alexis Rhodes?

“I need more data.” Bastion nods.

It’s the only way to get closer to the truth.

So he settles into his computer and gets to work.


	17. The Duel Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another crazy day at Duel Academy and everyone's just trying to get on with things, when a Duel Giant shows up and starts playing with the Ante rule, taking the cards of Obelisk Blue Bullies. Tensions are high as friendships are tested and the gang close in on the Duel Giant. Can they stop him before he takes anyone else's cards?

_ Yuuna sniffles as she sits on the river bank, rubbing her eyes. _

_ “Little Princess, what’s wrong?” Yubel appears at her side, kneeling next to her. _

_ She’s covered in bruises and dirt, along with a few scratches and cuts. _

_ Yuuna continues to sob, lifting her head. “Y.. Yubel, why is everyone so mean to me?” _

_ Her classmates call her ‘ghost boy’ and think she’s scary, so they don’t play with her. _

_ Her parents hate her too, they think she’s bad and beat her up and, and…. _

_ Yubel sits next to her and hugs her as best as they can, wrapping one of their wings around her. “I don’t know, Little Princess.” _

_ Yuuna looks at her feet, curling up. “Did the Supreme King do something bad in the past? Is that why everyone is so mean to me now?” _

_ Yubel stiffens and looks to the side. Then they sigh and hold Yuuna closer. _

_ “Haou sometimes did bad things, Little Princess. But what he did isn’t the reason why you’re being treated so badly.” Yubel kisses her forehead. “Sometimes, people are just mean. And some day, you’ll find people who are nice.” _

_ Yuuna sniffles and hopes with all her heart she will. _

_ She doesn’t like being bullied. _

* * *

Blair hums as she walks around campus. She loves hanging out with Yuuna and the others, but sometimes it’s nice to have some alone time. Just her, the wind, the afternoon sunshine and the distant chatter of other students.

“Oh no, fellas, the widdle baby’s going to cwy!”

Blair stops, turning around. She’d recognise that sound anyway.

The obnoxious laugh of a gang of Obelisk Blues bullying someone weaker than them. From what she can tell, it’s happening in the courtyard, in front of the school and while she’s on her way there, she could easily go somewhere else. She really shouldn’t get involved, she’ll be causing herself unnecessary trouble.

Blair runs straight for the courtyard. She’s not good at not getting involved.

She turns the corner and scowls at what she sees.

A short Ra Yellow student is on the ground, scrambling to pick up his cards while 4 Obelisk Blues twice his height laugh at him. 

“HEY!” Blair screams.

The chaos stops for a moment, everyone turning to stare at her.

And Blair quickly realises she doesn’t have a plan.

“Who the Hell are you, pipsqueak?” One of the Obelisks snaps. 

Blair straightens. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t have a plan, she has to help that Ra Yellow student.

She marches on and starts picking up cards, much to the shock of all the boys gathered. She picks up every card she sees, looks around in case she missed any.

None left.

Blair nods and grabs the Ra Yellow’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

Then she starts running, dragging the boy into the school, as fast as their short legs can get them from the Obelisk Blues. They hear the boys shouting and chasing them, so Blair runs faster, pulling the boy with her as fast as she can, trying to find an escape-

There!

Blair pulls him into a closet and closes it quietly. She stays perfectly still, the Ra Yellow student holding his breath as he hides as well.

The four Obelisk Blues run right past them.

Once their footsteps disappear, Blair opens the door, grabs the Ra Yellow’s hand and drags him the way they came until they’re in front of the school again.

“You okay?” Blair stops running once they’re outside, turning around and letting go of his hand.

The boy nods. “I, I think so.”

Now that they aren’t running anymore, Blair takes a moment to look over the Ra Yellow she helped. He’s maybe a hair shorter than her, wearing the usual Ra Yellow jacket, shoes and grey jeans. He has light skin, dark green hair cupping his face like leaves and dark green eyes only a shade lighter than his hair.

“I’m Blair Flannigan.” Blair turns around, smiling. 

The boy blinks and sweats, flushing. “Oh, I, I’m Brier Kohara.”

Blair offers the cards she picked up. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Brier. I should probably give these back to you.”

“Oh, th-thank you for that.” Brier takes the cards, holding them to his chest. “No one’s… ever really stepped in like that before. You’re really brave.”

Blair shrugs, smiling. “No problem.”

The two stare at each other for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

“Brier? There you are.”

The two turn towards the voice and see a giant Ra Yellow student coming their way. Seriously, he’s even bigger than Chumley and taller. He has short black hair from what she can see and gentle dark brown eyes. He’s wearing the Ra Yellow uniform with white baggy trousers.

“Oh, Beauregard!” Brier smiles. “Sorry I’m late.”

The heavyset Ra Yellow walks over to them smiling. “That’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Blair smiles. She’s glad Brier’s got a friend.

Beauregard blinks and turns to her. “I know you. You’re Blair Flannigan, right? You Duelled with Yuuna Yuki against the Paradox brothers.”

Blair waves. “Yeah, that’s me. I didn’t realise I had a reputation on campus.”

That sure is a weird thought.

Brier nods, smiling nervously. “Yeah, you did amazing in that Duel. It was insane.”

“I don’t know anything about Duelling, but even I knew it was really tough out there.” Beauregard crouches slightly, offering a first bump.

Blair smiles, fist bumping him. “Well, I had a great partner helping me out, but thanks.”

“Hey, we were going to go to the library. If you wanna come along.” Brier rubs the back of his neck.

Blair’s eyes widen.

“We’d like to hang out, if you want to.” Beauregard nods to her.

Blair nods. “Okay then, let’s go! I haven’t been yet, I kept meaning to visit the library but I haven’t found time. This’ll be great.”

Brier and Beauregard smile at her, both a little shy.

With that, the three of them head for the campus library, a friendship forming.

* * *

Yuuna takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, which are molten golden. “Ready.”

It’s the middle of the night, the waves crashing on the rocks behind the Slifer Red Dorm. Yuuna has her Duel Disk deactivated for once, instead her eyes are just gold. Yubel is standing off to the side, their arms crossed as they watch her.

“ _ Remember. _ ” Yubel ducks their head. “ _ It’s too early for you to try walking through your own portal, but you should practice sending objects through them. _ ”

“Good idea, but, shouldn’t I be opening them first?” Yuuna turns to them. “Which I still don’t know how I did.”

It’s been a few weeks since the Duel with Jinzo and though Yuuna’s tried her best, she hasn’t been able to open portals since then, except by accident. So instead she’s focused on her original goal, which was to be able to manifest five Duel Monsters at once. She managed to do that just a week ago and practiced until she could even bring Grapha and Yubel out at the same time, to make sure it wasn’t a fluke.

But now Yubel has a lesson plan and Yuuna needs to learn how to open her portals.

“ _ Think back to that night, Little Princess, when you Duelled Jinzo and opened those portals. What were you thinking? _ ” Yubel flies a little closer.

Yuuna nods and closes her eyes, bringing back the memories of that night. 

Jinzo was laughing, the lightning was striking and all Yuuna could hear was the fearful screams of her friends.

“I…” Yuuna murmurs.

What had she been thinking? What had she been feeling?

Fear. Protectiveness. Desperation.

“I just wanted to protect them. That was all I could think about. Nothing else mattered, so long as they were safe.” Yuuna opens her eyes, turning to Yubel.

Who nods, smiling. “ _ Your powers come from your emotions, Yuuna. When you feel desperate and like your life is in danger, they can react to save you in a pinch. But they’re more reliable when your emotions are stable. If you feel in control, then you will be in control. If you feel out of control, then you won’t be in control. Do you understand? _ ”

Yuuna nods.

She just has to be stable. Calm. 

Yuuna sucks in a deep breath.

“ _ Now focus. Imagine what you want your powers to do. _ ” Yubel instructs.

Yuuna lets that breath out slowly.

She wants to open a portal. From just in front of her, to a few feet away, where Yubel is standing. She wants to throw a rock through it.

Yuuna opens her eyes and throws her hand out.

Her power is like water, flowing through her and it appears where she wants it to. She will make these portals open, if it takes all night.

Then she sees it.

A small glimmer of a shadow.

It’s small and pulsing like a heartbeat, but it’s there, between her fingers. And there’s one just like it next to Yubel’s shoulder.

“ _ Keep going, Little Princess. _ ” Yubel encourages. “ _ You’ve almost got it. _ ”

Yuuna grits her teeth, her arm starting to shake, so she grabs it, growling.

She will open these portals, she will open these portals, she will open these portals-

The portals pop and disappear in a blast, knocking Yuuna to her ass.

“FUCK!” Yuuna curses.

She groans and lays on her back.

“ _ Okay then, let’s take a break. _ ” Yubel says.

Then they fly over and sit next to Yuuna, who’s staring at the stars, the two of them silent for a while.

“Why is this so hard? I can summon my monsters easily now.” Yuuna groans.

Yubel chuckles. “ _ I think I might know. _ ”

Yuuna tilts her head.

They rest their head in their hand, smiling down at them. “ _ Remember when you Duelled Bastion and unlocked your luck because you were having fun? _ ”

Yuuna nods, then her eyes widen. “Oh.”

She’s not having fun. She’s scared and nervous and just wants it so bad.

“ _ We just have to find a way to make it fun. _ ” Yubel reaches over and runs their claws through Yuuna’s hair. “ _ You’ll get it in time, Little Princess. _ ”

Yuuna nods and smiles, looking at the stars. “Yeah.”

She’ll get it. She just has to remember to slow down and breathe. She has time.

* * *

Jasmine can’t hold back a giggle as she holds Mindy’s waist, helping her make the jump.

“I can’t believe we’re sneaking out like this.” Jasmine giggles. “I’ve never had to sneak out in my life.”

Mindy shakes her head. “Me neither, but how else were we going to get our midnight stroll Jaz?”

Jasmine’s heart is racing and they haven’t even started running yet. She can’t believe they’re doing this.

It’s the middle of the night and Miss Fontaine has done her rounds to make sure all good little Obelisk Blue Girls are sleeping in their beds. But Jasmine and Mindy have been wanting this midnight date for weeks now and it’s awkward to do anything too intimate with Alexis in the room, even if she’s a door away. So they decided to sneak out and now they’re here, holding each other as they prepare to run off.

“Come on.” Mindy whispers.

Jasmine nods. She grabs Mindy’s hand.

The two of them take off, running through the forest, giggling as they go. Jasmine should be concentrating on where her feet are going since she doesn’t want to trip, but she can’t stop looking back at Mindy. They usually wear their school uniforms, but tonight they’re in more casual clothing and under the moonlight, Mindy looks gorgeous. 

She’s in a pair of black leggings shorts and a short blue dress, with ruffles from the bust down and no sleeves, just straps. Her hair is out of it’s usual ponytail, loose around her neck and falling past her shoulders.

“What?” Mindy says as they slow to a stop, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. “Is there something on my face?”

Jasmine shakes her head. “No. You’re just beautiful.”

Mindy blushes and puts a hand on her hip. “You should speak for yourself.”

Jasmine blushes and rubs the back of her neck. She knows she picked her black jeans that hug her legs well and a purple tube top, but she didn’t realise Mindy would like them so much.

“It’s actually a little unfair that you look that pretty.” Mindy tugs her forward with their linked hands.

Jasmine goes with the pull, smirking. “Oh? What are you gonna do about it, Mindy?”

Mindy smirks, lifting her arms to rest them on Jasmine’s shoulders. “This.”

Then she leans in, stealing a kiss. Jasmine closes her eyes and tilts her head, returning the kiss, gently sucking on Mindy’s bottom lip. There’s nothing better in the world than kissing Mindy. Nothing. Jasmine could stand here for the rest of time, holding Mindy, feeling her smiling against her lips and she’d be perfectly content. 

This is it. 

This is all she wants.

“Jaz…” Mindy moans.

Suddenly Jasmine wants more. She presses Mindy against a tree, who gasps into her mouth, returning the kiss more fiercely, tangling her fingers in Jasmine’s hair.

Then someone screams.

The two pull back from their kiss, gasping.

“What was that?” Mindy looks around wildly.

“I don’t know, let’s check it out.” Jasmine says.

She grabs Mindy’s hand and the two take off running towards the noise.

Eventually, they burst into a clearing, where they find an Obelisk Blue Boy on the ground, shaking, his cards all around him.

“Whoa, what happened?!” Mindy shouts.

Jasmine rushes to his side. “Hey are you alright?”

The Obelisk Blue trembles as he whispers. “I-it was the Duel Giant.”

Mindy and Jasmine gasp, turning to each other.

Duel Giant?

* * *

Syrus hums as he wanders the halls. He likes Duel Academy on Saturdays. No classes, plenty of chances to Duel and it gives him a chance to just relax, mostly.

“Hey Sy, what’s up?”

Syrus jumps and turns around to see- “Oh.”

It’s just Yuuna and Chumley.

_ Angry golden eyes, lightning striking all around them and behind her, Jinzo’s laughter. _

Syrus groans and shakes himself off. No. H-he’s still imagining things.

“Sy, are you okay?”

Syrus yelps and stands at attention. “Yep! Perfectly fine, thanks!”

Yuuna blinks at him, having kneeled in front of him. “You sure? You’ve been looking pale lately and you’re jumpier than usual. Have you been sleeping enough?”

Syrus laughs nervously, hiding his fear, trying to drown out the nightmares. “I’m great Yuuna! Really.”

Yuuna stares at him for a bit, her brown eyes getting a little intense. Like her golden eyes.

Syrus starts to sweat.

“Okay then.” Yuuna stands up, smiling at him. “You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?”

She’d probably say he was crazy if he said he was having nightmares.

“Right.” Syrus nods.

Chumley yawns. “Great, can we get to the vending machines now, please?”

That’s actually a good idea, he could use a snack. 

Then he realises something.

“Hey, where’s Blair?” Syrus looks around.

It’s really rare to see Yuuna without Blair and vice versa. 

“Oh!” Yuuna smiles. “She made some friends in Ra Yellow and wanted us to come see them in a match.”

Syrus nods, makes sense. Blair is the smartest Slifer Red so it makes sense she’d be friends with the Ras, it’s a wonder she isn’t in Ra Yellow honestly. She’s pretty awesome.

“Let’s go find the vending machines and find her after then.” Chumley suggests.

Syrus smiles. “Yeah, let’s. We can bring her some lemonade.”

Yuuna cheers. “Great idea, let’s go boys!”

She starts running and Chumley chases after her complaining about them always running. Syrus watches them go, his heart in his throat.

_ Cruel molten gold eyes, a wicked cackle, an evil smile- _

Syrus groans, shakes his head and starts running. “Wait up!”

Once they arrive at the vending machines, Syrus notices three Obelisk Blues talking about something amongst themselves, sipping cans.

“I heard he picked off another one last night.”

“Me too. They say he’s huge and he can’t be beat!”

“I heard that-”

“Hey, what’s up?” Yuuna calls.

The three Obelisk Blues turn to them, scowl and then march off.

“Gee, is my breath really that bad?” Yuuna calls.

“I don’t think so, Yuuna, they’re just assholes.”

The three Slifers turn around to see Mindy and Jasmine walking behind them, Mindy with her arms around one of Jasmine’s.

“Oh, hey you two.” Yuuna smiles. “How’s the happy couple doing today?”

“We’re good.” Mindy giggles.

Jasmine smiles at her. “Yeah. So, what are you guys up to?”

“Just getting some food before joining Blair in the Ra Yellow Arena.” Syrus hums, turning to the machine to look at the snacks. “Though I wonder what those lousy Obelisks were talking about.”

He hates it when they whisper behind their backs and just strut off.

Now, what candy bar should he get?

“Duh Sy, they were talking about the Duel Giant.” Chumley presses a button on the drink’s machine.

Yuuna blinks, arms folded, leaning on the drinks machine. “Duel Giant?”

"Yeah, some giant has been challenging all the Obelisk Blues to Duels and winning. But the scary thing is, he only comes out at night." Chumley bends down to grab his drink.

"Wait, I have heard of this!" Syrus realises as he picks his snack. "He takes their cards too." 

Mindy and Jasmine gasp. "We saw it last night!" 

Yuuna turns to them. "What do you mean?"

"We were in the woods last night when we heard someone scream." Mindy hugs Jasmine's arm closer.

Jasmine nods. "When we got there, we found an Obelisk Blue on the ground, pretty upset because he was forced to Duel with an Ante and lost."

Syrus blinks as he grabs his snack. "Wait, isn't it illegal to Duel with an Ante?" 

Yunna's eyes widen. "It is?"

"Yeah, that's why he Duels in disguise." Chumley walks over to the snacks machine and Syrus goes to the drinks. "He wears the blazers of all the Obelisk Blues he's beaten." 

"It's creepy." Jasmine shudders.

Mindy nods. "I hope someone catches him soon." 

"I agree." Syrus picks his drink and a lemonade. "I wouldn't want the Duel Giant to get me or my Roids." 

That would be the worst. He can't see or hear his cards like Yuuna and Chumley can, but he still cares about them.

"Singora Yuki~"

The five of them turn around to see a most disturbing sight: Dr. Crowler running towards them with a happy grin. 

It can only mean one thing.

"He's being nice, something's wrong." Syrus whimpers.

Yuuna ignores him. "Oh, hey Crowler, what's up?" 

Dr. Crowler's eye twitches as he comes to a stop right in front of their little group. "It's Doctor, Signora Yuki. Anyway!" He waves his hands and smiles, clasping them together. "How would you like to have no homework for the rest of the year? Huh?" 

Chumley and Syrus gape at him.

No homework?! It's a trap! 

“You’re joking, right?” Yuuna raises an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all! You, Syrus and Blair won’t have any homework for the rest of the year. That is, if you help me of course." Dr. Crowler holds up a finger. "So what do you say?”

Yuuna grins. “I’ll d-”

Jasmine puts her hand over Yuuna’s mouth. “What do you want her to do, Dr. Crowler?”

“Yeah, is it something we can help with?” Mindy smiles, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Nothing really, girls.” Dr. Crowler giggles maliciously. “You see, I just need Signora Yuki to go on a little field trip."

Yuuna's eyes widen and she pushes Jasmine’s hand down. "A field trip? Where to?" 

"All around campus!" Dr. Crowler bends down so he’s in Yuuna’s face. "You see, I need you to Duel and I.D the fellow who's been having these illegal matches. Ya know, the one they call the Duel Giant, I believe."

Yuuna hums, leaning up to match Dr. Crowler’s level. "Oh, you mean the guy who's kicking your dorm's butt?"

Dr. Crowler reels back. “I-” He starts coughing into his hand. "I don't keep track of such things." He huffs and walks away. "Good luck, Signora Yuki!" 

There's a beat of silence.

"You know it's a trap, right Yuuna?" Jasmine turns to her.

Yuuna laughs. "Of course I do, I'm not that stupid. But how can I turn down no homework, a field trip and a Duel?!" 

Mindy raises an eyebrow at her. "Uhh, by saying 'no'.” 

“Do you know how to say no?" Jasmine raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" Yuuna winks. 

Syrus sighs. "Now you know my pain, girls." 

This is going to be a mess.

"Let's get our snacks, meet Blair in the Ra Yellow Arena and then hunt for the Duel Giant!" Yuuna cheers, pumping a fist.

The rest of them sigh and shake their heads fondly. That’s their Yuuna.

* * *

Blair beams. “You made it! I was getting worried.”

She’s sitting in the stands in the Ra Yellow Arena next to Bastion, with Yuuna, Syrus, Chumley, Jasmine and Mindy coming down the steps. Brier is on the stage, Duelling one of the bullies and doing his best to stand up for himself and Blair couldn’t be more proud of him.

“You think I’d ever miss a Duel?” Yuuna scoffs, taking the seat next to her. “Who do you think I am?”

“This is Yuuna we’re talking about here.” Mindy giggles. “You’re Duel crazy, even for Duel Academy.”

“Oh haha.” Yuuna rolls her eyes, peeling open a candy bar.

“So who’s Duelling?” Syrus takes the seat above Blair. “Oh and I got you some lemonade.”

“Thanks Sy.” Blair accepts the drink. “The Ra Yellow Duelist is my friend Brier! He’s a first year like us and he’s super great at Duelling.” Blair grins, sets her drink down and turns to the stage, cupping her hands. “You can do this Brier, kick his sorry butt!”

Brier jumps, but nods. “R-right!”

Bastion nods. “It’s been an interesting match. It’s hard to tell who’s going to win, they’ve been evenly matched all Duel.”

Chumley blinks. “Whoa, for real? He must be really awesome then.”

“I can’t wait to see him win!” Yuuna cheers.

Blair smiles.

But Brier loses.

“Oh man.” Syrus sighs.

“And he was so close, too.” Yuuna slumps.

Bastion shakes his head. “A classic case of stage fright. He has tremendous skill, but he can’t handle the pressure of Duelling in public.”

Blair frowns and nods. “It’s true. Whenever we Duel just the two of us and the mats, he’s great. But he always stumbles on the Arena.”

She wishes she could help him get over that. It makes her feel sick watching her friend kneel there on the ground.

“I didn’t think it was possible-” The Obelisk Blue shouts. “But on his knees, he’s even smaller than he was before!”

Blair growls as the Obelisk Blues start laughing and calling insults.

She’s going to beat their asses.

Blair stands up, going to jump over the seats-

“If you fight them, you’ll get in trouble.” Yuuna says, holding her arm. “You can Duel them later.”

Blair groans. “But it’s so frustrating watching them do this!”

She can’t stand it!

“ _ Dra-dra! _ ”

Huh?

Blair looks around and then blinks.

She blinks again.

Blue eyes blink right back at her.

“What the Hell?!” Blair gasps and falls back into her seat, staring up at the open air.

“Blair, what’s wrong?” Yuuna rushes into her line of sight.

Blair shakes herself off and stands up. “I, I’m fine, I just thought I saw something.”

She looks, but what she saw isn’t there anymore. But…

Blair narrows her eyes, rubbing them.

Did she see Baby Dragon?

Blair shakes her head. 

God, her imagination has been crazy ever since the Abandoned Dorm, she sees monsters everywhere. Well, this is the first time she’s seen Baby Dragon but it’s not the first time she’s been hearing things. Ugh, maybe she should speak to Miss Fontaine.

“So long as you’re okay.” Yuuna smiles, then stands up straight.

Blair stands up and shakes herself off. “Yeah.”

“So other than checking in on Duels, what’s the crew up to these days?” Bastion hums, turning to them.

“Oh, funny story actually.” Mindy giggles.

“We’re looking for a giant!” Syrus exclaims.

Bastion turns to him, blinking. “A giant?”

Jasmine nods. “Crowler asked Yuuna to find out who the Duel Giant is.”

Blair blinks, tilting her head. “Wait, the Duel Giant? The one who’s been using the Ante rule?”

“I’ve heard about this titan.” Bastion frowns, looking towards them. 

Yuuna’s eyes widen with joy. “The one? Is there more than one?”

Syrus whimpers. “Please say no.”

Chumley groans.

Blair giggles. God she loves her friends.

“Speaking of giants, check that out.” Yuuna points.

Jasmine, Mindy, Chumley, Syrus, Blair and Bastion all look in the direction she’s pointing and they see Brier walking over to Beauregard.

“Seriously?” Chumley murmurs.

“Look at the size of that guy.” Syrus gasps.

“Who, Beauregard?” Blair tilts her head.

Yuuna can’t actually be serious, can she?

“Please, he’s no Duel Giant.” Bastion snorts, rolling his eyes.

Jasmine tilts her head. “What are you talking about, he’s so tall!”

“And wide.” Mindy nods. “If anyone’s the Duel Giant, I’d bet it’s him.”

Bastion laughs, which Blair thinks is a little mean, but a fair response.

“What’s so funny?” Yuuna looks between Bastion and Blair.

Blair sighs. “Beauregard can’t Duel to save his life, even though I’ve tried to teach him”

“He’s at the academy to design games, not play them.” Bastion smiles. “He can hardly Duel.”

Syrus slumps. “Game design, huh? Oh well.”

Yuuna still looks suspicious though, which is making Blair feel suspicious. 

“Since when did you do things for Crowler anyway?” Blair stands up, drink still in hand.

Yuuna giggles. “When he promised not to give us any homework while we’re hunting the Duel Giant down. Us being you, me and Syrus.”

Blair blinks.

Huh. 

It’s definitely a trap and Yuuna couldn’t care less.

“Now come on!” Yuuna stands up, grinning. “I wanna Duel someone, that match got me so pumped up!”

Blair chuckles and looks away. Some things never change.

* * *

Bastion chuckles as the small group exits the arena. Jasmine is hanging off of Mindy’s arm this time, smiling at her for her win while Yuuna is laughing off her loss. Syrus and Blair are running play by plays of it back and forth to each other, while Chumley complains about being hungry so they all start heading towards the Slifer Red Drom.

When Bastion made his application to Duel Academy, he never imagined this. He imagined he’d make a few decent male friends through being a tutor to his other classmates in his dorm, excel at his studies and win most of his Duels, taking his few losses gracefully.

Instead, he has a true friend in Slifer Red, is good friends with three more Slifer Reds and two Obelisk Blue Girls.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to eat some of Banner’s fried shrimp!” Yuuna moans, rubbing her stomach.

Bastion smiles, remembering how she scarfed down the lobster in his dorm.

But he narrows his eyes, remembering the place on his wall dedicated to the “war” between Alexis Rhodes and Yuuna Yuki. He tried doing background checks on them both, a simple googling, which hadn’t told him much. 

Yuuna didn’t have any kind of social media under her name and he’d never heard or seen her using anything other than her PDA. Alexis was also suspiciously void of a presence on social media, but he wasn’t close enough to her to know if she had any under a fake name. He couldn’t find either of their parents' names from his searching, either and he’d rather not investigate their student profiles because he already feels bad about doing that to Alexis.

The only thing to do now is ask.

Bastion hums.

He’s at the advantage of being good friends with Jasmine and Mindy, who are friends with both Alexis and Yuuna. They’re likely to know the most about the situation between them, besides the two girls themselves. Then again, they were both quite shocked when Yuuna declared in front of them that Alexis hated her, so he wouldn’t bet on finding good information about the situation from the two of them.

He will ask them, but later.

Everyone has walked into the Slifer Red Dorm, with Yuuna bringing up the rear.

“Yuuna.” Bastion calls, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Yuuna turns to him, blinking. “Bastion?”

“Mind if we could have a private word?” Bastion glances around the dorm building.

“Oh!” Yuuna nods, smiling. “Yeah sure!” She ducks her head into the cafeteria. “Save me some fried shrimp, Bastion wants to talk to me!”

“Will do, Yuuna!” Blair calls.

With that, the two of them walk around the other side of the building. There’s no windows or doors in sight, so they’re unlikely to be eavesdropped or spotted unless someone hides around the other side of the building. Perfect.

“So, what did you want to talk about, Bastion?” Yuuna leans against the wall, resting her shoulder on it with her arms folded.

Bastion nods and decides it’s best to bite the bullet, neither of them can do subtlety. “If it’s alright, I was hoping I could ask you some questions about your relationship with Alexis Rhodes.” 

Immediately he sees Yuuna’s friendliness shut down.

She stiffens up, bunching up her shoulders, the smile slipping away to shock, straightening up. It appears she never expected Bastion to ask something like that. This also supports his hypothesis that Yuuna doesn’t have positive feelings towards Alexis Rhodes at all.

“Why do you wanna know?” Yuuna gulps and puts her hands behind her back.

She’s nervous and Bastion doesn’t have a good excuse. He’s already put her on high alert though, so no point in attempting to lie here either.

“I was wondering if there was a reason for her to act so unkindly towards you, when I’ve seen the both of you together getting along just fine.” Bastion keeps his posture relaxed, he doesn’t want to put Yuuna on edge anymore. 

He won’t tell her about Alexis’ comment about ‘war’ unless Yuuna brings it up.

“Oh, that girl day at the mall.” Yuuna looks at her feet, quiet for a while.

Bastion narrows his eyes. Had that been the start of their troubles? Did their animosity arise from something that happened that day? He’ll need to ask Jasmine and Mindy about this, he knows he saw them with Alexis and Yuuna at the mall for a while during their first week at school. That is most likely the girl day Yuuna is referring to.

“So, may I ask my questions?” Bastion takes a small step towards her.

Yuuna looks at her feet then lifts her head. “Sure. But I’m not sure how honest I can be with some of my answers. It’s sorta personal.”

Personal. That already tells him a lot. Yuuna is the kind of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, so if she’s not sure if she can be completely honest with him about this, then it’s hurting her deeply. 

“Of course.” Bastion nods. “I’d rather have no answers than dishonest ones though, so just tell me if you don’t want to or can’t explain it.”

Yuuna smiles sadly. “Thanks.”

She takes a deep breath, as if readying herself for something difficult. So now it’s up to Bastion to ask.

“How long have the two of you known each other?” Bastion prompts.

If he can get a timeline of their relationship, he can have an idea of when it went wrong.

“Well…” Yuuna rubs her arm and looks at her feet, then at him. “I only met her on our first day on the island. Chazz was being Chazz, Mindy lost a card to him and I gave it back to her. Alexis showed up before I could Duel Chazz, said the welcome dinners were happening soon and that she wanted to Duel me at some point. She wasn’t friendly.”

Bastion narrows his eyes.

Her reactions tell him she’s likely hiding part of it. He’ll need to collaborate with several different sources to make sure what Yuuna has told him is true. He believes her when she says that they first met at Duel Academy, but her reaction suggests there’s more history there than she’s admitting.

“And when did you start getting the feeling Alexis hated you?” Bastion tilts his head.

Yuuna stiffens and puts her hands behind her back again. “Uhh… maybe after the Abandoned Dorm?”

That’s come up again. They were both at the Abandoned Dorm the night before Yuuna and Blair were under campus arrest by the D.A.S. Perhaps he will have to investigate the location himself. Carefully of course.

“What happened there?” Bastion needs to know.

Yuuna shakes her head. “I’m sorry, but I think that’s a little too personal. I mean, me, Blair, Sy and Chumley were just going there to be stupid, but I don’t think Alexis would want me to say why she was there.”

So the Abandoned Dorm is personal to Alexis, not to Yuuna. Or at least, the reason why Alexis was there is.

“That’s fine Yuuna. I said you could tell me what you were comfortable sharing.” Bastion waves his hand.

She’s probably telling him more than she means to by saying what things she can’t talk about. There’s also always the chance he can ask the others, who might not be as reserved about sharing what happened as Yuuna is. He’s collecting his next questions and potential witnesses quickly.

Yuuna smiles in relief. “Thanks Bastion.”

Bastion smiles back.

“In that case, I have only one question left.” Bastion lifts his head a little. “Do you think it’s possible to mend what made her hate you in the first place?”

Yuuna stares at him, but Bastion stands tall under the scrutiny. 

He can understand if people can’t reconcile after they’ve hurt each other, or even if only one person has hurt someone else. But from what he knows of Yuuna Yuki, as a person, she hasn’t shown him one trait worthy of the kind of coldness she’s received from Alexis Rhodes to the point of suggesting that they’re going to go to war.

If he had to fight for Yuuna he would, but he can tell that she wouldn’t want to fight anyone at all. So if he can stop the war before it happens, he will.

“I don’t know.” Yuuna stares at her feet. “The wounds run deep and I don’t know how she’s going to feel about me even if I could fix everything wrong in her life and between us.”

So there’s likely another source of conflict between Yuuna and Alexis than a simple argument or personal problem. It may lie with Alexis’ life or past. But he can tell that Yuuna wants to mend things, because she wouldn’t discuss ‘fixing’ something if she wasn’t willing to. 

“I see.” Bastion nods. “Thank you, Yuuna, that’s everything I wanted to ask.”

There’s actually much more he wants to ask, but he has the feeling Yuuna is at her limit with his questions and he has other witnesses to gather evidence from.

Yuuna smiles and then her stomach grumbles.

She flushes and giggles nervously. “Do you want to get something to eat now?”

Bastion smiles and gently pats her shoulder. “I’d be delighted to, let’s go.”

With that, the two of them walk back into the Slifer Red Drom, where the rest of their friends are eating around the same table.

Bastion hopes his investigation into the problems between Alexis Rhodes and Yuuna Yuki won’t hurt her. He doesn’t want to lose one of the few friends he’s ever made that didn’t just hang out with him because he was smart. Yuuna seems to care about him as a person and a Duelist before the fact that he could help her academically or even socially advance.

Yuuna Yuki is a rare soul and Bastion would be damned if he didn’t help her.

* * *

Jasmine shivers a little from the cold. She wishes the female uniforms had jackets or at least sleeves. 

It’s almost midnight by the Duel Academy front entrance. She and Mindy are huddling behind one of the statues, while Yuuna, Syrus and Blair huddle under another. The five of them are waiting for the Duel Giant to show up, but nothing’s happened yet.

“Do you really think the giant will show up?” Syrus stage whispers.

Yuuna is peaking over the statue, not bothering to whisper. “Not if we keep blabbing.”

Mindy giggles and rolls her eyes, leaning against Jasmine.

Jasmine's heart starts pounding and she doesn’t feel cold anymore.

“This is fun, even with the crowd.” Mindy murmurs in her ears.

Jasmine nods. It feels like such a peaceful night. It’s hard to imagine the Duel Giant could strike at any m-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The five of them gasp, springing to their feet.

“It’s the giant!” Yuuna charges towards the forest.

“Wait up Yuuna!” Blair calls, chasing right after her.

With that, the rest of them charge after the two Slifer Red Girls, running as fast as they can through the dark woods.

It doesn’t take them long to find the Duel Giant’s victim, an Obelisk Blue on his knees. Yuuna takes only a second talking to him before sprinting off in the direction the boy pointed, so that leaves the rest of them chasing after her.

“Hey!” Mindy calls, glancing over her shoulder. “Isn’t that one of the bullies from that Duel in the Ra Yellow Arena?”

Jasmine glances at the boy’s face and realises her girlfriend is right. But how is it connected-

“Hold it!”

The five of them all come to a stop, as Yuuna stands tall, calling out to the man.

“Caught ya, big guy!” Yuuna shouts, pointing at him. “Not so quick on your feet, huh?”

Jasmine narrows her eyes and steps forward, putting an arm protectively in front of Mindy. “I don’t think he needs to be Yuuna.”

The Duel Giant is huge. He’s a tall, wide figure, with shoes at least twice her size, big baggy trousers and at least 10 Obelisk Blue vests on, the arms poking in every single direction and the collars wrapped tightly around his face, perfectly hiding any potential identifying features. He turns around, revealing dark ski mask goggles. 

Syrus whimpers. “Yeah, I’m with Jasmine, who in their right mind chases a giant?”

Yuuna grins, taking a step forward. “The same person who’s going to Duel hi-”

“Actually.” Jasmine walks up first, stepping in front of Yuuna. “I’m going to be your opponent, Duel Giant!”

The Duel Giant grumbles.

Mindy gasps. “Jasmine, why?”

“Yeah, I mean, Crowler asked me to handle the Duel Giant.” Yuuna tilts her head.

Jasmine glances over her shoulder at the two of them.

Then she turns to her opponent. “Because you’re my friend Yuuna and I’m pretty sure Dr. Crowler only asked you to do this because he wanted to expel you for Duelling with the Ante rule. He’s much less likely to expel one of his precious Obelisks than you.”

“Well, that is true.” Blair shrugs.

“Besides.” Jasmine continues and points at the Duel Giant. “If you have a problem with Obelisks, you have a problem with me and my girlfriend and there is no way in sweet Hell I’m letting anything happen to Mindy, you got it!” She puts her hand over her heart. “I’ll protect her with everything it takes!”

Mindy lets out a gentle swoon. “Jasmine…”

“Whoa, easy there!” Yuuna calls, catching her.

Jasmine flushes, then shakes herself off, grabbing her Deck. “And because I know you only Duel with the Ante rule, here’s the card I’m putting up!”

Masked HERO Koga.

“So be it, Duelist.” The Duel Giant grumbles.

“DUEL!”

DUEL GIANT: 4000

JASMINE MAKURADA: 4000

“I draw!” The Duel Giant shouts. “I play a facedown card and next, I summon Giant Orc in ATK mode!”

An ugly orc with pale green skin and a giant bone for a club appears on the field with 2200 ATK to it’s name.

Syrus gulps. “Oh jeez, that’s a lot of power for a Level 4 monster.”

“Yeah, but if the Duel Giant attacks with it, he’ll be forced to switch Giant Orc to DEF mode and he won’t be able to switch back until the Duel Giant’s next turn after Giant Orc attacked.” Blair explains, smirking. “And with 0 DEF points, it’ll be lucky if it survives that long.”

Yuuna laughs and pets her head. “Being a smarty pants, as always, spitfire.”

“I think it’s cute.” Mindy giggles, then shouts. “Go get him, Jasmine!”

“With pleasure!” Jasmine draws. 

She looks over her hand and grins. This’ll be over in a flash!

“I summon Elemental HERO Voltic in ATK mode!” Jasmine calls.

Voltic takes to the field in a shower of sparks, his purple and gold armour glinting with his 1000 ATK points.

“And now I’ll play Mask Change to trade in my Voltic-” Jasmine holds the spell up high and pulls her monster from her Extra Deck. “For Masked HERO Koga!”

Koga takes to the field in a shower of golden light, his bright golden armour sparkling in the night, showing off his 2500 ATK points.

Mindy gasps. “That’s the best card in Jasmine’s Deck!”

Jasmine feels her chest buff up with pride and she smirks. “Koga has a special ability you’re going to find tricky, Mr. Duel Giant. For every monster on your side of the field, Koga gains 500 ATK points.”

Koga gives a shout as he starts to glow even more, his ATK points rising to 3000.

“Koga, why don’t you put those points to good use?” Jasmine punches the air in front of her. “Destroy that Giant Orc!”

Koga dashes across the field, wielding his bladed gauntlets over his chest and then slashing at Giant Orc in an ‘X’ shape, destroying the monster on impact.

DUEL GIANT: 3200

JASMINE MAKURADA: 4000

Koga takes his place at Jasmine’s side, his points dropping back to 2500.

Jasmine grins and puts her hand on her hip. “I think that’s enough punishment for now. Your move, big guy.”

Yuuna whistles. “Damn, Jasmine is not wasting any time on this match.”

Mindy hums. “You can say that again. Oh God, my heart is pounding.”

Jasmine grins and looks over her shoulder to wink at her girlfriend.

Mindy shudders and falls towards Yuuna, who scrambles to catch her before she hits the ground, scowling at her. “Jasmine, can you stop giving your girlfriend heart attacks?! I won’t always catch her, ya know!”

Syrus sighs. “Man, I wish I could have a girl faint in my arms.”

Blair makes a gagging noise. 

Jasmine laughs and turns back to the Duel. She refuses to stop teasing her girlfriend, it’s way too fun.

“I’ll make sure my turn is one to remember, Obelisk!” The Duel Giant draws. “I summon Goblin Calligrapher!”

A tiny purple goblin with a horn and pen appears on the field, scowling with his 400 ATK points.

Koga tilts his head at it, points rising to 3000.

“Why bring out something like that?” Jasmine tilts her head.

She’s seen pathetic monsters, but that’s just sad.

“Next, I equip Goblin Calligrapher with Moon Mirror Shield!” The Duel Giant shouts.

A mirror appears in Goblin Calligrapher’s hand, big and shiny and yellow.

Blair gasps. “No way.”

“Okay, what’s it do?” Syrus whimpers.

Mindy gasps. “It raises the ATK points of the monster it’s equipped to until they’re 100 points stronger than the strongest monster on the field!”

Goblin Calligrapher screams as he grows in size, the shield growing with him until he’s about the same height as Koga with 3100 ATK points.

“And I activate my facedown card!” The Duel Giant’s cards pop up. “Robbin’ Goblin! When I do damage, you gotta discard a random card from your hand!”

Jasmine winces, looking at her hand of only four cards. He’s planning on depleting her resources.

“Goblin Calligrapher, attack Koga!” The Duel Giant punches the air in front of him.

Goblin Calligrapher laughs and throws the Moon Mirror Shield like it’s a frisbee, slamming into Koga who disintegrates on contact.

DUEL GIANT: 3200

JASMINE MAKURADA: 3900

“Jasmine!” Mindy calls.

Jasmine looks over her shoulder. “I’ll be fine, Minnie, trust me!”

Mindy pouts but nods.

Jasmine turns back to the Duel Giant, scowling.

“Now you gotta discard.” The Duel Giant reminds her.

“I heard ya, big guy.” Jasmine looks at her hand and makes her pick. “And because I’m sending Elemental HERO Shadow Mist to the Graveyard, I can take out my Deck and add any HERO Monster in it to my hand.”

She takes out her Deck and makes her pick.

“I end my turn.” The Duel Giant grumbles.

Goblin Calligrapher returns to his 400 ATK points and previous size.

“I draw then!” Jasmine does just that.

She looks over her hand, nods, then looks at the field. She’s not going to let that Moon Mirror Shield get in her way.

“I summon Elemental HERO Liquid Soldier!” Jasmine calls out.

Her soldier in a dark blue body suit with light blue armor and a visor takes to the field with his 1400 ATK points.

“And whenever I normal summon him, I get to look in my Graveyard and bring a Level 4 Elemental HERO back to the field!” Jasmine pulls out her Graveyard slot. “So get back in there, Shadow Mist!”

Shadow Mist rises to the field, flipping her dark blue hair, black armour blending in with the night and her 1500 ATK points more than ready to rock.

“And because I special summoned Shadow Mist, I get to add a Change spell card to my hand from my Deck.” Jasmine pulls out her Deck again, smirking. “Like my second Mask Change spell card, that I’ll use on Liquid Soldier to summon-”

Liquid Solider glows and grows, until he’s replaced by a scuba diver with dark red chest plate armor, a water gun, mostly dark blue armour and 2600 ATK points.

“Masked HERO Acid!” Jasmine smirks. “By the way, when he’s summoned, he destroys all Spell and Trap cards you have and your monsters lose 300 ATK points for each one!”

The Duel Giant reels back. “What?!”

Yuuna grins. “Sweetness, now she doesn’t have to worry about Robbin’ Goblin and that Moon Mirror Shield!”

“Show her exactly how it works, Acid!” Jasmine orders.

Acid raises his gun and fires quickly at the field, destroying the cards and leaving Goblin Calligrapher screaming and running around the field with spare acid on it, it’s ATK points dropping to 0.

“Now attack!” Jasmine orders. “Take out that Goblin Calligrapher!”

Acid fires off his gun again and this time when his acid hits Goblin Calligrapher, he’s destroyed, the resulting explosion kicking up a massive dust cloud and wind. 

DUEL GIANT: 600

JASMINE MAKURADA: 3900

“And that’s my turn.” Jasmine folds her arms.

The wind is enough to dislodge the jackets on the Duel Giant, finally revealing his identity.

Blair gasps. “Beauregard?!” 

“No way!” Syrus gasps.

Yuuna smirks. “Knew it.”

“How?!” Jasmine gasps.

Mindy shakes her head. “Didn’t Bastion say he couldn’t Duel?”

“He can’t. But someone else can and I know only one person who has Moon Mirror Shield in his Deck.” Blair’s voice is steady but upset, like she’s delivering bad news.

Jasmine turns to her. What?

Beauregard whimpers and tilts his head, muttering and… is he wearing a headset? “What should I do?”

“You can stop hiding for one thing.” Yuuna taunts. “How about the real Duel Giant come out here?”

Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine turn to her. “Real Duel Giant?”

Beauregard looks over his shoulder, at a rock formation. And over it jumps Brier, wearing a headset as well.

“So it was him?” Mindy tilts her head.

Syrus lowers his hands. “But why?”

“I’d like to know that too.” Jasmine puts her hand on her hip.

Brier ignores the three of them, instead looking at Yuuna and Blair. “How’d you know?”

Blair smiles sadly. “The first Duel we had where you beat me, you used Moon Mirror Shield to do it. It’s hard to forget a card like that.”

“And at the Ra Yellow Arena, Bastion and Blair told me that you were an amazing Duelist, but you had stage fright issues.” Yuuna smiles. “Two misfit kids with understandable grudges against the Blue Bullies, a Giant who Duels in disguise and at a time when no one can see him. It was easy to put together after that.”

Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus all stare at Yuuna.

Blair shakes her head. “Honestly, I should have worked it out sooner. I’m supposed to be the smart one.”

“Relax spitfire, we all have our moments.” Yuuna pets her head, gently ruffling her hair.

Jasmine looks at the two Ra Yellows, who look ready to run and would do anything to protect each other.

“Alright.” Syrus holds his hands up like a peace keeper. “Well it’s over now. Just give back the cards an-”

“What do you mean over?!” Brier screams. “Nothing’s over!” 

Everyone takes an involuntary stepback, except Blair and Beauregard.

Brier scowls, rubbing his wrist. “I won’t just go home and be Little Brier again. All those stupid Obelisks make fun of me, calling me every version of the world ‘small’ in existence. I’m tired of always being laughed at, Blair you get it, don’t you?”

Jasmine turns to look at Blair.

Who nods, stepping forward. “I do, Brier. I know what it’s like to be bullied and hit when you’re already down.” She raises her head. “Believe me, if I knew you were trashing Obelisks at night, I probably would have joined in.”

Syrus whimpers. “Uhh, Blair?”

“Right. Before we knew you, Beauregard and I made a promise.” Brier puts his hand on Beauregard’s shoulder. “We’d get back at all the people who hurt us, hitting them where it hurts the most!”

“By taking away their cards, right?” Blair nods.

“Yeah.” Brier nods. “That’s why we used to use a costume, so we couldn’t be expelled for using the Ante Rule.”

“That’s smart.” Blair nods, closing her eyes. “You’re amazing in a Duel and in school.”

The tension is so thick in the forest, you could cut it like a knife.

“But.” Blair opens her eyes, glaring at them. “Cards are family to a lot of Duelists, Brier, whether you’re a Slifer Red, a Ra Yellow or an Obelisk Blue. So I can’t condone what you’ve done.”

Jasmine winces. Ouch.

Brier scowls and scoffs, smirking darkly. “I figured you’d say something like that. You always were more positive than me or Beauregard. I admire that about you Blair.”

Blair narrows her eyes, standing her ground. 

“But I refuse to go back to how I was before!” Brier holds up a fist. “I won’t be a little pipsqueak they can pick on anymore and if I have to take their cards to do it, then fine!”

“Yeah, but how much longer can you keep this up?” Yuuna calls. “Your secret’s out and soon enough, everyone will know who you both are, including Dr. Crowler.”

Brier scowls. “Is that a threat?”

Beauregard also scowls and moves in front of Brier.

“How could I blackmail you when we aren’t even Duelling?” Yuuna shrugs, then winks at Jasmine. “I mean, you’re Duelling Jasmine out in the open, man, not me.”

Jasmine’s eyes widen. Out in the open? Brier has stage fright…

Of course!

“I could be persuaded to keep my mouth shut about who you two are if you can beat me.” Jasmine smirks, holding her Duel Disk up. 

Brier glares at her. “Well I guess we don’t have any choice.”

Blair blinks, then smiles.

“Let’s do this Beauregard!” Brier turns to him.

Beauregard nods. “Yeah!”

Jasmine raises her Duel Disk.

“Be careful Jaz!” Mindy calls.

Syrus nods.

“Draw, Beauregard!” Brier orders.

Beauregard does just that and Brier leans over him, looking at his hand.

“I summon Goblin King in ATK mode!” Brier shouts.

Beauregard plays the card on the empty field and a tiny green goblin appears in a long red robe and 0 ATK points.

“Why summon something with 0 ATK points?” Mindy calls.

Yuuna groans. “Has no one learned nothing from watching me Duel with Yubel?!”

“Next I’ll activate the Special Abilities of the Half Goblins in my hand!” Brier continues. “By sending a Warrior type Monster to the Graveyard for both of them, I get to special summon them in DEF mode!”

Two short Goblin Warriors take to the field with only 500 DEF to their name.

“Finally, I’ll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Giant Orc in ATK mode!” Brier shouts.

Giant Orc returns to the field with all his menacing 2200 ATK points.

Blair gasps, then smiles. “I know what he’s doing!”

“Now I can activate my Goblin King’s special ability!” Brier swings his arm back, Beauregard copying him. “He gains 1000 ATK and DEF points for every Fiend monster on the field besides himself!”

Jasmine gasps. “No way!”

The little Goblin King triples in size, along with his ATK points, rising to 3000 high.

“So not good.” Syrus whimpers.

“Jasmine!” Mindy shouts.

“Goblin King, attack Masked HERO Acid!” Brier holds his hand up and then points it at her monster. “Go!”

The enormous Goblin King charges the field and punches Acid hard, destroying him easily.

DUEL GIANT: 600

JASMINE MAKURADA: 3500

“Giant Orc, attack Shadow Mist!” Brier punches the air in front of him.

The Giant Orc does just that, swinging his bone down hard on her female HERO, creating another explosion.

DUEL GIANT: 600

JASMINE MAKURADA: 2300

“Remember, when Shadow Mist goes to the Graveyard, I can add a HERO monster from my Deck to my hand!” Jasmine pulls out her Deck, looking for what she can get. “And your Giant Orc goes into DEF mode after his attack!”

“Not today!” Brier smirks. “Because I’m going to use my Second Goblin!”

Beauregard plays the monster as a spell card and a short purple goblin appears.

“Wait, how is that possible?” Syrus gasps.

Blair grins. “It’s because Second Goblin is a Union monster. He can be treated as an Equip Spell for Giant Orc and once per turn, he can change the battle mode of one monster. So when Giant Orc goes into DEF...”

Giant Orc takes a knee.

“Second Goblin switches him back to ATK mode.” Blair finishes.

Second Goblin hits Giant Orc with a towel and he returns to his 2200 ATK points.

“That’s the end of my turn, but in the next one I’ll end you!” Brier shouts. “Soon that Koga of yours is going to be all mine!”

Jasmine scowls. “I don’t think so, kiddo! I’m not going to hold back, just because you’re short!”

She’s not losing Koga to this guy!

Brier scowls at her.

“My draw!” Jasmine does just that. 

She looks at her hand and with that, it’s game over.

“I’m gonna summon my Elemental HERO Lady Heat, in ATK Mode!” Jasmine calls out.

Her female HERO takes to the field in her red and white outfit, her fiery orange hair lit with her 1300 ATK points.

“And now I’m going to play Mask Change II!” Jasmine holds up her spell, smirking. “Here’s how it works! I discard a card-”

She puts her Elemental HERO Heat in the Graveyard.

“Then I get to trade in my Lady Heat for a Masked HERO with a higher level!” Jasmine punches the air. “Lady Heat, time to tag in-”

Lady Heat begins to glow brightly, spinning around.

“Masked HERO Goka!” Jasmine calls out.

Her new Masked HERO takes to the field, dressed in his black, orange and red jumpsuit, with the large red shoulder plates and a Power Rangers mask, his 2200 ATK points more than ready.

Brier narrows his eyes. “That’s your big move? A monster as strong as my Giant Orc?”

“Not for long.” Jasmine smirks. “Now I’ll play Goka’s special ability!”

He starts to glow, his points rising.

“For every HERO monster in my Graveyard, he gains 100 ATK points!” Jasmine grins.

“How many monsters does she have in her Graveyard?” Yuuna calls.

Blair starts counting on her fingers. “Voltic and Koga are in there.”

“Shadow Mist, Liquid Soldier and Acid too!” Syrus calls.

“And with Lady Heat down there too…” Mindy gasps. “That’s 600 more ATK points!”

Goka shouts as his points settle on 2800.

Brier screams. “NO!”

“Goka, attack that Giant Orc and win this thing!” Jasmine orders, throwing her arm out.

Goka does as he’s commanded, his fists lighting on fire and then he punches the Giant Orc and Second Goblin in, destroying them on contact.

DUEL GIANT: 0

JASMINE MAKURADA: 2300

WINNER: JASMINE MAKURADA

Beauregard and Brier hit the ground hard in the lightning and smoke.

“She won!” Yuuna laughs, jumping.

“Now Jasmine’s the Giant Slayer!” Syrus cheers.

“You did it Jaz!” Mindy calls, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

Jasmine laughs and turns around, hugging Mindy around her waist. “Hey, it’s all in a day’s work.”

The two smile and press their foreheads together.

“Brier! Beauregard!” Blair rushes across the field.

Mindy and Jasmine pause in their cuddling, turning to face her.

“Are you two okay?” Blair calls to her knees next to them.

Brier gets onto his hands and knees and avoids her eyes. “Blair… I’m sorry. We’re through.”

“Not we.” Beauregard gets up, then turns towards the others. “Please, just turn me in and forget Brier.”

Blair blinks at him.

“Beauregard?” Brier turns to him.

“I’ve always been alone and I’m not going to let them expel you for showing me what it means to have a friend.” Beauregard turns to Brier and Blair. “After all, we promised we’d always stand up for each other. You’re the best Duelist I’ve ever seen Brier and I won’t let you get kicked out after making your second friend.”

Blair blinks, smiling softly. “Oh Beauregard.”

Brier’s eyes widen. “But what about your dream of being a game designer?”

Beauregard smiles sadly. “Not all dreams come true.”

Brier starts to cry. “Beauregard…”

Blair smiles and gently rubs his back.

Jasmine’s heart bursts and she walks over to them, Mindy holding her hand. “Hold everything.”

The three of them turn to look at her, Yuuna and Syrus having followed them over.

“Who said anything about turning you guys in?” Jasmine smiles, shrugging. “I mean I hate to break up such a sweet friendship over a few lost cards.”

“None of us are going to turn you in either.” Yuuna falls to a knee, so she’s level with both Beauregard and Brier. “We know what it’s like to get bullied, I mean, we’re Slifer Red. I can’t count how many times I’ve been called a Slifer Slacker or Slifer Slime.”

“We can keep a secret!” Syrus smiles, nodding along.

Mindy holds up a finger. “Buuuut, if those Ante cards don’t get back to their Duelists, Dr. Crowler might send someone after the Duel Giant again.”

Brier blinks, then nods. “Yeah, okay. We’ll return them tonight.”

Blair smiles and hugs him from behind, making Brier yelp and blush. “I’m so proud of you!” Blair pulls back, turning Brier around to look at her. “You Duelled out in the open after all and you weren’t scared!”

Brier blinks at her. “Huh?”

“Your stage fright.” Yuuna laughs. “You Duelled as yourself in front of us 5.”

Brier’s eyes widen. “And I wasn’t afraid.”

“Yep.” Jasmine smiles. “It was a close Duel. If I didn’t draw my Mask Change II, I don’t think I would have lasted much longer, if at all.”

Brier gets to his feet. “You’re right. I can’t believe it, haha.”

He smiles and it’s a lot softer and happier than before. 

Beauregard and Blair smile as well, getting to their feet.

“Now you two need to scram, before Crowler catches you!” Mindy calls. “Go, go!”

And with that, the two Ra Yellows take off.

“Thanks you guys!” Brier calls over his shoulder. “We’ll make good!”

Beauregard follows him. “Blair, let’s study again sometime!”

“I can’t wait!” Blair calls, cupping her hands.

With that, the two Ra Yellows disappear into the night.

“A job well done, gang.” Yuuna smiles, a hand on her hip.

“I agree.” Jasmine smiles, then grabs Mindy’s hand. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take my girlfriend on a romantic midnight stroll alone and you three will need to catch up on the homework you missed while giant hunting.”

Yuuna, Blair and Syrus gape at them.

Mindy giggles and starts running. “Later!”

Jasmine laughs and runs with her.

This is gonna be a good night.


	18. Author Note! Over 100 Comments/Reviews!

Hi everyone!

Sorry this isn't an official update, but I noticed something. Between the reviews on Fanfiction.Net and the ones on AO3, I now have 102 comments on AO3 and 47 reviews on Fanfiction.Net. Which of course totals 149 comments and reviews, so you all seem to really like this story!

Thank you all so much! I wish I could give you guys an update to show my gratitude, but I'm participating in GX Month (which also started today) and while I've got some stuff prepared for that, I haven't finished my work for the entire month yet. So I'm focusing on that best as I can and working on Yuuna Yuki on the side.

The reason I decided to post this update chapter is because I wanted to know what you guys want to do to celebrate reaching this milestone when we're not even half way through the first season. 

I have big plans, I can tell you all that much! I'm going to eventually write all the way to season 3, which you can all guess will be very different without Yubel being the antagonist and knowing that you all love my story this much already means so, so much to me. It helps motivate me to keep writing it because I'm not the only one who cares about it, you all care about my story and I read your reviews all the time, whenever I feel down. Thank you.

Let me know in the comments/review box what you guys want to do to celebrate getting this far. I can't promise to get it done any time soon, but I'm open to ideas.

Thank you all again, so much for all this support, you guys and your feedback means to the world to me. 

Love, Logan.


	19. Stand Up, Syrus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuna's favourite sandwiches are going missing and Zane appears to be the most likely culprit, so Blair, Yuuna and Syrus resolve to confront him about this. But when the true culprit reveals himself, Syrus has to step up to the plate to protect his brother, who's never protected him. Can Syrus show his true strength?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, sorry it's taken so long, haha. God, I missed writing for this fic so much, seriously. I've had most of this chapter done for a while, it was just the matter of writing out the Duel itself. Okay, so, life has been really hard lately and if we're friends on Discord, you probably know why. Once things get better for me and I can do more writing, I promise I'll make sure to keep updating this fic. No matter what, I'm going to finish it, even if it takes 10 years. It probably won't, but I will finish it one day.
> 
> Now, I'm afraid I couldn't come up with a good way to celebrate getting so many comments and reviews. 
> 
> Someone suggested making a Discord Server for the fic, but I don't know how many of you would be interested in that, so I haven't done it yet.
> 
> Another person suggested doing a Bonds Beyond Time one-shot and while I'd love to do that, it would contain massive spoilers for what I've got planned and I don't wanna ruin all the surprises, hehe. Gotta keep you guys on your toes.
> 
> Someone else wanted Yuuna and Alexis to get together and while I'm not ruling that out yet, I don't know how likely it is to happen since I'm not planning on Yuuna having any romance in her life until season 3, maybe season 2 if I end up deciding to do it. But I'm also not ruling out potentially posting some spin off one-shots where Yuuna gets with different characters. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> For now, the amazing Pestertroll89 decided to write their own fanfiction inspired by Yuuna's story and I am so, so honoured, so go check it out if you want to! It's Junko Kiryu, To Be Free https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587417/chapters/64822123
> 
> Take care of yourselves gang and enjoy the chapter.

_ He remembers the first time he saw Yubel. _

_ He had been separated from his father and his people on a hunting expedition, in a woodland he hadn’t known well. He was alone but he refused to show any fear as he did his best to track his way back to his father. _

_ It was while following the sounds of the river and some footprints on the ground that he first heard them. _

_ Yubel had been swinging from tree to tree, like an acrobat of some kind. Their laughter was like bells as they hung upside down, their knees wrapped around a thick tree branch as they munched on an apple. They were beautiful… _

_ And Yubel caught him staring. “Ya know, if you want some food, you could’ve just said so.” _

_ He had flushed like a child, as if he’d been caught stealing food in the kitchens. “Why would I want any of your food, you’ve clearly already bitten into it?” _

_ Yubel had laughed like bells once more. _

_ Then Haou had an apple thrown at him, clear of bite marks and smelling free of poisons too. _

_ Yubel had grinned at him and their mouth was full of canines and shark’s teeth. _

_ He’d smiled right back as he bit into his apple._

* * *

Yuuna runs as fast as she can, time is of the essence after all!

“Yuuna! Slow down!” Syrus calls after her.

“Can’t, not on Eggwich day!” Yuuna runs faster, she’s been waiting for this for over a month now!

“You know that…” Blair pants next to Syrus. “Never works, Sy.”

Syrus groans. 

Yubel chuckles. “_ By the end of this year, he’s going to be much more athletic thanks to you. _”

Yuuna laughs as they all arrive in the cardshack. 

There’s a small crate in the middle of the room, filled with unlabeled bags of burger buns, while students of every year and Dorm surround it. Considering the way everyone’s still hovering and cautiously opening sandwiches, no one’s found the Eggwich yet.

Yuuna leans over the crate, practically bursting with excitement. “Isn’t Eggwich Day just the greatest? All these choices, none of them labeled?! It’s a true test of drawing skill!”

“Not a realistic test though.” Blair shakes her head. “At least in a Duel, you’ll always be able to draw a card that would be useful.” She wrinkles up her face in disgust. “Everything in here is a health and safety hazard, besides the Eggwich.”

“Yeah, no joke.” Syrus shudders and hugs himself. “Grilled tongue, ostrich burgers, sardine smelties. None of those are tasty.”

Yubel lays on their back in the sky, arms behind their head. “_ It’s honestly a wonder you haven’t had food poisoning yet. _”

“Oh hush, you pessimists!” Yuuna waves them off. “The Eggwich is well worth the risk! It’s a golden egg, laid by a magical rooster who lives on the island!”

“That’s crazy talk, Yuuna!” Syrus shakes his head. “Everyone knows roosters don’t lay eggs.”

“There’s also no bird in the world that can lay golden eggs.” Blair looks at her PDA. “I just checked.”

Yubel shakes their head. “_ Honestly, considering every other insane thing that happens on this island, I wouldn’t be surprised if it does exist. _”

“Thank you for the faith, Yubel.” Yuuna smiles. “Look, the point is, the Eggwich is delicious and more than worth risking food poisoning for.”

Nevermind that she’s never suffered food poisoning, so she doesn’t actually know what she’s risking.

“Well good luck. It’s been five weeks since you managed to draw it last.” Syrus shrugs, taking a step back. 

“Well if anyone can do it, it’s Yuuna.”

Yuuna blinks, looking across the cart. “Oh, hi Torrey!”

“Hi.” Torrey waves at her, his two friends on either side, then he pumps a small fist. “Go for it Yuuna!”

Yuuna feels her cheeks turn red. “Aww, thanks. I will!”

Yuuna rolls up her sleeves and makes two fists, knocking them against each other.

Blair and Syrus take a few steps away from the crate.

Yubel hums.

Yuuna hums and closes her eyes. She hasn’t tried using her powers of luck outside of a Duel yet and she doesn’t want to try it in front of so many people. She’ll just count on her own luck!

Yuuna opens her eyes and digs through the crate, grabbing a sandwich. “Here!”

She opens the bag and takes a bite.

Torrey, Blair, Syrus and Yubel stare at her.

Yuuna groans and falls to her knees. “Grilled tongue.”

Not again! She hates grilled tongue!

“I guess you’re just in a slump Yuuna.” Syrus bends towards her, hands on his knees.

Blair sighs, putting her PDA away in her pocket. “I told you it wasn’t worth it.”

“Better luck next time, Yuuna.” Torrey calls, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yubel shakes their head. “_ You humans are so reckless with your food. You’ll put anything in your mouths, you’ve been doing it since you started walking on two legs. It’s a miracle you’re all alive now. _”

“Lay off the sass, Yubel.” Yuuna whimpers, looking around for a bin to puke in. “This is the worst.”

“Well, better a bad draw here than in a Duel.”

They all turn around and low and behold, the happy couple everyone has gotten used to seeing these days has arrived.

“Hi Jasmine, Mindy.” Blair waves, smiling. “What brings you two here?”

Mindy giggles, holding one hand over her mouth. “I came here to laugh at the people who got bad draws.”

“I’m just her accomplice. She’s pure evil, this one.” Jasmine shrugs, pointing at Mindy and then she shows off their linked fingers. “She’s holding me hostage.”

Mindy giggles and winks. “Well I am the one with the Evil HERO Deck around here, my Masked partner. How do you expect me to behave?”

Jasmine grins and leans closer to Mindy. “Like a good girl.”

Mindy shivers.

Syrus breaks out into a full on blush, while Torrey looks away and starts whistling, which just causes Yuuna and Blair to look at the boys in confusion. 

Boys are so weird.

Yuuna looks to Yubel, but they just chuckle and shake their head.

Eh, whatever.

“As cute as it is to see you two happy and together.” Yuuna rolls her eyes, getting to her feet. “That’s not helping me draw the Eggwich. Does anyone know who could have been drawing it these last 5 weeks?”

Everyone in the room looks at each other, but no one seems to have an answer. 

“I haven’t seen anyone draw it for 5 weeks now.” Dorothy suddenly appears. “At least no one I know.”

Everyone exclaims in shock, looking between each other.

Yubel blinks, then smirks like the cat that caught the cream. “_ Well, isn’t this interesting. _”

Yuuna pouts. She just wants her Eggwich.

“Wait, I think I have a hypothesis.” Torrey suddenly says.

Yuuna turns to him. “A what?”

“A hypothesis. An idea or theory that can be tested.” Blair looks over to him. “We’re all ears, Torrey. Who do you think has been drawing them?”

“Well…” Torrey holds his chin. “I’ve only seen it happen once and I didn’t see everything, so take it with a grain of salt. But I think it could be Zane.”

Yuuna freezes.

_ Yuuna’s back hits a tree and she falls on her face, groaning miserably. _

Her back aches just from the memory.

“What makes you say that?” Syrus tilts his head.

Torrey lowers his hand. “A couple of weeks ago, I was passing by the card shack at first light and I saw Zane and Alexis hanging out by the entrance on the day of the Eggwich draw.”

“Wait, you think Alexis is in on it too?” Blair narrows her eyes. “That doesn’t sound like her.”

Yuuna gulps.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Torrey shakes his head. “When the shop opened, I went in to buy some cards and try drawing the Eggwich, but by the time I was walking over to the crate, Zane and Alexis were leaving with two of the sandwiches and when I tried to draw it, I couldn’t get it.”

Murmuring breaks out.

“Well, Alexis is the best of the Obelisk Blue First Years.” Mindy hums, holding her chin. “She hasn’t told me about the Eggwiches though.”

“Zane is the Kaiser, if anyone’s been able to draw them week after week, it’s probably him.” Jasmine shrugs. “Maybe someone should go ask him.”

Yuuna doesn’t want to do that, she really doesn’t want to do that.

“Or, maybe we should do a sandwich stake out! 24/7, watching the crate to make sure no Eggwich thieves can get past us!” Yuuna pumps her fist, looking at her friends. “How does that sound?”

“Great.” Syrus smiles nervously. Then he gapes at her. “Wait, what?!”

Yubel sighs. “_ Well, you’ve had duller ideas. _”

Yuuna laughs. This’ll be great!

* * *

“What a horrible way to waste a Saturday.” Yuuna groans, rubbing dirt off her.

Blair sighs as she dusts herself off as well. “It could have been a lot worse.”

“It could have been better though.” Syrus sneezes and dust blows off him in every direction.

How did they all get so dusty? Syrus’s brian hurts just thinking about it.

Yuuna somehow convinced them both to stay by the crate all day with her, but Dorothy asked for some help with cleaning up the shop near closing time and Yuuna had volunteered them before Syrus or Blair could say no. They’d all gotten filthy cleaning up the places in the shop Dorothy just couldn’t reach because she was too short. 

Then, an Obelisk Blue had ‘accidentally’ kicked their dust pile at them and now they’re all filthy and walking back to their dorm to clean up.

“And we still don’t know who’s been getting the Eggwiches.” Blair sighs and shakes off the last of the dust. “Maybe we should’ve just gone over and asked Zane.”

Syrus stiffens up.

The three of them? Going to talk to Zane?

Syrus gulps.

He still doesn’t know how to deal with his big brother. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t want to deal with his big brother. But he can’t hide from Zane forever.

Syrus’s eyes harden.

Zane may not think he belongs here. But Syrus knows he does belong here. He has amazing friends that believe he belongs here as much as everyone else on the island. He has to believe in himself and believe in his friends. It would be unfair to take their words back after everything they’ve done to prove to him he belongs here.

It’s time to stop feeling like an outsider at Duel Academy. And that starts with learning not to let his brother push him around anymore. 

“Let’s just go ask him.” Syrus says.

Blair and Yuuna turn to him, gaping.

“You think we should just…” Blair raises an eyebrow. “Ask Zane if he’s been drawing the Eggwiches? Us ask Zane?”

Yuuna is staring at him like a fish out of water.

Syrus almost falls back, almost says he was kidding and he doesn’t want to do it. But he doesn’t want to back down now. Not when he finally has the courage.

“I mean, what, it’s not like he’s going to Duel us just for asking him.” Syrus huffs. “We should do it.”

Yuuna and Blair stare at him for a second or a few.

Then Yuuna smiles. “Yeah, let’s do it. Together.”

She puts her fist out and Syrus smiles, bumping his fist against hers.

It’s scary. But if they both go to confront Zane, Syrus knows he won’t be alone and he’s less likely to just give in as soon as Zane says something mean.

A fist joins their fists and they look to see Blair smiling at them.

“Lets go confront the stupid Kaiser, together and find out if he’s been eating your precious Eggwiches.” Blair rolls her eyes.

Yuuna’s eyes practically sparkle. “Blair, you’re the best!”

Blair grins, turning up her nose and putting her fists to her hips. “I know, now let’s go, I wanna shower after that day.”

Syrus and Yuuna nod and with that, the three of them march over to the Blue Obelisk Male Dorm. In the evening light, the sun has almost disappeared and there’s little to no street lights leading up to the dorm, so they use the light from their PDAs to guide their path.

“So which room is Zane’s?” Yuuna asks, tilting her head.

Syrus points his PDA’s light upwards. “It’s on the top floor, with the balcony and there’s this really tall tree by it. If I believed he was the type to do it, he could use that tree to sneak out.”

Blair blinks, then grins. “I guess we have our entry point.”

Yuuna turns to her. “Uhhh, isn’t it kinda creepy to climb a tree and knock on his balcony window?”

Blair turns to her. “Do you want to deal with Dr. Crowler kicking us out on principle before we can ask Zane one little question?”

Yuuna winces. “Good point.”

Syrus giggles nervously. The dorm’s in sight now. It’s… time to confront Zane over some missing sandwiches. It feels so weird to even think that, God, what has his life turned into?

CRASH!

The 3 Slifer Reds jump and look around in a panic.

“What was that?!” Blair gasps.

Yuuna looks over at the tree line. “It sounded like it came from above!”

Syrus looks up at his brother’s porch and gasps.

He can see someone on it, some giant muscled guy with something white over his should-

“THERE!” Syrus points. “It’s my brother!”

Zane is over the guy’s shoulder, looking knocked out while being held in a fireman’s carry!

The three of them point their PDAs up and the light just catches on the guy, before he starts jumping, onto the tree by Zane’s balcony, into the tree line, out of sight-

“No!” Syrus takes off running.

“Syrus!” The girls call.

“I’m coming, Zane!” Syrus screams.

Why is he running?! His feet just moved before he could think! He just had to save his brother, he had to!

Syrus uses that motivation to keep running, even as the kidnapper takes off with his brother, swinging from tree to tree, kinda like how Wheeler did with Jasmine all those weeks ago.

“Yubel, track them!” Yuuna shouts, running behind him. “We can’t afford to lose this guy!”

Syrus runs faster ahead, Blair keeping pace with him.

“I don’t care that he’s an asshole, follow him!” Yuuna snaps and joins them.

Syrus feels his eyes start to water. “No, no, no!”

The kidnapper is moving faster than they can run and he’s losing sight of his brother!

Syrus screams and pushes himself forward, going faster than he’s run in his entire life-

Thump!

“Syrus!” Blair and Yuuna call.

Syrus whimpers as he pulls himself to his hands and knees, feeling the tears slip down his face.

“Are you hurt?” Yuuna kneels at his side, shining her PDA on him.

Blair scowls behind them. “You tripped on a root.”

Syrus suddenly remembers primary school.

_ Syrus was all alone, his first day of elementary school. _

_ All the other kids in his year had been able to make friends with each other, but he’d been so painfully shy, no one had wanted to play with him. So when the bell rang and they could all go play outside, Syrus was the last out the door. _

_ And now he was playing on his own, by the hopscotch. _

_ Syrus threw a little bean bag to decide where to go. It landed on number 5. _

_ Syrus got ready to jump and then he fell. He hit the ground hard, his shoelaces had come undone or something and he was too upset to care, crying and screaming as he lay there on the ground, sobbing. _

_ “Syrus, it’s okay.” _

_ Syrus hadn’t stopped screaming and crying, but he did lift up his head. _

_ Zane was at his side. _

_ “Come on, we can go to the nurse.” Zane said. _

_ Zane leaned down and put his arms under Syrus’ armpits and put him on his feet. _

_ Then Zane walked him to the nurse, holding his hand the whole time, even as Syrus continued to cry and sniffle. _

“Syrus?”

Syrus comes back to the present and it’s Yuuna and Blair at his side, not his big brother.

“Do you think you can go on?” Yuuna tilts her head. “I can go rescue Zane on my own if you can’t.”

Yuuna is offering to help Zane for him.

Zane, who beat her so bad in their Duel that she was on her hands and knees in the dirt, Zane standing over her, looking at her like she deserved to be in the dirt.

Yuuna, his big sister in spirit, offering to rescue his blood brother, even though he’s been horrible to the both of them.

“No.” Syrus sniffles and gets to his feet.

Zane may be horrible. But he’s Syrus’ big brother. And he’s just a human being who doesn’t deserve to be kidnapped and have whatever this guy has planned happen to him.

“I’m going to rescue him.” Syrus turns to Yuuna.

Yuuna blinks and smiles.

Blair puts her hand on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, man.”

Syrus smiles at her.

“Come on, Yubel just got back, they’ll lead us to him!” Yuuna calls.

Then she takes off running. 

Syrus and Blair follow her, the three of them running as fast as they can to keep pace with Yuuna. The forest wizzes past them until the sound of running water crashes down nearby and the three of them burst into a clearing with a waterfall.

Where the kidnapper has his brother on the ground.

“Hey!” Yuuna shouts.

The kidnapper turns to them, scowling. “Who the fucking fuck are you fucking freaks?”

Blair gasps and her face turns red. “That’s… a lot of swearing.”

Yuuna nods. “And uncalled for at that.”

Syrus gulps as he actually takes in the kidnapper. He could tell the guy was big, but dear God. He’s taller than Zane, with muscles as big as Syrus’s skull and he’s only wearing a… is that a bear skin?! Around his waist. His hair is long and dark, reaching his ankles and he has a Duel Disk on.

“Who a-are you?!” Syrus swallows his nerves and makes himself sound braver than he is. “What are you doing with my brother?!”

The kidnapper snarls, walking over to them. “I am the expert drawer, Damon Taizan!”

The Slifer Reds blink at him.

“An.. expert drawer?” Yuuna raises an eyebrow at him.

Blair starts to giggle.

“It’s true!” Damon screams at them. “I have been testing my skills for the last 5 weeks, drawing the Eggwich each and every time!”

Yuuna, Blair and Syrus gape at him.

“Every time?!” Syrus shouts.

Impossible!

“So it was you!” Yuuna points an accusing finger at him. “You were the one who told my Eggwiches!”

“I told nothing! I was once a horrible drawer, but when I came to nature, I got better!” Damon scowls, holding a hand over his chest. “I have drawn the Eggwich each and every time, fair and square, but it’s not enough!” He pounds his fist on his chest. “In order to prove that I’m truly a mighty drawer and to return to Duel Academy triumphant, I must defeat the man who drove me out here in the first place!”

Syrus whimpers. Oh no, please don’t tell him-

“I must defeat the Kaiser, Zane Truesdale!” Damon points behind him, where Zane is still paying on the ground, passed out. “But he won’t wake up and Duel me!”

Syrus, Blair and Yuuna stare at him, silent.

The three of them all turn to each other, as if reaffirming with one another that this guy is crazy, right?

“I haven’t got all night, Kaiser, come on!” Damon scowls.

Then he grabs a massive bolder and gives a giant roar, lifting it up and aiming at Zane-

“WAIT!” Syrus shouts.

Damon stops and turns to him. “WHAT?!”

“Duel me instead!” Syrus calls.

Yuuna and Blair gape at him.

Damon scowls and puts the bolder down. “Duel you? Why?”

Syrus gulps.

He doesn’t have a plan. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. But he has to save his brother, even if Zane wouldn’t do the same for him.

That’s it!

“I, I’m Zane’s little brother, Syrus!” Syrus stands tall and forces a fake smile. “I, I’m just as strong as Zane, he trained me personally! While we’re waiting for him to wake up, you should Duel me!”

Damon narrows his eyes. “Really? Zane never told anyone he even had a little brother!”

Ouch. Well, Syrus will have to work with that.

“That’s because he wanted to surprise everyone with how great I am!” Syrus holds up his arm, then points at Damon. “So what do you say, Damon?! Do you think you can beat the Kaiser’s little brother?! Or are you just a big fat chicken who kidnaps people and steals sandwiches?!”

Yuuna and Blair gasp, looking between them wildly.

Damon roars and Syrus swears to God, there is fire in his eyes. “No one insults me! Let’s Duel, little man!”

Syrus nods, then realises something.

He doesn’t have his Duel Disk.

“Syrus, catch!”

Syrus turns around and catches Blair’s Duel Disk, smiling at her. “Thanks!”

Blair gives him a thumbs up. “Go get him, Sy!”

“We believe in you!” Yuuna waves her arms.

Syrus’s heart swells in his chest. His friends (no, his sisters) believe in him.

He turns back around, looking at what’s in front of him: Damon standing like a brick wall and Zane on the ground, passed out.

Syrus straps in the Duel Disk and puts in his Deck.

He’s going to prove to Zane that he belongs here, he’s going to prove to Yuuna and Blair that their faith in him is not wasted, he’s going to win this Duel no matter what it takes!

“DUEL!”

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 4000

DAMON TAIZAN: 4000

* * *

Zane comes back to the world of the living the way he always comes back these days; a nightmare about Atticus and Yusuke making him bolt awake, breathing hard as he looks around.

Shit. This isn’t his room, he’s not even in the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm or down by the docks. He’s in the middle of the flipping forest.

His eyes catch on something red and he sees Yuuna Yuki standing there, with Blair Flannigan at her side and… Syrus standing in front of them, his cards drawn, his Duel Disk activated.

What the Hell is going on?

“I’ll make you pay for kidnapping my big brother like this, Damon!” Syrus shouts. “No matter what, I’ll save him!”

Save him? Kidnapping?

“Big words for such a little man.” 

Zane looks slightly more to his left and realises that Syrus might be onto something if the ripped tarzan guy standing in front of him is any indication. Great. Why is this happening to him? He refuses to deal with any of this craziness until he’s had some coffee.

“Let’s get things going, Damon!” Syrus points at him and then very obviously starts looking to the right, where there’s more trees.

Zane can take a hint.

He gets up and walks away from Tarzan as quietly as he can, but the dude seems absorbed in his Duel with Syrus, which…

Zane stops to watch what Syrus will do.

He’s got this look in his eyes Zane’s never seen before.

Zane turns around and folds his arms to watch.

This’ll be the first time he’s seen Syrus Duel in a long time. 

Let’s see if his little brother has improved at all.

* * *

“I draw!” Syrus shouts.

Blair waves her arms. “Beat him up, Syrus!”

Yuuna calls. “You can do this!”

Yubel shakes their head. “_ I’ll be surprised if he can. _”

Yuuna turns around, hissing. “Yubel, be nice.”

“_ I am. We all know Syrus has confidence problems and there’s a lot riding on this Duel. His brother’s safety, his own reputation, living up to his brother’s legend. _ ” Then they turn to the left. “ _ Not to mention, Zane himself is watching this. Damon might not have noticed, but we all have. _”

Yuuna groans and bites her lip. They’re right of course, a lot IS riding on this Duel, but she believes in Syrus. She knows he can do this.

“I summon Gyroid, in ATK mode!” Syrus calls, laying his card on his Duel Disk.

The little blue helicopter takes to the field, making a determined sound, showing it’s 1000 ATK points.

“I’ll lay a card facedown and that ends my turn.” Syrus nods, standing tall and determined.

He gulps nervously.

“Just like the trees sway too and fro, I know what will come!” Damon declares, then he draws with a Tarzan yell.

Blair narrows her eyes. “Here it comes.”

“I play a facedown and summon the card I draw, Drawler!” Damon slams his card on his disk, cups his mouth and yells.

With that, a stone creature takes to the field, with giant rolling pins for arms and legs and… no ATK points?

“What is that thing?” Syrus’ eyes widen.

Yubel scowls, biting their lip. “_ Not friendly. _”

“Now, with every card in my hand that I return to my Deck, Drawler gains 500 ATK and DEF points.” Damon then slides his entire hand into his Deck. “I return 4 cards!”

Yuuna gasps. “That’s all his cards!”

“Oh man.” Syrus whimpers. “That Drawler’s Decked out now.”

Drawler glows orange as his points increase to 2000 ATK.

Yuuna grits her teeth. “And he’s coming right for Gyroid!”

Gyroid makes a sound of defence, spinning his propeller.

“Drawler!” Damon raises his arm. “Attack Gyroid! Stone roll wrecker!”

Drawler charges ahead and aims for Gyroid-

“You should know something about my Gyroid, Damon!” Syrus calls. “Once per turn, he can’t be destroyed by battle!”

Yuuna gasps.

Blair hums. “Wow, I’m actually impressed.”

Yubel raises an eyebrow. “_ Why isn’t he in DEF mode then? _”

Damon chuckles. “You should also know something about my Drawler, little man.”

Drawler continues to charge ahead and rolls over Gyroid, flattening him like paper.

“The monsters Drawler defeats in ATK mode go to the bottom of your Deck, not your Graveyard!” Damon laughs.

Syrus gasps.

Gyroid bursts into pixels.

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 3000

DAMON TAIZAN: 4000

“Oh man.” Syrus gulps.

Yunna bites her lip. “Come on, Sy.”

He’s getting nervous and worried. What can she say to help him?

“Kick his ass, Syrus, remember, you can do this!” Blair shouts, waving her arms. “This stupid monkey man’s got nothing on you!”

Damon growls and shouts, pointing at her. “How rude! Who taught you your fucking manners, little girl?!”

Yuuna growls and steps in front of Blair. “Don’t talk to my sister that way!”

Yubel sighs, holding their nose and shaking their head. “_ What a mess. _”

Zane scowls at them from where he’s standing, arms folded. He’d probably agree with them if he could hear them.

* * *

Syrus takes a deep breath and tries to focus. He can do this. He just has to beat that Drawler somehow. Come on, everyone’s counting on him.

Syrus looks at his hand once again, trying to come up with a solution. No good, he needs to draw something good right now, or he’s in trouble.

He puts his hands on his Deck and tries to remember what Yuuna always says.

“_ Syrus Truesdale is a capable Duelist! _”

He is a capable Duelist. He is a capable Duelist. He is a capable Duelist! 

And he’s going to draw the card he needs right-

“Now!” Syrus draws. “I draw!”

He looks at his card and gasps.

He actually got it.

Syrus holds his cards up high. “I play Polymerization and Fusion Summon-”

Rescueroid and Ambulanceroid go into the fusion vortex.

“Ambulance Rescueroid!” Syrus calls.

His monster appears on the field, the bright red truck with a white stripe running through it’s paint job, with 10 wheels and 2300 ATK points.

“Alright! That machine’s got a few more ATK points than Drawler, it’s game over for that wrecking ball!” Yuuna cheers.

Syrus nods. She’s right, but he thinks he can do a little better than that.

“And because I didn’t use my normal summon, I’m allowed to bring out my Jetroid, in ATK mode!” Syrus plays his card.

His light red, pink-ish jet plane takes to the field on it’s wheels, revving it’s engine with it’s 1200 ATK points.

Blair gasps. “That’s awesome, Syrus!”

Syrus’s chest puffs up in pride and he glances to the left, where his brother is standing.

Zane of course isn’t impressed. Syrus doesn’t know why he would be. He’s just standing there, arms folded, judging him like always.

Syrus scowls. Enough of that. He won’t let Zane worry him anymore!

“Ambulance Rescueroid, attack Drawler!” Syrus orders.

Ambulance Rescueroid starts blaring it’s sirens and charges ahead, headbutting Drawler and sending him on his back, bursting into pixels.

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 3000

DAMON TAIZAN: 3700

“Jetroid, direct attack!” Syrus keeps it coming.

Jetroid folds up his wheels and flies straight at Damon, making him give a Tarzan yell.

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 3000

DAMON TAIZAN: 2500

Yuuna cheers. “You’re doing great sweetie!”

“Keep it up, keep it up!” Blair claps, laughing.

Syrus looks over his shoulder, blinking.

Yuuna is cupping her mouth, while Blair is waving her arms, both of them with million watt smiles. They’ve always believed in him. They’re finally seeing him being the kind of Duelist he never thought he could be. They’re the ones who’ve always supported him.

Syrus looks to his brother.

Zane is still standing there, his arms folded, still looking at him with that unimpressed look. But when was the last time that Zane supported him? When did Zane last believe in him? Zane hasn’t.

Syrus straightens and looks at Damon.

He’s got to focus. He doesn’t need his brother’s approval. He just needs to win.

“I activate a Trap!” Damon calls. “Miracle Draw!”

Syrus gasps, stiffening up. Oh no.

“I declare a card name before my Draw phrase and if I draw the card I called, you take 1000 points of damage!” Damon pounds his chest. “But if I guessed wrong, I’ll take the damage!”

The Slifer Reds gasp.

“He’s guessing what he’s going to draw?” Syrus tilts his head.

“That’s such a risky play.” Blair murmurs. “There’s at least 40 cards in that Deck.”

Yuuna wriggles and hums in excitement. “Oh this is getting exciting, I think I’m gonna die!”

Syrus sweat-drops. She thinks this is exciting? Only Yuuna would, haha.

Damon puts his fingers over his cards, closes his eyes and tilts back his head.

Syrus gulps.

“I will draw Card Loan!” Damon declares and draws-

Card Loan.

“He’s right?!” Syrus gasps.

“No way!” Yuuna calls.

“This is getting weird.” Blair scowls.

And to make matters worse, Syrus is about to pay for it!

“Now you take 1000 points of damage!” Damon hits a button on his Duel Disk.

Syrus yelps as electricity lightly singes him.

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 2000

DAMON TAIZAN: 2500

“Syrus!” Blair and Yuuna call.

“Now I’ll activate Card Loan!” Damon calls. “I’m allowed to draw one card by giving you 1000 of my Life Points, but I must return that card to my Deck at the end of the turn.”

Syrus blinks. “Huh?”

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 3000

DAMON TAIZAN: 1500

“What’s the point of that?” Yuuna narrows her eyes.

Blair grits her teeth. “He must be pretty sure about what he’s going to draw. It must be worth it.”

Damon looks at his card and grins. “I play Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we both have 6 cards!”

Syrus gulps as he draws. Oh man, now Damon’s got even more to throw at him.

“And now I play Drawber!” Damon calls, slipping a spell card into the slot. “Now you draw and I guess what it is! And if I’m right, all the cards on your Field and in your Hand go back to your Deck!”

Syrus whimpers.

Yuuna gasps. “Oh my. That’ll leave Syrus without anything.”

Blair scoffs. “There’s no way he can guess right again, he doesn’t even know Syrus’ Deck!”

Syrus nods. She’s right, he just, he has to keep calm. He can do this. He’s got over 40 cards in his own Deck, there’s no way Damon can guess right.

“You will draw De-Fusion!” Damon declares.

Syrus whimpers and draws-

De-Fusion.

“He’s right again?!” Syrus yelps.

Yuuna laughs. “Oh wow.”

“That’s impossible!” Blair calls.

Damon chuckles. “I never guess wrong. Now back to the Deck!”

Syrus sighs as he pulls all the cards off his field and then puts his entire Hand back into his Deck, shuffling it properly. At least Damon doesn’t have anything on his field that’ll attack him.

“I summon Card Trooper to the field in ATK mode!” Damon calls.

A little robot takes to the field with a blue bottom and a red top, plus 400 points.

“When I send cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, Card Trooper gains 500 ATK points for each.” Damon then draws. “I discard 3 cards!”

Yuuna slaps herself. “No, not again!”

Syrus groans.

Card Trooper glows purple, growing in size as his points rise to 1900 ATK.

“Card Trooper! Attack!” Damon points high and then at Syrus.

Card Trooper raises it’s two blaster arms and fires at him, Syrus screaming as the explosions go off.

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 1100

DAMON TAIZAN: 1500

Syrus falls to his knees, looking up at Damon, shaking.

“Syrus!” Blair and Yuuna call.

Damon scowls. “These are the skills of the Kaiser’s little brother? I’m insulted.”

Syrus gasps, looking over at Zane.

Who’s looking at Damon, his arms still folded, having written Syrus off already.

“I can see exactly why he never spoke about you. You’re a horrible Duelist and you should just give up already! You’re wasting my time!” Damon looks over his shoulder.

No!

Damon yelps and looks around. “Where’s the Kaiser?!”

Zane sighs. “Right here, you dolt.”

Syrus winces. Oh no, this is going to get ugly.

Damon yells. “Ah-ha! Fight me, Kaiser!”

Zane lowers his head, eyes closing. “I don’t see why I should.”

“Huh?!” Damon stomps his foot. 

Zane lifts his head, eyes opening. “You can’t even defeat the opponent in front of you. So why should I Duel someone who shows such blatant disrespect?”

Syrus’ eyes widen. 

Is Zane… defending him? No, that’s not it. He…

Suddenly, Syrus remembers middle school. Remembers the Duelist Zane became after he went to that special Cyber Dojo. Remembers who Zane was before he lost his friends.

_ “Zane, what’s the most important thing about being a Duelist?” Syrus called. _

_ Zane hummed, then opened his eyes. “Respect. You have to acknowledge your opponent and the moves they use against you. Even if they seem useless or aren’t the best plays, there is something to be learned from every opponent you battle, every move they make, every card they draw. But you won’t learn anything unless you have the respect to acknowledge who’s in front of you.” _

_ Syrus stared at his brother in awe. _

Respect was the most important thing to Zane as a Duelist. Syrus isn’t sure if he still believes that, not after he lost his friends to whatever happened in their second year.

But the Zane in front of him is starting to sound like the big brother he used to know.

Zane looks over at him right in the eye.

Syrus stands straighter.

“It’s your move, Syrus.” Zane lifts his head slightly. “You going to stand there all day?”

Syrus shakes his head. “No.”

He turns towards Damon, who is fuming, his fists shaking.

“Let’s keep Duelling, Damon!” Syrus calls. “I draw!”

He gasps.

He can’t believe it.

Syrus throws his card high. “I play my own Card of Sanctity and so, we draw!”

Yuuna laughs and punches a hand into her fist. “Alright! We’re still in this!”

“Kick ass, Syrus!” Blair calls.

Syrus and Damon draw their cards.

Syrus gasps.

He…

He drew Power Bond.

Syrus looks at the field, really, really looks at the field.

There’s Card Trooper, with 1900 ATK points. There’s Miracle Draw, which will likely deal him 1000 points of damage if he lets Damon have another turn. Damon has 4 cards in his hand, but unless there’s a Quick-Play Spell in there, he won’t be able to use them on Syrus’s turn. Which it is now.

This is his moment. This is when he finally proves to Zane he knows how to play a card instead of just how to use one. This is when he finally shows Blair and Yuuna that they weren’t wrong to put their faith in him. This is when he finally takes back his confidence, takes back this Duel and shows everyone here what he’s really made of.

“I play Power Bond!” Syrus calls.

Blair and Yuuna gasp.

“With this spell card, I can Fusion Summon a machine type monster!” Syrus discards the right ones. “From Gyroid and Steamroid comes-”

They disappear into the vortex and a new monster arrives.

“Steam Gyroid!” Syrus punches the air.

Steam Gyroid takes to the field, with a steam train’s general body shape, an airplane’s propellers and 2200 ATK points.

“And because I used Power Bond, Steam Gyroid’s ATK points are doubled!” Syrus points at his monster.

Damon shouts. “WHAT?!”

Steam Gyroid blows it’s train whistle, points doubling to 4400 ATK.

“Steam Gyroid, attack Card Trooper and win this Duel!” Syrus yells.

Steam Gyroid blows it’s whistle and starts spinning it’s propellers, aiming a wind attack right at Card Trooper, who’s destroyed on the spot.

SYRUS TRUESDALE: 1100

DAMON TAIZAN: 0

WINNER: SYRUS TRUESDALE

“I… lose?” Damon murmurs.

Then he falls to his knees as the holograms disappear.

Syrus stares at the field for a bit, holding his breath. “I… won?”

He can’t believe it.

“You won!” Yuuna cheers.

Syrus turns around, just in time for Blair and Yuuna to charge at him and hug him. The three of them are laughing while Damon is still on the floor and Syrus is so happy. 

He won. He won!

“Syrus.”

The three of them stop, turning to look at Zane, who marches towards them.

Syrus gulps. Oh no.

Blair scowls and subtly stands in front of him, then Yuuna does the same, her arm out between the two of them.

Syrus looks between the two, grateful to their support.

With those two here, he can handle Zane.

Who comes to a stop in front of them, looking down at all three of them.

It’s quiet for a while, besides the rustle of the trees and the whispering of the wind.

“Good job.” Zane nods.

Syrus, Blair and Yuuna gape at him.

“D-did you just?” Blair stutters.

Zane narrows his eyes. “Don’t mention this to anyone kid.”

With that, he walks off towards the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm, leaving three silent Slifers and one wild man.

“Whoa.” Yuuna smiles and ruffles his hair. “Zane actually complimented you! Congrats, man!”

Syrus laughs and smiles at her, then turns around to Damon, who is staring at where Zane stood, looking lost and defeated.

Syrus walks over to him. “Damon?”

Damon lifts his head. “What?”

Syrus smiles and offers his hand. “Good game. You’re really talented and I’m sure that even if you couldn’t beat me or my brother today, there’s no reason why you won’t in the future.”

Damon blinks at him. “You really think so, Syrus?”

“Yeah.” Syrus nods. “I mean, you are really strong!”

“I gotta admit, I’ve never heard of a Duelist who can do what you do.” Blair nods.

Yuuna jumps up and down on the spot. “Yeah, yeah, that was crazy how you could make such accurate predictions! You’re insane, I wanna Duel you some time!”

Blair snorts. “Yuuna, you’d Duel a plant if it could.”

Yuuna giggles and gives her a peace sign. “And I’m proud of that fact.”

Syrus laughs, happy and light, his heart soft.

“Thank you, Syrus.” Damon nods, smiling softly.

Syrus flushes and smiles, looking at his feet. “No problem. I guess I’ll see you around.”

Damon nods and offers his fist. “You bet.”

Syrus grins and returns the fist bump.

Blair yawns. “Now let’s all go to bed.”

Syrus nods and with that, the Slifer Reds go home.

* * *

One week later finds Syrus, Yuuna and Blair racing for the crate once more, surrounded by various students hoping for their lucky shot.

One of them being Damon, who’s gotten into a uniform that somehow fits his massive physique and a slightly trimmed hair cut.

“Hey Damon.” Syrus calls.

Damon turns to him and laughs. “Syrus, hi!”

Yuuna smiles. “Anyone found the Eggwich yet?”

Dorothy giggles. “No, not yet. You lot are welcome to try your luck.”

Yuuna laughs. “I don’t need luck!”

“Neither do I.” Damon rolls up his sleeves.

Blair rolls her eyes. “You’re going to get food poisoning.”

Damon and Yuuna reach into the crate-

“I got it!”

They all turn their heads to see Mindy laughing as she holds it up high.

Jasmine claps for her. “Mindy, you’re amazing, I’m so proud of you!”

“I wouldn’t have done it without your lucky bracelet.” Mindy smiles, holding up her wrist where a silver band rests around it. “Wanna share this?”

Jasmine smiles and takes Mindy’s other hand. “I would love to.”

With that, the happy couple walk away, leaving the rest of the room gaping at them.


End file.
